Les Reliques d'Astaroth
by Morue qui tue
Summary: Convié malgré à lui à jouer un rôle dans la toute première prophétie jamais faite, Harry devra développer un instinct de survie phénoménal pour empêcher l'Alliance des Ténèbres de conquérir le dernier des Trois Mondes...
1. La Broche

Little Whinging s'endormait.

De Magnolia Road à Privet Drive, les grandes maisons carrées éteignaient leurs fenêtres puis tiraient leurs rideaux ou fermaient leurs volets. Les voitures étincelantes, consciencieusement lavées par leurs propriétaires pendant le mois, étaient sagement garées dans les allées. Orange et fantomatique, la lumière des réverbères illuminaient les rues de moins en moins fréquentées par les habitants. Une nouvelle journée se terminait pour tout le monde… ou presque.

Un homme, en effet, parfaitement éveillé et remontait d'un bon pas Magnolia Road. De toute évidence, sa destination était le petit parc où la municipalité avait fait procéder au changement des balançoires cassées deux auparavant.

Au premier coup d'œil, n'importe quel habitant aurait su que cet homme n'était pas d'ici. Son costume, son pantalon à la coupe impeccable, ses chaussures parfaitement cirées ; cet homme respirait la richesse, la vraie, et quiconque l'aurait aperçu n'aurait jamais douté que la voiture de cet individu coûtait deux à trois plus chère que le plus onéreux des véhicules garés dans les allées de Magnolia Road.

Cependant, la présence de cet homme resta inconnue des habitants de Magnolia Road. Passant la porte du parc, il s'immobilisa un moment pour balayer les bancs vides et afficha un sourire, infime. Reprenant sa marche, il s'arrêta finalement devant le quatrième banc et s'assit dessus avec grand soin, comme s'il avait eu peur de déranger quelqu'un.

‒ J'espérais bien que vous prendriez votre cape d'invisibilité avec vous, dit-il.

‒ Parce que vous connaissiez l'existence de cette cape ? lança une voix méfiante, qui s'éleva à sa gauche.

L'homme tourna ses yeux sombres sur un point invisible, mais il devinait parfaitement chacun des traits du jeune homme dissimulé dessous. Depuis ses cheveux noirs très ébouriffés jusqu'à ses lunettes rondes derrière lesquels étincelaient ses yeux vert émeraude, l'homme voyait son interlocuteur comme si celui-ci s'était montré à lui.

‒ Comme je vous le disais dans ma lettre, Harry, j'ai très bien connu vos parents. A ce propos, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté cette rencontre. Compte tenu de la situation, j'imagine que la liberté de mouvements dont vous bénéficiez est très réduite…

Harry ne chercha pas à le nier.

‒ Vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

‒ En effet, répondit l'homme. J'avais deux ans de plus, en réalité, et c'est moi qui ai donné sa chance à James au sein de l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais j'ai toujours gardé le contact avec eux après mon départ de Poudlard.

‒ Mais j'imagine que vous n'avez pas demandé à me rencontrer juste pour me parler d'eux…

L'homme approuva et plongea une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Méfiant comme pas deux, Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique, mais l'individu se contenta de sortir une broche d'or avant de la tendre à Harry. Extirpant sa main valide, Harry prit le bijou pour le détailler à l'abri.

C'était en effet une broche d'or, sertie d'une étrange pierre noire. Etrange, car une lueur bleu-blanc y luisait faiblement. De mémoire, Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un caillou ayant cette particularité.

‒ Après la mort de vos parents, je me suis souvenu que Lily tenait énormément à cette broche, raconta l'homme. Je me suis donc permis d'aller récupérer pour vous la remettre.

‒ Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?

‒ Dumbledore, dit simplement l'homme.

Bien évidemment, Dumbledore avait toujours protégé Harry, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas laissé cet homme l'approcher inspirait une nouvelle méfiance au jeune homme à son égard.

‒ Et pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné la broche pour qu'il me la transmette ? interrogea Harry.

L'homme eut un sourire réjoui.

‒ Vous êtes très intelligent, Harry, le félicita-t-il. Pour être franc, j'espérais que vous poseriez cette question. La réponse est tout simplement la pierre qui orne la broche. Dumbledore aurait très probablement gardé la broche pour lui, car les Pierres d'Astaroth sont très rares et sont un sujet qui inspire la prudence.

‒ Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

‒ Vous m'auriez singulièrement surpris si vous en aviez déjà entendu parler, avoua l'individu d'un ton aimable. Pour faire simple, certaines légendes prétendent que les Pierres d'Astaroth détiennent des pouvoirs inimaginables. Etant donné la personne exceptionnelle que vous êtes, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pris le risque de vous le remettre avant que Voldemort ait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

« Toutefois, j'estime qu'il était temps que vous la receviez. A-t-elle des pouvoirs incroyables, je n'en sais rien, mais cette broche avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour votre mère. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur la broche. Que pourrait-il en faire, il n'en savait absolument rien. Si, par hasard, il survivait et réussissait à fonder une famille, il pourrait au moins l'offrir à sa fille s'il en avait une un jour – ou à sa femme.

‒ Merci, dit-il finalement en glissant le bijou dans sa poche.

‒ C'est tout à fait normal, assura l'homme. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis veuf et j'ai deux monstres qui ne demandent qu'à profiter de mes absences pour tout saccager. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Harry.

L'homme se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement, laissant Harry seul sur son banc, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas son imprudence d'avoir accepté son rendez-vous avec cet inconnu, dont il ignorait toujours le nom d'ailleurs. Soupirant, il quitta le banc et prit la direction de Privet Drive, sans se presser.

La surveillance dont il faisait l'objet l'empêchait souvent de sortir. Il avait le droit d'aller faire un tour, bien sûr, mais la simple idée d'être suivi sans recevoir de réponses de son gardien lui déplaisait énormément. Aussi préférait-il profiter au maximum de cette balade nocturne, l'une de ses rares soirées de liberté.

Le mois de juillet avait été très long, pour lui. Les disparitions, les meurtres, les arrestations et les attaques des Mangemorts lui paraissaient horriblement creuses quand il les découvrait à la une de _La Gazette du sorcier._ Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que l'Ordre du Phénix détenait certainement plus d'informations sur tous ces faits divers. Sauf que, comme chaque été depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort, il serait le dernier informé des détails de ces affaires…

Son humeur maussade s'évanouit en même temps qu'un étrange frisson remontait sa nuque. Il connaissait ce frisson et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas revenu quatre ans en arrière. Car il se trouvait dans la petite allée où il avait rencontré son défunt parrain pour la première fois. Et comme cette année-là, il eut l'impression d'être observé.

S'arrêtant brusquement en resserrant ses doigts sur sa baguette magique, il parcourut des yeux les alentours, scrutant attentivement les zones d'ombre et les fenêtres des maisons. Il était peu probable qu'un Moldu ait pu l'apercevoir mais, dans le doute, Harry préféra s'assurer que tout son corps était correctement masqué par sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une brise fraîche le fit frissonner en portant à son oreille un bruissement familier qui l'obligea à lever les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. L'écran orangé engendré par la lumière des réverbères avait le désagréable inconvénient de réduire son champ de vision. Après un moment d'observation, cependant, il eut la très nette impression d'apercevoir une énorme silhouette ailée qui planait à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de lui.

Harry eut beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs des cours de soins aux créatures magiques, il n'était pas certain d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'une créature ailée aussi… énorme. A part les harpies, mais celles-ci étaient bien moins volumineuses que l'espèce d'oiseau humanoïde qui survolait la ruelle.

_Arrête de réfléchir ! _s'agaça Harry, et il eut bien fait. Car la créature, comme si elle avait senti les réflexions du jeune homme, choisit ce moment pour fondre sur lui. Harry vit une grosse et sombre masse apparaître juste au-dessus de lui et plongea illico sur le côté.

Roulant au sol pour se relever, il rejeta sa cape d'invisibilité et brandit sa baguette au moment où la créature ailée atterrissait lourdement. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry crut qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais le monstre était bien réel. Ses crocs tranchants laissaient couler de gros filets de bave, son museau humide laissait échapper des tourbillons de buée brûlante et ses yeux aux pupilles verticales fixaient d'un regard sauvage le sorcier.

On aurait dit un énorme chien-loup croisé à un aigle immense. Hébété, Harry reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal et hésita. S'il lançait un sortilège, le ministère de la Magie ne tarderait pas à lui tomber dessus – et il était peu probable que Rufus Scrimgeour croit en l'existence de cette créature. D'un autre côté, s'il ne se défendait pas, le monstre se ferait sûrement un plaisir de le dévorer.

A cela s'ajoutait un nouveau problème : quel sortilège lancer ? Et où donc Voldemort avait-il déniché cette créature ? Cette soirée était décidément très étrange, mais le choc étouffé, Harry se surprit à ressentir une certaine excitation. Après ce mois de juillet monotone et ses journées à méditer sur les évènements de juin, un peu d'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien, même si ses chances de survie lui paraissaient ridicules.

La créature n'attaqua plus, toutefois, se contentant de grogner et de montrer les crocs, comme si elle espérait l'intimider au point de le convaincre de venir se jeter dans sa gueule. Il apparut très vite qu'elle ne repassait pas à l'offensive pour une excellente raison : elle n'en avait pas la permission.

De l'obscurité surgit, en effet, une petite silhouette trapue qui applaudissait doucement. Harry orienta brièvement sa baguette magique sur la silhouette qui s'avançait, mais il la reporta tout aussi rapidement sur le monstre qui avait profité de la légère distraction pour avancer d'un pas massif.

Le nouvel arrivant apparut enfin à la lueur des réverbères. C'était une créature, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un gobelin, mais en plus grand. La peau vert sombre, chauve et le visage ridé, l'étrange gobelin s'arrêta à côté de la créature en observant Harry de ses yeux sombres, étroits et brillants. Elle cessa d'applaudir et s'arrêta à côté du monstre, laissant à Harry tout le loisir de constater que cette créature dégageait une plus intelligence encore plus grande que le reste des gobelins.

‒ Vos réflexes sont excellents, Harry Potter, le complimenta la créature.

‒ Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Harry. C'est Voldemort qui vous envoie ?!

La créature eut un petit rire aigrelet.

‒ J'ai bien trop de dignité pour m'abaisser à servir un misérable humain, Mr Potter, dit-elle en souriant, découvrant ses dents pointues et jaunâtres. Non, mon Maître est bien plus puissant et redoutable que votre ennemi.

‒ Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? dit Harry, intrigué.

Quelqu'un de plus puissant que Lord Voldemort ? Seul Dumbledore, disait-on, rivalisait avec Voldemort, mais l'illustre directeur de Poudlard était mort…

‒ Oh, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, assura la créature. Le petit assaut de mon ami avait pour but de nous épargner une discussion inutile… mais bon, on n'y échappe pas, finalement. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est la Pierre d'Astaroth.

Apparemment, l'ancien camarade des parents de Harry avait été suivi, ou alors le Maître de la créature avait parfaitement deviné que l'homme remettrait la broche à Harry qu'après la mort de Dumbledore. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la broche à l'homme lorsque celui-ci la possédait encore ? Pourquoi attendre qu'il la transmette à Harry ?

‒ Bien évidemment, poursuivit la créature d'un ton patient, vous repartirez sain et sauf. Nous pourrions même négocier, si ça vous tente… Mon Maître pourrait vous enseigner un ou deux sortilèges qui vous seraient fort utiles dans votre combat contre Voldemort.

Harry observa attentivement le regard sombre et invitant de l'étrange gobelin. Aussi différent qu'il fut des autres gobelins, il restait malgré tout apparenté aux gobelins. Harry n'oubliait pas les avertissements qu'il avait pu entendre sur le « fair-play » des gobelins en affaires, et il lui semblait peu probable que cette créature ait été honnête.

L'étrange gobelin parut interpréter ses pensées, car elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et lança un bref coup d'œil au monstre. Celui-ci, sans même le regarder, fléchit les pattes pour bondir, mais Harry restait vigilant. S'écartant vivement, il sentit malgré tout le mouvement d'air que le monstre déplaça et eut même l'impression de voir une des griffes acérées passer à moins de centimètres de sa poitrine.

Le monstre se réceptionna souplement tandis que Harry brandissait sa baguette magique, mais l'éternel problème s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit : quel sortilège utilisé ? Inutile de donner l'alerte trop tôt, même si cela faisait fuir ses agresseurs.

Le monstre fléchit les pattes, mais ne bondit pas. Méfiant, Harry comprit aussitôt pourquoi : il avait oublié l'étrange gobelin, qui lui bondit sur le dos avec la souplesse d'un jeune homme et se mit à tâtonner ses poches avec frénésie. Harry s'agita dans tous les sens, essayant tant bien que mal de déloger la créature de son dos, mais l'étrange gobelin tenait bon.

‒ Ah ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air triomphant.

Harry sentit les longs doigts fins de la créature glisser dans la poche de sa veste, celle où était rangée la broche. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix : passant un bras derrière lui pour la pointer sur son propre dos, il s'exclama :

‒ _Repulso_ !

Une main géante et invisible sembla les happer tous les deux en arrière, mais la chute fut bien moins douloureuse pour Harry qui retomba sur l'étrange gobelin. Un tintement métallique lui indiqua cependant que la broche avait quitté sa poche, et il s'empressa de se relever, ses yeux balayant les environs à la recherche du bijou.

A la lueur des réverbères, heureusement, la broche d'or scintillait, et il se précipita aussitôt en direction du trésor tant convoité. Une main décharnée lui saisit toutefois la cheville. Harry dut fournir un gros effort pour garder son équilibre et orienta sa baguette vers la créature, mais ses priorités changèrent instantanément de direction : voyant Harry s'écarter du gobelin, l'énorme monstre paraissait en avoir conclu qu'il pouvait s'attaquer à lui sans risquer de blessé son vieil acolyte.

Une partie de son cerveau, jusqu'alors inutilisée, sembla soudain prendre le contrôle de toutes les pensées et décisions de Harry, qui tourna sa baguette sur la broche :

‒ _Accio_ !

La broche bondit aussitôt dans sa main tendue. Harry pivota légèrement et fut englouti dans la plus oppressante obscurité qu'il eut jamais connue. Comprimé de toutes parts, il sentit l'entité lui rendre toutes ses facultés. Son instinct de survie paraissait considérer avoir suffisamment agi pour la nuit.

A bout de souffle, Harry réapparut dans une immense clairière et trébucha. Ahuri, il se tourna et aperçut l'étrange gobelin, toujours accroché à sa cheville, le regard étincelant de colère. Les effets du transplanage lui avaient totalement fait perdre la sensation de la main agrippée à lui, mais Harry était au moins débarrassé de l'énorme monstre.

Brandissant sa baguette entre les deux yeux du gobelin, il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une incantation que la main du gobelin s'abattait dans un éclair argenté. Une douleur fulgurante le transperça au niveau de la poitrine, mais Harry ne put pousser qu'un faible cri. La créature lui libéra enfin la cheville, mais il ne s'en aperçut presque pas, les yeux écarquillés de douleur, la gorge nouée.

Un goût de sang se répandait dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il s'étendait mollement sur la pelouse. Le froid mordant qui l'envahissait atténuait la douleur à la poitrine, tout comme l'humidité du sang imbibant son t-shirt et sa veste. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel aux milliers d'étoiles de plus en plus floues, il perçut vaguement la silhouette du gobelin haletant qui se relevait puis venait lui saisir le poignet.

‒ Vite, vite… murmura l'étrange gobelin d'une voix lointaine, désespérée.

Tremblant de froid, Harry trouva la force de baisser les yeux vers le gobelin, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'écarter les doigts crispés sur la broche. Vague silhouette floue, le poignard que la créature avait utilisé pour transpercer la poitrine de Harry vacilla… puis tout disparut.


	2. John Guard

Johnny Guard poussa un profond soupir en atteignant le sommet de la colline. Le front luisant de sueur, les mains sur les hanches, il balaya les environs de son regard sombre. Folle, l'herbe paraissait ne pas avoir changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu ici. Le petit rocher était à sa place, un peu plus enfoncé dans le sol que dans ses souvenirs.

Expirant un bon coup, Guard s'avança sous le soleil brûlant en plongeant une main dans une poche de sa cape de voyage. Il en sortit une montre à gousset en platine. Avec un grognement satisfait, il s'assit sur le rocher et ouvrit sa montre.

Elle aurait été très étrange – et probablement inutile – pour quiconque n'en comprenait pas les symboles gravés dans le cadran, ni la signification des six aiguilles. John Guard, cependant, se promenait depuis si longtemps avec cette montre qu'il n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir à la signification de tout ce qu'elle proposait : en un coup d'œil, il sut qu'il était au bon endroit et en avance de cinq bonnes minutes.

Refermant le clapet de sa montre pour la remettre dans sa poche, il sortit d'une autre poche un flacon rempli d'un liquide couleur miel. Avec un soupir soulagé, il en avala une bonne rasade puis rangea sa fiole avant de joindre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard braqué sur un endroit précis.

Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Avait-il choisi la bonne personne ? Son devoir serait-il accompli et sa malédiction levée ? John l'espérait du fond du cœur, car il en avait assez. Assez de vivre en ermite, de changer d'identité, de guetter le jour où la Prophétie se réaliserait… Serait-ce pour cette année ? Damar paraissait convaincu que cette année serait celle de la Prophétie et même si John attendait ce jour depuis une éternité, l'idée que Damar puisse avoir raison le terrifiait.

L'air sombre, John revint à la réalité lorsqu'un grésillement rompit le silence étouffant. Avant même d'avoir levé les yeux, il sut que Damar ne s'était pas trompé. Et un mélange de peur et de soulagement menaça de l'envahir.

Quittant son rocher, il reporta son regard sur l'endroit qu'il avait fixé plus tôt. Un éclair rouge grésilla au-dessus de la pelouse avant de s'évanouir, puis un autre lui succéda en dessinant un cylindre plus ou moins régulier. Les éclairs apparurent en plus grand nombre pour décrire très rapidement une sorte de corps immatériel, étendu sur la pelouse.

Les éclairs furent bientôt si nombreux qu'ils donnèrent l'impression d'être une sorte de cocon, ou de cercueil. Mais lorsqu'ils s'évanouirent dans un claquement sec, le jeune homme apparut sur la pelouse était bien vivant. Il se réveilla instantanément dans une impressionnante quinte de toux qui le fit se redresser brutalement, mais John ne s'en inquiéta pas, assez surpris.

_C'est un gamin !_ s'étonna-t-il. Mais que diable lui avait-il prit ? Ce n'était pas d'un adolescent dont ils auraient besoin, c'était d'un guerrier, un sorcier accompli ! La surprise s'effaça vite et la raison reprit le dessus, cependant : John connaissait ses limites, ses points forts et faibles. Si c'était ce garçon qu'il avait choisi, ce n'était certainement pas sans raison.

‒ Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants ! lança-t-il.

Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour. Sa toux calmée, il bondit sur ses pieds avec agilité et fit volte-face en portant une main à la poche de sa veste, avant de se figer.

‒ Vous ! s'écria-t-il, stupéfait.

‒ Inutile de chercher ta baguette, tu ne la trouveras pas, dit John. Comment tu te sens ?

John avait parfaitement conscience que la question était ridicule. Si Damar ne se trompait pas dans ses prévisions, le sorcier que John avait choisi était mort avant de se réveiller ici. Mais la question, aussi ridicule fut-elle, demanda un certain moment de réflexion au jeune homme. Sa main droite se porta presque machinalement à sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

Laissant le garçon découvrir l'absence de blessure, John sortit son étrange montre, la consulta d'un bref coup d'œil et la rangea.

‒ Assieds-toi, nous avons encore du temps devant nous, annonça-t-il au jeune homme.

Celui-ci paraissait passablement déconcerté. John ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait et compatit intérieurement avec lui, mais il espérait que ce garçon ne se laisserait pas surprendre ou distraire aussi facilement à l'avenir.

‒ Tu te souviens de ton nom ? interrogea John en s'asseyant sur le rocher.

‒ Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix absente.

‒ Quelle est ta date de naissance ?

‒ 31 juillet 1980… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

‒ Assieds-toi, je t'expliquerai, l'invita John.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard à la fois méfiant et furieux, mais l'ébahissement dominait toujours ses traits. Hésitant l'espace d'un bref moment, il finit par s'asseoir dans la pelouse en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

‒ Pour faire simple, je t'ai piégé, révéla John. Ou plutôt, mon moi du futur t'a piégé…

Le jeune homme, qui paraissait sur le point de s'indigner, ravala sa langue et le dévisagea, un air décontenancé clairement affiché sur son visage pâle.

‒ Quoi ? croassa-t-il.

John capta un mouvement dans le ciel. Désignant le point noir qui se rapprochait d'eux, il fixa le jeune homme se retourner avec méfiance et suivre le vol du hibou qui apportait l'édition du jour. Plongeant une main dans une autre poche, John en sortit une bourse et la lança au garçon qui la réceptionna machinalement en vol.

‒ Attrapeur, hein ? remarqua John.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, reportant son attention sur le hibou qui se posait tout juste à côté de lui. Lâchant le journal, l'oiseau tendit sa patte à laquelle était attaché un petit sac, pour recevoir sa Noise. Le garçon glissa à l'intérieur la pièce de bronze, puis il ramassa _La Gazette du sorcier_ dès que le rapace se fut envolé de nouveau.

Au premier coup d'œil, John sut que le jeune homme avait deviné son plan. C'était pour qu'il regarde en premier la date du journal que John avait remis sa bourse au garçon, poussant ainsi le hibou à rejoindre l'adolescent plutôt que l'adulte. Cependant, le jeune homme refusait de la consulter et ça, John en fut soulagé. Au moins, le sorcier qu'il avait choisi savait faire preuve de prudence.

Profitant du rude combat qui se livrait dans l'esprit curieux mais inquiet du garçon, John lança un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils avaient encore dix minutes mais, pour la première fois, il s'inquiéta. Que découvrirait-il lors de la réunion ? Quels renforts apporteraient Damar ? Qui aura-t-il choisi ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, le Deuxième Monde était ravagé par la guerre et Damar, malgré son calme, n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa tristesse. John connaissait Damar depuis assez longtemps pour savoir passer outre l'occlumancie du vieux sage : lors de leur dernière conversation, son vieil ami n'avait pas dissimulé les faibles espoirs qu'il avait pour son monde. A présent que la Prophétie était enclenchée, il était évident que Damar ne s'était pas trompé : son monde s'était effondré.

Emergeant de ses pensées, John remarqua que le jeune homme le dévisageait, une expression hagarde sur le visage. Sa pâleur l'aurait presque inquiété, mais le garçon paraissait être solide.

‒ Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? dit John d'un air sombre. Comme je vous le disais, le moi de votre époque vous a piégé. En vous remettant la broche, il savait que vous seriez attaqués et que vos chances de survie seraient quasi-nulles. Or, mourir dans votre temps était le seul moyen pour que vous rejoigniez cette époque-ci…

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, se massant légèrement la poitrine à l'endroit où, John le devinait, la blessure mortelle avait été infligée au garçon.

Au prix d'un gros effort, l'adolescent parvint à articuler sa question :

‒ P-pour quoi ?

‒ Nous en discuterons très rapidement. D'ailleurs, nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Tu peux refuser de me suivre, bien sûr, mais je doute que tu survives longtemps dans une époque où tu n'es pas encore né…

_Et dans laquelle tu ne naîtras peut-être jamais_, ajouta mentalement John. A son soulagement, il apparut que le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'être poussé pour le suivre, car il se leva en vacillant légèrement. Visiblement, le choc de son réveil et de la récente révélation étaient très présents dans son esprit, mais il s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle. Aucun doute pour John, ce n'était pas par hasard que son lui du futur avait choisi ce garçon pour la Prophétie.

‒ Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda John.

‒ Potter… Harry Potter, dit le jeune homme d'un air absent.

John hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette magique pour la brandir devant lui. Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, une bulle de lumière rouge jaillit de l'extrémité du morceau de bois et disparut à l'horizon en quelques instants. Sans accorder d'attention au regard intrigué de Harry, John lui présenta son bras auquel le jeune homme s'agrippa, puis il tourna les talons.

Les ténèbres du transplanage les enveloppèrent, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que John ne les ressentait plus ; il en avait même oublié les effets. A force de transplaner, on finissait aussi par adopter un rythme de respiration qui permettait de voyager sans étouffer, mais il sentit que Harry n'avait pas encore le sien. Ils réapparurent rapidement, toutefois.

Lâchant le bras de John, Harry observa les alentours en reprenant son souffle, mais John ne se proposait pas d'être un bon guide touristique. Il connaissait déjà très bien cet endroit : il s'était même acheté une maison ici, mais il l'habitait rarement. Les voisins étaient identiques à leurs maisons aux façades crasseuses, aux fenêtres sales voire fissurées et à leurs pelouses envahies par les mauvaises herbes.

Ce quartier de Norwich n'était pas le plus accueillant, mais il était sûr. Les délinquants étaient légion et ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se défouler. Un sorcier imprudent qui poserait le pied ici dans une tenue sorcière aurait des soucis à se faire, car les délinquants n'étaient pas du genre à porter le premier coup ouvertement, préférant attaquer de loin ou par-derrière.

John ne s'inquiétait : chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il prenait soin de transplaner juste devant la porte, à l'abri des regards moldus. Donnant un coup de baguette sur la poignée, il précéda son « guerrier » dans le petit hall d'entrée. La maison était vide de meubles, d'ornements, mais ce n'était pas pour l'habiter que John y venait : c'était ici que chaque année, il rencontrait Damar ou, plus exactement, une projection spectrale de Damar.

‒ Les autres ne devraient plus tarder, annonça John en fermant la porte.

‒ Quels autres ? demanda Harry.

‒ Vous comprendrez tout en temps et en heure, je vous le garantis, promit John. Il ne servirait à rien que j'entame un récit de plusieurs heures alors que nous serons coupés d'ici une minute ou deux…

Harry ne protesta pas, mais John sentait qu'il aurait préféré avoir au moins sa baguette sur lui, et il le comprenait. Il ne devait pas être facile d'accepter l'idée d'être mort à une époque pour se réveiller vingt ans en arrière, sans baguette, sans réponses, sans explications immédiates. Si John avait été à sa place et n'avait pas su tout ce qu'il savait, il aurait sûrement eu plus de mal à suivre l'homme qui l'aurait reçu au sommet de la colline.

Ils allèrent dans le salon, aussi nu et triste que le reste de la maison. John sortit sa montre pour en vérifier les indications. Les autres étaient en retard, mais aucune raison de s'alarmer. Après tout, il aurait été très étonnant qu'ils trouvent l'endroit du premier coup, d'autant qu'aucun de ces « invités » n'avait mis le pied en Grande-Bretagne… _Ni même dans ce monde, _ajouta John pour se rassurer.

‒ C'était quoi, ça ? lança brusquement Harry.

John tourna les yeux vers lui, surpris. L'ahurissement du jeune homme avait à présent disparu, mais son expression vigilante, alerte, n'était pas plus rassurante.

‒ Quoi, ça ? demanda John, perplexe.

‒ Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Une sorte de… ronflement…

John n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre. Dans un fracas, la fenêtre du salon explosa en mille morceaux. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui en était la cause, mais un minuscule éclat argenté attira son attention. Le temps qu'il tourne la tête, la lueur frappait John Guard en plein cœur.

Le sang jaillit en une petite pluie, tandis que la lueur argentée poursuivait sa route pour quitter le corps de l'homme par le côté opposé. Ahuri, Harry regarda un filet de sang s'échapper de la bouche de Guard, qui retomba lourdement mais ne le sentit jamais. L'espace d'une seconde, il contempla l'étonnement inexpressif de cet obscur individu, mais la sonnette d'alarme retentit à nouveau.

Tournant les talons, Harry se précipita vers la porte donnant sur la cuisine en zigzaguant. Une course irrégulière, certes, mais salvatrice car deux autres lueurs argentées le ratèrent alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait dans une détonation assourdissante. Les minuscules éclats argentés disparaissaient en percutant le mur, ne laissant derrière elles que de petites taches noires.

Harry se rua dans la cuisine, où il serait au moins à l'abri de ces redoutables sortilèges. Aucun doute possible, « les autres » ne viendraient pas. Il doutait fortement que les amis de Guard lui réserveraient un tel accueil, en tout cas. Claquant la porte derrière lui, Harry s'élança aussitôt à la rencontre de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Inutile d'essayer le couloir, il était fort probable qu'il y soit attendu.

Grimpant agilement sur le meuble de l'évier, il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et se glissa dehors en espérant que ses agresseurs ne se douteraient pas de son projet. Un espoir naïf, mais qui lui réussit assez bien. Il avait déjà traversé la moitié du jardin lorsque la porte arrière fut détruite, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Le simple fait d'entendre les grognements bestiaux l'encourageait à ne _surtout_ pas se retourner.

Après l'étrange gobelin et le monstre chien-aigle croisé à côté de Wisteria Walk, Harry n'était pas tenté de s'apercevoir qu'une autre horreur le prenait en chasse. Néanmoins, il eut très vite conscience d'une chose : quelle qu'elle soit, la créature qui le pourchassait se rapprochait bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Avisant une grosse souche tout près de la clôture droite, Harry bifurqua brusquement et sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit, la créature déraper sur la pelouse grasse. Forçant comme jamais sur ses jambes, il bondit, posa la plante du pied sur la gauche et profita de cet appui pour se propulser encore plus haut. Ses mains agrippant le sommet de la clôture, il replia ses genoux pour passer tout son corps de l'autre côté de l'obstacle.

Il atterrit plus lourdement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il entendit la créature déraper encore une fois pour ne pas percuter la clôture. Harry se redressa rapidement, échappant par hasard à une nouvelle lueur argentée qui transperça le bois comme s'il s'agissait de beurre fondu. Sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons et transplana.

Son souffle haletant, causé par ses derniers efforts, lui causa quelques difficultés pendant son transplanage, mais ce ne fut rien – absolument rien – à côté de ce qui apparut sous ses yeux.

Une lueur nacrée, fantomatique, jaillit soudain dans les ténèbres en prenant l'apparence d'une main qui se précipita sur lui et lui saisit le poignet avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. L'instant d'après, il sentit une violente secousse traverser tout son corps, puis la lueur du jour l'éblouit aussi violemment que si un photographe lui avait fait exploser son flash juste devant les yeux.

Harry percuta une épaisse pelouse humide et poussa un grognement de protestation. Les yeux larmoyants, le bas du dos endolori, il se redressa tant bien que mal et recouvrit enfin la vue. A quelques centimètres de son visage, une grande main maigrichonne lui proposait de l'aider à se relever.

‒ Salutations, Harry Potter, dit une voix très grave.

Harry leva les yeux sur le propriétaire de la main et de la voix.

C'était un homme âgé, maigrichon, le visage ridé et les yeux d'un bleu sombre. Vêtu d'un très long manteau étroitement fermé sur son corps maigre et d'apparence fragile, il regardait Harry de chaque côté de son nez osseux, apparemment satisfait de sa présence. Sous son chapeau au bord large, le jeune homme devinait un crâne chauve.

Harry tendit finalement la main et se releva avec l'aide de l'inconnu.

‒ John Guard ne s'était pas trompé sur votre compte, semble-t-il, déclara l'homme. Venez, on nous attend pour le repas.

Et l'homme s'éloigna aussitôt vers un bosquet d'arbres. Harry hésita, puis le rattrapa.

‒ Attendez, dit-il. Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment vous avez fait… ça ?

‒ Mon nom est Ooghar, répondit l'homme. Et si par « ça », vous voulez dire vous intercepter lors de votre transplanage, sachez simplement que mes connaissances en magie immatérielle sont suffisamment développées pour parvenir à de tels procédés.

Ooghar donnait l'étrange impression à Harry d'être accoutumé à répondre à des questions. Un professeur, peut-être. Pénétrant sous le couvert des arbres, où l'air frais apaisa enfin le rythme encore un peu effréné des battements de cœur de Harry, Ooghar conduisit l'adolescent jusqu'à une petite clairière où une petite dizaine de personnes, dont certaines blessées, ruminaient des pensées guère plus joyeuses que les récents évènements.

Harry parcourut rapidement la petite troupe. Au moins un blessé, toujours étendu au sol, serait le seul à ne jamais quitter la clairière, mais les autres se portaient assez bien pour s'asseoir ou dévorer à pleines dents des morceaux de porc séché.

‒ Asseyez-vous et mangez, mon garçon, nous discuterons plus tard, l'invita Ooghar.


	3. La Légende d'Astaroth

Personne ne prononça le moindre mot pendant tout le repas. Ceux qui se permirent de prendre la parole le firent à voix basse. Assis dans son coin, adossé contre un arbre, Harry savourait le pichet d'eau fraîche et les tranches de porc séché tout en devinant les raisons qui affligeaient à ce point ses nouveaux compagnons.

Il était indéniable que les amis de Guard avaient également été attaqués, et le combat semblait avoir été sanglant. Le blessé grave avait rendu son dernier soupir. Le médecin avait disposé le premier morceau d'étoffe qu'il avait trouvé sur le visage du mort, puis il avait disparu dans les sous-bois pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Ooghar.

Le médecin et Ooghar réapparurent bientôt, accompagnés d'un troisième homme plus jeune et athlétique. Au premier regard, Harry sut que l'individu était un guerrier. Il dégageait la même aura que Maugrey même si, contrairement à l'Auror, cet inconnu affichait beaucoup moins de cicatrices. A l'exception d'une balafre qui barrait sa joue et une plaie encore luisante qui avait failli l'éborgner, le visage de l'homme était encore lisse.

Le médecin rejoignit ses camarades pour casser la croûte. D'un regard, Ooghar fit comprendre à Harry de les rattraper, lui et le guerrier. Engloutissant le dernier morceau de porc séché, il se leva et suivit les deux hommes à grandes enjambées. Il se retrouva à leur hauteur lorsqu'ils se ré-enfoncèrent dans les sous-bois, vers le sud cette fois-ci.

‒ Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le guerrier en tournant légèrement la tête vers Harry.

‒ Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a attaqués et je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir, mais John Guard a été tué par un sortilège argenté. Il y avait un monstre, aussi, mais j'étais trop occupé à le fuir…

‒ Vous avez bien agi, assura le guerrier. La mort de John Guard est regrettable, certes, mais il a rempli son rôle.

Harry lança un regard en biais au guerrier implacable. Son visage carré n'exprimait rien et ses yeux d'un gris d'acier restaient fixement plantés sur le sens de leur marche. Harry hésita à lui – à leur – poser des questions, mais il y renonça, pour le moment.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la lisière et s'arrêtèrent au bout du sentier. Ooghar fit jaillir un petit globe de lumière bleue et l'envoya sillonner les environs sur plusieurs kilomètres. Harry suivit l'étrange sortilège des yeux, le perdant parfois de vue quand il disparaissait derrière un arbre ou une colline.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent totalement immobiles et silencieux, jusqu'au retour du sortilège qui s'arrêta entre les paumes d'Ooghar avant de s'évaporer dans une volute.

‒ Rien, annonça le vieil homme.

‒ Ne tardez pas, dans ce cas ! dit le guerrier.

Il tourna les talons et disparut sous le couvert des arbres, laissant Harry et Ooghar seuls.

‒ Un homme charmant, commenta Harry avec ironie.

‒ Un homme précieux, affirma Ooghar. Asseyez-vous, mon garçon. John Guard vous a-t-il dit pour quelle raison vous étiez ici ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe de négation, mais il ne s'assit pas.

‒ Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'Astaroth ? reprit Ooghar.

‒ Le John Guard de mon époque a parlé d'une Pierre d'Astaroth…

Ooghar acquiesça.

‒ Asseyons-nous, car cette histoire est très complexe et longue, mais j'essaierai de faire court, déclara Ooghar.

Cédant, Harry s'assit dans l'herbe, face au vieillard. Celui-ci s'accorda quelques secondes afin de structurer son récit, puis il se lança finalement :

‒ Il y a très longtemps de cela, votre monde était l'empire d'un démon nommé Astaroth…

‒ Mon monde ? l'interrompit Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

‒ Oui, votre monde, répéta Ooghar sans s'offusquer. Astaroth était un être ambitieux, avide de connaissances, d'une intelligence hors-norme et doté d'un pouvoir inimaginable. Il examinait, observait, étudiait, testait tout ce qui l'entourait, provoquant des cataclysmes ou guérissant des végétaux, des animaux et même les premiers êtres humains.

« Malgré toutes les découvertes qu'il faisait, il lui fallait toujours plus de connaissances, et ses travaux se portèrent inévitablement sur cet étrange domaine que seuls certains pouvaient avoir la chance d'étudier : la magie. Car, ne vous méprenez pas, mon garçon, un démon ne fait pas de magie, même si le commun des mortels qualifierait ses capacités comme des « pouvoirs ».

« Etant d'une lucidité et d'une intelligence hors-du-commun, Astaroth découvrit des secrets et des techniques en peu de temps, s'autorisant quelques expériences assez imprudentes et même dangereuses. Sa soif de savoir était une drogue, et la magie lui offrait des défis plus coriaces les uns que les autres.

« Plus le temps passait, plus il développait ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs, mais il lui fallait toujours plus. Alors, lors d'une promenade, il découvrit que les primates qui parcouraient son monde étaient devenus des êtres plus évolués, capables de chasser, de construire, de créer, etc. Alors, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : si ces étranges primates se reproduisaient, pourquoi ne lui serait-il pas permis de créer des êtres comme lui ?

« Combien de temps prît-il pour exaucer son propre vœu ? Nul ne saurait le dire, mais il arriva au résultat final de son expérience et façonna trois démons auxquels il enseigna tout ce que lui avait appris la magie. Tout, ou presque… car même s'il en était le créateur, Astaroth savait ou pressentait que ses trois démons développeraient leur propre personnalité. L'avenir lui donna raison.

« Pendant que ses démons découvraient le monde et apprenaient la magie et à maîtriser toutes les facultés « démoniaques », Astaroth poursuivait ses recherches et ses études sans se douter que son ambition causerait un jour sa perte. Car si lui-même était bienveillant et sage, ses trois démons étaient très différents.

« Le premier démon fut baptisé Beherit. Un très bon élève, dit-on, mais trop ambitieux. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, d'après la légende, il s'introduisait dans le laboratoire d'Astaroth pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas y récupérer quelque chose – un parchemin, une incantation, une préparation. Si quelque chose pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre un secret protégé par Astaroth, Beherit n'avait aucune hésitation pour en prendre connaissance.

« Le second démon fut baptisé Malphas. Profondément cruel, il prenait un plaisir sadique à se livrer à des expériences sur les humains, de préférence le plus loin possible d'Astaroth, qui ne lui aurait jamais permis de ressortir s'il avait apprit à quoi s'amusait sa création. Malphas était particulièrement doué et, comme Beherit, il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'enrichir l'une de ses disciplines préférées d'un secret jalousement gardé par Astaroth.

« Le troisième démon fut baptisé Morgan… »

Harry haussa les sourcils, assez surpris.

‒ Morgan ? répéta-t-il, dubitatif.

‒ Oui, répondit Ooghar avec patience. Des trois démons, il est le plus mystérieux, car nous ne connaissons aucun texte relatant son existence. Nous savons qu'il était très doué, mais que ses préférences se tournaient davantage vers les plaisirs de la chair et de la gourmandise. Il était le plus indiscipliné et contrariait singulièrement Astaroth, qui préférait le voir étudier plutôt que de séduire les jeunes humaines. Néanmoins, il se dit que Morgan était d'une grande curiosité et, naturellement, nous pouvons envisager qu'il ait déjà été faire un tour dans le laboratoire de son créateur pour en découvrir quelques secrets.

« A mesure que les civilisations humaines commençaient à émerger, Astaroth voyait son vaste empire se peupler beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Les humains se multipliaient avec un enthousiasme qui lui déplaisait mais, au lieu d'interférer dans cette prolifération, il fut frappé d'une nouvelle idée. La plus ambitieuse et la plus improbable qu'il eût jamais eue.

« Absorbé dans ses recherches et ses expériences, Astaroth manquait de prudence. Enfermé au fond de son laboratoire, il donnait une excellente occasion à ses démons pour lui rendre visite et, inconsciemment sans doute, il leur permettait d'examiner plus librement les travaux de leur créateur. Et quand ils ne rendaient pas visite à Astaroth, ses démons se divertissaient dehors, à leur manière.

« Lors d'une visite dans le laboratoire, Beherit remarqua un curieux objet qui hanta son esprit pendant des semaines et des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il se confie à Malphas. Tous deux étaient très similaires, nourrissant des ambitions de plus en plus grandes à mesure que leurs pouvoirs croissaient. Si Beherit désirait ardemment cet objet, Malphas visait tout autre chose : régner.

« Grâce à ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances, Malphas entreprit de se fonder une armée géante qui lui garantirait la victoire, tandis que Beherit tentait de rallier Morgan tout en rendant visite régulièrement à son créateur pour contempler l'objet. Morgan les rejoignit, mais il ne joua pas vraiment de rôle dans les projets de Malphas et de Beherit.

« Malphas commit cependant une erreur : il eut les yeux plus gros que le ventre, car il relança une dernière attaque sur un village afin de s'y approvisionner, sauf qu'il y eut une rescapée, et cette jeune femme s'empressa de prévenir son peuple. Apprenant la nouvelle, Malphas ne put rien faire d'autre que de précipiter les évènements. A la tête de ses armées, il prit le chemin du palais d'Astaroth, accompagné de Beherit.

« Ce que tous deux ignoraient, c'était qu'Astaroth, loin d'être un ermite, possédait nombre de connaissances dans le monde entier et, dès que la jeune femme rescapée avait fait son récit, un message lui était parvenu pour dénoncer les agissements de ses démons. En arrivant au palais, Malphas et Beherit eurent la surprise de découvrir Astaroth qui les attendait. Plus surprenant, Astaroth s'était armé de plusieurs de ses créations pour le combat, dont l'objet que tenait tant à posséder Beherit.

« Ils ne se méfièrent pas tout de suite, mais ils comprirent rapidement que ces objets n'étaient pas de simples créations d'Astaroth, dont les pouvoirs semblaient être décuplés. Malgré toutes les nouvelles capacités d'Astaroth, la bataille fut d'une violence inouïe et dura, dit-on, durant des heures. Finalement, les armées de Malphas furent vaincues, et les deux traitres reçurent un châtiment à la hauteur de leur traîtrise : Astaroth les emprisonna pour l'éternité.

« Et pour faire bonne figure, il créa plusieurs créatures destinées à tuer Morgan, afin qu'aucun autre problème ne vienne contrarier ses recherches. Les « Exécuteurs » mirent une année à lui mettre la main dessus, mais elles revinrent victorieuses et découvrirent, à leur retour, que leur maître était enfin parvenu à ses fins.

« Astaroth avait réussi – et personne ne sut jamais comment il s'y prit – à créer une porte. Un portail qui donnait accès à un autre monde, où une espèce très semblable à l'humanité existait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Astaroth y trouva son bonheur : la magie utilisée dans ce second monde était nettement plus développée que celle de son propre monde.

« Après plusieurs préparatifs, Astaroth quitta finalement son monde natal et referma le portail derrière lui sans pour autant le détruire, au cas où il lui viendrait l'envie de revenir… »

Ooghar s'interrompit et tourna la tête en même temps que Harry. Le guerrier revenait vers eux et, à l'évidence, c'était pour leur annoncer l'heure du départ.

‒ Nous sommes restés ici trop longtemps, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

‒ Ne pourrions-nous pas attendre encore un peu ? demanda Ooghar. Damar m'a assuré que les Nehoryn nous rejoindraient et ils ont sûrement reçu mon message, à l'heure qu'il est. Ils sont sûrement en route…

‒ Après les récents évènements, je me méfie des certitudes de Damar, répliqua le guerrier. Ses visions n'étaient pas fiables, jusqu'à présent, et ses relations me déplaisent. Ces Nehoryn sont des créatures de la nuit, la nuit est liée aux ténèbres, et les ténèbres sont le lieu de prédilection de l'Alliance… Vous traiterez avec eux si ça vous chante, mais je ne laisserai pas les Nehoryn approcher mes hommes !

Si Ooghar s'offensa des paroles du guerrier, il n'en montra rien, mais il le regarda disparaître à travers les troncs pendant un moment, un léger pli entre les sourcils.

‒ Vraiment charmant, grommela Harry.

‒ Mais précieux, insista Ooghar avec patience. Souhaitez-vous réellement nous quitter ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, assez surpris.

‒ Mon garçon, la magie que je pratique est plus puissante que celle de votre monde, et je peux atteindre vos pensées les mieux cachées, dit Ooghar.

Harry hésita. Il aimerait entendre la suite de l'histoire d'Astaroth, mais il lui fallait sa baguette magique dans les meilleurs délais. Si la date sur le journal n'était pas une hallucination, alors il trouverait sa baguette dans la boutique d'Ollivander… mais avec quel or l'achèterait-il ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit : la bourse de John Guard !

Après avoir payé le hibou qui avait apporté La Gazette du sorcier, il l'avait posée à côté de lui sans la récupérer, et même John Guard paraissait avoir complètement oublié sa bourse. Harry se sentit soudain plus léger.

‒ Alors, nous nous séparons, déclara Ooghar. Prerian se méfie des Nehoryn, mais les Nehoryn se méfieront sûrement de lui, compte tenu des derniers évènements. Ils vous chercheront, et il est fort probable qu'ils vous trouveront rapidement. Quand vous les rencontrerez, dîtes-leur de m'envoyer un émissaire.

‒ Je pourrais vous rejoindre après avoir récupéré ma baguette, non ? dit Harry.

‒ Je crains que non, mon garçon. Vous êtes jeune et inexpérimenté. Nos ennemis suivraient le moindre de vos déplacements sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. John Guard aura pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour intégrer son guerrier à cette époque. Vous serez notre meilleur espion dans le monde de la magie…

Ooghar se remit sur pieds, imité par Harry.

‒ Adieu, Harry Potter, et que la bienveillance de Byr vous accompagne.

Le vieil homme disparut bientôt entre les troncs. Immobile, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Certes, il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Astaroth, même si cette idée lui paraissait difficile à avaler, mais il en avait eu la preuve : c'était grâce à la broche qu'il était arrivé ici.

Soupirant, Harry pivota et traversa de nouveau les ténèbres écrasantes et étouffantes. Qu'avait donc Prerian de si précieux ? Etait-il une sorte de héros ? Certes, il émanait de lui une aura de guerrier assez saisissante, mais qu'est-ce qu'un homme armé d'une épée pouvait faire face au mystérieux groupe qui avait tué John Guard ? Ces énigmatiques agresseurs utilisaient de gros monstres terrifiants, en plus d'une magie particulièrement brutale…

Le soleil étincelant, écrasant, réapparut en même temps qu'une délicieuse brise fraîche agitait les herbes folles qui tapissaient le sommet de la colline. Repérant rapidement la bourse, Harry s'empressa de la récupérer comme si chaque seconde sans baguette réduisait sa vie d'un jour. Par précaution, il l'ouvrit et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. La chance était de son côté : il lui restait juste assez pour acheter pour racheter sa baguette magique et s'offrir un repas.

Une curieuse sensation s'insinua dans son esprit. Harry fit volte-face et porta aussitôt les yeux vers la colline voisine. Il n'aurait su expliquer comment, mais il avait tout de suite sentit qu'il trouverait la raison de cette curieuse sensation là-bas, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Immobile sur le sommet voisin, une silhouette encapuchonnée l'observait, sa cape virevoltant autour d'elle, agitée par un vent qui n'atteignait apparemment pas la colline de Harry. C'était un homme, sans aucun doute. Malgré la distance, Harry distinguait parfaitement ses bottes de cuir aux boucles d'argent, son pantalon large et souple, et les épaules larges que couvraient sa cape et sa tunique.

Malgré la lumière du jour, cependant, Harry était incapable de discerner le visage de l'homme qui semblait avoir ensorcelé son capuchon pour s'offrir une obscurité impénétrable. Combien de temps restèrent-ils immobiles à s'observer ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il parut évident que l'individu ne comptait pas s'en prendre à lui… aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Comme s'il était juste venu faire du repérage, le jauger…

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se retourna pour transplaner, intrigué. Depuis que le John Guard de son époque lui avait remis la broche, il ne cessait de rencontrer des créatures et des personnes plus étranges les unes que les autres. En réalité, depuis que Harry était entré en possession de la broche, tout était étrange…

Se matérialisant de nouveau, Harry cilla en se retrouvant à quelques millimètres de la porte du Chaudron baveur. Il ne s'attendait pas à transplaner si près du pub, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas lorsqu'il remarqua les tenues des passants qui parcouraient la rue. Il aurait eu du mal à passer inaperçu avec ses vêtements, mais il était trop déstabilisé par le bouleversement vestimentaire pour s'en rendre compte.

Ouvrant la porte du Chaudron baveur, Harry s'empressa d'y pénétrer et retrouva l'atmosphère feutrée du pub minuscule et miteux. Trop familière à son goût, l'absence de clients rappelait à son esprit que Lord Voldemort avait déjà accompli suffisamment d'atrocités pour inspirer une terreur sans pareille à la communauté sorcière.

Tom le barman, aussi vieux et le crâne déjà chauve, lança un regard plein d'espoir à Harry. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire navré, mais le temps qu'il atteigne la porte donnant sur la petite cour, il se souvint qu'il avait assez d'argent pour s'offrir un repas plus tard. Il renonça à sortir, revint en arrière et consulta rapidement la carte du jour.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ressortait après la nette impression d'avoir égayé la journée du pauvre Tom. Ce ne fut qu'en se retrouvant devant le mur de briques rouges qu'il se souvint de son incapacité à ouvrir l'arcade menant sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais la chance lui sourit à nouveau : les briques commencèrent à s'écarter jusqu'à ouvrir une arche dans le mur.

Laissant passer un petit homme replet, Harry se faufila par l'ouverture. La longue rue pavée et sinueuse était identique à celle qu'il avait connue : les vitrines des magasins étaient recouverts de grandes affiches violettes énonçant toutes les mesures de sécurité publiées par le ministère de la Magie ; des chariots remplis de bric-à-brac étaient tenus par des charlatans et des escrocs du dimanche qui réussissaient malgré tout à attirer l'attention de quelques passants avec leurs slogans tapageurs promettant monts et merveilles.

Harry secoua la tête, blasé par la crédulité de certains passants, puis il s'avança. Des magasins qui lui étaient inconnus attirèrent son attention, même si plusieurs étaient condamnés, sans nul doute parce que leurs propriétaires avaient été emprisonnés par les Aurors. Si le ministère de la Magie était comme celui que Harry connaissait, alors il était fort probable que la plupart de ces commerçants incarcérés aient été accusés à tort d'entretenir des liens avec les Mangemorts de Voldemort.

Ignorant les charlatans qui essayaient de lui vendre des pendentifs de Protection, des bracelets soumis à des sortilèges de Bouclier ou des pattes de lapin censées porter chance, il atteignit la boutique de baguettes magiques et en franchit la porte en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il le sentait, il allait y rester un long, très long moment.

L'atmosphère austère du magasin le fit frissonner. Adossées aux murs, les étagères croulaient sous le poids de centaines et de centaines d'étui contenant chacun une baguette magique. Sans aucun doute possible, certaines boites étaient vieilles de plusieurs siècles et attendaient qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière se montre digne des baguettes qu'elles contenaient.

‒ Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Harry cilla et tourna les yeux vers le comptoir. Absorbé dans la contemplation des étagères, il n'avait pas entendu Mr Ollivander approcher. Les grands yeux pâles du vieil homme fixaient le jeune homme d'une étrange manière, mais Harry n'en montra aucune gêne. Bien sûr, il était normal que Ollivander s'interroge : le 27 juillet 1977, James Potter était toujours vivant, et le fabricant de baguettes magiques trouvait sans doute étonnant de rencontrer son sosie.

‒ Bonjour, répondit Harry. Je viens acheter une baguette magique.

‒ Ce n'est pas ici que vous achèterez un nécessaire à balais, en tout cas, dit Ollivander. Où est passée la vôtre ?

‒ Brisée, prétendit Harry.

Ollivander lui lança un regard perçant et réprobateur, mais il n'insista pas. Sortant sa baguette magique, il en donna un petit coup sur un morceau de ruban qui s'envola aussitôt vers le jeune homme pour prendre toutes les mesures qui s'imposaient.

‒ Je ne vous avais jamais vu, Mr… ? dit Ollivander.

‒ Potter, répondit Harry.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir sur son nom de famille, son seul physique le contredirait. Mais il s'inquiétait quand même des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer, non seulement au sein des Potter, mais également sur sa propre existence. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le temps, mais il n'avait encore jamais entendu dire que quelqu'un s'était retrouvé dans la même situation que lui…

‒ Vous ne faîtes pas vos études à Poudlard, poursuivit Ollivander.

‒ Non, répondit Harry.

Il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû se douter que le vieil Ollivander lui poserait plusieurs questions. Et Harry aurait dû s'y préparer avant de débarquer dans la boutique, mais il n'aurait pas échappé aux suspicions et aux interrogations de toute manière. Sa seule baguette attirerait l'attention sur lui.

A sa grande satisfaction, Ollivander ne put le questionner davantage, car le ruban finit la tâche qui lui était confiée. Le vendeur s'éloigna dans les rangées pour aller chercher plusieurs étuis, et ce que Harry craignait recommença. Plusieurs baguettes passèrent dans sa main, sans que le fabricant ne réussisse à lui donner la bonne.

Les boitiers s'entassaient sur le comptoir, l'excitation et la perplexité d'Ollivander croissaient à chaque essai infructueux, et Harry songea qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il donne un composant de son ancienne baguette au vieil homme. Mais l'idée lui parut mauvaise, car elle pourrait être à l'origine d'autres questions.

‒ Vous êtes un client très difficile, commenta Ollivander avec bonne humeur. Votre première baguette avait demandé autant de temps ?

‒ Un petit peu moins, reconnut Harry.

‒ Fascinant ! s'exclama Ollivander, réjoui. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis certain que nous trouverons chaussure à votre pied… Dîtes-moi, excellez-vous dans une matière précise ?

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

‒ La défense contre les forces du Mal, dit-il.

‒ Hm, marmonna Ollivander.

Il disparut de nouveau dans les rangées. Le soleil frappait à présent les fenêtres de la boutique, augmentant la température du magasin. Essuyant son visage couvert de sueur d'un revers de la manche, Harry regarda les innombrables boites entassées sur le comptoir. Dans l'ensemble, Ollivander ne s'était pas trompé : toutes les baguettes essayées faisaient 27,5 centimètres. Ce qui avait fait la différence, la première fois, c'était que Ollivander connaissait son passé…

Le gérant revint, les bras encombrés d'une pile d'étuis qu'il étala sur le comptoir, à l'écart des autres. En prenant un, il l'ouvrit délicatement et tendit la baguette à Harry. Celui-ci essaya de s'en saisir, mais le vieil homme ne la lâchait pas. Curieux, Harry leva les yeux sur Ollivander et remarqua que le vendeur fixait son front d'un air intéressé. Il comprit aussitôt : en essuyant son front de la sueur qui le couvrait, Harry avait dégagé les mèches qui plongeaient devant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, à présent parfaitement visible.

‒ Etrange forme, hein ? lança-t-il en essayant d'adopter un ton désinvolte, sans succès.

‒ Très, reconnut Ollivander en lâchant enfin la baguette. Comment vous l'êtes-vous faîtes, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

‒ Une bagarre, prétendit Harry en redonnant la baguette au vieillard.

Harry ramena ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice et se figea. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur la pile des boitiers, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le déstabilisa : il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix qui murmurait des paroles inintelligibles à son oreille. Plus étrange, le murmure faiblissait dès qu'il éloignait son regard des étuis et augmentait chaque fois qu'il revenait dessus.

Oubliant momentanément la présence d'Ollivander, Harry s'approcha du comptoir. On aurait dit que quelque chose l'appelait – que sa baguette l'appelait ! Ecartant doucement les boitiers, le murmure s'intensifia au moment où il posait les yeux sur l'une des dernières boites. Il retira l'étui du tas et se tourna vers Ollivander en le lui montrant.

‒ J'aimerais essayer celle-ci, annonça-t-il.

‒ Je vous en prie, dit Ollivander en le dévisageant.

Harry ouvrit le boitier et sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux réjoui. Il attrapa la baguette et sentit aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Une gerbe d'étincelles or et rouge jaillit à l'extrémité sous les yeux attentifs d'Ollivander et ceux, satisfaits, de Harry.

‒ Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Ollivander d'un ton aimable.

‒ Une intuition, répondit Harry d'une voix distraite.


	4. Les Nehoryn

Harry ressortit du magasin de baguettes magiques, bien conscient qu'il était dans une situation assez délicate. Sur le fond, son identité était un problème, mais d'une nature différente qu'à sa propre époque. Plus de célébrité, plus de Lord Voldemort aux trousses, plus personne pour lui coller à l'arrière-train afin de surveiller ses faits et gestes. D'un certain côté, il était libre. Sauf qu'il ignorait encore pour combien de temps.

En 77, il ne serait pas célèbre, mais attirerait forcément la suspicion. L'apparition d'un Potter jamais né intéresserait le ministère de la Magie, qui y trouverait une excellente raison pour lui offrir un séjour à Azkaban en prétendant avoir déjoué un complot très bien monté. Certes, son scénario était un peu exagéré… quoique, il se méfiait plus que tout du ministère de la Magie – que ce soit à son époque ou à celle-ci.

Il fallait ajouter, en outre, qu'il était livré à lui-même. Sans or, sans passé, sans ami. Où irait-il une fois qu'il aurait mangé ? Comment mangerait-il ? Où vivrait-il ? L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina vivre dans la grotte où son parrain avait squatté pendant sa quatrième année, mais il lui sembla aussitôt que ce serait inutile. Contrairement à son parrain, Harry n'était pas capable de se transformer – et fouiller les poubelles à la recherche d'un truc à se mettre sous la dent le dégoûtait.

Une main se plaqua brusquement sur sa bouche, le ramenant à la réalité, et un bras se referma sur sa poitrine. Avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste, une explosion de fumée noire obscurcit sa vue et effaça le Chemin de Traverse – et même le soleil – de son champ de vision. A peine la fumée s'était-elle propagée tout autour de lui, qu'elle se dissipa.

Le Chemin de Traverse avait disparu, remplacé par une grande pièce que Harry reconnut sans peine. Ce plancher grinçant recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, ces meubles brisés et lacérés, ces fenêtres obstruées par des planches à travers lesquelles filtraient de rares rayons du soleil… Il n'existait qu'un seul endroit comme celui-ci, et c'était la Cabane hurlante.

- Tu appelles ça « en douceur » ? lança une voix grave et réprobatrice.

Le bras et la main libérèrent Harry, qui s'écarta vivement en faisant volte-face. Son agresseur était un homme assez jeune, aussi mince que lui, mais plus grand. Les cheveux vert sombre et le teint blafard, il tourna ses yeux d'un bleu limpide vers le critique. Harry l'imita.

Le critique se tenait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Les cheveux noirs et longs, il posait un regard sévère et mauve sur le kidnappeur. Mais Harry nota surtout la tenue : il portait presque la même que celle de l'individu qu'il avait aperçu sur la colline voisine.

- Il est là, c'est l'essentiel, rétorqua le plus jeune.

- Espérons que personne ne vous a vus, grommela l'aîné.

Descendant la dernière marche, il boita jusqu'à Harry, qui brandit sa baguette magique.

- Baissez ça, mon garçon, votre magie est inefficace, lança le doyen sans s'arrêter.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Harry en reculant.

- Je me nomme Aliphar, répondit l'aîné. Cet imprudent s'appelle Horol.

- Ca ne m'avance pas, fit remarquer Harry.

Aliphar s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa baguette magique et plongea son regard mauve dans celui, vert émeraude, de Harry. Le dénommé Horol poussa un profond soupir impatient et s'éloigna, apparemment convaincu que le reste de la discussion serait inintéressante.

- Une seconde, Horol ! intervint Aliphar sans se retourner. Retrouve Ooghar aussi rapidement que possible et transmets-lui les nouvelles.

Horol s'était immobilisé dans l'encadrement d'une porte et se retourna pour lancer un regard agacé à son aîné, avant de disparaître dans une nouvelle explosion silencieuse de fumée noire et compacte.

- Vous êtes les Nehoryn, affirma Harry.

- Ce qu'il en reste, rectifia Aliphar.

Aliphar tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Pris de court, Harry lui emboîta le pas dans le couloir et tous deux sortirent dans le jardin envahi par les mauvaises herbes, où deux chaises intactes les attendaient. D'un simple geste, Aliphar invita Harry à s'asseoir tandis qu'il prenait place face à lui.

- Damar était un puissant mage, déclara sans préambule Aliphar. Le plus puissant depuis Byr, mais il a été trahi. Nous avons tous été trahis par quelqu'un, mais nous ignorons encore qui, et c'est pour quoi je vous encourage à vous méfier de tous ceux venus des autres mondes. Notre conversation terminée, vous irez voir Lorca.

« Toutefois, il me faut achever le récit d'Ooghar. Vous savez qu'Astaroth quitta votre monde pour y apprendre la magie dans le second – le mien. Ses connaissances permirent des choses à peine croyables, mais son ambition et sa montée en puissance interminable inquiétèrent. Mon peuple lui-même voyait la curiosité d'Astaroth comme une mauvaise chose.

« Au début, personne ne dit rien, car Astaroth finirait par tout apprendre. Sauf que l'un de ses disciples finit par apprendre qu'il avait découvert un autre monde, créé un autre portail. Même si la magie, dans ce troisième monde, n'était pas aussi puissante que dans le nôtre, Astaroth se préparait à s'y rendre. Il y fit d'ailleurs plusieurs excursions avant de se décider, mais lorsque les humains de mon monde apprirent son départ imminent, la communauté des mages souleva une protestation silencieuse.

« Le Cercle des Mages, l'autorité la plus puissante des mages de mon monde, déclencha alors une guerre contre Astaroth. Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans un autre, les humains sont les mêmes, jeune Potter. Astaroth était une sorte de prophète, pour beaucoup, mais son départ lui valut surtout d'être considéré comme un profiteur, un scélérat…

« Quelles que furent les réelles motivations du Cercle, la guerre fut sanglante. Du Cercle, il ne survécut que Byr, et Astaroth lui-même succomba. Sauf que Byr eut une vision, peu après, qui révélait bien des choses funestes.

« La prophétie de Byr annonçait qu'Astaroth avait dissimulé la prison de Beherit quelque part dans notre monde, et qu'il avait caché la prison de Malphas dans le troisième. Plus sinistre, les prédictions de Byr faisaient état d'un retour de ces deux démons. La Quête des Reliques serait alors lancée, et les mondes tomberaient un à un.

« Le troisième monde est tombé, jeune Potter. Mon propre monde vivait tranquillement quand d'obscures armées y sont brutalement apparues pour tout saccager. Damar était notre principal rempart, même si la prophétie ne lui destinait aucun rôle. Mais il a été trahi, et son propre roi l'a condamné à mort. D'après nos informations, le roi était en étroite relation avec le traître, et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont pu venir à bout de Damar.

« A l'heure actuelle, hélas, Damar est mort et mon monde s'est à son tour effondré. Réunis et plus puissants que jamais, Malphas et Beherit recherchent ardemment à mettre la main sur les Reliques d'Astaroth, ces fameux artefacts qui lui assurèrent la victoire lorsqu'il combattit ses deux créations. »

Ainsi donc, les créatures que Harry avait croisées récemment étaient des créations de Malphas et non des êtres appartenant à des peuples dont il aurait ignoré l'existence. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il en était soulagé ou non, mais un détail le frappa.

- Dans mon époque, j'ai rencontré un étrange gobelin et une sorte de chien-aigle… Comment pouvaient-ils être dans mon monde, si Malphas et Beherit étaient encore dans les autres ?

- Vraisemblablement, Malphas avait prit ses précautions avant de s'attaquer à Astaroth, admit Aliphar. Il semble avoir laissé derrière lui quelques-uns de ses fidèles serviteurs, au cas où les choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme prévu. Ce qui a été le cas. Et pendant tout ce temps, ses serviteurs sont restés cachés car, jeune Potter, tant que Malphas survit, ses créations survivent. Vous pouvez les tuer, une à une, mais pour toutes les faire disparaître d'un coup, il faut mettre un terme à la vie de Malphas.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Alors, les créatures de Malphas et lui peuvent communiquer à travers les mondes ? dit-il.

- Oui, répondit Aliphar. Les quelques renseignements que nous détenons nous permettent de penser que, sur le troisième monde, quelqu'un a libéré Malphas. Par erreur ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, la priorité de Malphas a été de s'informer de la situation.

- Mais… pourquoi en 77 ? Enfin, pourquoi à cette époque-ci ?

Aliphar médita un moment sur ces questions.

- Les hypothèses divergent, annonça-t-il. Les humains de mon monde pensent que cette année correspond au cinquième millénaire depuis la défaite d'Astaroth. Damar, pour sa part, pensait qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse, et je suis de son avis. La magie n'est pas une sorte de talent, il s'agit tout simplement d'une chose naturelle que certains peuvent effleurer ou manipuler.

Harry resta silencieux, enregistrant les paroles d'Aliphar. Des démons ancestraux revenaient à la liberté pour accomplir leurs desseins antiques ; une opposition affaiblie tentait de se dresser contre eux… Un frisson traversa Harry. A y regarder de plus près, les chances de l'opposition étaient ridicules, d'autant que Malphas et Beherit n'étaient sans doute pas faciles à vaincre.

- Et Prerian ? demanda Harry. Ooghar dit qu'il est précieux…

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la prophétie de Byr dit : « Malgré la noirceur des évènements, il perdurera un espoir… Sous la houlette de celui qui fut laissé pour mort, les guerriers choisis se ligueront… » La prophétie de Byr n'annonce aucun vainqueur, mais Prerian correspond au laissé pour mort, car il fut une première fois vaincu par les armées de Malphas et survécut par miracle…

Au moins, Harry comprenait à présent ce que Ooghar entendait par « un homme précieux ». Il était toutefois méfiant : comme Dumbledore le lui avait répété, les prophéties n'avaient aucun sens tant qu'on ne leur en donnait pas.

- Vous devriez monter voir Lorca, jeune Potter, déclara Aliphar. Maintenant que nous savons que John Guard a parfaitement rempli sa mission, je peux intervenir pour préparer cette guerre terrible qui nous guette.

Aliphar se leva et disparut dans un panache de fumée noire qui sembla jaillir de son corps. En un instant, il s'était volatilisé de la vue de Harry, qui regarda l'étrange brouillard se dissiper et dévoiler le flanc boisé de la montagne qui se dressait plus loin.

Quittant sa propre chaise, Harry retourna dans la vieille masure craquante et poussiéreuse puis monta l'escalier. Arrivé sur le palier, il remarqua aussitôt la seule porte ouverte, mais il ne s'y dirigea pas tout de suite. Qu'était-il censé dire à Lorca ? Il connaissait presque toute l'histoire, maintenant, et considérait qu'il pourrait partir… mais pour aller où ? Résigné, il s'avança puis s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Lorca était une haute femme impressionnante d'élégance. Ses épaisses boucles noires avaient été attachées en une coiffure complexe et légère, son visage pâle aux traits gracieux concentré sur sa tâche et ses sourcils fins légèrement plissés tandis qu'elle épongeait le front d'une jeune femme visiblement brûlante de fièvre.

Depuis sa naissance, Harry avait largement eu le temps d'être impressionné. Par des sortilèges ou des créatures, des personnalités, des anecdotes ; de mémoire, cependant, jamais n'avait été capable de l'épater autant que la jeune femme fiévreuse le fit. Même souffrante et blafarde, sa beauté dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Ses cheveux blond-blanc, en outre, étaient parsemés de longues mèches bleu nuit. Mais le plus troublant restait son visage.

Aussi magnifique fut-il, il offrait un spectacle à la fois saisissant et étrange. Harry eut comme l'impression que deux visages quasi-identiques, à quelques différences près, se disputaient un monopole : les traits de la jeune femme ne changeaient de changer. Aussi naïve qu'elle fut, la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut qu'un ange et un démon se bagarraient férocement pour détenir les droits de propriété du visage.

- Etrange spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? dit Lorca.

Sa voix était d'une douceur glaciale, mais Harry sut aussitôt que Lorca était encore plus sèche et brutale que le professeur McGonagall.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry.

- Un combat devant le portail, répondit Lorca. Avant que nous ne franchissions le portail, il a fallu que nous nous frayions un chemin parmi les serviteurs de Malphas. Le deuxième visage que vous voyez est celui d'Allandra. Elle a été mortellement blessée et sa sœur, l'autre visage, s'est précipitée pour la sauver…

- Comment ça ? dit Harry, perplexe.

- La blessure d'Allandra était impossible à guérir, alors Leandra a choisi de tenter la stupidité qui lui vaut d'être clouée sur ce lit, répondit Lorca. Elle a fusionné son corps et son âme avec celui de sa sœur mourante pour lui permettre de survivre… au moins partiellement.

Harry resta bouche bée. Alors, ce n'était pas une hallucination ou une conséquence d'un sort ? Il y avait réellement deux visages – deux personnes ! – qui occupaient le même corps ?! Harry avait déjà assisté à un phénomène semblable, quand il avait retrouvé le visage de Voldemort à l'arrière du crâne de Quirrell, mais la méthode de Leandra était beaucoup plus incroyable.

- Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Normalement, les âmes et personnalités de Leandra et d'Allandra devraient fusionner, reprit Lorca. Mais Leandra a tenté quelque chose de beaucoup trop complexe pour son niveau, alors il serait très étonnant que le résultat soit parfait. Nous verrons bien, de toute façon…

Elle tendit une main vers le visage aux deux facettes et posa sa main sur ses yeux. Murmurant quelque chose d'inintelligible pour Harry, celui-ci vit la jeune femme pousser un léger soupir, puis s'apaiser. La fièvre semblait l'avoir quittée, pour le moment, car Lorca quitta sa chaise et rejoignit Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était aussi grande que lui, remarqua-t-il.

Reculant dans le couloir pour la laisser sortir, il attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte puis suivit la haute femme au rez-de-chaussée. D'un geste de la main, elle répara deux chaises. Harry prit place sur l'une d'elles, mais Lorca se retourna vers le couloir. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que Harry comprenne ce qui avait attiré son attention : un battement d'ailes discret lui parvint alors aux oreilles, annonçant l'arrivée d'un hibou.

L'oiseau apparut, poussa un hululement de salutations et survola Harry en laissant tomber une lettre. Puis il décrivit une grande courbe et repartit sans demander son reste, laissant le soin à Harry d'attraper l'enveloppe en vol. Un sceau avait été tamponné dessus, et Harry le reconnut sans mal mais avec étonnement : Gringotts.

Oubliant momentanément Lorca, qui ne sembla pas s'en offenser, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Qu'est-ce que les gobelins pouvaient bien lui vouloir ?

i

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous souhaitons tout d'abord vous adresser nos plus sincères condoléances pour le décès de Mr John Guard._

_Selon ses désirs testamentaires, nous vous inscrivons comme son unique héritier. Le coffre n° 785 est donc enregistré à votre nom à compter de ce jour. Pour y accéder, il vous faudra vous présenter à la banque Gringotts, sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres, muni de cette lettre._

_Vous présentant encore nos condoléances, nous vous prions de croire en nos sentiments très distingués,_

_Ursalk Poigras_

_Banque Gringotts_

/i

Harry dut relire deux fois la lettre pour en comprendre chaque phrase. Comment Guard avait-il pu le désigner comme son héritier alors qu'il ignorait son identité ? N'avait-il pas fallu qu'il pose la question à Harry pour savoir comment le jeune homme s'appelait ?

Un vague souvenir de Guard faisant jaillir une étrange lueur rouge revint alors à son esprit. Se pouvait-il que ce sortilège, lancé par Guard juste avant leur départ de la colline, eut la capacité de transformer son testament pour y inscrire le prénom de Harry ? Apparemment oui. En tout cas, c'était la seule explication que Harry trouva pour expliquer son soudain héritage.

- Désolé, marmonna Harry en se souvenant de la présence de Lorca.

Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans une poche de son jean.

- Cet homme connaissait sa mission, commenta Lorca d'un ton neutre. Il est regrettable qu'il ne soit plus avec nous, car nous manquons cruellement d'alliés. Mais passons… Si les visions de Damar étaient justes, vous avez voyagé grâce à la Broche d'Instinct, c'est ça ?

- Heu… oui, répondit Harry.

- Où avez-vous été blessé ?

Presque machinalement, Harry porta une main à sa poitrine comme si elle le démangeait. Sans lui demander son accord, Lorca tendit le bras et écarta la veste pour découvrir le t-shirt lacéré à l'endroit où le poignard s'était planté. Ouvrant légèrement la déchirure, Harry constata pour la première fois que la lame avait laissé son empreinte. Mais était-ce la lame ?

Car, même dans cette position-là, il était impossible de s'y tromper : ce n'était pas une lame la responsable de l'étrange symbole incrusté dans sa poitrine. Cela ressemblait à un tatouage, un tatouage fait avec une encre rouge comme du sang. Que représentait-il ? Que signifiait-il ? Le jeune homme se le demandait bien, mais Lorca parut satisfaite car elle se redressa en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur.

- Vous êtes-vous senti différent ? interrogea-t-elle en l'observant attentivement. Avez-vous eu un réflexe plus développé qu'à l'ordinaire ? Une sensation que vous n'aviez jamais eue ?

Harry la regarda fixement. Toutes ces questions ne rimaient à rien pour lui, et pourtant… Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu un ronflement juste avant que Guard ne soit tué. Mais il avait été le seul à l'entendre… Et puis sur la colline, n'avait-il pas su – ou deviné – où était la silhouette ? N'avait-il pas directement orienté son regard vers cet homme ?

Lorca le dévisagea attentivement, comme pour le jauger.

- Damar disait vrai, reconnut-elle. Pour un humain, vous êtes capable.

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? lança Harry, passablement agacé.

- En mourant avec la Broche d'Instinct, la Pierre d'Astaroth vous a transmis son pouvoir. Une faculté que vous ne maîtrisez pas encore, mais qui se développe assez vite chez vous… plutôt vite, même, pour un humain.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être mort avec la broche, objecta Harry. Le gobelin qui m'a tué se pressait pour me la prendre…

- Le gobelin n'a pas réussi à vous la prendre avant que vous ne mourriez, sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

Et Harry se demandait si le gobelin n'aurait pas mieux fait de la lui retirer avant qu'il meurt. Il écarta aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit, cependant.

- Vous devriez vous présenter aux autorités de votre monde, conseilla Lorca. La mort de John Guard leur est sûrement parvenue et il est fort probable qu'il vous ait légué plus que de l'or. Il est préférable que vous vous intégriez à cette époque le plus rapidement possible. Quand nous nous serons consulté, Aliphar et moi, je viendrai vous rendre visite pour vous aider à maîtriser le pouvoir qui vous a été transmis.


	5. Au Ministère

Il fallut attendre le lendemain pour que Harry suive le conseil de Lorca. Au moment où il était partit de la Cabane hurlante, toutes les émotions fortes de la journée l'avaient assailli, abattant en un clin d'œil ses forces physiques comme mentales. La seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire, en réalité, c'était de se rendre à Gringotts pour remplir sa bourse de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze.

L'héritage légué par John Guard dépassait considérablement celui que Harry avait obtenu à sa naissance – ou plutôt, à sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Il ne disposait d'aucune clé en or pour accéder son compte : sa baguette magique avait été enregistrée par le gobelin qui l'avait reçu et, désormais, il lui faudrait la présenter chaque fois qu'il voudrait retirer de l'argent. Comme le coffre duquel Hagrid avait retiré la pierre philosophale, seul le gobelin pouvait en ouvrir la porte.

Après son passage à la banque Gringotts, Harry était retourné au Chaudron baveur pour deux choses précises : un bon repas et louer une chambre pour la nuit. En se couchant, il avait eu la curieuse impression d'être retourné en arrière, pendant l'été précédant sa troisième année où il avait passé la moitié des vacances sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le lendemain matin, cependant, Harry ne put ignorer la sagesse du conseil de Lorca. Et ce fut avec une boule à l'estomac qu'il quitta le Chaudron baveur. Certes, se présenter de lui-même au ministère de la Magie lui assurerait au moins une certaine… il n'en savait trop rien, en fait, mais c'était toujours mieux d'y aller de son propre chef plutôt que d'attendre qu'une bande de chasseurs de mages noirs complètement paranos viennent le cueillir.

Si sa mémoire était bonne, l'entrée du ministère de la Magie n'était pas si loin que ça du pub : une demi-heure de marche suffirait pour rejoindre la cabine téléphonique. C'était, en plus, une excellente occasion pour Harry de découvrir le monde des années 70. La tendance disco était nettement visible, même si la plupart des gens qu'il croisa étaient vêtus sobrement. Dans plus d'une boutique, il aperçut des pantalons typiques de l'époque, des chemises aux couleurs plus ou moins criardes et même des perruques afro aux couleurs les plus étonnantes.

A mesure qu'il découvrait le monde Moldu de cette époque, Harry avait l'impression d'être le garçon qu'il était à onze ans et qui découvrait un nouveau monde totalement étranger. Mais ce monde-ci n'était pas aussi fascinant que le monde de la magie, du moins à ses yeux. Très vite, il se lassa un peu des vitrines et des passants, et s'intéressa aux voitures moins élégantes. Elles lui étaient presque toutes inconnues, même s'il reconnaissait certains modèles, mais il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par l'automobile.

Ce fut donc absorbé par ses pensées qu'il atteignit la rue dans laquelle se dressait la cabine. Il nota aussitôt que les bureaux n'avaient pas encore bâti. De grands immeubles aux nombreuses fenêtres condamnées occupaient la place, en cette année. Mais Harry n'y attacha pas vraiment d'importance, s'efforçant de se remémorer le numéro à composer.

Pénétrant dans la cabine, il composa successivement le deux, le quatre, le quatre encore, puis le deux une nouvelle fois. L'éternelle voix féminine et fantomatique s'éleva du combiné :

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie, annonça-t-elle. Veuillez vous identifier et le motif de votre venue.

- Harry Potter, dit Harry dans le combiné. Heu… en visite…

Il aurait dû réfléchir à un motif, mais la voix féminine reprit :

- Merci. Le visiteur est prié d'attacher son badge bien en vue sur sa robe puis de se présenter au poste de sécurité.

Dans un cliquetis métallique, un badge carré et argenté tomba dans le réceptacle. Harry reposa le combiné pour s'en saisir et l'épingler à sa veste. Ce geste lui fit soudain prendre conscience qu'il lui faudrait racheter des vêtements. La cabine s'ébranla alors, s'enfonçant dans le sol. En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva plongé dans une obscurité impénétrable.

Bientôt, un rai doré tomba sur ses pieds, remontant le long de ses jambes puis de son buste. Se souvenant de l'éblouissement qui l'avait frappé lors de sa première venue, Harry détourna les yeux lorsque le trait lumineux approcha de son visage et sentit la cabine s'arrêter. Tandis que la voix féminine reprenait, il sortit.

Sans grande surprise, il constata que l'atrium du ministère de la Magie n'avait pas changé. Au plafond d'un magnifique bleu, les symboles dorés s'agitaient en tous sens sans représenter un message défini. Le long des murs, des cheminées aux manteaux dorés laissaient échapper une multitude d'employés à l'air maussade ou ensommeillé, certains lisant La Gazette du sorcier et d'autres ruminant leurs pensées éthérées par le réveil matinal.

Le martèlement des dizaines de pas se mêlait aux craquements sonores des transplaneurs alors que la masse des employés passaient devant la Fontaine de la Fraternité. Les statues d'or – un sorcier, une sorcière, un gobelin, un centaure et un elfe de maison – étaient dressées au milieu du bassin circulaire, dans lequel retombaient les jets d'eau étincelants éjectés par les baguettes magiques des deux humains, la flèche du centaure, le chapeau du gobelin et les oreilles de l'elfe de maison.

Quelques employés lancèrent une pièce dans l'eau, indifférents aux expressions grotesques et émerveillées des trois créatures magiques. Fendant la longue file, Harry se fraya un chemin en s'excusant et se dirigea vers le poste de sécurité. Un sorcier à l'air revêche et aux yeux cernés était assis derrière, la langue entre les dents, apparemment très concentré sur les mots croisés proposés par le journal.

Il sembla singulièrement contrarié lorsque Harry se planta devant le comptoir, mais il renonça à poursuivre ses mots croisés et lança un regard au badge de Harry. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le comptoir, et plus précisément un parchemin dont Harry ne voyait aucune ligne.

- Votre baguette, marmonna le sorcier.

Harry la posa sur le comptoir pendant que le sorcier sortait une longue tige d'or flexible et une étrange balance. Posant la baguette magique sur la balance, qui se mit aussitôt à bourdonner, le sorcier-vigile contourna son bureau et entreprit de passer la tige d'or devant, derrière, puis à droite et à gauche de Harry.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, une petite fente, au bas de la balance, laissait échapper un petit morceau de parchemin que le sorcier attrapa pour le consulter.

- 27,5 centimètres, bois de houx, plume de phénix, en usage depuis… hier ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Le sorcier empala le parchemin sur une petite pointe de cuivre, rendit sa baguette à Harry puis rangea sa tige d'or.

- Vous allez où, exactement ? ajouta-t-il.

- Au Bureau des Aurors, indiqua Harry.

- Niveau deux, vous sortez de l'ascenseur, vous tournez à gauche, longez le couloir jusqu'à la fin, tournez encore à gauche et vous y êtes.

- Merci.

Harry se joignit à la foule continue des employés qui prenaient la direction de deux immenses portes d'or menant à un hall plus petit, où une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient le long d'un mur, derrière des grilles d'or. Il repéra rapidement une toute petite file et s'arrêta derrière, tout en ignorant les regards qui se tournaient vers lui.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement en hauteur et tourna la tête. Un petit hibou venait de surgir de l'atrium, porteur d'une lettre violette. Harry devina aussitôt que cet oiseau provenait du poste de sécurité. Le parchemin consulté par le sorcier-vigile, après lu son nom, contenait à n'en point douter quelques identités qui intéressaient le ministère de la Magie, et Harry sentait qu'il comptait parmi cette liste de « personnes attendues ».

Dans un bruit métallique, un ascenseur s'arrêta derrière la grille d'or, qui coulissa pour libérer l'accès à la file. Suivant les employés, Harry pénétra dans la cabine et entendit un bruissement d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête. L'espace d'un bref instant, le hibou obscurcit l'ascenseur quand il passa sous la lampe, puis il alla se poser sur l'épaule d'un solide sorcier. La grille se referma.

Dans un cliquetis de chaînes incessant, l'ascenseur entama son ascension. A chaque étage, un ou deux sorciers descendaient, certains chargés de parchemins, d'autres simplement munis de leur attaché-case. Pour chaque niveau, la voix féminine entendue dans la cabine téléphonique annonçait les différents départements, services et bureaux installés à l'étage.

Abandonné par son support, le hibou était venu se poser sur l'épaule de Harry, et tous deux se retrouvèrent être les seuls à sortir au niveau deux. Même sans les indications du vigile, Harry n'aurait pas eu trop de mal à trouver le Bureau des Aurors, car l'oiseau en prit la direction. Se laissant guider par le rapace, Harry put se concentrer sur ses pensées et anticiper au mieux les questions qui lui seraient posées – et les questions qu'il pourrait apporter.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la double porte donnant sur le Bureau des Aurors, le hibou repartait en sens inverse, débarrassé de sa missive. Le seuil franchi, Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir un homme jaillir d'un des nombreux boxes qui remplissaient la pièce et se diriger aussitôt vers lui.

- Potter, c'est ça ? lança l'Auror. Suivez-moi.

Entraînant Harry dans l'une des allées, l'Auror disparut très vite dans un box. Comme tous les autres, les cloisons du sien étaient tapissées de posters, photos de famille, avis de recherche, et même d'une recette de cuisine expliquant comment réussir parfaitement des petits gâteaux au gingembre.

S'asseyant sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau encombré de parchemins, Harry réalisa qu'à ce moment la différence frappante entre la première fois où il était venu ici et cette fois-ci. Un silence presque mortuaire régnait dans les lieux, seulement brisé par le grattement des plumes, le marmonnement des conversations et quelques cris destinés à interpeller un collègue. Aucun rire, aucune chaleur dans l'atmosphère…

L'Auror ramassa un parchemin pré-rempli et donna un coup de baguette sur une plume. Celle-ci bondit aussitôt tremper sa pointe dans une bouteille d'encre presque vide puis s'immobilisa au-dessus du parchemin.

- Nom et prénoms ? interrogea l'Auror.

- Potter, Harry Neville, prétendit Harry.

Au moins, il avait anticipé cette question, mais s'entendre prononcer le nom de Neville surprit assez Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il piquait son prénom à son ancien camarade de classe, et il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'avait pas un problème avec…

- Date de naissance ?

- 31 juillet 1960.

Il songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû avancer sa date de naissance. Certes, il l'avait avancée, mais les deux décennies lui importaient peu : c'était le jour qu'il aurait dû modifier car, à présent, il lui faudrait sans doute attendre trois jours avant que le ministère de la Magie ne le considère en tant que sorcier de second cycle…

- Lieu de naissance ? poursuivit l'Auror.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait complètement oublié de réfléchir à un nouveau lieu de naissance ; or, affirmer qu'il était né à Godric's Hollow serait une erreur.

- Canberra, mentit-il.

- Australien ? dit l'Auror en lui lançant un regard perçant. Vous n'avez pas l'accent…

- J'ai grandi avec des immigrés anglais, prétendit Harry.

La rapidité avec laquelle cette réponse franchit ses lèvres manqua de le surprendre. L'Auror le fixa un moment, visiblement pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas et poursuivit :

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire en Grande-Bretagne ?

Excellente question. Une seule réponse s'imposait dans l'esprit de Harry, mais il ne savait pas si elle correspondait aux projets que les Nehoryn et Ooghar lui destinaient. Toutefois, il fallait un motif, et le plus naturellement du monde, Harry répondit :

- Achever ma scolarité à Poudlard.

- Alors qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'un an à faire ? s'étonna faussement l'Auror.

- Mes tuteurs sont morts dans un accident de voiture – des Moldus, expliqua Harry. Et il était hors de question que j'aille dans un orphelinat ou que je vive seul, j'ai donc quitté l'Australie pour retrouver mon parrain ici…

Le mensonge engendre le mensonge, comme disait l'autre, mais Harry songea qu'il n'était pas maladroit sur ce coup-là. Selon lui, la banque Gringotts avait reçu le testament de John Guard et prévenu le ministère de la Magie de l'héritier sans doute inattendu que Guard avait désigné. Prétendre que Guard ait été son parrain semblait être, aux yeux de Harry, la meilleure réponse à apporter, car elle lui offrait un motif tangible pour expliquer sa présence ici.

- Votre parrain… répéta l'Auror. John Guard ?

- Oui, reconnut Harry.

L'Auror se pencha légèrement sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de Harry, le regard sec.

- Je crois que vous me baratinez depuis le début, Mr Potter, déclara-t-il.

- Je crois que vous vous faîtes des idées, rétorqua Harry.

- Je parie que vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté, aussi éloigné soit-il, avec John Guard…

- Je parie que la moitié des propriétaires des boutiques fermées sur le Chemin de Traverse ont été jetés à Azkaban sans aucune preuve qu'ils aient été associés à des Mangemorts !

L'Auror lui lança un regard froid auquel Harry répondit par un sourire goguenard. L'Auror se redressa finalement et baissa les yeux sur son parchemin.

- Admettons que vous disiez vrai, reprit-il. Quand êtes-vous arrivé en Grande-Bretagne ?

- Hier, reconnut Harry.

- Comment expliquez-vous le fait que vous soyez arrivé hier et que nous avons retrouvé votre prétendu parrain mort dans une maison inhabitée ?

Harry resta silencieux. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : feindre la tristesse ou salir Guard. Or, il ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur de jouer le rôle du filleul accablé.

- Aucune idée, mentit-il finalement. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment John, à part les lettres que nous nous échangions de temps en temps. Il s'inquiétait surtout du traitement que je recevais de mes tuteurs…

- Sa mort n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre, ni de vous affecter, commenta l'Auror.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne connaissais pas vraiment John. Il était davantage une relation à l'étranger qu'un parrain…

Harry commença à s'inquiéter. La conversation prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas ; et si l'Auror continuait, il sentait qu'il finirait par commettre une erreur, soit en réfléchissant un peu trop à une réponse ou alors en se contredisant.

- Votre baguette magique est neuve ? poursuivit l'Auror.

- Depuis hier, admit Harry.

- Où est passée l'ancienne ?

- Cassée. De vieux ennemis ont voulu fêter mon départ à leur manière.

L'Auror eut un rictus méprisant. A l'évidence, il ne croyait pas un traitre mot de Harry, mais à moins de pouvoir prouver ses mensonges sur-le-champ, il serait obligé de le laisser partir. En plus que Harry était – serait – un étudiant de Poudlard et que Dumbledore connaissait sans nul doute son existence : Ollivander n'avait certainement pas manqué d'annoncer au directeur de Poudlard que la baguette jumelle de Lord Voldemort venait d'être achetée par un mystérieux Potter.

- Très bien, grommela l'Auror. Vous pouvez partir, Potter… si c'est votre vrai nom ! L'un de mes collègues du département de la Justice magique vous remettra votre soi-disant héritage…

Harry ne réagit pas. Se levant de sa chaise, il sortit du box sans un regard supplémentaire à cet homme détestable. Il faillit percuter une sorcière mais s'écarta juste à temps. Marmonnant une vague excuse, il poursuivit son chemin. En atteignant le bout de l'allée, il eut l'impression que la femme s'était arrêtée devant le box de l'Auror, car il entendit :

- Scrimgeour te fait savoir que le rapport sur la mort de Guard t'attend.

Harry allongea le pas. Si Scrimgeour s'était lui-même chargé du rapport de Guard, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait oublié le moindre détail et donc, il en aurait conclu que Guard ne se trouvait pas être le seul à avoir été attaqué. Les impacts des sortilèges argentés ne lui auront pas échappé, surtout sur la clôture du jardin.

A sa grande satisfaction, le collègue du département de la Justice magique semblait considéré que l'héritage ne demanderait qu'une minute, car Harry fut intercepté par un gros sorcier tout près du couloir des ascenseurs.

- C'est vous, Potter ? demanda le sorcier.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

L'homme lui tendit un parchemin scellé.

- Votre héritage, Potter. En temps normal, je prendrais le temps de le voir avec vous, mais j'ai une réunion importante dans quelques minutes… Bref, lisez le bien. Mes condoléances !

Et le gros sorcier s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Glissant le parchemin dans sa veste, Harry s'arrêta au moment où les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvraient. Laissant deux employés en descendre, il se faufila à l'intérieur et pressa le bouton de descente avec impatience. Il estimait avoir supporté l'Auror suffisamment longtemps pour la semaine.

Fort heureusement, les portes se refermèrent sans qu'il ne détecte la moindre agitation. Même s'il échappait à l'Auror aujourd'hui, il pouvait s'attendre à recevoir une convocation dans les prochains jours… à moins que les trous sur la clôture aient été considérés comme de l'usure… ou un élément peu intéressant dans l'enquête. Chassant de son esprit toutes ces pensées assez énervantes, Harry atteignit bientôt l'atrium.

Pour aujourd'hui, il irait prendre son déjeuner au Chaudron baveur et en profiterait pour lire le testament de Guard. Et après… eh bien, il aviserait en fonction de ce qu'il découvrirait dans le fameux héritage de son « parrain ».


	6. Les Trésors de Guard

Harry se matérialisa au milieu de deux chênes massifs qui encadraient un petit chemin comme deux piliers d'un portail sans grille. Plissant les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil, il roula les épaules pour chasser la sensation désagréable du transplanage et s'avança le long du sentier, curieux.

Pendant qu'il se remplissait le ventre du succulent déjeuner préparé par Tom, il avait consulté la copie du testament de John Guard, découvrant à l'occasion qu'il héritait d'une maison et de son contenu. Il trouvait assez étrange qu'on le laisse vivre comme bon lui semblait, même s'il atteindrait sa majorité dans trois jours. Cependant, il ne s'en plaignait pas : il préférait de loin être indépendant plutôt que de se retrouver dans une famille d'accueil.

Après une courbe décrite par le sentier qui s'enfonçait entre deux surélévations du terrain, son nouveau chez-lui lui apparut. Comparée à la fortune que possédait John Guard de son vivant, la maison était presque pitoyable. Certes, elle était deux fois plus grande que celle des Dursley mais, connaissant les sorciers fortunés, il s'était attendu à ce que son « parrain » s'achète une demeure à la hauteur de son or.

Néanmoins, Harry ne se plaignait pas. La maison lui paraissait déjà trop grande pour lui, mais il s'y habituerait. C'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver chez quelqu'un d'autre ! Il avala les derniers mètres et s'arrêta devant le portail de fer forgé. Un haut mur englobait la propriété et son immense jardin. Cependant, Harry ignorait ce qu'il convenait de faire : le portail était-il protégé par un enchantement ?

La réponse ne lui parvint pas tout de suite. Un déclic retentit, et les grilles s'écartèrent dans un léger grincement. Assez surpris, Harry resta immobile une seconde puis reprit son chemin à la rencontre de sa nouvelle demeure. S'avançant sur l'allée parsemée de petites pierres blanches, il remarqua une cabane à outils dans un coin mais ne s'y intéressa pas davantage. Il avait tout le temps de découvrir les lieux.

La porte d'entrée pivota à son approche, comme si la maison possédait une âme propre. Harry entra à l'intérieur et découvrit avec une agréable surprise que, tout comme la demeure, Guard avait opté pour une décoration remarquablement modeste malgré sa fortune. Recouverts d'un papier peint bleu-vert, les murs ne comportaient aucun cadre, aucun portrait, aucun tableau. Et le seul meuble que l'on trouvait était une commode sur laquelle un parchemin attira le regard de Harry.

Refermant la porte, Harry s'approcha de la commode, le martèlement de ses pas sur le parquet soigneusement ciré rompant le silence paisible du hall d'entrée. En un coup d'œil, il sut qu'il était le destinataire de la lettre et la prit :

_A toi que j'ai choisi,_

_Bien que je n'aie aucune certitude que tu aies été renseigné sur la situation, je considère qu'il y aura au moins une bonne partie des informations qui t'aura transmise. Tout te raconter me prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, et je dois venir t'accueillir d'ici une heure._

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tout s'est passé comme prévu ; tout au moins, j'ai accompli mon rôle. Je ne m'attends pas à survivre longtemps après ton arrivée, et c'est une bonne chose car j'erre, comme tu le découvriras, sur cette terre depuis un temps que tu ne soupçonnes encore pas._

_Par sécurité, je ne te révèlerai pas où tu trouveras mes trésors, au cas où cette lettre ne serait pas lue par la bonne personne. Mais tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour t'armer et te préparer aux sombres évènements qui atteindront très bientôt notre monde. Je ne te dirai pas que tu survivras – même Damar est incapable de savoir quelle sera l'issue de la guerre – mais tu détiendras au moins un savoir nouveau qui t'assurera une meilleure défense que celle que tu as actuellement._

_Une fois que tu auras découvert cet endroit, tu découvriras que j'ai laissé plusieurs notes afin que tu t'y retrouves._

_A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance._

_John Guard._

_P.S : Damar t'aurait sûrement donné le conseil suivant : « Ecoute, mais n'entends pas ; vois, mais ne regarde pas ; et alors, tu auras l'ouïe et le regard d'un loup »._

Etrange conseil, mais Harry en prit bonne note. Ainsi donc, son intuition était la bonne : cette étrange lueur rouge invoquée par Guard sur le sommet de la colline avait pour but de modifier son testament, afin d'y déclarer Harry comme son héritier.

Qui était réellement John Guard ? Il fallait reconnaître que cette lettre suscitait des questions ! Mais Harry s'intéressa surtout à cet endroit caché, secret, où Guard lui garantissait trouver des armes qui l'aideront à survivre dans la guerre imminente. Pliant la lettre pour la glisser dans la poche de son jean, Harry parcourut le hall d'entrée du regard, le temps de repérer les portes.

Malgré ce qu'il avait pensé, la maison n'était pas aussi modeste que ça. En tout cas, Harry eut quelques difficultés à s'y retrouver. Rien ne se ressemblait, mais la maison paraissait avoir été bâtie de sorte à désorienter toute personne non habituée. Et cette pensée laissa deviner à Harry que Guard avait lui-même fait construire la demeure, afin d'assurer une protection aux trésors qu'il semblait avoir dissimulés dans la maison.

Les deux étages du manoir, car Harry finit par considérer le bâtiment comme un manoir, ne le fascinèrent que par leurs salles. Cinq chambres, trois salles de bains, deux bureaux, une petite bibliothèque, quatre salons ; pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul, Guard ne s'était pas interdit d'être gourmand. Néanmoins, le détail qui frappa le plus Harry, c'était que l'ancien propriétaire était apparemment totalement coupé du monde.

Que ce fut dans les chambres, les couloirs, les salons ou les bureaux, rien n'indiquait que John Guard eut un jour côtoyé le reste de la communauté magique. Il semblait n'avoir jamais eu de femme, ni d'enfants, ni d'amis, ni même de connaissances.

Les heures s'écoulaient sans que Harry ne s'en rende compte, bien trop concentré dans sa très contrariante quête de la pièce cachée. Les deux étages et la moitié du rez-de-chaussée derrière lui, il retrouva le fil du temps lorsqu'il ouvrit une énième porte. A travers la fenêtre de ce qu'il reconnut être comme une salle à manger, la lumière safran du soleil s'enfonçant derrière l'une des plus hautes collines avoisinantes l'éblouit férocement.

Les larmes aux yeux, une main devant ses lunettes, Harry entendit son estomac gronder. Trop absorbé dans ses recherches, il semblait s'être totalement détaché des besoins de son corps. Se permettant une pause, il retourna du côté de la cuisine en espérant que Guard aurait laissé des provisions.

Elles étaient maigres, mais elles étaient bien présentes. Un morceau de pain encore frais ferait son bonheur car, même s'il avait faim, Harry ne pouvait chasser ses pensées sur l'énigmatique pièce secrète. Que contenait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que Guard pouvait bien y avoir entreposé ? Etait-il sérieux ? La salle cachée regorgeait-elle véritablement d'armes susceptibles de garantir une survie relative dans la guerre contre Malphas, Beherit et leurs armées ?

Refermant son sandwich plein à craquer de cornichons, de jambon, de fromage et de beurre, il repartit aussitôt à la recherche de la « salle aux trésors ». Dépassant la salle à manger, il ouvrit la prochaine porte. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il découvrit les centres d'intérêt de son « parrain ».

Le bureau dans lequel il pénétra était semblable à tous les autres, tant sur la décoration que sur le mobilier. Sauf qu'ici, Guard avait presque entièrement dissimulé les murs pourpres derrière des bibliothèques, des tableaux représentant diverses choses et des pendules anciennes comme récentes.

Harry parcourut les différents tableaux, curieux. Une femme presque nue dormait sur un récif, à la manière d'une sirène ; deux hommes âgés disputaient une redoutable partie d'échecs ; une jeune sorcière à la chevelure d'or fuyait un adolescent qui lui courait après en riant ; un renard s'amusait à sauter dans un grand amas de feuilles qui se reconstituait à chaque fois ; un chaton malicieux s'amusait à provoquer un énorme chien qui le pourchassait sans réussir à l'attraper ; un vieux loup perché sur un rocher semblait guetter l'arrivée d'une quelconque menace ; trois hommes barbus se disputaient les faveurs d'une élégante sorcière aux bijoux étincelants…

Comme partout dans le monde de la magie, les portraits étaient animés… ou presque. Comme si ses yeux s'étaient momentanément détachés de son contrôle, ils reportèrent son regard sur le tableau représentant le vieux loup perché sur son rocher. Battant des paupières, déconcerté par cette étrange et brève indépendance, Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser la singularité du portrait.

Le vieux loup était totalement immobile, comme si le portrait provenait du monde moldu. Les mots de Guard se réimprimèrent alors sur ses rétines : « … et alors tu auras l'ouïe et le regard du loup ». Brusquement surexcité, Harry s'approcha du tableau pour mieux l'observer. C'était un message codé : Damar n'avait jamais donné le moindre conseil, c'était Guard qui avait mis cette phrase pour le mettre sur la piste.

Harry observa les yeux gris du loup, puis se retourna en imaginant une ligne imaginaire qui le guiderait jusqu'à l'objet que l'animal fixait avec tant d'intensité. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'une des bibliothèques pleines à craquer. Celle-ci, apparemment, contenait tous les livres de cuisine que Guard avait récupérés tout au long de sa vie.

Traversant la pièce carrée pour se planter devant la bibliothèque, Harry examina les titres puis se retourna. De cette position, le loup paraissait regarder au-dessus de lui. Pivotant encore une fois, Harry leva les yeux sur la dernière étagère et tendit la main. Saisissant le premier livre, il entreprit de le retirer, et y parvint. Cependant, quelque chose dans son esprit lui assurait que le bouquin qu'il cherchait était impossible à enlever.

Guard paraissait avoir mélangé les mondes magiques et moldus pour protéger ses trésors, et le système de sécurité semblait avoir été directement inspiré d'un roman policier ou fantastique ; aussi Harry s'activa-t-il à déplacer chacun des livres, mordant parfois dans son sandwich. Son effort fut récompensé : le cinquième livre refusa de quitter l'étagère. Plus réjouissant encore, Harry entendit un déclic discret sur sa gauche.

Tournant la tête, il avisa une grande horloge de grand-mère, trois portraits et deux pendules du siècle dernier. Replaçant le livre, il le fit de nouveau basculer et entendit une nouvelle fois une discrète réaction sur sa gauche. Laissant le livre en équilibre sur sa bande inférieure, Harry fit les quelques pas nécessaires pour rejoindre l'origine du bruit.

Selon toute vraisemblance, c'était la grande horloge, plus haute que lui, qui avait émis le petit déclic. Comme toutes les pendules, elle était arrêtée et Harry eut beau l'observer sous tous les angles, il ne vit aucun mécanisme susceptible d'ouvrir une trappe secrète. Peut-être était-ce un souci horaire ?

Levant les yeux, Harry remarqua pour la première fois toute l'étrangeté de l'horloge. Elle était dotée de six aiguilles et le cadran circulaire ne comportait aucun chiffre. Seulement d'étranges symboles qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus. Fallait-il trouver une combinaison ? Placer chacune des aiguilles sur le bon symbole ?

Pendant que Harry se faisait la réflexion, un symbole en particulier attira son attention. Il était très familier, mais il le reconnut malgré tout. C'était exactement le même que celui qu'il avait sur la poitrine, sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas tout de suite identifié car habitué à le voir à l'envers. Il y avait toutefois quelque chose qui clochait : le signe sur le cadran lui paraissait sensiblement penché.

Peut-être était-ce ça la solution ? Ouvrant la petite vitrine protégeant le cadran, Harry tendit la main vers le symbole familier et le saisit entre deux doigts pour le remettre correctement. Dès que ce fut fait, un grincement s'éleva derrière lui. Se retournant, Harry remarqua qu'une partie du parquet s'était soulevé latéralement, dévoilant un étroit escalier de pierre usée.

Plus excité que jamais, Harry sortit sa baguette magique mais se ravisa : que risquait-il à faire usage de la magie ? Que risquait-il à s'offrir un peu de lumière ? Renonçant finalement, il mit un pied sur la première marche. Un ronflement crépitant précéda une soudaine lueur fébrile et dorée, plus bas. Au moins, le problème de la luminosité était réglé, à présent.

Descendant l'escalier prudemment, il entendit derrière lui le parquet se refermer mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Son sandwich coincé entre les dents, il s'appuyait sur les murs de pierre brute en poursuivant sa descente, au cas où il glisserait sur une marche. Puis il atteignit la pièce secrète dont Guard lui avait parlé.

Elle était immense – aussi large et longue que la maison, en tout cas. Alignés le long des murs à intervalles réguliers, des vitrines protégeaient toutes sortes d'objets insolites : des colliers de perle ou de pierres précieuses, des armes et des armures d'époques révolues, des parchemins brunis par les siècles et d'apparence très fragiles et même des tenues médiévales qui même un sorcier ne porterait pas.

Guard paraissait avoir aménagé le sous-sol comme s'il s'agissait d'un musée. Tout était classé par nature : les armures avec les armures, les armes avec les armes, et ainsi de suite, facilitant ainsi l'orientation de Harry qui s'arrêtait devant une énorme hache à double tranchant et lut la petite légende écrite de la main de Guard lui-même : « Hache de Golgor, troll sanguinaire qui anéantit à lui seul un village avant d'être abattu par les autorités de l'époque. XIème siècle. »

A mesure qu'il parcourait, fasciné, l'immense salle en lisant les différentes légendes, Harry ne put admettre que Guard n'avait pas tort : jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner que son « parrain » ait été si vieux. Certes, rien ne prouvait que l'armure romaine datant du VIIe siècle fut forgée spécialement pour Guard, mais Harry estimait à présent que plus rien n'était impossible.

Après s'être arrêté devant un sombre collier d'argent lourdement chargé d'opales et qui s'était rendu coupable de la mort par étouffement de quatorze femmes, Harry remarqua que le fond de la salle avait été aménagé en salon. Quatre bibliothèques débordantes de grimoires avaient été adossées contre le mur, devant un gros fauteuil confortable et une table basse. Harry vit un parchemin sur la table.

Abandonnant momentanément le musée secret de Guard, il s'approcha de la table. Ramassant la lettre, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

_Voici mon histoire. Tous les objets que tu as pu voir avant d'atteindre cette table ont marqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mon passé._

_Cependant, c'est ton avenir qui nous intéresse. Les quatre bibliothèques que tu vois devant toi contiennent uniquement des livres que j'ai rédigés moi-même. Tu le sais peut-être, mais je me suis souvent entretenu avec Damar – et ses prédécesseurs, d'ailleurs._

_Fort heureusement, Damar était le Gardien de la Légende d'Astaroth dans son monde, et j'ai beaucoup appris auprès de lui. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, cette bibliothèque n'aurait sans doute jamais existé. La magie renfermée dans ces ouvrages provient d'un autre monde et requiert, entre autres, énormément de travail. _

_Si tout s'est bien passé, tu devrais pouvoir bénéficier de l'aide du Cercle des Mages dans ton apprentissage – de Damar lui-même, peut-être. Sinon, mais j'ose croire que Damar a survécu à la bataille annoncée devant le portail menant à notre monde, tu pourras toujours compter sur les Nehoryn. En particulier une certaine Lorca, dont Damar dit le plus grand bien._

_Par souci de ne pas t'égarer, j'ai classé chaque livre et chaque bibliothèque. La première est à gauche et les grimoires sont les plus minces, car concentrés sur la théorie. Commence par la théorie, car la magie de Damar est nettement plus puissante et dangereuse pour un humain de ce monde._

_Plus tu évolueras, plus tu te rapprocheras de la quatrième bibliothèque, mais sa lecture n'est pas obligatoire. Ses livres reprennent toutes les formes de magie connues de Damar, mais les sortilèges que tu y trouveras correspondent à ce que nous appelons ici « la magie noire ». Ils peuvent être utiles, cependant, mais il ne dépend que de toi de les apprendre ou pas._

_Te souhaitant encore bonne chance,_

_John Guard. _


	7. Garwir

En une semaine, le seul mot que Harry trouva pour qualifier l'enseignement de Damar fut tout simplement : remarquable. Si John Guard s'était contenté de reprendre mot pour mot chacune des paroles du mage, alors Damar s'inscrivait d'ores et déjà dans le classement des personnes les plus admirables que Harry ait jamais connues. Il ne manquait pas, cependant, de souligner l'écriture agréable, parfaitement lisible, de Guard.

L'enseignement de Damar était une drogue. Le tout premier livre, traitant de la magie, était un bouquin que Harry n'avait jamais refermé, s'endormant sur ses pages, incapable de pouvoir se convaincre qu'il pourrait continuer le lendemain. Et toutes les nuits, certaines phrases avaient hanté ses rêves, comme : « L'erreur commune à tous, c'est de croire que la magie est un outil. Or, la vérité est que la magie n'est pas plus un outil qu'une tarte à la framboise ; il s'agit d'un être, d'une entité propre, qui propose ses capacités à ceux qui savent les manipuler. »

En parcourant rapidement les premiers ouvrages, Harry avait été ébahi par les innombrables et insoupçonnables formes de la magie. Selon Damar, il existait quatre branches très différentes, mais également très semblables : la sorcellerie, l'alchimie, le spiritisme et l'orichalmie. Harry n'avait pas la moindre de ce qu'était l'orichalmie, mais il était impatient de le découvrir. Il ne dérogeait pas à la règle, toutefois : il suivait l'ordre établi par Guard.

Chaque branche contenait plusieurs sous-branches. La sorcellerie étant le domaine que Harry connaissait le mieux, puisqu'il l'étudiait, il n'avait pas été surpris d'y retrouver des domaines enseignés à Poudlard, tels que les potions, la métamorphose et les enchantements. Pour tout le reste, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il trouverait, mais il dévorait les chapitres de son premier « manuel d'apprentissage »

A côté de la nouvelle passion de Harry pour la lecture, il découvrait pour la première fois tous les avantages et inconvénients d'un sorcier de second cycle. Tout au long de cette semaine, les petits gestes du quotidien du sorcier moyen lui apparurent, mais il fut sacrément bien aidé par les nombreuses bibliothèques de John Guard. En particulier sur la cuisine et le ménage.

En seulement quelques jours, Mrs Weasley était devenue une sorte d'icône pour Harry. S'il ne s'était jamais vraiment interrogé là-dessus jusqu'à présent, il découvrait avec bonheur qu'une vie au foyer n'était pas la chose la plus reposante au monde, bien au contraire. Si la cuisine ne lui posait pas de trop gros problèmes – bien qu'il eut complètement raté son gâteau le jour de son anniversaire –, le ménage réclamait toute sa concentration.

C'était le principal inconvénient du manoir, en réalité : il était trop grand. Parcourir les étages, chasser la poussière, cirer les parquets, nettoyer les fenêtres, Harry avait consacré une journée entière à rendre sa demeure nickel. Si le ménage était épuisant, Harry s'y livrait avec plaisir. Il y trouvait non seulement une certaine satisfaction, mais en plus il améliorait ses sortilèges – et c'était heureux, car les résultats étaient parfois lamentables.

Coupé du monde de la magie, Harry menait une vie paisible, recevant _La Gazette du sorcier_ le matin mais n'y jetant qu'un bref coup d'œil pour surveiller les activités et de Voldemort, et de Malphas et Beherit. Mais tous les trois étaient silencieux, pour le moment. Tout comme les Nehoryn, d'ailleurs. D'Ooghar, il n'attendait aucune nouvelle.

Outre les évènements officieux, Harry s'était occupé des officiels. Afin de se débarrasser pour de bon des soupçons du ministère de la Magie, il avait adressé sa candidature à Poudlard mais ignorait toujours s'il irait ou non. La réponse du professeur McGonagall, apparemment déjà la directrice-adjointe de Dumbledore, lui était parvenue quelques heures plus tard, transmettant à la fois la liste des fournitures, son billet de train et l'officialisation de son inscription à l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

Deux semaines et demie après son anniversaire, Harry avait achevé la lecture du premier livre pour enchaîner directement avec le second, traitant sur la sorcellerie. Même là-dessus, Damar avait énormément de choses intéressantes à dire, révélant même que cette branche de la magie était généralement méconnue de ses utilisateurs. Harry aimait particulièrement une phrase qui, au moment où il l'avait découverte, l'avait fasciné : « La sorcellerie ne requiert rien, à part de l'entraînement ; un entraînement intensif ne sert à rien, si on ne comprend pas le sortilège que l'on désire utiliser. »

Dans le chapitre, l'excitation de Harry avait été mise à rude épreuve, car il était annoncé qu'à la fin du livre, Damar expliquait comment analyser, apprendre et comprendre un sortilège. Où donc Damar avait-il acquis cette… vision de la magie ? Harry se le demandait bien et espérait secrètement avoir un jour la même approche que le mage dont le nom semblait sur toutes les lèvres.

Aussi absorbé fut-il dans sa lecture, Harry ne put poursuivre sa découverte du deuxième livre, car pour la première fois depuis son aménagement dans le manoir, la sonnette retentit. Surpris, il quitta son fauteuil confortable du salon du rez-de-chaussée et franchit la porte pour traverser le hall d'entrée.

Derrière la porte se tenait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mince, le dépassant d'une tête, il avait de longs cheveux couleur prune qui contrastaient avec son teint pâle. Robuste, il tenait dans ses bras la silhouette inanimée et apaisée de Leandra. Harry remarqua aussitôt que la très belle jeune femme avait changé : les mèches bleu nuit avaient disparu de sa chevelure blonde presque blanche, et ses traits étaient fixes.

‒ Salut à toi, Harry Potter ! dit l'homme.

‒ Bonjour… répondit Harry, un peu déconcerté. Heu.. entrez, je vous en prie.

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer l'homme, referma la porte derrière lui et entraîna son visiteur au premier étage. Visiblement, les Nehoryn espéraient que Harry accueille Leandra chez lui mais cela, il le sentait, ne présageait rien de bon.

Conduisant l'homme dans une chambre du premier étage, il le regarda déposer doucement la jeune femme dans le lit puis il se tourna vers Harry. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque blanc firent le tour du visage de Harry, comme s'il cherchait à graver dans sa mémoire chaque trait du jeune homme.

‒ Je me nomme Garwir, annonça l'inconnu. Aliphar vous demande de veiller sur Leandra tant qu'elle n'aura pas reprit connaissance.

‒ Aucun problème, assura Harry. Mais… que se passe-t-il ?

Garwir le scruta attentivement.

‒ Nous ne tarderons pas à être attaqués, annonça-t-il. Les espions de Malphas nous ont repérés par hasard, alors qu'ils étaient venus chercher des renseignements sur Poudlard. Nous devons mettre Leandra et Allandra en sécurité, donc chez toi.

‒ Vous avez besoin…

‒ Non, coupa Garwir avec un sourire. L'exploit que tu as accompli en échappant aux soldats de Malphas est tout à ton honneur, Harry Potter, mais tu ne survivrais pas à l'attaque que nous nous apprêtons à subir. Veille sur Leandra et Allandra, c'est tout ce que nous te demandons.

Harry tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme profondément endormie. Maintenant que la fièvre ne la torturait plus, sa beauté apparaissait au grand jour, inimaginable et envoûtante, mais une petite voix dans son esprit le ramena à la réalité.

‒ Qui est... sont-elles, exactement ? demanda Harry.

Garwir lui désigna la porte, comme s'il préférait poursuivre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Harry le précéda dans le couloir, le regarda refermer la porte puis l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée, vers le salon. Depuis son arrivée, il avait largement eu le temps de s'approvisionner en tout, même en bouteilles d'alcool, sauf qu'il n'y touchait jamais.

‒ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposa Harry.

‒ De l'hydromel, merci.

Harry se dirigea vers un garde-manger tandis que Garwir répondait enfin à sa question sur les deux sœurs :

‒ Leandra et Allandra sont le fruit inattendu d'une relation sans espoir, révéla-t-il. Nehoryn et humains sont incompatibles ; du moins, c'était ce que nous pensions, jusqu'à ce que l'une des nôtres tombe enceinte d'un homme… Bien des humains ont séduit des Nehoryn, mais aucune de ces relations n'avait apporté d'enfant…

‒ Alors, Leandra et Allandra sont en quelque sorte des… phénomènes ? dit Harry en donnant son verre à Garwir.

‒ Elles en sont, assura Garwir. Leandra était la plus populaire, car Damar était très influent sur notre monde. Il était ami de mon peuple, et une idole pour le sien. Mais Allandra ne manquait pas de popularité chez nous. Toutes les deux ont développé des aptitudes très tôt et elles n'ont cessé de se surpasser au fil de leurs études.

Harry hocha la tête en levant les yeux, comme s'il était tout à coup capable de voir à travers le plafond pour contempler Leandra. Garwir n'avait pas besoin de le dire ouvertement, Harry ne doutait pas une seconde que les Nehoryn plaçaient de grands espoirs dans la jeune femme.

‒ Vous avez des nouvelles d'Ooghar ? reprit-il après un silence.

‒ Oui, dit Garwir. Lui et les humains du troisième monde ont trouvé un abri dans le nord, dans une vaste forêt. Prerian semble croire qu'il est préférable d'attendre que Malphas et Beherit se manifestent.

Et visiblement, Garwir était en désaccord, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Finissant son verre, le Nehoryn se leva, imité par Harry.

‒ Leandra et Allandra sont désormais entre vos mains, Harry Potter, déclara Garwir. N'hésitez pas à solliciter leur aide dans votre apprentissage. Adieu !

Et dans une explosion de fumée compacte et noire, Garwir se volatilisa. Harry regarda un peu les volutes se dissiper rapidement, puis il se tourna vers la cheminée.

Maintenant qu'il était coupé dans sa lecture et que la conversation avait repoussé son envie de dévorer le second livre, Harry songea à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y acheter les fournitures scolaires. Et des robes de sorcière pour Leandra, par la même occasion. Mais irait-il réellement à Poudlard ? Se maudissant de ne pas avoir posé la question à Garwir, il poussa un profond soupir.

Tant pis si ses achats s'avéraient inutiles ! Vérifiant que sa baguette magique était bien dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, Harry s'avança vers la cheminée. Piochant une poignée de poudre vert émeraude dans un petit sac posé sur le manteau de la cheminée, il la lança dans l'âtre vide d'où jaillirent instantanément des flammes vertes et crépitantes. Pénétrant dans le feu magique qui lui caressa le bout des doigts, il retira ses lunettes et lança :

‒ Chemin de Traverse !

Dans un grondement sonore, un tourbillon l'aspira en le faisant tourner sur lui-même de plus en plus vite. Les bras le long du corps, Harry sentit le verre d'hydromel tenter de ressortir par sa gorge. Défilant par éclairs, des dizaines de salons inconnus ponctuèrent le voyage. Soulagé, Harry sentit l'hydromel redescendre dans son estomac alors que le tourbillon ralentissait.

Décidant qu'il rentrerait en transplanant, il sortit de la cheminée du Chaudron baveur en ratant de perdre l'équilibre. Saluant Tom, il sortit dans la cour arrière. L'arcade s'ouvrait déjà sur un homme aux bras chargés de sacs, mais le regard de Harry se porta au-delà. Incrédule, il passa l'arche et s'arrêta.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé comme il l'avait été pendant l'exil de Lord Voldemort. La foule prenait tout son temps : les centaines de personnes s'interpellaient, discutaient, sirotaient des limonades sur les terrasses, s'arrêtaient devant les vitrines pour en examiner les contenus ; totalement dépaysé, Harry resta planté là pendant une longue minute avant de trouver la force de reprendre contenance.

Que se passait-il ? Revoir le Chemin de Traverse bondé et bruyant était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu, et pourtant. Se frayant un chemin parmi la masse, il écoutait toutes les discussions qu'il percevait brièvement mais il n'obtint aucune information sur la raison de cette soudaine réunion de parents et d'élèves. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si tous ces gens ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour faire les achats des fournitures.

Rejoindre Gringotts ne fut pas une mince affaire. D'abord parce que la foule compacte n'était pas évidente à transpercer ; ensuite, parce qu'il était impossible de suivre une trajectoire droite à cause de groupes plantés au beau milieu de la chaussée ; et enfin, Harry dut essuyer bien des regards. Si les plus ahuris comprirent presque immédiatement qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, il y en eut beaucoup d'autres qui lancèrent un : « Salut, Potter ! »

Bien sûr… Assez étonné qu'une telle chose lui ait échappé, Harry réalisa que son père serait à Poudlard cette année encore. S'il allait effectivement à l'école de sorcellerie, Harry serait dans la même classe que James – dans la même maison, la même salle commune, le même dortoir, en vérité… Un frisson parcourut Harry : l'idée de se retrouver avec son père le terrifiait autant que ça l'excitait, d'autant qu'il y aurait Sirius et Remus… et Queudver.

L'excitation de Harry tomba en chute libre à la pensée du dernier Maraudeur – du traître ! Son inscription à Poudlard lui paraissait tout à coup stupide et dérangeante. Soupirant, il essaya de chasser ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'il ferait une septième année à Poudlard ! Tout dépendrait des projets des Nehoryn.

La réponse au mystère de la foule lui apparut quand il franchit les lourdes portes de Gringotts, que des gobelins bien moins inquiétants que celui qui l'avait attaqué à côté de Privet Drive lui ouvrirent. Sur un panneau d'affichage, une affiche violette d'aspect officiel annonçait :

_Chers clients, chères clientes,_

_Nous vous remercions de prendre note_

_que la journée des fournitures_

_s'effectuera le samedi 12 août._

_Comme chaque année,_

_des Aurors patrouilleront toute la journée_

_sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Vous souhaitant une bonne journée,_

_La banque Gringotts._

Assez surpris, Harry reprit sa marche. L'immense hall marbré de la banque résonnait des pas des familles venues remplir leurs poches avant de se lancer dans la grande séance d'achats qui s'annonçait. Derrière un long comptoir, les gobelins s'activaient à mettre à jour leurs registres ou à analyser des pierres précieuses étincelantes.

Repérant Ursalk Poigras, son « conseiller » en quelque sorte, Harry s'arrêta devant le guichet et sortit sa baguette magique. Comme tous les gobelins, Ursalk avait un visage intelligent, une peau grise et faisait trois bonnes têtes de moins que Harry ; et chaque fois que Harry le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les étranges différences qui caractérisaient tous les gobelins de Gringotts et celui qui l'avait tué dans son époque.

‒ Ah, Mr Potter ! s'exclama Ursalk en levant son nez pointu de son registre.

Empruntant momentanément sa baguette à Harry pour l'observer par-dessus ses lunettes, il fit tourner le fin morceau de bois dans tous les sens avant de la tendre à son propriétaire.

‒ Gripsec ! lança-t-il.

Un autre gobelin qui passait par là s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Ursalk.

‒ Veuillez accompagner Mr Potter à son coffre, poursuivit Ursalk. Bonne journée, Mr Potter.

‒ A vous aussi, répondit Harry.

Suivant Gripsec, dont Harry se souvenait puisqu'il était le premier gobelin à l'avoir amené au coffre de ses parents – anciens parents, rectifia-t-il mentalement –, ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des nombreuses qui menaient au trafic ferré aménagé dans les sous-sols de la banque.

Avant d'atteindre la porte, cependant, une curieuse sensation s'insinua dans son esprit. Même s'il ne l'avait ressentie qu'une seule fois par le passé, il la reconnut aussitôt : c'était celle qu'il avait éprouvée quand il était revenu sur le sommet de la colline pour récupérer la bourse.

Et comme cette fois-là, Harry n'eut qu'à lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule pour poser les yeux directement sur la personne qui le fixait. C'était une jeune femme de son âge, à première vue. A peine moins grande que lui, son teint pâle contrastait avec ses épais cheveux bruns et l'étonnante couleur verte de ses yeux légèrement plissés. A l'évidence, elle soupçonnait Harry de préparer un mauvais coup – ou en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle lui donna. Pourtant, cette fille n'avait pas confondu, elle était parfaite consciente qu'il n'était pas James.

Quel problème avait-elle avec lui ? Harry n'en savait rien et s'en fichait pas mal. La nouvelle manifestation de la sensation occupa toutes ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte de Gringotts ; si Lorca disait vrai, la Pierre d'Astaroth lui avait transmis un pouvoir. Etait-ce ça, le pouvoir ? Détecter quiconque le fixait un peu trop intensément ?

Harry en doutait sérieusement. Jusqu'à présent, son pouvoir ne s'était manifesté que deux fois dans ce contexte-là : sur la colline pour l'homme encapuchonné et pour cette fille. Il n'y avait très certainement pas qu'eux qui l'avaient observé fixement… Le souvenir de son passage au magasin de baguettes magiques lui revint alors. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Cette voix qui murmurait à son oreille chaque fois que son regard s'était rapproché de l'étui de sa baguette…

Harry fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Lorca lui avait dit qu'elle en discuterait avec Aliphar mais elle n'était toujours pas réapparue. Or, plus tôt il comprendrait son pouvoir, plutôt il pourrait en apprécier toutes les qualités.


	8. Leandra & Orichalmie

Le chapitre expliquant comment analyser, apprendre et comprendre un sortilège réclama deux relectures à Harry. A la première lecture, il avait commit l'erreur de se contenter de suivre les instructions une par une – dès qu'il était expliqué quelque chose, il avait arrêté de lire pour s'y essayer. Il s'était finalement rendu compte que, même si l'ordre des instructions était correct, il lui fallait d'abord toutes les connaître pour comprendre comment cela fonctionnait.

Selon Damar, la sorcellerie n'exigeait aucune incantation. Harry comprit rapidement qu'il ne faisait pas référence aux sortilèges informulés ; non, Damar était ferme sur ce point : le sorcier moyen pouvait très bien utiliser le sortilège de son choix sans réciter d'incantation, que ce fut à haute voix ou mentalement. Damar affirmait que le secret était dans l'esprit. Harry avait été un peu contrarié de lire : « Pour mieux comprendre l'esprit, il faut avoir pris connaissance des différentes possibilités en magie spirituelle (livre 6). »

Désappointé ou non, il avait achevé la lecture du second tome des cours de Damar et enchaîna aussitôt avec le troisième, principalement concentré sur l'alchimie. Dès les premiers chapitres, Harry avait complètement oublié son irritation de devoir attendre le sixième livre : l'alchimie était une branche de la magie absolument incroyable. Certes, il en avait eu la preuve lors de sa première année et de la pierre philosophale, mais Damar donnait l'impression que cette pierre n'était qu'un exercice de base pour un alchimiste digne de ce nom.

Réveillé à l'aube par un stupide hibou qui s'était pris pour une auto-tamponneuse et était venu percuter l'un des volets de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry poursuivait sa lecture du troisième livre tout en savourant son petit déjeuner. La présence de Leandra paraissait l'avoir encouragé à s'améliorer en cuisine et, pour la première fois, son bacon était cuit comme il l'aimait, il n'y avait plus de morceau de coquille dans ses œufs et ses toasts étaient grillés à point.

La fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, Harry se figea lorsqu'il parcourut la dernière ligne du cinquième chapitre : _L'alchimie est un art complexe qui demande beaucoup d'intuition, de bonnes connaissances en herbologie, en sciences occultes. Néanmoins, le vrai, le meilleur, alchimiste du monde ne se contentera jamais de tout ça : il lui faudra également des bases en orichalmie, la magie divine._

Parce qu'il existait une magie divine ? Il n'eut pas le temps de méditer dessus plus longtemps, car la lame argentée d'une dague au pommeau noir se colla brusquement sur son cou. Surpris, il sursauta et sentit le tranchant s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa peau. Une mèche blond-blanc se balança au coin de son œil.

‒ Le bacon ou la vie ! dit une voix à moitié rieuse, à moitié menaçante.

‒ Le bacon, marmonna Harry.

La dague disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et le bacon s'envola de son assiette. Passant une main prudente sur son cou, Harry fut soulagé de ne sentir aucune plaie et regarda Leandra s'asseoir à côté de lui, resplendissante de bonheur tandis qu'elle savourait son bacon volé. Ses yeux d'un rouge éclatant déconcertèrent passablement Harry autant que sa beauté.

‒ T'es qui ? demanda Leandra d'un air curieux.

‒ Heu… Harry Potter, répondit-il.

‒ Enchantée, heu… Harry Potter, dit Leandra avec un grand sourire.

‒ Nan, je m'appelle Harry, rectifia Harry. Potter, c'est mon nom de famille.

Leandra le dévisagea comme s'il était une étrange créature inconnue qu'elle cherchait à être la première à comprendre. Mal à l'aise, Harry s'occupa les mains en refermant son livre.

‒ Tu veux que je prévienne les autres que tu es réveillée ? proposa-t-il.

‒ Ils le savent déjà, assura Leandra. C'est quoi, ton livre ?

‒ Des cours que Damar a donnés à l'homme qui m'a choisi pour participer à la Prophétie, afin que je me prépare à la guerre, expliqua Harry.

‒ Oh, je peux être ton professeur ? s'enquit Leandra, surexcitée.

Harry l'observa attentivement. Bien entendu, le soutien de Leandra serait capital, mais c'était autre chose qui l'intriguait. La jeune femme dégageait une fraîcheur innocente qui lui presque l'air d'avoir trop vite grandi. C'était presque imperceptible, mais l'expression qu'elle affichait montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas aussi… sobre que la plupart des adolescents.

‒ Bien sûr, répondit-il. Mais pour le moment, je n'en suis qu'à la théorie.

Ce détail n'effaça pas le sourire réjoui de Leandra, qui fit apparaître un verre sans bouger et se servit généreusement de jus de citrouille.

Le plus déstabilisant pour Harry, c'était surtout de constater que Leandra était joyeuse. Elle ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter de sa sœur, de Damar, des autres Nehoryn. On croirait presque que les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à sombrer dans l'inconscience lui étaient sortis de la tête, ou qu'ils ne l'affectaient pas.

‒ Alors, tu étais la disciple de Damar… dit Harry avec maladresse.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais le silence en présence de Leandra le mettait mal à l'aise.

‒ Oui, approuva Leandra avec gaieté. Il était un excellent professeur ! Et très bon cuisinier, en plus. Quand je réussissais correctement un exercice du premier coup, il m'offrait une tartelette aux épices de Jogorba… presque aussi bonne que celle que ma maman faisait !

Aucun doute possible, Leandra était plus jeune mentalement que son corps ne le laissait croire mais Harry doutait que ce fut un handicap : si elle avait réussi à survivre à la bataille devant le Portail, c'était qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre. Reportant son attention sur le contenu de son assiette, Harry chercha précipitamment un moyen de relancer la conversation.

‒ Tu es blessée, dit alors Leandra.

Harry releva la tête, étonné, mais le regard de Leandra était orienté derrière lui. Pivotant sur sa chaise, il remarqua Lorca qui s'avançait sur la terrasse, la démarche aussi élégante que sa robe noire. Déchirée au niveau de l'épaule, cependant, la robe révélait une profonde plaie sanglante qui contrastait furieusement avec la peau blanche de la haute femme.

‒ Vous avez été attaqués, déclara Harry, les sourcils froncés.

‒ Et anéantis, ajouta Lorca d'un ton neutre. Aliphar et Garwir sont morts, et si Horol a réussi à se débarrasser des quatre Orghans qui l'encerclaient…

Cette femme était-elle totalement insensible ou cachait-elle merveilleusement bien chacune de ses émotions ? La mort d'Aliphar et de Garwir paraissaient être des informations sans aucune importance, sa blessure même ne semblait pas capable de l'atteindre et elle ne montra aucune satisfaction de revoir Leandra sur pieds. Cependant, Leandra aussi n'avait pas l'air de trouver les morts annoncées comme des pertes dignes d'un sentiment à afficher.

Décontenancé, Harry reporta son attention sur Lorca. La main posée sur sa blessure, un faible halo bleu sembla jaillir de sa paume, mais il disparut presque aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle abaissa son bras, la robe s'était reconstituée et, il en était sûr, la blessure avait guéri. En effet, la magie des personnes venues du deuxième monde paraissait être bien plus évoluée que celle de ce monde car, de mémoire, Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu dire qu'un sorcier pouvait se soigner sans une potion ou sa baguette magique.

Néanmoins, l'heure était grave : l'opposition s'effondrait à une vitesse alarmante. Elle n'était déjà pas impressionnante au moment où Harry l'avait rencontrée, mais elle était insignifiante à l'heure actuelle. Certes, il ne connaissait pas les effectifs de Malphas et de Beherit, mais ces deux démons à eux seuls suffiraient à faire sombrer n'importe qui dans le défaitisme.

‒ Vous connaissez ce monde mieux que nous, reprit alors Lorca.

Harry releva les yeux sur elle. Lorca l'observait sans expression.

‒ Tant que vous n'aurez pas développé vos pouvoirs, nous ne pourrons pas nous opposer aux armées de Malphas, déclara-t-elle. Et cet endroit n'est pas sûr, les espions des démons finiront par nous retrouver, d'autant qu'ils s'intéresseront sans doute aux nouveaux arrivants. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous serions en sécurité, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à la hauteur ?

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question. Dès qu'elle avait souligné le risque que cette maison soit attaquée, un nom s'était automatiquement inscrit dans la mémoire de Harry.

‒ Poudlard, dit-il.

‒ L'école de sorcellerie à côté du village sorcier ? demanda Lorca.

‒ Oui, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse, assura Harry. Face à Malphas et Beherit, les protections du château ne seront peut-être pas solides, mais ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à Poudlard. Dumbledore, le directeur, est le Damar de ce monde. Moins puissant sûrement, mais il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.

Lorca le fixa longuement, réfléchissant visiblement à la suggestion de Harry. Quelle que serait sa décision, si elle optait pour Poudlard, il lui faudrait agir dès aujourd'hui. Dumbledore était toujours à la recherche d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

‒ Il est digne de confiance ? poursuivit Lorca.

‒ S'il me disait que vous êtes Malphas déguisée en femme, je le croirais, dit Harry.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Lorca, puis elle se leva.

‒ Alors, je vais à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle.

‒ Je peux venir ? s'enquit Leandra, silencieuse jusqu'à présent.

‒ Reste, répondit Lorca. Ton élève aura besoin de toi.

La moue boudeuse devant le refus de Lorca se transforma instantanément en gaieté impatiente lorsque la femme prononça le mot « élève ». Disparaissant dans un panache noir, Lorca laissa les deux adolescents. Harry lança un regard en coin à Leandra. Celle-ci l'observait avidement, comme s'il s'était brusquement métamorphosé en un succulent gâteau.

‒ Alors, on commence par quoi, professeur ? demanda Harry, un peu nerveux.

L'étrange personnalité de Leandra le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui posait tant de soucis. Après tout, il avait connu Luna Lovegood ! Peut-être lui fallait-il un peu de temps pour s'habituer…

‒ Je ne sais pas ! répondit Leandra d'un ton joyeux. Tu as des questions ?

Harry en avait, mais principalement sur les Nehoryn, le passé de Leandra, sur Lorca, sur à peu près tout ce qui avait fait son apparition dans sa vie depuis son arrivée dans cette époque. Sauf qu'il était conscient que les questions que Leandra attendait devaient avoir un rapport avec les livres, la magie du deuxième monde.

Toutefois, une question germa presque instantanément dans son esprit. Il revoyait très bien la dernière ligne du cinquième chapitre.

‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'orichalmie ? dit-il. Pourquoi on appelle ça « la magie divine » ?

‒ L'orichalmie est peut-être la branche la plus complexe et la moins évidente de la magie, cita Leandra d'un air cérémonieux. Elle se compose de deux sous-branches. Tout d'abord, il y a ce que nous appelons « l'élémentarisme », soit la capacité d'interagir sur les choses naturelles ou d'en déformer la nature.

‒ Comment ça ? dit Harry, intrigué.

Leandra bondit gaiement de sa chaise et s'éloigna sur la pelouse vert émeraude. Harry se hâta de la suivre, curieux. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait l'intention d'offrir un aperçu de ce qu'était l'orichalmie.

Elle s'arrêta dans un petit saut, visiblement heureuse de marcher pieds nus sur la pelouse verte et fraîche. Harry s'immobilisa deux pas derrière elle et la regarda s'accroupir pour poser à plat sa main droite sur l'herbe. Presque aussitôt, un halo rougeâtre enveloppa sa main tandis qu'un long trait serpentant s'éloignait de sa main pour dessiner sur le sol un grand symbole bien trop complexe pour qu'on puisse le reproduire au crayon sur un parchemin, à moins d'en connaître chaque courbe, chaque crochet, chaque pointe, etc.

Le halo qui entourait la main de Leandra s'évanouit, et la jeune femme se redressa. Reculant à la hauteur de Harry, elle lui lança un regard surexcité et claque des doigts. Aussitôt, une motte de terre aussi grosse qu'un chien s'envola, propulsée dans les airs par un poing énorme de la taille de la tête de Harry. Ahuri, celui-ci regarda la pelouse se soulever lentement tandis qu'un géant constitué de terre parfaitement solide en jaillissait.

La mine revêche, la créature possédait deux orbites vides mais, dès qu'il les tourna vers Harry et Leandra, le jeune homme crut sentir un regard le scruter brièvement. Culminant à au moins quatre mètres, l'être de terre poussa un grognement sonore.

‒ Voici un golem, annonça Leandra d'un ton rayonnant. Quand j'étais petite, Damar en faisait apparaître pour qu'il me balance très loin dans la mer ! Les golems sont très utiles pendant des combats rapprochés, mais ils sont un peu lents. Par contre, en un coup de poing, il peut éjecter ta tête des dizaines de mètres derrière ton corps.

Choque qu'elle semblait trouver fascinante.

‒ L'élémentarisme permet de créer des golems, d'insuffler la vie aux arbres ou d'offrir de très grosses jambes à des rochers que la magie simple ne peut pas déplacer, déclara-t-elle. Mais ce ne sont que des exemples. A mes quatorze ans, Damar a transformé ma petite salle de bains en une cascade naturelle et chaude !

Elle tapa dans ses mains. Avec un nouveau grondement, le golem s'enfonça dans le sol. D'un geste de la main négligent, Leandra fit disparaître la terre retournée sous un épais tapis herbu ; abasourdi, Harry eut du mal à croire qu'un golem avait jailli à cet endroit. La pelouse semblait ne jamais avoir bougé.

Contemplant l'endroit où la créature était apparue, Harry revint à la réalité lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il existait une deuxième sous-branche à l'orichalmie.

‒ Et l'autre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite.

‒ L'occultisme, répondit Leandra. C'est horriblement difficile, mais c'est très utile quand une situation se présente mal. Même Damar rencontrait des problèmes à réussir ses sortilèges mais lors de la première bataille à laquelle il a participé, il a réussi à abattre une Pluie Foudroyante sur les armées des démons.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Si la Pluie Foudroyante était ce qu'il croyait, à savoir une pluie de foudres tombée du ciel, alors l'orichalmie portait bien son nom de « magie divine ». Armés d'un pouvoir pareil, des sorciers mal intentionnés pourraient faire régner une terreur que Lord Voldemort ne saurait jamais instaurer ; tout comme des sorciers bien intentionnés pourraient dissuader n'importe qui de s'essayer à la criminalité.

‒ Et toi, tu sais faire quelques trucs en occultisme ? demanda-t-il.

‒ C'est un niveau encore trop élevé pour moi, répondit Leandra d'un air rieur. Mais un jour, je suis tombée sur un sortilège permettant faire la tombée de la nuit. Au lieu de plonger ma salle de bains dans l'obscurité, j'ai accidentellement fait disparaître la robe de ma sœur…

Elle eut un sourire ravi à ce souvenir.

Hochant la tête, Harry contempla une dernière fois l'endroit d'où était apparu le golem. Lorca avait raison, il fallait impérativement qu'il développe ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs avant d'attenter quoique ce soit contre les armées de Malphas. Mais avant tout, il lui fallait finir tous les livres théoriques. Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, il y en avait sept en tout.

Il allait devoir accélérer son rythme de lecture.


	9. Premier Cours

_RIXE MYSTERIEUSE_

_A PRE-AU-LARD_

_Un combat mystérieux et inaudible, est-ce possible ? Visiblement oui, car c'est ce qu'il s'est produit hier matin, aux environs de huit heures, au village de Pré-au-Lard._

_Un touriste finlandais a été le premier à comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose du côté de la Cabane hurlante. Réveillé à l'aube, il était sortit de son auberge du Chemin de Traverse pour découvrir le monde sorcier britannique, en commençant par Pré-au-Lard. En arrivant à la Cabane hurlante, cependant, un spectacle inhabituel, même pour lui, lui est apparu._

_« Ma sœur et mon beau-frère étaient déjà venus à Pré-au-Lard, nous déclare-t-il. Mais quand ils m'avaient raconté à quoi ressemblait la Cabane hurlante, ils m'avaient parlé d'une vieille maison condamnée et inaccessible. Aussi j'ai été très surpris de trouver la porte ouverte et les fenêtres débarrassées de leurs planches… » _

_Car c'est effectivement ce que le touriste a découvert à son arrivée. Audacieux, Mr Joggas est passé de l'autre côté de la barrière et s'est avancé jusqu'au palier. Un regard dans le salon a suffit à Mr Joggas pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave._

_« J'ai d'abord été agressé par une étrange odeur, nous raconte-t-il. Puis j'ai remarqué que la rampe avait été brisée, mais je ne me suis pas inquiété – j'avais entendu dire que les fantômes vivant dans la Cabane hurlante étaient très violents. C'est en regardant le couloir amenant à l'arrière de la maison que j'ai compris toute la gravité de la situation, car il y avait au sol un homme étendu et inerte. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que l'odeur était celle du sang. »_

_Mr Joggas s'est aussitôt précipité au village pour alarmer les habitants sur les évènements de la Cabane hurlante._

_Alertés, les Aurors n'ont pas tardé à transplaner sur les lieux du crime. Habituellement tenus à l'écart, nous avons la surprise d'être invité à découvrir l'endroit tandis que les habitants se massent à l'extérieur pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage._

_L'enquête préliminaire fait l'unanimité : il semble qu'un groupe d'individus ait élu domicile à la Cabane hurlante avant d'être attaqué. De nombreux trous ont été retrouvés dans les murs, le sol et les meubles, mais les Aurors tentent encore de déterminer la nature. L'essentiel de la rixe semble s'être déroulée dans le couloir menant au jardin et à l'extérieur. Six corps ont été retrouvés, dont quatre dénudés. Les Aurors recherchent déjà les identités de chaque mort._

_Fraîchement débarquée sur les lieux, Aydan Jones, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, répond à nos questions après s'être concerté avec ses hommes :_

_« Paniquer ne servira à rien ! affirme-t-il. De toute évidence, les personnes qui étaient venues s'installer ici ont été la cause de cette attaque ; il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'une autre rixe frappe Pré-au-Lard. Concernant les corps retrouvés, nous publierons prochainement des photos d'eux et demandons à la communauté des sorciers et des sorcières de nous contacter si la moindre de ces personnes leur rappelle quelqu'un. »_

_L'enquête ne sera pas facile à élucider, d'autant que les dégâts antérieurs à cette attaque sont presque impossibles à écarter de ceux causés par la bataille. Néanmoins, nous suivrons toute cette affaire de très près et ne manqueront pas de vous informer de son évolution._

Six corps ? Les sourcils froncés, Harry replia son journal puis le posa à côté de son assiette. Si Lorca était là, il lui demanderait à qui appartenaient les quatre autres corps, même s'il avait un soupçon. Cependant, la femme n'était pas revenue de Poudlard. Avait-elle obtenu le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais son absence n'était pas pour le rassurer.

D'autant que Leandra avait fait une rechute. Sa démonstration de l'élémentarisme avait épuisé la jeune femme, qui s'était évanouie dans l'escalier menant à la salle secrète. Heureusement, il était derrière elle à ce moment-là et avait pu la rattraper, mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire pour soulager sa soudaine montée de fièvre. Il s'était alors contenté de mettre un lingue humide sur le front de Leandra.

‒ Vous êtes plutôt débrouillard.

Harry sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers Lorca. Apparemment, la femme ne supportait pas d'entrer dans le manoir : c'était sa deuxième venue et elle avait encore contournée toute la maison plutôt que de la traverser.

‒ Je commençais à me demander s'il ne vous était pas arrivé quelque chose, dit-il.

Lorca prit place devant lui.

‒ La journée d'hier a été longue, reconnut Lorca. Nous étions deux à postuler pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, et mon concurrent semblait déterminé à mettre la main sur cet emploi. Si déterminé, en vérité, qu'il voulait m'affronter en duel… Et comme Dumbledore n'était pas surchargé, il a organisé ça rapidement.

‒ Comment vous avez fait ? s'étonna Harry. Vous n'avez pas de baguette magique !

‒ C'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont commencé à se compliquer, admit Lorca. L'homme possédait une bonne expérience dans ce domaine, alors que je n'avais rien, mais Dumbledore me laissait quand même la chance. Par chance, il a convié tous les professeurs présents à notre petit duel. J'ai pu en emprunter une discrètement en passant derrière… Minerva McGonagall, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Harry réprima à grand-peine une grimace. Même en danger de mort, il n'oserait pas dérober la baguette du professeur de métamorphose. Mais, visiblement, Lorca avait réussi à tout remettre en place sans se faire remarquer.

‒ Et le duel a duré si longtemps que ça ? dit Harry, assez surpris.

‒ Quelques minutes, répondit Lorca. Le temps que je m'adapte à la baguette magique. Mais la victoire acquise, Dumbledore m'a proposé de m'installer à Poudlard. Il est puissant, et Damar et lui auraient fait une sacrée paire, mais les enchantements protégeant le collège nécessitaient quelques améliorations. Je suis donc restée pour la nuit pour les renforcer, et en ajouter.

Cette femme était d'une audace impressionnante. Même si Lord Voldemort réussissait à avoir un poste sous un déguisement, Harry douterait sérieusement que le Mage noir s'aventurerait à toucher aux enchantements installés autour de Poudlard.

‒ Finissez votre petit déjeuner, reprit Lorca. Je me suis absentée pour la matinée spécialement pour remplacer Leandra.

Harry hocha la tête, mais nota aussitôt un détail.

‒ Comment savez-vous pour le malaise de Leandra ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il se souvenait que Leandra, la veille, lui avait affirmé que les Nehoryn étaient déjà au courant de son rétablissement, mais il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander comment ils le savaient.

‒ Leandra possède une faculté qui lui est propre, expliqua Lorca. Quand elle avait dix ans, elle a été attaquée par un Orghan alors qu'elle ramassait des champignons dans la forêt. Elle a été gravement blessée à la tête. Pour une raison inconnue, elle a été capable de prévenir sa sœur et sa mère. Depuis ce jour, elle peut connecter son esprit à celui de quelqu'un d'autre – et le sien est continuellement connecté au mien.

‒ Donc… vous avez senti qu'elle s'était évanouie, c'est ça ?

‒ Non, répondit Lorca. J'ai senti son esprit rompre subitement le lien qui l'unissait au mien.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

‒ Et ça ne vous a pas alarmé ? poursuivit-il, dubitatif.

Lorca eut un léger sourire.

‒ Vous êtes humain, Harry, dit-elle. Pour moi, votre peuple prend un plaisir malsain à souffrir et à s'imposer des valeurs et des mœurs pour se donner l'illusion qu'il est très évolué. Je peux aimer, je peux détester, mais jamais vous ne verrez un Nehoryn pleurer une mort. Ma mère est morte sous mes yeux, mais je n'étais pas triste. Et j'ai perdu mon père et mon fiancé dans une rixe contre les Orghans, mais leur perte ne m'a pas affectée.

Malgré les six dernières années passées dans le monde de la magie, Harry se rendait compte, à sa grande stupéfaction, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé la différence entre les humains et les créatures magiques. D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois qu'il discutait réellement avec un non-humain.

En reposant son verre sur la table, le regard de Harry se reposa sur _La Gazette du sorcier_, et la question qu'il s'était promis de poser à Lorca lui revint en mémoire.

‒ Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait eu six corps de retrouver dans la Cabane hurlante ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

‒ Vous parlez des quatre corps nus, affirma Lorca. C'est un phénomène qui se produit lorsque vous tuez certaines créatures de Malphas. Vous vous souvenez peut-être que, dans la légende d'Astaroth, Malphas prenait plaisir à effectuer toutes sortes d'expériences sur les êtres vivants qu'il séquestrait… Depuis sa libération, il a largement eu l'occasion de trouver des humains et des créatures magiques sur lesquels travailler. Certaines créatures, une fois mortes, retrouvent leur véritable apparence.

Harry frissonna. La cruauté et les pouvoirs de Malphas ne le rassuraient pas du tout. Sans nul doute que l'énorme chien-aigle était une des créations du démon… mais à partir de quoi ? Un chien et un aigle ? Ou bien était-ce encore plus vicieux et complexe que ça ?

L'appétit coupé, il reposa sa fourchette en laissant dans son assiette un dernier toast, puis leva les yeux sur Lorca. La femme hocha légèrement la tête et quitta sa chaise, imitée par Harry. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette magique pour faire disparaître tout ce qui encombrait la table, et suivit Lorca sur la pelouse. Apparemment, les Nehoryn avaient un faible pour l'apprentissage en plein air.

‒ Vous ne lirez pas tout de suite les quatrième et cinquième livres, déclara-t-elle. Vous serez à l'aise, si vous vous asseyez.

‒ Pourquoi je ne dois pas les lire ? s'étonna Harry en s'asseyant sur la pelouse.

‒ Parce que la priorité est la magie spirituelle, répondit Lorca. Plus vite vous la comprendre et plus vite vous évoluerez. Pour résumer, la magie spirituelle est un atout essentiel pour élargir les capacités de votre esprit. Dans votre monde, certaines formes de magie spirituelle existent, mais elles ont été cataloguées dans la sorcellerie.

‒ L'occlumancie, par exemple ? tenta Harry.

‒ Exact. La fermeture d'esprit est une discipline presque enfantine en magie spirituelle. Si vos capacités intellectuelles sont assez vives, et mes explications suffisamment claires, vous serez en mesure de maîtriser certains aspects de la magie spirituelle avant d'ouvrir le livre qui y fait référence.

L'occlumancie ? Une discipline presque enfantine ? Harry se remémora son incapacité à faire taire toutes ses pensées, à vider son esprit de tout ce qui l'encombrait ; brusquement, il songea à dire Lorca qu'il était lamentable dans ce domaine, mais la femme poursuivit en tournant tout autour de lui :

‒ Le pouvoir que vous a transmis la Pierre d'Astaroth sera notre objectif principal, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas par hasard si la Broche d'Instinct est la seule Relique d'Astaroth qui n'ait jamais été cachée par son créateur.

‒ Comment ça ?

‒ En emprisonnant Malphas et Beherit, Astaroth se doutait sûrement qu'ils finiraient par sortir et repartir à la recherche de ses Reliques, expliqua Lorca avec patience. Les textes anciens qui relataient l'histoire d'Astaroth laissaient présager que son palais était bâti sur cette île de votre monde. En développant votre pouvoir, vous pourrez détecter ce palais.

‒ Mais… Le palais a sûrement été détruit, depuis, non ?

‒ Non, répondit simplement Lorca.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

‒ Le premier exercice que nous allons faire est extrêmement simple, annonça-t-elle. Plusieurs sortilèges passeront autour de vous. Les yeux fermés, vous devrez me dire si c'est devant, sur votre gauche, sur votre droite, ou derrière vous. Quand je dis qu'il est extrêmement simple, ce n'est pas totalement vrai, car un sortilège ne produit généralement aucun son. Le mieux serait que vous compreniez par vous-même comment vous savez qu'un sortilège est lancé. Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne réussissez pas du premier coup. Fermez les yeux, maintenant.

Harry obéit. Plongé dans la pénombre relative de ses paupières, différentes images essayèrent de s'incruster dans son esprit, mais il s'efforça de rester concentrer. Comment pouvait-il sentir qu'un sortilège était lancé si aucun bruit ne l'aidait ? Il chassa aussitôt cette question et tendit l'oreille.

Il avait vaguement conscience que Lorca s'était éloignée, mais il ne l'entendait pas. En dehors d'une légère brise qui agitait le feuillage des arbres alentours et le bruissement des ailes d'une hirondelle qui passait au-dessus de lui, aucun son ne venait troubler le silence matinal. Malgré sa concentration, toutefois, Harry sentit son corps se détendre et son esprit vagabonder contre son gré, comme si l'obscurité de ses paupières le poussait vers le sommeil.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il sentit l'air vibrer quelque part derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se concentrer dessus, toutefois, la vibration avait disparu.

‒ Derrière ? tenta-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit et, pendant plusieurs minutes lui sembla-t-il, il eut l'impression de s'être fait rouler. Lorca était tellement silencieuse qu'il n'en percevait pas sa présence, et il se demandait même si elle était encore là. Apparemment oui, car la voix froide et tranchante de la femme s'éleva juste devant lui :

‒ Ca ira pour cette fois, dit-elle.

Rouvrant précautionneusement les yeux, Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. L'exercice avait duré quelques minutes pour lui, mais le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sa montre, il s'aperçut que près de quatre heures avaient passé. Déconcerté, il leva les yeux vers Lorca, qui l'observait d'un air étrange.

‒ Désolé, marmonna-t-il en se relevant. Ce n'est pas facile, en fait…

‒ Pour un premier essai, vous vous en êtes remarquablement bien sorti, assura la femme d'une voix distraite.

Elle continuait de le fixer d'une étrange façon, comme s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être capable de dire ou de faire.

‒ Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

‒ Vous n'êtes pas un humain comme les autres, déclara Lorca d'un air pensif. Cet exercice est le premier que l'on apprend en magie spirituelle. Il n'est pas souvent réussi du premier coup ; cependant, vous êtes parvenu à vous déconnecter de la réalité d'une manière assez étonnante.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué.

‒ Par ma nature, je peux sentir une présence bien mieux que ne peut le faire un humain, ajouta Lorca. Généralement, l'esprit se déconnecte doucement. Le vôtre s'est totalement dissipé d'un coup. Le sortilège que vous avez détecté est passé plus loin que les autres de vous, mais c'est le seul que vous ayez senti.

‒ Ah, dit Harry. Et ce n'est pas normal ?

‒ Disons que ce n'est pas courant, répondit Lorca. Retenez ceci, Harry : la concentration n'est pas la clé. Dans les premières minutes, vous vous êtes concentré sur votre ouïe. Leandra vous aidera à mieux aborder cet exercice. Pour l'heure, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Leandra ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, mais il est préférable qu'elle se repose pour le moment. Trouvez une activité qui ne nécessite pas la magie, ce sera mieux.

Lorca se volatilisa dans l'habituel nuage noir. Avant même que Harry ait fait un pas, la fumée s'était dissipée. Trouver une autre activité… C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : il n'avait pas d'échiquier, aucun jeu à proposer et pour ce qu'il en savait, il n'y avait rien de fascinant dans les environs.

Atteignant la terrasse, il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un battement d'ailes qui se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Une chouette hulotte volait vers lui, une enveloppe entre ses serres acérées. Le survolant, elle lâcha sa missive qui voleta plus ou moins jusqu'à lui, tandis que l'oiseau faisait volte-face et repartait vers le nord.

Harry se déplaça pour attraper l'enveloppe mais, avant même de l'avoir en mains, il sut qui en était l'expéditeur. Il avait en effet reconnu le sceau frappé dessus : un P entouré d'un blaireau, d'un serpent, d'un aigle et d'un lion. C'était parfait : Lorca avait inscrit Leandra. Au moins, il savait ce que la jeune femme et lui feraient aujourd'hui.

Pénétrant dans la maison, il entendit un nouveau battement d'ailes avant que quelque chose ne le percute brutalement dans le dos. Grimaçant, il fit volte-face et tendit vivement la main sans même s'en rendre compte. Le petit hibou qui venait de le heurter atterrit dans sa main ouverte, vacilla un moment puis bascula. Cette fois-ci, Harry tendit volontairement son autre main afin que l'oiseau ne tombe pas au sol. Un petit rouleau de parchemin était attaché à sa patte.

L'amenant dans le salon, il ramassa un coussin sur le canapé puis le posa sur la commode. En prenant soin de ne pas tordre une aile, il déposa alors le petit hibou sur l'oreiller. Détachant la lettre, il la déplia et la lut :

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Je suis Gareth Todd. J'ai appris que tu étais nouveau et que tu entrerais à Poudlard. Je suis à Serdaigle, l'une des quatre maisons. Je t'écris pour te proposer de venir rencontrer tes futurs camarades à la fête que j'organise le 28 août (tu trouveras l'adresse au dos)._

_Espérant te voir très bientôt,_

_Gareth Todd._

Une fête ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait dire qu'un étudiant organisait une fête ! Habituellement, les fêtes étaient organisées suite à la victoire d'une équipe pendant le tournoi de Quidditch. Assez surpris, Harry pesa le pour et le contre. Todd n'avait pas tort, cette soirée lui permettrait de faire la rencontre de ses futurs camarades. D'un autre côté, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de très mondain…

28 août… Soupirant, Harry reposa l'enveloppe. Il avait le temps d'y réfléchir.


	10. Gemini

‒ Etrange endroit.

Harry eut un léger sourire en plissant légèrement les yeux, ébloui par le soleil. La pénombre et la fraîcheur des entrailles de Gringotts contrastaient férocement avec le soleil rayonnant et une température étouffante qui ne paraissait jamais faiblir.

Réveillée moins d'une heure après le départ de Lorca, Leandra avait accueillit avec plaisir son inscription à Poudlard. Son enthousiasme ne fit que croître lorsque Harry lui annonça que tous deux devaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la cheminée du Chaudron baveur, tout paraissait étrange à la demi-Nehoryn.

Cependant, Harry en avait conscience, il fallait qu'elle s'habitue rapidement à ce monde. Déjà que son seul physique attirait l'attention, comme il s'en était rendu compte un peu plus tôt : le chemin vers le Chaudron baveur avait été riche en regards curieux et intéressés. Bien qu'il eut beaucoup moins de monde que lors de la journée des fournitures, ils avaient aperçu des élèves de Poudlard – et même certains hommes d'une bonne vingtaine d'années ne se gênèrent pour la détailler de haut en bas.

L'intérêt que suscitait déjà Leandra rappelait à Harry qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Or, très naturellement, les questions seraient légion concernant la jeune femme : de quelle nationalité était-elle ? Pourquoi venait-elle à Poudlard seulement pour sa septième année ? Où avait-elle fait ses études ? Etait-elle venue avec ses parents ? Harry poussa un soupir. Dès qu'ils seraient de retour au manoir, il leur faudrait s'occuper du passé fictif de Leandra.

‒ On va commencer par ta baguette magique, déclara Harry. Enfin, tu vas y aller toute seule et j'irai chercher les ingrédients de potions chez l'apothicaire. Mais fais attention, Ollivander va te poser des questions. S'il te demande où est ton ancienne baguette, tu lui mens… Dis-lui que tu l'avais héritée de ton grand-père, mais qu'elle commençait à se faire trop vieille. Je devrais être dehors quand tu ressortiras… Tiens, c'est ici. Prends cette bourse.

Laissant Leandra entrer dans la boutique de baguettes magiques, Harry remonta légèrement le Chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre l'apothicaire. Malgré ses instructions, il n'était pas rassuré par le passage de la jeune femme chez Ollivander. Les créatures magiques pouvaient-elle faire usage d'une baguette ? Apparemment oui, puisque Lorca avait disputé un duel, mais Leandra trouverait-elle une baguette faite pour elle ?

Pénétrant dans le magasin de l'apothicaire, les narines de Harry furent assaillies par une odeur d'humidité parfumée d'innombrables arômes dégagés par les différentes plantes, substances et ingrédients indispensables à la fabrication des potions. A l'arrière du magasin, la voix furieuse du gérant lui parvenait nettement :

‒ C'est la dernière fois que je laisse cet escroc me vendre quelque chose !

Furibond, il surgit par la porte et passa devant Harry sans sembler le remarquer. Attrapant une petite fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre, il disparut dans l'arrière-salle d'où s'éleva quelques instants plus tard un sifflement suraigu. Il y eut alors une détonation, le gérant poussa un petit cri étranglé et ressortit précipitamment.

Le front moite, il resta adossé contre la porte en inspirant profondément comme s'il venait de s'échapper d'une situation périlleuse. Puis il sembla enfin remarquer Harry.

‒ Un problème ? demanda celui-ci.

‒ Ah ! s'exclama le vendeur en s'approchant du comptoir. Si seulement si je n'en avais qu'un, je serais bien content ! Je viens de m'apercevoir que je me suis fait escroquer… mais j'aurais dû m'en douter : 14 Gallions pour dix cornes de Baltruc, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Il poussa un profond soupir pour retrouver son calme.

‒ Enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

Harry lui tendit la liste des ingrédients réclamés par le professeur Slughorn pour cette dernière année. Pendant que le vendeur parcourait les différentes étagères pour tout réunir, une étrange odeur vint étouffer toutes les autres, caressant les narines de Harry. Délicieux parfum : un très subtil mélange de gingembre, de cannelle et d'il ne savait trop quoi d'autre.

Harry battit des paupières. Les yeux piquants, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était accoudé au comptoir, la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester debout. Un soupçon naquit soudainement dans l'esprit de Harry alors que le vendeur, remarquant à son tour l'odeur, poussa un juron furieux et tendit sa baguette magique vers l'interstice entre le sol et la porte donnant sur l'arrière-salle.

‒ Je vous conseille de boire quelque chose de fort en sortant, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, vous aurez bientôt des hallucinations. C'est rare les cornes de Baltruc, il faut se déplacer jusqu'en Asie pour en trouver. Et pour en obtenir, c'est encore moins facile… Si je remets la main sur ce vaurien…

Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

‒ Pourquoi ne pas porter plainte ? marmonna-t-il.

‒ Ca ne servirait à rien, grogna l'apothicaire. Ca fait quatorze ans que j'ai porté plainte contre ce gredin de Howard Keepling ! Et puis, je n'avais jamais vu le vaurien qui m'a vendu toutes ces cornes…

Revenu au comptoir, il entreprit de glisser tous les ingrédients dans un sac. Il s'interrompit, et leva brusquement les yeux sur Harry en le dévisageant.

‒ Maintenant que j'y pense, vous devez avoir le même âge que lui, dit-il d'un air songeur. J'ai peut-être une chance de le coincer à Poudlard, si Dumbledore accepte de me laisser venir…

Continuant à marmonner dans sa barbe, il tendit le sac à Harry. Après avoir payé le vendeur et reçut une dernière fois le conseil de boire quelque chose de fort, il jeta un regard en direction du magasin de baguettes magiques. Leandra n'était pas encore ressortie. Remontant encore un peu la rue sinueuse, Harry s'arrêta à un café et commanda un whisky Pur feu.

Le liquide rouge sang et fumant lui enflamma la gorge. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux dessus, il eut l'impression d'apercevoir un visage de clown se refléter dessus. Décidant que le moment était le bienvenu, il avala son petit verre d'un trait. Les légers vertiges qui menaçaient de l'assaillir cessèrent immédiatement, mais les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il réprimait autant que possible une quinte de toux embrasée.

Soufflant un grand coup, il retourna devant la boutique de baguettes magiques et l'atteignit au moment où Leandra, resplendissante de bonheur, en ressortait avec un petit sachet.

‒ Alors ? demanda Harry d'une voix rendue rocailleuse par l'alcool.

‒ 26.5 centimètres, en bois de framboisier, avec à l'intérieur un unique cheveu de fée, déclara Leandra. Le vieil homme a dit que cette baguette était la seule de son magasin qui contient un cheveu de fée, et que c'était son arrière-arrière-grand-père qui l'avait fabriquée.

‒ Mais il ne t'a pas posée trop de questions ?

‒ Juste d'où je venais et ce qui était arrivé à la précédente baguette.

Harry sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac.

‒ Et tu lui as dit que tu venais d'où ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

‒ De France, répondit Leandra. Damar disait que le Portail comportait deux issues : l'une était au sommet d'une colline où Astaroth avait ramassé le caillou qui lui avait permis de fabriquer la Pierre incrustée dans la Broche d'Instinct, et l'autre issue dans une forêt de France.

Harry sentit le nœud disparaître. Néanmoins, il comprenait à présent comment Guard avait pu savoir où il apparaîtrait dans cette époque-ci. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était même pas étonné de la présence de son « recruteur », pensant que la broche avait fonctionné comme un Portoloin.

S'arrêtant à la papeterie pour faire le plein de parchemins, de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre, ils enchaînèrent ensuite avec le chaudron nécessaire aux cours de potions, passèrent acheter la paire de gants en peau de dragon et le couteau utiles à la botanique et prirent le chemin de Mrs Guipure et son magasin de prêt-à-porter. Harry songea que c'était également l'occasion pour Leandra de se choisir des vêtements qu'elle aimait.

A son grand soulagement, il apparut que les Nehoryn n'étaient pas passionnés par le shopping et les vêtements, car Leandra ne réagit pas aux nombreuses rangées de robes présentées. Une bonne chose, car Harry prit soudain conscience du temps qui défilait. Consultant sa montre, il réalisa qu'il était déjà presque dix-sept heures ; or, il fallait absolument qu'ils s'occupent d'un passé fictif pour Leandra dès ce soir.

‒ Regarde si des vêtements t'intéressent, autres que les uniformes, dit Harry à mi-voix. Je vais aller chercher les livres chez Fleury&Bott, tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre devant le magasin si je ne suis pas revenu.

‒ D'accord, dit Leandra avec un sourire joyeux.

Ressortant du magasin au moment où une vendeuse s'approchait de Leandra, Harry envoya la totalité des sacs et le chaudron au manoir, afin de se soulager le bras. Massant son épaule, il se dirigea alors vers la librairie. A mesure qu'il s'en approchait, un autre problème venait hanter son esprit : les matières suivies par Leandra.

Apparemment, les Nehoryn pouvaient facilement s'adapter aux baguettes magiques, et même à la sorcellerie. Mais Leandra possédait-elle les connaissances attendues par les professeurs de Poudlard ? La sorcellerie de son monde était-elle la même que celle de celui-ci ? Il faudra s'en assurer rapidement car, si le savoir de Leandra ne correspondait pas aux attentes, il devrait lui fournir de nombreuses informations dans un délai affreusement court.

Décidément, cet été n'était pas de tout repos.

Poussant la porte de la librairie, il sembla soudainement se raviser. Son regard était tombé sur la vitre du panneau, sur laquelle il se reflétait. Son reflet n'était pas le seul affiché, cependant : de l'autre côté de la rue, tout près du glacier de l'époque que remplacerait Florian Fortarôme, un petit groupe d'adolescents l'observait.

Tournant la tête vers eux, il repéra immédiatement la jeune femme qu'il avait déjà croisée à la banque Gringotts. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle était accompagnée d'une autre fille et de trois garçons.

Au premier regard, Harry sut qu'il avait là une partie des Serpentard de septième année. Entre la jolie et froide jeune femme aperçue à Gringotts et l'air patibulaire et malveillant du garçon le plus massif, leur appartenance à Serpentard était aussi évident que s'ils avaient tenu un petit panneau avec une flèche indiquant : « Septième année de Serpentard ».

L'échange visuel ne dura que quelques secondes. Sans leur manifester la moindre curiosité, ni même d'antipathie, Harry poussa définitivement la porte de la librairie et entra à l'intérieur. A sa grande satisfaction, les clients se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Un homme au ventre bedonnant examinait les nouveaux livres parus sur la métamorphose ; une vieille femme lisait la quatrième couverture du nouvel ouvrage d'un auteur à succès ; un jeune couple longeait un rayon consacré aux décorations d'intérieur ; agenouillée devant une étagère consacrée à divers sujets, un petit bout de femme d'environ son âge consultait chaque titre.

Harry ne lui accorda pas une grande attention, bien trop pressé de retourner au manoir pour se débarrasser du passé fictif de Leandra. S'approchant du comptoir, il donna la liste au vendeur et le regarda s'éloigner en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. Visiblement, réunir tous les manuels demandés par Poudlard l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Pourtant, il revint très rapidement avec un grand sac. Apparemment, l'homme était organisé – plus qu'à l'ancienne époque de Harry. Il semblait préparer les manuels à l'avance, mais Harry ne s'en plaignit pas. Payant les achats, il ramassa le sac puis ressortit de la librairie. Il ne lança aucun coup d'œil vers les Serpentard, dont il sentait les regards.

Remontant la rue sinueuse sous un ciel d'une somptueuse couleur safran, il remarqua que déjà les commerçants à fermer leurs magasins. Leandra l'attendait à l'extérieur de la boutique, les bras chargés de sacs remplis de vêtements.

‒ C'était amusant ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Je ne pensais pas que les femmes pouvaient porter autant de vêtements différents. La vendeuse m'a montré d'étranges choses à mettre sur la poitrine…

Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Leandra venait d'avouer qu'elle ne connaissait pas les soutiens-gorges avant aujourd'hui. Involontairement, son regard glissa vers les courbes qui bombaient la robe de la jeune femme, mais il le reporta aussitôt sur le mur de briques. L'arche s'ouvrit à leur passage, tandis qu'il essayait de chasser de son esprit la nouvelle de l'absence de sous-vêtements dans le monde de la Nehoryn. Peine perdue…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le retour en poudre de Cheminette était parvenu à lui remonter le whisky Pur feu dans la gorge, effaçant momentanément la révélation de Leandra. Promettant à son estomac d'arrêter de boire quelque chose avant d'utiliser ce moyen de locomotion, Harry retrouva tous les achats dès qu'il émergea de la cheminée de son salon.

‒ Il faut qu'on règle une chose importante, annonça-t-il. Je vais aller préparer le dîner. Toi, tu vas prendre de quoi écrire et t'inventer un passé. Réfléchis à toutes les questions qu'un type te poserait et trouves-y une réponse cohérente. Quand tu auras fini, on regardera ça ensemble…

‒ D'accord, répondit Leandra.

Laissant la jeune femme s'activer à s'inventer un passé fictif – et humain –, Harry rejoignit la cuisine en réfléchissant au plat du soir.

Malgré le soleil rougissant, la chaleur lui paraissait écrasante. Décidant qu'un plat froid ferait l'affaire, Harry s'agita en s'égarant dans ses pensées. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression – ou de la paranoïa –, mais les Serpentard aperçus sur le Chemin de Traverse lui avaient semblé beaucoup moins pacifiques que ceux de son époque. En tout cas, les trois garçons.

Mais que ce fut réellement le cas ne l'étonnerait pas outre-mesure : à la rentrée, James Potter entamerait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Donc, logiquement, Severus Rogue aussi, et Sirius le lui avait dit lors de sa quatrième année : Rogue trainait beaucoup avec des futurs Mangemorts pendant sa scolarité. Lui-même en était devenu un, d'ailleurs.

La salade décortiquée, lavée et essorée, Harry l'ajouta à la vinaigrette contenue dans un bol et réfléchit à quelques ingrédients à mélanger avec. Rapidement, des lardons crépitèrent dans la poêle, un gros couteau trancha en dés un gros morceau d'emmental et des noix bondirent dans le saladier tandis qu'une spatule en bois se chargeait d'imbiber la salade de vinaigrette.

Lançant un sortilège sur un placard, Harry regarda deux assiettes et deux couverts jaillirent du meuble et se précipiter vers la terrasse, pourchassés par des verres et du pain. La salade prête, Harry retrouva Leandra à l'extérieur. Visiblement, elle s'était installée ici pour écrire. Roussie par la lumière rougeoyante du soleil qui disparaissait derrière les collines, la jeune femme mit de côté son parchemin et saisit son couteau et sa fourchette, l'air affamée.

‒ Alors ? s'enquit Harry.

‒ J'ai presque fini, déclara Leandra. Il ne me reste plus qu'à expliquer la raison de ma venue à Poudlard et dans ce pays.

_Elle est rapide, _songea Harry en repensant aux innombrables parchemins froissés dont il avait eu besoin pour se créer une enfance et une adolescence à peu près satisfaisante.

‒ Tu penses qu'on pourra commencer l'entraînement demain ? reprit-il.

‒ Oui, assura la jeune femme en souriant. Mais tu devras m'appeler « professeur » !

Harry eut un sourire.

Le soleil disparaissait doucement derrière la colline, à l'ouest. Laissant Leandra savourer les dernières lueurs du jour, Harry fit disparaître la cuisine et pénétra dans la maison. Le hibou de Todd venait brusquement de lui revenir en mémoire mais, lorsqu'il se présenta dans le salon, le coussin sur lequel il l'avait étendu était vide.

Ramassant la lettre envoyée par le Serdaigle, il la lut une nouvelle fois. Serait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de s'y rendre ? Certes, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de se retrouver au milieu d'un tas d'étudiants curieux de tout connaître de sa vie, mais il pensait aussi à Leandra. Rencontrer les élèves de Poudlard leur offrirait un excellent challenge : ils pourraient non seulement observer la communauté poudlardienne de l'époque, mais ça leur permettrait également de répandre les mensonges de leurs vies fictives respectives.

Harry soupira. Le mieux restait de demander son opinion à Leandra. Emportant la lettre avec lui, il ressortit du salon, traversa le hall d'entrée et franchit la porte du couloir menant dans le jardin. A mi-chemin, il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et craint, l'espace d'un instant, que son « professeur » ait eu un nouveau malaise.

Allongeant le pas, il sortit sur la terrasse et s'immobilisa brutalement. Les dernières lueurs du soleil avaient disparu, obscurcissant la voûte céleste qui se parsemait à vue d'œil d'un millier d'étoiles scintillantes. La chaise de Leandra était renversée, son verre brisé répandait encore le jus de citrouille qu'il contenait au moment de sa chute sur les dalles de la terre et la Nehoryn avait disparu.

Cependant, une autre jeune femme répondait présente. La respiration haletante, les mains sur les genoux, elle inspira profondément et se redressa prudemment. Harry remarqua subitement que l'inconnue portait exactement la même robe que Leandra. Aussi impressionnante que son « professeur » par sa beauté, l'adolescente offrait néanmoins un spectacle beaucoup plus glacé que la magnifique blondinette – encore plus mordant et frigorifique que la Serpentard aperçue à Gringotts et sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Sa longue crinière de cheveux bleu nuit scintillait d'argent à la lueur de la lanterne accroché à côté de la porte – lanterne que Leandra avait sûrement allumé. Sa respiration redevenue calme et silencieuse, la jeune femme tourna son regard d'un rouge étincelant vers Harry, qui déglutit difficilement. Il connaissait ce visage, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à ce regard implacable…

Allandra.


	11. Allandra

La suite des évènements s'enchaîna à une telle vitesse que Harry eut peine à croire d'en avoir réchappé. Vive comme l'éclair, Allandra se précipita sur lui en faisant apparaître un poignard à la lame affûtée dans sa main. Plus rapide que le commun des mortels, la jeune femme tendit la main en visant le visage de Harry. Sans même s'en rendre contre – sans même l'avoir voulu en fait –, il se pencha sur le côté.

La lame le manqua de quelques centimètres, mais il entendit le tranchant fendre les airs. Aussi surpris que la jeune femme par son esquive, il reprit néanmoins ses esprits et saisit le poignet d'Allandra. S'il crut que cela suffirait à la neutraliser, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il avait grand tort, car le genou de la Nehoryn s'enfonça un instant plus tard dans son estomac.

Harry lâcha immédiatement de la jeune femme pour plaquer ses mains crispées sur son ventre, ses poumons expulsant tout l'air qu'ils contenaient. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé, il vacilla sur ses pieds. Mais Allandra ne fit aucun geste, à part faire disparaître son poignard en l'observant attentivement.

Inspirant profondément, Harry se retrouva dans la même position que la jeune femme deux ou trois minutes plus tôt. Les mains sur les genoux, il se redressa précautionneusement et lança à la jeune femme intéressée un regard noir.

‒ T'es cinglée ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque.

‒ Non, j'enseigne, répliqua Allandra.

Cassante et hautaine, sa voix ressemblait plus à celle de Lorca qu'à celle de Leandra.

‒ T'enseignes ? répéta Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

‒ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, trouduc, tu viens de réaliser un exploit qu'aucun être humain normalement constitué ne pourrait faire ! dit Allandra avec un sourire narquois. Tu ne crois quand même pas que ce sont tes seuls réflexes qui t'ont permis d'échapper à ma lame ?

L'indignation de Harry s'évanouit quelque peu. La jeune femme n'avait pas tort. Son corps ne l'avait pas attendu pour décider de lui-même qu'il fallait qu'il s'écarte. Le pouvoir de la pierre d'Astaroth s'était une fois de plus manifesté, comme s'il possédait sa propre âme et pouvait se servir du corps de Harry quand il le jugeait nécessaire.

Cependant, Harry ne considérait pas la remarque d'Allandra comme une excuse.

‒ Et si je ne m'étais pas écarté, volontairement ou non ? lança-t-il.

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres d'Allandra.

‒ Oups, répondit-il d'un ton indifférent.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour le pousser vers le jardin, assez gentiment. En quelques minutes, le jeune homme avait fait son choix : il préférait largement Leandra. Il était toutefois surprenant de constater des différentes personnalités des deux sœurs jumelles et, encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'assimiler Leandra à un ange et Allandra à un démon.

Descendant les marches, il s'arrêta sur la pelouse où Allandra le rejoignit, pieds nus comme sa sœur. La stupéfaction passée, les conséquences de l'inexpérience de Leandra dans le sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé pour sauver sa sœur lui paraissait évidente : toutes les deux se partageaient la journée. Leandra existait le jour, Allandra la nuit…

Allandra s'arrêta à côté de lui. Eclairée de profil, son œil rouge exposé à la lumière lui donnait un aspect phosphorescent. Harry soutint son regard. Une lueur malveillante et espiègle brillait dans ses yeux écarlates. Un sourire torve sur les lèvres, elle rompit le silence :

‒ Nous allons faire un petit exercice, déclara-t-elle. Tu vas reculer d'une vingtaine de pas pour t'offrir une marge assez appréciable. Quand tu seras prêt, tu devras esquiver mes sortilèges. Si tu crois que ce sera facile, détrompes-toi. Je pourrais t'envoyer une dizaine de sortilèges avant que tu n'aies fait un pas.

Et elle ne plaisantait apparemment pas. Toutefois, l'apparition d'Allandra dans la vie de Harry semblait être un atout : à l'évidence, la jeune femme comptait rattraper le retard engendré par le malaise de Leandra, la veille et aujourd'hui.

S'éloignant dans l'obscurité, Harry comptait une petite vingtaine de pas en se préparait le plus possible. Inutile d'attendre que l'exercice commence, Allandra ne lui ferait aucun cadeau et il l'avait compris dès qu'elle avait cité le mot « exercice ». Arrivé sur les lieux, il se retourna en se concentrant sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. _Reste à espérer qu'elle n'utilisera pas des sortilèges trop méchants, _songea-t-il.

Une petite lueur mauve fendit soudainement les airs. Le temps que Harry la voit apparaître au niveau d'Allandra, le sortilège l'atteignait à la poitrine. Projeté en arrière, il atterrit sur l'herbe fraîche et sentit, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure, ses poumons se vider de l'air qu'ils avaient emmagasiné. Retrouver son souffle fut cependant moins pénible.

‒ La soirée va être longue, marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

Il s'était à peine redressé qu'un éclat mauve apparaissait dans la nuit mais, cette fois-ci, il était préparé. S'écartant vivement, il vit une brève et minuscule lueur violacée passer à côté de lui ; puis quelque chose le percuta à la poitrine et le propulsa une fois de plus en arrière. Alors que l'atterrissage se révélait aussi douloureux que le premier, le rire moqueur et froid d'Allandra lui parvint aux oreilles.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule femme qui ait eu un rire tout aussi malveillant : Bellatrix Lestrange. Allandra et elle paraissaient avoir été forgées dans une matière similaire, même si la Nehoryn se montrait un peu plus amicale. Tout au moins, il était certain qu'Allandra ne chercherait pas à le livrer à Voldemort.

Se remettant une nouvelle fois debout, Harry prit soudain d'un détail. La température semblait brusquement plus fraîche. Baissant les yeux, il réalisa avec stupéfaction que sa robe de sorcier et son t-shirt s'étaient volatilisés. Allandra avait une étrange façon d'enseigner, mais elle n'en était pas moins motivante : hors de question qu'elle réussisse à l'humilier.

Inspirant profondément, Harry évita la prochaine lueur mauve en se baissant, roula sur le côté pour en esquiver une autre, fit une nouvelle roulade et bondit dans les airs pour en laisser une passer sous ses genoux fléchis. Au moment où elle atterrit, une nouvelle attaque d'Allandra le faisait s'écraser un mètre plus loin. Il n'eut pas à baisser les yeux pour savoir que c'étaient ses chaussures qui avaient disparu.

A nouveau debout, Harry essaya de reprendre sa concentration, mais la voix de Lorca résonna dans son esprit au même moment : _La concentration n'est pas la clé_.C'étaient ses mots, juste avant qu'elle ne lui reproche calmement de s'être concentré sur son ouïe. Harry s'aperçut que c'était la même erreur, qu'il commettait en ce moment même, sauf qu'il utilisait sa vue au lieu de son ouïe.

Un nouveau vol plané le ramena à la réalité en même temps que ses chaussettes quittaient ses pieds pour une destination inconnue. Se relevant, Harry resta immobile et ferma les yeux, tout en espérant que la jeune femme lui laisserait le temps de se préparer sérieusement. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser qu'il comprenait subitement la raison pour laquelle Leandra se promenait toujours pieds nus quand elle marchait sur la pelouse.

La sensation de l'herbe sous les pieds était étonnamment apaisante, et la brise nocturne qui lui caressait la peau avait quelque chose d'exquis. Frissonnant avec délice, Harry dodelina un peu de la tête mais ne s'alarma que lorsqu'une vibration anormale atteignit son oreille droite. Sans avoir à le penser, il se pencha sur la gauche.

Il s'écarta avec légèreté sur la droite, laissant une autre vibration passer à côté de lui. Pendant quelques minutes, lui sembla-t-il, il esquiva toutes les vibrations qui venaient troubler l'air, se penchant sur les côtés, faisant quelques pas à gauche ou à droite. Il avait conscience de bouger dans tous les sens, mais seules la sensation de la pelouse sous ses pieds et la brise fraîche de la nuit occupaient ses pensées. C'était comme si le vent léger lui murmurait chaque arrivée d'un sortilège.

Les choses se compliquèrent, cependant. Plusieurs vibrations fendirent l'air. Harry en détecta au moins quatre, comme si chacune de ces vibrations avait émis un tremblement unique. Deux lui paraissaient mal dirigées, les deux autres se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre tout en fonçant à sa rencontre. Harry s'écarta légèrement en effectuant une rotation de 90°.

Les deux sortilèges qui le prenaient pour cible passèrent à un petit centimètre de sa poitrine et, derrière lui, il entendit l'un de ceux mal dirigés passer à moins de cinq centimètres de son dos. A peine les quatre sortilèges l'eurent-ils dépassé qu'il perçut une nouvelle vibration, mais trop proche pour qu'il puisse espérer l'éviter.

Le sortilège le toucha à l'épaule mais, contrairement aux autres fois, il ne fit aucun vol plané. Très légèrement bousculé, il tituba en sautillant sur son pied gauche mais parvint à maintenir son équilibre.

Les applaudissements lents, sans chaleur, d'Allandra lui firent rouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour réussir à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la nuit et à discerner la silhouette de la Nehoryn. Celle-ci se tenait déjà devant lui. Malgré les ténèbres, il sentait que son regard rouge sang avait changé de nature : il était moins moqueur, moins malveillant. Calculateur peut-être, ou en tout cas plus amical qu'auparavant.

‒ J'ignore si tu es doué ou si la peur de te retrouver nu t'a permis de faire appel à tes capacités spirituelles, déclara-t-elle, mais tu t'en es remarquablement bien sorti pour cette fois. Si tu ne l'as pas encore compris, c'est le contact avec la nature qui réveille le mieux le spirituel, et non la concentration.

‒ Je viens de m'en apercevoir, admit Harry.

‒ Tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à retirer ton caleçon, dit Allandra d'un ton narquois.

‒ Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle, marmonna Harry. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé en dernier…

‒ J'ai lancé quatre sortilèges d'un coup, répondit Allandra. Et j'en ai relancé un juste derrière. Ton esquive de la première volée a failli me surprendre, je m'attendais à ce que tu te baisses ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pu modifier la trajectoire du cinquième.

‒ C'est possible, ça ? s'étonna Harry.

‒ Quand tu maîtriseras la magie spirituelle, tu t'apercevras que bien des choses sont possibles, Harry Potter. Bref, comme tu as pu le remarquer, le sortilège qui t'a touché a beaucoup perdu de sa puissance quand il t'a percuté. Certes, il n'a pas empêché ton pantalon de se volatiliser, mais ta magie spirituelle a réussi à en diminuer les effets… involontairement, sans doute.

Harry ne chercha pas à le démentir. Il s'était contenté de sentir le cinquième et de se préparer à l'impact, mais à aucun moment il n'avait songé à une quelconque protection.

Malgré sa personnalité brusque et froide, Allandra se présentait être comme un professeur très doué. Certes, ses méthodes d'enseignement laissaient à désirer, mais elles venaient de prouver qu'elles étaient efficaces. Il sembla, toutefois, que le cours était terminé, car elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers la terrasse. Un geste affectueux étonnant, de sa part. Harry se serait plus attendu à recevoir un coup de pied aux fesses.

‒ La magie spirituelle est une discipline beaucoup plus simple qu'il n'y paraît, reprit-elle d'un ton expert. A partir du moment où tu sais faire appel à cette magie sans t'aveugler en fermant les yeux, tu verras le monde d'une autre façon. Tu pourras évaluer le potentiel d'un ennemi, tu pourras analyser l'empreinte magique d'un sortilège, tu pourras modifier un maléfice pour lui offrir une plus grande puissance ou en atténuer les effets, tu pourras les guider comme bon te semble.

« Parallèlement à ça, la magie spirituelle permet bien d'autres choses moins physiques. Quand tu auras un peu plus d'entraînement, tu pourras interagir sur ta mémoire. Créer des souvenirs à l'occasion d'un interrogatoire, en modifier d'autres pour tromper un sérum de vérité ; chacune de ces actions est possible à quiconque sait maîtriser la magie spirituelle. »

Ils atteignirent la terrasse. D'un mouvement de la main désinvolte, Allandra fit disparaître les bris de verre et remettre la chaise sur ses pieds, correctement glissée sous la table. La lanterne s'éteignit tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Sans que personne n'y touche, la porte claqua légèrement derrière eux.

Guidé par Allandra, Harry retrouva ses vêtements dans le salon, mais le bras de la Nehoryn se resserra autour du sien comme pour l'empêcher de les rejoindre et les remettre. L'emmenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle ne le lâcha qu'une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le garde-manger où la collection de bouteilles d'alcool était rangée.

Pendant la traversée du manoir, cependant, les pensées de Harry s'étaient désintéressées de sa tenue disparue. Il n'allait quand même pas être gêné d'être en caleçon sous son propre toit ! Il se posait toutefois plusieurs questions, notamment sur ce qui advenait de la sœur quand l'une ou l'autre prenait le dessus.

Bien qu'elle fut occupée à remplir deux verres d'une généreuse quantité d'hydromel, Allandra parut entendre ses pensées, car elle reprit la parole :

‒ Leandra dort, révéla-t-elle. Ou plutôt, elle est plongée dans un sommeil éveillé. Ce n'est pas très différent d'un sommeil normal. A son réveil, toutefois, elle prendra connaissance de tous les évènements que j'ai vécus dans la nuit. Toutes les informations que j'aurai acquises dans la soirée lui seront transmises à son réveil.

‒ Et ça ne te dérange pas… cette situation ? demanda Harry, curieux.

‒ C'est mieux que d'être morte, commenta Allandra d'un ton indifférent. Après l'attaque d'un Orghan, Leandra a été grièvement blessée à la tête et, comme tu l'auras remarqué, la blessure a laissé des séquelles. Lorca est bienveillante, mais c'est Leandra répond de ma responsabilité et je garderai un œil aussi longtemps que possible sur elle.

Finalement, Allandra n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il l'avait cru. Néanmoins, la conversation ramena à l'esprit de Harry que Lorca avait également cité le mot « Orghan ». C'était surtout la première fois qu'elle l'avait cité qui lui trottait dans la tête, car les Orghans paraissaient être à la solde de Malphas et de Beherit.

‒ C'est quoi, un Orghan ? demanda-t-il après une gorgée d'hydromel.

‒ Certains des miens te diraient que les Orghans sont des êtres foncièrement mauvais, admit la jeune femme, mais ils sont juste faibles. Sur mon monde, nous nous partagions une vaste forêt en parts égales, mais les Orghans voulaient toujours plus de territoires. Depuis deux mille ans, nos deux peuples se livrent des guerres sans mercis. La dernière guerre a prit fin il y a environ quinze ans, quand leur chef est mort.

« Jusqu'à il y a deux ans, les Orghans combattaient férocement les armées de Malphas. C'était une chose incroyable, car nos deux peuples s'unissaient pour la première fois contre un même ennemi. Mais Eldog, leur chef, a été assassiné par un autre Orghan qui gagnait en popularité à force de discours prometteurs. Dans l'heure qui a suivi la mort d'Eldog, son assassin était élu à l'unanimité comme son successeur, et la guerre a été renversée. »

N'importe qui, sans doute, aurait relaté cette histoire avec une émotion, mais Allandra raconta tout ça avec une telle neutralité que Harry en aurait presque eut l'impression qu'elle venait de l'inventer. Cependant, il commençait à s'habituer aux étranges comportements des Nehoryn et il ne douta pas un seul instant de la véracité des propos de la jeune femme qui remplissait déjà les deux verres vides.

‒ Mais… heu… ils ont des… des capacités spéciales ? demanda Harry.

La chose qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était d'avoir une idée de la menace que les Orghans étaient susceptibles de représenter.

‒ Comme tous les êtres non-humains, répliqua Allandra. Les Orghans ont une double nature : ils ressemblent à n'importe quel être humain, mais ils peuvent se métamorphoser en créatures s'ils le désirent. S'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire, mon peuple les aurait écrasés dès les premières guerres. Mais comme je l'ai dit, tous ne sont pas mauvais.

‒ Tu en as connu un, affirma Harry.

‒ Wilgard, précisa Allandra d'un ton neutre. Leandra et moi allions souvent nous baigner dans la rivière qui traverse notre forêt, et qui constituait la frontière entre les territoires de nos deux peuples. Wilgard se promenait dans le coin quand il a entendu Leandra rire et il s'est approché de la rive…

L'espace d'un bref instant, une lueur chaleureuse s'alluma dans le regard d'Allandra mais elle s'évanouit presque instantanément.

‒ Tu l'aimais ? se risqua Harry d'une voix prudente.

‒ Non, répondit Allandra d'un ton léger. Toutefois, il a été le premier véritable ami que j'ai eu depuis ma naissance. Il s'intéressait à tout, même à des choses bénignes comme la cuisine des peuples que nous connaissions. Il était très impressionné par Damar. Il pouvait passer toute la journée à écouter Leandra lui raconter comme évoluaient ses études auprès de Damar. Je crois que Leandra parlait beaucoup de lui à Damar…

‒ Qu'est-il arrivé à Wilgard ? demanda Harry.

‒ La dernière fois que nous avons vu Wilgard, il nous annonçait l'élection de Tamar, révéla-t-elle. Wilgard ayant atteint sa quinzième année, son peuple le considérait comme un adulte et il s'est retrouvé sur les champs de bataille. Nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelles de lui depuis. Il est peut-être mort. Mais s'il est toujours vivant et qu'il apprend notre présence dans ce monde, il se manifestera.

Allandra tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite, comme si elle avait entendu un bruit suspect ou insolite. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un bourdonnement assaillit l'oreille de Harry et lui aussi orienta son regard vers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin séparant le manoir du portail.

‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre.

Allandra ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tournant la tête vers elle, Harry remarqua que la jeune femme avait perdu l'indifférence qui l'avait accompagnée pendant son récit. Le regard alarmé et les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle contemplait la fenêtre d'un air étrange. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à insister, la Nehoryn prit la parole :

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu entends ? interrogea-t-elle.

‒ Une sorte de bourdonnement, répondit Harry, intrigué.

Allandra hocha légèrement la tête sans détourner son regard écarlate de la fenêtre.

‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est, selon toi ? insista Harry.

‒ Horol, répondit Allandra. Cet imbécile a survécu… mais il est blessé.

Si Harry fut surpris de l'entendre qualifier Horol d' « imbécile », le fait qu'Allandra sache que son semblable était blessé l'étonna encore plus.

‒ On devrait peut-être aller le chercher, non ? suggéra-t-il.

‒ Inutile, assura Allandra d'un ton dégagé. Lorca s'en occupera. Mes connaissances en magie médicinale sont lamentables, et les tiennes encore plus.

Vidant son verre, elle le fit disparaître et pencha la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour si elle était parcourue de courbatures.

‒ Pour une fois que Leandra n'est pas inconsciente, je vais pouvoir profiter de mon lit ! lança-t-elle.


	12. Le Conseil de Jason

Les deux semaines qui suivirent défilèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, en partie parce que Harry se concentrait sur la magie spirituelle. Chaque fois qu'il se déconnectait du monde réel, il n'y revenait que plusieurs heures plus tard. Les journées lui paraissaient donc plus courtes, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas : Leandra se révélait être un professeur très exigeant et compliquait sans cesse les exercices à mesure qu'il progressait.

Il fallait croire que Harry était doué, mais pas assez : s'il progressait rapidement, il rencontrait de sérieuses difficultés à faire usage de la magie spirituelle en gardant les yeux ouverts. Excès de naïveté ou convaincue que cela marcherait, Leandra l'encourageait à réussir à grand renfort de récompenses mystérieuses, mais rien n'y faisait. Contrarié, Harry s'entraînait même quand il était seul dans sa chambre, juste avant de s'endormir, mais sans succès.

Leandra et Allandra gardaient leur patience, cependant, chacune y allant de son hypothèse sur le problème :

‒ Le problème, disait la magnifique blonde, c'est que tu n'arrives pas à détacher ton regard de la chose sur laquelle tu le poses. Quand tu regardes le sol, tu t'intéresses involontairement aux mouvements de l'herbe ; quand tu regardes le ciel, tu focalises trop tes pensées sur les nuages. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu te trouves un point invisible.

‒ Tu as trop de choses en tête, affirmait quant à elle la magnifique brune. Quand tu essaies de faire appel à la magie spirituelle en gardant les yeux ouverts, une partie de ton esprit se récite les instructions. Je pense que nous en exigeons trop de toi. A partir de ce soir, nous arrêterons nos cours jusqu'à ce que tu te sois vidé la tête de ce qui l'encombre.

Le lendemain matin, Leandra avait accueilli la décision de sa sœur avec approbation, même si elle continua à entraîner Harry, en vain.

Le 28 août approcha donc si rapidement que Harry fut surpris d'en lire la date dans le journal, le matin. Ayant parlé de la fête organisée par Gareth Todd à Leandra, la sublime blonde avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec grand enthousiasme. En d'autres termes, Harry n'avait pas trop le choix : il lui faudrait rencontrer ses futurs camarades et supporter toutes leurs questions. D'un autre côté, il n'y aurait pas échappé une fois à Poudlard.

‒ Je suis certaine que ça te fera le plus grand bien, lui assura Leandra lors du déjeuner. Damar m'a raconté que, quand il apprenait la magie spirituelle, lui aussi rencontrait des difficultés au moment d'en faire usage les yeux ouverts. Mais tout s'est arrangé quand il a avoué son amour à la femme qu'il aimait.

Sauf que Harry n'avait plus Ginny Weasley. Honteux, il s'aperçut que c'était la première fois depuis son apparition à cette époque qu'il repensait à la sœur de Ron. D'un autre côté, il avait rarement pensé à Ron et à Hermione, pourtant les personnes de son époque qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Que devenaient-ils ?

Cette question frappa Harry avec la force d'un coup de poing. Qu'était donc devenue l'époque qu'il avait quittée ? Que se passait-il en 1997 ? Sa présence dans le passé avait-elle apporté de lourdes modifications dans le futur ?

‒ Le futur n'existe pas, intervint Leandra.

Harry émergea de ses pensées et remarqua qu'elle l'observait.

‒ La Prophétie est comme l'ancre d'un bateau, poursuivit la jeune femme. Elle a jeté la sienne à cette époque-ci. Beaucoup de mages ont prétendu avoir compris ce qu'il se produirait quand la Prophétie entrerait dans sa dernière phase, mais Damar était le seul qui ait apporté plusieurs hypothèses.

‒ Lesquelles ? demanda Harry, intéressé.

‒ La première, et la plus vraisemblable, c'est que l'Histoire a recommencé depuis le début, dit Leandra. Pour un sorcier de ton monde, ça paraît énorme à avaler, mais c'est une réalité. Mon peuple était même très doué dans ce domaine, mais Allandra t'en parlerait mieux que moi. La deuxième théorie de Damar, assez crédible mais un peu fantasque, prétendait que nous serions transportés dans une autre réalité du premier monde. Mais même lui, il restait assez sceptique à ce sujet.

Apparemment, les « plusieurs » hypothèses de Damar se limitaient à deux, mais Harry restait bloqué sur la première. Comme l'avait dit Leandra, c'était un peu énorme à avaler.

‒ Tu veux dire que le monde serait revenu à sa naissance et aurait reprit son cours ? dit-il d'un ton sceptique.

‒ Non, répondit Leandra. Ton monde est revenu à l'époque où Astaroth l'a quitté et a reprit le cours du temps. A ton ancienne époque, la Prophétie ne s'est déclenchée qu'au moment où tu as reçu la Pierre et que tu as été tué. Et te voilà à une époque antérieure à la tienne. Des choses ont changé, mais les grands axes de l'Histoire telle que tu l'as connue sont les mêmes.

Harry n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce que Leandra essayait de lui expliquer, mais il n'insista pas. Il sentait que la conversation lui donnerait la migraine et qu'elle ferait surgir des questions entêtantes qui ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité dans son entraînement.

Le déjeuner terminé, il envoya toute la vaisselle dans la cuisine d'un geste de sa baguette puis monta à l'étage avec Leandra. Après avoir adressé une réponse favorable à Gareth Todd, leur hôte du jour leur avait – enfin, lui avait annoncé – que la fête débuterait à quatorze heures. Un soulagement pour Harry : il aurait été mal avisé de s'y rendre si elle avait commencé en début de soirée, car la transformation de Leandra aurait suscité bien des questions embarrassantes.

L'enthousiasme de Leandra avait nécessité un nouveau passage sur le Chemin de Traverse : il était peu probable, en effet, que les invités débarquent à la soirée vêtus comme à l'ordinaire. Il avait donc fallu acheter quelques tenues mondaines, mais Harry ne s'était pas tracassé pour sa robe de soirée. Presque identique à celle que Mrs Weasley lui avait choisie pour sa quatrième année, elle s'ornait toutefois de lunes et d'étoiles brodées au fil d'or. Involontairement, Harry adressait presque un clin d'œil à Dumbledore qui en possédait une exactement semblable.

Ressortant de sa chambre, il attendit à côté de l'escalier que Leandra le rejoigne. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait acheté, se contentant de lui donner une bourse remplie d'or avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Lorsqu'il la vit approcher, cependant, trois décisions se livrèrent à une bataille féroce : soit il la complimentait, soit il lui sautait dessus, soit il bavait.

Impossible que Leandra fut une simple mortelle. Sa robe noire était très simple, épousant avec délice les courbes gracieuses de la jeune femme, mais son col aux replis souples et onduleux offrait un décolleté presque indécent sur sa poitrine. Incapable de détacher son regard de cette vision, Harry ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'elle pouffa de rire. Apparemment, son indiscrétion ne la dérangeait pas outre-mesure.

‒ Heu… je… tu… balbutia Harry.

Leandra lui adressa un regard rieur. Se secouant les méninges, Harry inspira profondément en essayant de préserver le minimum de dignité qu'il lui restait.

‒ Tu es magnifique, déclara-t-il.

‒ Mais je le serais encore plus si j'étais nue, c'est ça ? le taquina-t-elle d'un air rieur.

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais ne chercha pas à démentir.

‒ Vous êtes amusants, vous les humains ! dit Leandra d'un air amusé. Mais ne sois pas gêné, j'ai déjà provoqué des réactions beaucoup plus physiques.

Si Harry continuait à lancer des coups d'œil au décolleté de Leandra, la jeune femme pourrait bientôt l'ajouter à la liste des « réactifs physiques ». Se concentrant sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait trouver que dégoutant, Harry laissa Leandra lui attraper le bras et l'entraîner au bas de l'escalier. _Si un culte ne lui est pas dédié à Poudlard, je me fais moine ! _songea-t-il, encore un peu chamboulé par le spectacle excitant que la Nehoryn offrait.

‒ Allandra aime beaucoup exciter les garçons, révéla Leandra d'un air rieur. Cette robe ne lui déplairait pas, d'ailleurs. De par son éducation scolaire, elle sait exploiter chacun de ses atouts et m'a toujours racontée tout ce qu'elle avait été amenée à faire. Je la trouve très courageuse !

Harry remercia silencieusement Leandra tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée en direction de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme lui offrait un sujet de conversation pour orienter toute sa concentration sur autre chose que le fantôme de son décolleté.

‒ Son éducation scolaire ? répéta-t-il.

‒ Nous sommes une race guerrière, expliqua Leandra. Et comme tout peuple, nous possédons des domaines de prédilection. Lorca, qui est une guerrière redoutable, est à l'origine l'une des plus puissantes mages que compte notre peuple. Horol, comme tu l'as découvert, est l'espion le plus performant que nous ayons, malgré son jeune âge. Il peut retrouver n'importe qui et lui subtiliser toutes sortes d'informations ! Garwir était un guerrier formidable. Allandra est l'une des recrues les plus incroyables d'une discipline inventée par Damar pour notre peuple.

‒ Ah ? s'étonna Harry.

‒ Il appelait « la science guerrière », précisa Leandra. Pour lui, rares étaient les humains ayant une chance d'en comprendre toute la subtilité et toute la force. Il s'agit d'une discipline créée à partir de plusieurs autres : l'infiltration, le renseignement, la guerre.

Tandis que Harry ouvrait le portail de la propriété, elle poursuivit :

‒ Lorsque Malphas est apparu sur notre monde et que les évènements ont commencé à noircir, certains étudiants de cette discipline ont choisi d'appliquer ce qu'ils avaient appris, raconta-t-elle avec fascination. Allandra s'est rendue sur les Terres de l'Est et s'est fait passer pour une simple paysanne. Elle choisissait très bien ses tenues, et c'est comme ça que le fils du baron a décidé de l'inviter chez lui.

« Les humains, et certaines créatures, des Terres de l'Est avaient rejoint Malphas et son armée car, dans les premiers temps de la guerre, Malphas semblait croire que mon monde n'avait pas la moindre opposition sérieuse à présenter à ses serviteurs. Allandra a passé une semaine chez le baron avant de récolter des informations très précieuses. Comme, par exemple, le fait que le baron négociait secrètement avec Malphas. En échange de la tranquillité de sa cité, il envoyait ses soldats capturer des paysans pour les donner à Malphas afin qu'il puisse agrandir ses rangs et écraser les premiers résistants. »

Apparemment, les prouesses d'Allandra impressionnaient réellement Leandra, mais les petites anecdotes s'arrêtèrent ici. Le bras de la jeune femme toujours autour du sien, Harry pivota très légèrement et traversa les ténèbres écrasantes du transplanage. Petite amélioration à noter : sa respiration avait adopté un rythme qui l'empêchait d'étouffer.

Ils réapparurent sur une petite route de campagne bordée de hautes haies si étroitement serrées qu'il aurait été impossible de se frayer un chemin à travers sans l'aide d'une tronçonneuse ou d'un sortilège. Le bourdonnement lointain de conversations et quelques éclats de rire suffirent à indiquer la direction à suivre pour rejoindre l'entrée de la demeure, apparemment beaucoup plus imposante que celle de Harry.

S'avançant sur le chemin sous la chaleur écrasante d'un soleil toujours aussi resplendissant, le regard de Harry tentait vainement d'apercevoir une quelconque silhouette à travers les haies et les branches. Essuyant son front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il lança un coup d'œil à l'horizon. Aucun nuage en vue. Jamais, de mémoire, un été n'avait été aussi chaud. Et il osait à peine imaginer les conséquences de ce mois brûlant.

Ils atteignirent bientôt un haut portail ouvert. Harry marqua un bref temps d'arrêt, non sans un certain dégoût. Une longue allée marbrée et bordée de rosiers traçait une ligne droite à travers la pelouse vert émeraude d'un jardin qui aurait pu engloutir toute la propriété de Harry. Toute cette richesse lui donnait limite l'envie de vomir, d'autant qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'assimiler toute cette fortune apparente à Drago Malefoy.

Au bout de l'allée, un énorme manoir presque deux fois plus grand que celui de Harry dressait une frontière entre les deux nouveaux arrivants et le reste des étudiants de Poudlard.

‒ Il doit beaucoup s'ennuyer dans cette maison, commenta Leandra. C'est trop grand pour une seule personne, non ?

‒ Il vit sûrement encore avec ses parents, dit Harry. Mais même s'ils étaient une famille de six personnes, le manoir me paraîtrait trop grand…

S'avançant de le long de l'allée, le calme brûlant de la journée leur faisait à peine parvenir les parfums des roses qui accompagnèrent leur marche vers les grandes portes de fer forgé. L'une d'elles s'ouvrit au moment où ils atteignaient le haut d'un large escalier.

Dans l'encadrement se tenait un jeune homme de leur âge. Large d'épaules, le teint mat et les cheveux blonds et légèrement bouclés, ses yeux d'un bleu clair s'écarquillèrent à peine quand il les posa sur Harry. En partie parce que son regard sembla capter le décolleté de Leandra. Ce réflexe suffit à Harry : visiblement, cette époque était un peu plus libérée que la sienne. Ou en tout cas, ses anciens camarades se montraient beaucoup plus discrets lorsqu'ils éprouvaient le besoin de se rincer l'œil.

Outre l'immense richesse apparente de sa famille et son intérêt pour la poitrine de Leandra, le jeune homme dégageait quelque chose de Harry n'eut aucun mal à identifier : la confiance. Le physique avantageux de Gareth Todd lui assurait sans aucun doute une certaine popularité – et visiblement, cette célébrité lui montait un peu à la tête. En effet, détachant son regard affamé du décolleté de Leandra, il le posa sur son visage non moins appétissant et lui adressa un beau sourire charmeur.

_Crétin, _pesta intérieurement Harry. Comment pouvait-on apprécier le décolleté de Leandra et ne pas manifester la moindre admiration pour la beauté de son visage ? C'était une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le Serdaigle quand celui-ci prit la main de Leandra pour y déposer un délicat baiser, son regard fixé sur celui de la jeune femme.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, il parvint à feindre un certain intérêt pour Harry, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil au décolleté de Leandra lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers lui.

‒ Gareth Todd, annonça-t-il en tendant une main.

‒ Harry Potter, répondit Harry.

Il eut la très nette impression que Todd serrait sa main avec plus de force que nécessaire, mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour faire mal à Harry.

‒ Et voici Leandra, ajouta Harry.

‒ Leandra ? répéta Todd d'un air curieux. C'est de quelle origine ?

‒ Fantaisie française, répondit la jeune femme.

‒ Tu parles merveilleusement bien anglais, la complimenta Todd.

Harry sentit le déjeuner s'agiter dans son estomac. L'attitude du Serdaigle lui donnait limite la nausée, mais Leandra ne paraissait guère atteinte par toutes ses flatteries et ses sourires blancs de charme.

‒ Mais je vous en prie ! s'exclama alors Todd. Entrez donc et faîtes comme chez vous. Désolé de ne pouvoir vous accompagner jusqu'au jardin, mais j'attends encore des invités.

Il était surtout navré de ne pouvoir accompagner Leandra. S'effaçant pour libérer le passage, il révéla derrière lui un énorme hall d'entrée qui traversait le manoir sur toute sa longueur. Au fond, une double porte coulissante était ouverte sur le reste du jardin. Content de s'éloigner du Serdaigle, Harry entraîna Leandra à l'intérieur.

A peine eurent-ils franchi la double porte coulissante que plusieurs regards se tournaient dans leur direction. Les étudiants étaient répandus un peu partout, maintenant cependant une limite entre eux et les tables chargées de victuailles en tous genres. Visiblement, l'entente n'existait pas à cette époque : Harry était prêt à parier 100 Gallions que les petits groups se composaient d'élèves des mêmes maisons.

Harry aperçut un groupe de cinq jeunes femmes les observer longuement puis entamer à voix basse une conversation apparemment très importante et confidentielle. Balayant le reste de ses futurs camarades, Harry remarqua les Serpentard qu'il avait croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui, cette fois, s'intéressèrent autant à lui qu'à Leandra. Quoique, la Nehoryn intéressa plus particulièrement les garçons.

‒ Salut !

Harry détacha son regard de la Serpentard qu'il avait déjà rencontrée à deux reprises. De taille moyenne et mince, un jeune homme s'approchait d'eux. A la différence de Todd, il n'accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil indifférent au décolleté de Leandra et les salua tour à tour d'une fragile poignée de mains.

‒ Jason Timber, se présenta le jeune homme. Harry Potter, bien sûr… je t'avais aperçu le jour des fournitures. Gareth m'a chargé d'accueillir les nouveaux et de faire les présentations. Et tu es ?

‒ Leandra, dit la jeune femme.

‒ Heureux de faire vos connaissances, dit Timber d'un ton sincère. On va attendre un peu, des invités sont encore attendus. Venez, vous devez avoir soif avec cette chaleur ! Au fait, je suis à Serdaigle alors, si c'est la maison que vous espérez rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à me poser toute question qui vous passerait par la tête.

Tandis qu'il entraînait Leandra et Harry vers les tables, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'assimiler Jason au Neville Londubat de ses premières années d'études à Poudlard. Aussi sympathique et chaleureux fut-il, Jason paraissait être rongé par l'anxiété et l'incertitude, comme s'il s'était senti menacé au moment où Todd lui avait demandé d'accueillir les nouveaux.

Cependant, Serdaigle – et les autres maisons – n'intéressaient pas particulièrement Harry. Par sécurité, il préférait d'abord se renseigner sur le climat de Poudlard, sur la nature de la rivalité entre les quatre maisons.

‒ Comment est l'ambiance à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

Jason eut un sourire légèrement crispé et entreprit de servir trois verres de Bièraubeurre avant de répondre. Néanmoins, sa réaction était éloquente : l'atmosphère n'était pas bonne, d'autant qu'il prit finalement la parole en baissant la voix comme s'il craignait que ses propos arrivent aux oreilles des autres étudiants :

‒ Poudlard est un collège très prestigieux, reconnut-il, mais comme toutes les écoles, je pense, il est le théâtre de méfaits en tous genres. Depuis l'apparition de Vous-Savez-Qui, tout semble s'est enfoncé dans la violence et la méchanceté.

‒ Comment ça ? dit Harry.

‒ Mon frère aîné a quitté Poudlard quand j'y suis entré et sa description diffère de Poudlard ne ressemble pas du tout à celle que vous entendrez aujourd'hui, expliqua Jason. Avant, chacune de maison se livrait une petite guerre à l'approche des matches de Quidditch, mais maintenant la guerre commence dès la rentrée et s'achève à la fin de l'année.

« Depuis l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui, les Serpentard se montrent beaucoup plus violents et rusés. Ils encouragent les agissements des Mangemorts et s'attaquent à quiconque déplait à l'un ou à l'autre. Mais chacune de leurs attaques est méticuleusement préparée, ce qui fait que Dumbledore n'a jamais trouvé la moindre preuve pouvant lui permettre de les envoyer. Rosier et Mulciber sont redoutables, chacun à leur manière. »

Harry reporta son regard sur les Serpentard, qui discutaient entre eux. Même si Jason n'essaya pas de les désigner précisément, Harry devina que Mulciber était le massif jeune homme, dont les poings épais lui semblaient encore plus gros que ceux de Dudley. Quant à Rosier – un nom qui lui semblait vaguement familier –, il n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier.

Râblé, le visage séduisant et pâle, Rosier affichait les traits aristocratiques d'un jeune homme sûr de lui. Sous ses cheveux bruns coupés court, ses yeux gris et hautains reflétaient un grand sang-froid, mais également une intelligence à ne surtout pas sous-estimer. Il ressemblait assez à Drago Malefoy dans son attitude confiante, mais Harry soupçonnait Rosier d'être bien plus dangereux que son vieil ennemi.

‒ Mais n'allez pas croire que les Serpentard sont les seuls dont il faut se méfier, reprit Jason à mi-voix. Tant que vous n'aurez pas atterri dans une maison, en fait, méfiez-vous ! Vous avez un ennemi partout, à Poudlard. Même si vous ne faites rien de méchant, quelqu'un trouvera le prétexte le plus stupide du monde pour s'en prendre à vous. Méfiez-vous, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse vous donner…


	13. La Fête

‒ Poudlard n'a pas l'air d'être un endroit joyeux, commenta Leandra.

Interpellé par Todd, Jason avait abandonné Harry et Leandra près de la table. Personne n'était encore venu faire leur rencontre, cependant, comme si tous les étudiants attendaient un signal, ou que Jason leur présente les nouveaux. D'autres élèves émergeaient du hall d'entrée, mais il ne reconnut personne.

‒ Les gens ont peur, je pense, dit Harry à voix basse. Les Serpentard profitent de la montée en puissance de Voldemort pour s'imposer comme des rebelles, mais rares sont ceux à répliquer à leurs provocations. J'imagine que beaucoup se disent que s'ils réagissaient aux attaques des Serpentard, leur famille serait attaquée par les Mangemorts.

‒ Mais Jason Timber a souligné qu'il fallait se méfier de toutes les maisons, dit Leandra.

Harry hocha la tête et repensa aux propos de Mrs Weasley, l'été précédant sa sixième année, à propos du mariage de son fils Bill et de Fleur Delacour. Elle avait dénoncé la prise hâtive des décisions sérieuses sous prétexte que l'incertitude liée au règne de Lord Voldemort poussait la plupart des gens à croire qu'ils risquaient de mourir d'un instant à l'autre…

‒ Ils ont peur, répéta-t-il. J'imagine que certains s'attendent à mourir du jour au lendemain, et ils profitent de la vie comme ils l'entendent…

‒ Excellente analyse.

Harry et Leandra tourna la tête vers Jason, qui revenait vers eux. Avec un sourire tendu, il prit la bouteille d'hydromel et remplit son verre presque à ras-bord.

‒ Oui, excellent analyse, approuva-t-il après une longue gorgée. Vous venez de pays étrangers qui craignent Vous-Savez-Qui sans véritable raison, mais c'est très différent ici. Des étudiants ont perdu un parent pendant leur scolarité, d'autres ont appris la mort de toute leur famille. La plupart des élèves à problèmes ont d'excellentes raisons d'être comme ils sont, même si ça ne les aide pas vraiment. D'autres, en revanche, profitent du climat pour justifier leurs actes.

Il lança un regard vers le décolleté de Leandra.

‒ Tu risques d'avoir beaucoup de soucis une fois à Poudlard, annonça-t-il. Aussi arrogant que soit Gareth, parce qu'il l'est et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, il reste malgré tout quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il y a en d'autres, par contre…

Il poussa un profond soupir las.

‒ Les anecdotes ne manquent pas, assura-t-il d'un air sombre. Les cinq filles là-bas tiennent le journal de l'école, mais la rubrique « Potins » ne relatent que les faits sans grande gravité. J'ai déjà été dans leur repaire et, croyez-moi, vous seriez surpris de découvrir la quantité de toutes les rumeurs et faits divers qu'elles ont récoltés. Elles ont même créé un dossier baptisé « Faits secrets de Poudlard ».

« Honnêtement, ça me surprend que Dumbledore n'ait pas encore piqué une gueulante. Il doit fournir des efforts considérables pour dissimuler certaines choses au conseil d'administration, et c'est tant mieux sinon Poudlard fermerait ses portes et nous serions tous exposés au danger. Mais il y a des choses que Dumbledore ignorent… »

Son regard s'éleva légèrement au-dessus de Harry, qui entendit un bruissement d'ailes. Volant au-dessus de lui, une chouette effraie laissa tomber une enveloppe et poursuivit son chemin en laissant le soin à Jason de rattraper la lettre à deux mains. La dépliant rapidement, l'air un peu inquiet, il eut une grimace quand il acheva sa lecture.

‒ Un problème ? demanda Harry.

‒ On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Jason en lançant un regard tendu vers le manoir. Gareth n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on refuse l'une de ses invitations ; or, l'un des nouveaux ne pèse pas ses mots dans sa lettre…

Il tendit la lettre à Harry, comme pour attendre son verdict sur la réaction éventuelle de Todd. Leandra s'approcha davantage pour pouvoir lire elle aussi. L'écriture ronde était élégamment accompagnée de boucles et de crochets savamment placés pour offrir un esthétisme agréable à regarder :

_Cher Monsieur Todd,_

_Je vous prie de prendre note que votre invitation ne m'intéresse pas. Faire la rencontre d'un tas de branleurs avant que je n'y sois obligé est hors de question ; quant aux midinettes, cette année sera suffisamment longue pour que je puisse les connaître._

_Néanmoins, je reste à votre disposition si jamais l'envie de vous munir de certains objets que Poudlard interdirait vous venait. Rien d'illégal, mais je doute qu'une tête de con comme vous s'aventurerait à franchir une limite aussi excitante que celle de l'illégalité condamnée par cet amas de merdes que nous appelons communément « ministère de la Magie »._

_Cordialement,_

_Logan Mirves_

Leandra pouffa de rire, mais Harry ne lui prêta pas vraiment d'attention. Un soupçon naissait dans son esprit : l'apothicaire escroqué n'avait-il pas dit que le vaurien qui l'avait dupé devait avoir le même âge que lui ? Et si ce vaurien n'était autre que ce Logan Mirves ?

‒ En effet, admit Harry, je doute que Todd apprécie la lecture de cette lettre. Et à part Mirves, il y a combien de nouveaux ?

‒ Il y en a deux, si je ne me trompe pas, répondit Jason. Une fille du nom de Cassandra Bowle et un garçon qui s'appelle Wilgard Newman, je crois.

Harry sentit le bras de Leandra se refermer davantage sur le sien. Ils ne purent en savoir plus : lançant un regard maussade à la lettre, Jason s'excusa et s'éloigna vers le manoir pour donner la réponse à Todd.

‒ Wilgard est ici ! murmura Leandra d'un air joyeux. Et moi qui pensais qu'il mourrait vite au combat…

Si la nouvelle enthousiasmait Leandra, Harry restait plus prudent. Il ne connaissait pas le vieil ami des jumelles, certes, mais si Wilgard avait effectivement participé à des batailles, il aurait sans douté changé de mentalité – et peut-être même de camp. Décidant de ne pas juger sans le connaître, toutefois, Harry se garda bien de partager sa méfiance avec Leandra.

‒ Oh, le voilà ! Tu viens ? proposa Leandra.

Harry tourna la tête vers la double porte coulissante. Un solide jeune homme se tenait devant, son regard balayant l'assemblée avec une certaine prudence. Comme l'avait dit Allandra, il ne rencontrerait aucune difficulté à se faire passer pour un être humain : ses cheveux châtain clair et ses yeux couleur noisette le présentaient comme un adolescent normal. Malgré la distance, toutefois, Harry distingua une petite tâche sous son œil gauche, comme un tatouage.

Reportant son regard sur l'expression réjouie de Leandra, Harry hésita puis répondit :

‒ Non, vas-y. Vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous raconter.

Leandra plissa ses yeux d'un éclatant d'un air mi-rieur, mi-soupçonneux, puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner. Assez étonné, Harry la regarda rejoindre Wilgard au moment où celui-ci s'avançait vers elle avec un grand sourire surpris.

Le regard de Harry s'éloigna rapidement des deux adolescents venus d'un autre monde, car un binôme venait de sortir du hall d'entrée. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes femmes. La plus petite lui revint aussitôt en mémoire : c'était celle qu'il avait aperçue à la librairie. Une épaisse crinière de cheveux noir de jais cascadaient de chaque côté de son joli visage fin, mais Harry s'attarda surtout sur ses yeux noirs. Une lueur étrange étincelant dans son regard : une folie excentrique et douce teintée d'une curiosité insatiable.

Malgré l'étrangeté du petit bout de femme, c'était son amie qui avait attiré le regard de Harry dès son apparition. Assez grande et aussi belle que la petite brune, elle avait de longs cheveux auburn et de grands yeux vert émeraude en amandes. Lily. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vision de sa mère, aussi jeune que lui et inconsciente de l'avenir qu'elle aurait – ou qu'elle avait eue dans l'époque de Harry.

‒ Lily Evans et Sonia Campbell.

Harry tourna la tête sur sa gauche. Un jeune homme l'avait rejoint. Musculeux, le visage carré et plus que lui d'une demi-tête, il observait les deux jeunes femmes de ses yeux sombres d'un air songeur. Puis, brusquement, il sembla se souvenir qu'il ne s'était pas présenté.

‒ Freddy Bones, annonça-t-il en tendant une main épaisse.

‒ Harry Potter, dit Harry en empoignant la main tendue.

‒ Ouais, j'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi, avoua Bones avec un sourire. Le Second Potter. La moitié des conversations que j'ai pu entendre dans la première moitié d'août tournaient autour de toi… Les gens n'ont que ça à faire de leur temps, apparemment.

Il fallait croire que oui. Reportant son attention sur Leandra, qui avait enlevé ses chaussures et s'était assise dans l'herbe avec Wilgard, les deux amis discutaient avec bonne humeur. Ce que Harry trouva de particulièrement impressionnant, ce fut le sang-froid de Wilgard : Leandra lui faisait face, mais jamais le regard de l'Orghan ne descendait plus bas que sa bouche.

‒ C'est ta petite amie ? reprit Bones en suivant la direction de son regard.

‒ Hein ? s'étonna Harry. Ah, non… juste une amie.

‒ Eh bien surveille-la bien quand nous serons à Poudlard, dit Bones. Timber a dû te le dire, les choses ne sont pas roses là-bas. Je dirai même qu'elles s'assombrissent de plus en plus… Si tu veux quelques renseignements, n'hésite pas. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde, tu as deux ou trois garçons qui en savent autant – voire plus – que les commères qui tiennent _La Gazette du Sanglier_.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête, regardant Sonia montrant à Lily un petit livre qu'elle sortit de son petit sac pourpre orné d'un lion brodé au fil doré.

‒ Si l'une d'elles t'intéresse, autant que je te prévienne tout de suite : c'est peine perdue, reprit Bones. Ah, elles en ont des admirateurs, Evans et Campbell, et tous ne recherchent pas qu'une petite partie de jambes en l'air, mais il faut être sacrément ingénieux pour atteindre le cœur de l'une de ces deux-là.

‒ Elles sont… ensemble ? demanda Harry.

Que sa mère ait pu avoir une relation sentimentale avec Sonia le décontenançait totalement. Il s'aperçut, cependant, que sa question avait arraché un sourire à Bones.

‒ Epargne-toi une migraine, lui dit-il d'un air amusé. Essayer de comprendre la nature de leur relation est un véritable casse-tête. Même Macdonald, c'est la blonde aux cheveux carrés dans le groupe des commères, ne serait pas fichue de te dire quelle est la nature de leur relation. Or, elle partage le même dortoir qu'elles.

Bien malgré lui, Harry sentit une pensée s'immiscer dans son esprit pour lui communiquer un message ô combien véridique, mais désagréable : quand bien même Lily aurait eu une relation avec Sonia, ça ne le concernait plus. Il le savait ! Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec James, Lily ou même Sirius, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Comment pouvait-il considérer Lily comme une personne sans importance alors que, dans une autre vie, elle s'était sacrifiée pour faire survivre son fils ? Se persuader que Sirius n'était pas le parrain qu'il avait connu était facile : le Sirius qui serait son camarade n'aurait pas passé les douze ans à Azkaban qui l'avaient métamorphosé. Se convaincre que James ne serait pas son père était moins aisé, mais Harry ne doutait pas d'y arriver. Mais Lily…

‒ Ah, Freddy, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?!

La voix de Jason ramena Harry à la réalité au moment où le Serdaigle empoignait la main de Bones avec enthousiasme.

‒ Bah, j'ai trouvé un poste dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard, répondit Bones.

‒ Tu n'es plus à Poudlard ? s'étonna Harry.

‒ Renvoyé, révéla Bones d'un ton détaché.

‒ Ah… pour quoi ? tenta Harry.

‒ J'ai défenestré du deuxième étage le connard qui avait profité de l'ivresse de ma sœur ainée pour se soulager, expliqua Bones en haussant les épaules. Enfin, quand je dis l'ivresse de ma sœur aînée, c'est surtout ce sale con qui s'est arrangé pour lui en faire ingurgiter…

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Remarquant son expression, Jason se proposa de l'éclairer :

‒ Du Camouflage, précisa-t-il. C'est un alcool qui porte bien son nom, puisqu'il est inodore et incolore. Depuis que le fils de son inventeur a quitté Poudlard, on n'en voit plus trop, mais ses potes encore scolarisés réussissent toujours à en ramener. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Leandra qu'elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes : personnellement, c'est la fille la plus canon qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer…

‒ Ce qui ne représente pas rien, ajouta Bones, puisque Timber a une nette préférence pour les garçons.

Jason rosit légèrement, mais Harry parvint à dissimuler son étonnement. Il était conscient que la moindre réaction pourrait enfoncer davantage le Serdaigle dans la nervosité.

‒ Enfin bref, reprit Bones d'un ton léger. Il y a quatre mecs et trois filles dont il faut se méfier à tout prix, Potter.

‒ Trois filles ? s'étonna Harry.

‒ Ouais, approuva Bones. On y reviendra, faut surtout se méfier des garçons. Le pire, c'est cet empaffé de Timothy Greed. Il est à Poufsouffle : capitaine et gardien de l'équipe, belle gueule et fanfaron, il enchaîne les conquêtes le temps de les mettre dans son lit et, quand il rencontre une difficulté, il ne lésine pas sur les moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais toujours avec une grande prudence.

« Après, il y a Dereck Stevenson. Lui est à Serdaigle, mais il connaît Greed depuis des années et traîne toujours avec lui. Il n'est pas dangereux, c'est un juste un soumis, mais il y trouve un certain profit. Les groupies de Greed vont souvent le voir pour obtenir quelques informations qui pourraient leur permettre de se faire remarquer, et tu en as qui sont prêtes à satisfaire toute la perversité de Stevenson. On raconte même que Stevenson participe des fois aux sauteries de Greed…

« A Serpent, il y a Mulciber. C'est le grand con à tête de veau, derrière nous. Il préfère de loin faire du mal et étaler ses connaissances en magie noire, mais il semble incapable de résister au petit cul d'une jolie fille. Lui, il est dangereux. Ses potes – Rosier et Rogue – sont loin d'être des abrutis et refusent rarement de lui donner un coup de main, même s'ils n'en tirent pas de profit.

« Pour Gryffondor, c'est Ricky Dinamaro. Il est en sixième année. C'est un bellâtre italien qui n'est pas particulièrement dangereux ; en tout cas, il utilise des méthodes bien plus subtiles. Si tu le surprends à utiliser de l'alcool, c'est qu'il est soumis à l'Imperium. Non, lui, c'est surtout le philtre d'amour. Pas de l'Amortentia, ce serait trop évident. Il utilise un philtre plus léger et gère la dose.

« Une goutte le premier jour, rien ne se remarque. Deux gouttes le deuxième jour, la fille dit à ses copines qu'elle s'intéresse de plus en plus à lui. Deux gouttes encore jusqu'au vendredi, et la passion est entretenue. Trois gouttes, elle commence à être « amoureuse ». Au bout de deux semaines, un flacon entier y passe, et elle se retrouve à califourchon sur ses couilles une heure plus tard. »

Les paroles crues de Bones furent accueillies avec satisfaction par Harry : au moins, tout était très clair.

‒ Quand aux filles, poursuivit Bones, elles sont juste derrière nous. Les Serpentard. Pour faire simple, nous pourrions te raconter quelques-unes de leurs attaques qui te feraient y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche en leur présence.

‒ Elles sont si terribles que ça ? dit Harry, assez surpris.

‒ Pires, lui assura Jason.

‒ Ava n'est pas là, ce n'est pas surprenant, mais les deux autres ne sont pas moins redoutables qu'elle, continua Bones. Ces trois-là se complètent. La brune, Demetra, est le cerveau ; Lucy, la blonde, est l'imagination ; Ava, elle, s'occupe des préparatifs.

‒ Comment ça ?

Bones et Jason échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils se concertaient sur le meilleur exemple de méfait accompli par les trois Serpentard. Haussant les épaules, le Serdaigle cita :

‒ Cameron Platt.

‒ Platt était le préfet-en-chef, l'année dernière, enchaîna Bones. Un type puant de vanité. Sauf qu'un soir, ce pauvre con patrouillait dans les sous-sols du château et a surpris Lucy hors de la salle commune. Du coup, vingt points en moins pour Serpentard et une retenue.

« Deux semaines plus tard, une grande photo montrait Platt le cul à l'air, son engin enfoncé au fond d'une peluche sur laquelle on avait découpé un morceau entre les pattes. Il a fini l'année scolaire chez lui, recroquevillé dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir. L'humiliation, c'est une arme que les Serpentard adorent et maîtrisent avec brio.

« Néanmoins, c'est leur méthode d'opérer qui m'impressionne le plus. Ava est la première à entrer en jeu : elle séduit un camarade de la cible et cherche un point faible chez leur proie. Si la situation l'exige, elle n'hésite pas à donner de sa personne. Ensuite, c'est Lucy qui travaille, laissant son imagination vagabonder pour trouver l'humiliation parfaite. Puis Demetra planifie tout. »

Apparemment, Bones ne considérait pas la dépression de Platt comme quelque chose de grave même s'il s'en était servi comme exemple. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine sympathie de l'ancien étudiant pour les filles de Serpentard. Sans doute parce que jamais elles ne l'avaient attaqué.

Balayant le jardin d'un regard circulaire, Harry s'attarda sur Lily et Sonia, assises l'une à côté de l'autre pour mieux parcourir le livre ; puis il poursuivit son inspection, marquant une halte au moment où ses yeux croisèrent ceux, bien plus froids, de la fameuse Demetra ; mais il n'en resta pas là. Il nota que Wilgard paraissait plus sombre tandis qu'il racontait quelque chose – sans doute son histoire depuis leur dernière rencontre – à Leandra.

Son tour effectué, il remarqua alors un détail qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé : l'absence des garçons de Gryffondor.

‒ Tous les étudiants ont été invités ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Presque tous, répondit Jason. La rivalité entre les maisons et les convictions de Gareth… Tu ne verras jamais Greed et Stevenson à une fête de Gareth. Tout comme tu ne verras jamais les autres capitaines de Quidditch. La guerre entre les différents capitaines de Quidditch est assez brutale, mais surtout stupide. Enfin, personnellement, je ne comprends pas cette haine qu'ils se livrent ; ce n'est qu'un sport !


	14. Réveil Brutal

Charing Cross Road dégoulinait.

Entré dans l'histoire comme l'un des mois les plus caniculaires du siècle, le mois d'août avait offert une dernière soirée étoilée. Ainsi septembre commença, apportant avec lui d'immenses nuages noirs chargés de colère desquels une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le pays. Ruisseaux et petits torrents dégringolaient les trottoirs et la chaussée. Essuie-glaces se balançant sans une seconde de répit et phares allumés, les voitures qui roulaient dans les flaques éclaboussaient la foule qui se pressait sur les trottoirs.

Après s'être longtemps plaints de la canicule, les londoniens se plaignaient désormais du vent froid, de la pluie drue et des ruisseaux qui dégoulinaient sur les trottoirs en s'infiltrant dans les chaussures ou en trempant les bas de leur pantalon. Pestant, grommelant, marmonnant, tous se pressaient pour rejoindre leur lieu de travail dans les meilleurs délais.

Tandis que les automobilistes maudissaient les voitures qui les précédaient, les piétons étaient absorbés dans la lecture de journaux ou de documents professionnels à rendre dans la matinée, si bien que personne ne parut remarquer la grande silhouette qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus de Charing Cross Road, une dizaine de mètres au-dessus des réverbères allumés.

Fouettant les airs pour se maintenir à une certaine hauteur de distance, la créature n'aurait pas volé sa place dans un Musée des Horreurs. Vêtue d'un unique pantalon en lambeaux, ses ailes de cuir paraissaient à peine plus sombres que sa peau reptilienne aux reflets irisés. Dépourvue de lèvres, sa bouche dévoilait une rangée de dents jaunâtres et pointues ; à la place de son nez, seules deux fentes lui permettaient de respirer ; au-dessus de ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux sans cils et jaunes baissèrent leurs pupilles étroites sur la masse grouillante des passants et des voitures.

Levant ses mains griffues au-dessus de son crâne chauve, la créature fit jaillir une étincelle de couleur entre ses paumes. Une boule de lumière écarlate se mit alors à grossir, jusqu'à devenir aussi grosse qu'une balle de handball. Etirant sa bouche sans lèvres en un sourire carnassier, la créature projeta son maléfice vers la rue de toutes ses forces. Dans son mouvement, son œil de lynx aperçut le regard plissé et dubitatif d'un automobiliste.

La sphère de lumière heurta la chaussée en passant entre deux voitures. Une lueur aveuglante précéda une détonation dont le souffle repoussa la créature ailée plus haut dans les airs. Grâce à l'ouïe fine de ses oreilles pointues, le monstre entendit une succession de pétarades formées par les voitures qui explosaient ; les vitrines éclatèrent ; les hurlements apeurés cessèrent d'un coup.

Ses yeux jaunes cachés derrière son bras, la créature baissa son regard sur la rue. D'immenses colonnes de fumée noire s'élevaient en tourbillonnant, si épaisses et compactes que le vent ne parvenait pas à les dissiper. Découvrant davantage ses crocs tranchants, le monstre plongea en direction de Charing Cross Road et descendit plus bas qu'auparavant.

A travers la nouvelle obscurité causée par les colonnes de fumée et la destruction des sources de lumière – enseignes, réverbères, phares –, la créature ricana. Un cratère s'allongeait sur des dizaines de mètres et s'élargissait des bâtiments jusqu'à ceux qui leur faisaient face. Passants, voitures, lampadaires ; il ne restait plus rien de ce qui avait illuminé ou animé la rue. Flottant à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, la créature entendit plusieurs bruissements sonores que même la pluie ne parvenait pas à couvrir : les canalisations avaient éclaté et crachaient des jets d'eau dans l'obscurité.

Les yeux étincelants d'un bonheur cruel du monstre changèrent rapidement d'expression : une soudaine bourrasque ouvrit un tunnel dans la fumée qui s'échappait encore du cratère et arriva sur elle pour la bousculer violemment. Rétablissant sa position, ses grandes ailes déployées, la créature plissa son regard jaunâtre vers l'autre extrémité du tunnel.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressait au sommet d'une mince colonne ayant été, quelques minutes plus tôt, un infime morceau de trottoir. La créature émit un sifflement aigu : elle avait mis toute sa puissance dans son sortilège. Aucun être vivant n'aurait pu y survivre, pas même les sorciers de ce monde…

Mais la créature se réjouit qu'il y ait au moins un survivant. Comme chaque fois que le Maître lui demandait d'utiliser une magie puissante, son appétit en subissait les conséquences : si elle pouvait se remplir l'estomac avant de retourner auprès de son créateur, elle serait de nouveau opérationnelle pour une nouvelle mission.

Alléchée par cette pensée, le monstre déploya ses grandes ailes et fouetta les airs avec force. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour parcourir toute la distance qui la séparait du survivant immobile. Ses griffes plongèrent droit sur le cœur de l'individu. Au moment où la main de sa proie se saisit de son poignet, le vol du monstre s'arrêta brutalement.

Stupéfaite par la rapidité et la force de son repas, la créature le regarda lever sa main valide et pointer son index entre ses deux yeux. Il y eut un bref éclat verdâtre puis…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Assis sur son lit, le souffle haletant et les yeux écarquillés, il eut à peine conscience de la sueur froide qui couvrait son corps. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

Saisissant sa tête entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir. Son rêve avait été le même depuis le soir de la fête : sa conversation avec Freddy Bones ne cessait d'occuper son esprit. Mais pour la première fois, il s'était réveillé avant la fin. Quelque chose l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Une décharge électrique violente… Que signifiait-elle ?

Inspirant profondément, Harry roula sur son matelas pour poser les pieds au sol. Attrapant ses lunettes rondes qu'il posa sur son nez et sa baguette magique qu'il serra étroitement, il lança à travers la fenêtre un regard intrigué.

Les gigantesques nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel ne laissaient apparaître aucune tache bleu clair, pas même une tache grise. Innombrables et immobiles, ils paraissaient s'entasser les uns sur les autres pour empêcher tout rayon de soleil de tomber sur la surface du sol. De mémoire, jamais Harry n'avait vu une telle obscurité. S'il n'avait pas vu l'heure affichée sur son réveil à l'instant où il se saisissait de sa baguette, il jurerait qu'il faisait encore nuit. Or, il était près de neuf heures.

S'habillant rapidement, il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour s'arrêter sur le palier de la chambre de Leandra. Aucun bruit n'en venait. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle n'avait rien senti d'anormal ? Mais Harry avait-il seulement ressenti quelque chose de réel ? Il commençait à se le demander. Il était peu probable, pour lui, qu'il puisse déceler quelque chose qui échapperait à Leandra.

_Ce n'était peut-être rien, finalement, _songea-t-il. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de manifestation de son subconscient persuadé que ce n'était pas en ressassant sa discussion avec Freddy qu'il progresserait dans son apprentissage de la magie spirituelle. Cette pensée, cependant, le laissa sceptique tandis qu'il revenait à hauteur de l'escalier pour descendre à la cuisine.

Les révélations de Freddy Bones – et de Jason Timber – avaient passablement refroidi le petit enthousiasme de Harry de retrouver Poudlard. A les entendre, il semblait que le danger d'être la cible d'un mauvais coup pouvait surgir à chaque coin de couloir. Les étudiants paraissaient convaincus que c'était en faisant une réputation de dur à cuire qu'ils s'offriraient une sécurité contre la malveillance de certains.

‒ Crois-moi, Potter, tu apprendras vite à apprécier chaque moment que tu passeras loin de cet enfer, lui avait affirmé Bones.

Harry lança un sortilège pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Les grosses valises en forme de malle étaient bouclées et attendaient dans le hall d'entrée l'heure du départ mais, chaque fois que les yeux de Harry se posaient dessus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne commettait pas une erreur en quittant son manoir pour Poudlard.

Remontant au premier étage pour prendre sa douche, il alluma toutes les lampes qu'il croisa et passa rapidement dans sa chambre pour ramasser les vêtements qu'il avait préparés pour cette première – et dernière – rentrée en 1977.

Savourant, quelques instants plus tard, l'eau chaude qui jaillissait du pommeau de douche, ses pensées vagabondèrent sur les trois journées qui succédé à la fête. Dans l'ensemble, elle avait plutôt bien marché, mais Leandra et Harry ne pouvaient prétendre s'être intégrés à leurs futurs camarades. A part Bones et Jason, personne n'était venu parler à Harry ; Leandra et Wilgard, de leur côté, ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle depuis l'arrivée de l'Orghan.

Néanmoins, ils s'en étaient mieux sortis que Logan Mirves et Cassandra Bowle. Si le présumé escroc de l'apothicaire s'était donné la peine de décliner l'invitation, Cassandra Bowle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. Todd était resté un long moment dans le hall d'entrée, pensant qu'elle était simplement en retard. Mais il avait fini par admettre la vérité : elle ne viendrait pas.

Lorsque Harry redescendit dans la cuisine, il y trouva Leandra qui entamait déjà le repas avec un appétit impressionnant. Apparemment, les Nehoryn mangeaient plus que les humains, mais ils n'en subissaient aucune conséquence. Adressant un sourire joyeux à Harry, la jeune femme s'empressa de s'emparer de l'assiette de bacon.

‒ Dis-moi, tu n'aurais rien… ressenti, par hasard ? demanda Harry avec maladresse. Il y a une petite demi-heure, environ. Rien de… d'anormal ?

‒ Non, répondit Leandra d'un air curieux. Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

‒ Non… enfin, ce n'était peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination, dit-il.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que son réveil brutal avait été provoqué par un évènement extérieur au manoir. Une partie de son esprit semblait l'encourager dans cette voie tandis que l'autre continuait à émettre des hypothèses.

‒ Ton monde est très étrange, commenta Leandra en fixant la fenêtre. Sur le mien, il ne faisait jamais aussi sombre.

‒ Je n'avais jamais vu un ciel comme celui-là, avoua Harry.

Leandra continua de fixer l'immense voûte céleste noire pendant quelques instants, comme si elle y cherchait quelque chose de particulier.

Trente minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express, Harry et Leandra sortaient du manoir, les valises en main. Emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver, Harry scella la porte d'entrée à l'aide d'un sortilège puis rejoignit la jeune femme en haut de l'escalier. La pluie commençait à tomber et formait déjà un épais rideau glacée que le vent mordant prenait un malin plaisir à orienter vers eux.

Leandra l'attrapa par le bras, comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de la propriété. Le panache de fumée noire les enveloppa en une seconde et se dissipa presque aussitôt, révélant un décor très différent du jardin plongé dans l'obscurité : des lampes éclairaient une rangée de lavabos au-dessus desquels avaient été fixés des miroirs reflétant les portes de cabines qui s'alignaient juste en face des éviers.

‒ Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour aller dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, marmonna Harry.

Ils sortirent des toilettes de la gare King's Cross et longèrent un couloir d'où leur parvint tout un vacarme de bruits. La première chose qu'il entendit fut le claquement brutal de la pluie qui s'écrasait sur les toits de verre de la gare ; puis le martèlement des pas de centaines de Moldus se précipitant dans tous les sens pour gagner le quai de leur train ; puis les sirènes de voitures de police et de camions de pompier, couvrirent tout le reste avant de s'éloigner et s'évanouir.

Rejoignant la foule des travailleurs tardifs, Harry entraîna Leandra vers les quais 9 et 10. Tous les usagers ne se pressaient pour attraper leurs trains : à l'entrée de la gare, une foule dense et animée paraissait davantage intéressée par ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur que par leur travail qui n'attendait qu'eux. _Sans doute un accident_, pensa-t-il.

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'un curieux fourmillement remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Harry lança un nouveau regard par-dessus son épaule. _Et si… _Quelle que fut la signification de cette sensation, il n'avait hélas pas le temps. Circuler dans la gare à cette heure-ci n'était pas facile, et onze heures s'approchaient rapidement.

Atteignant enfin les quais 9 et 10, ils les remontèrent d'un pas vif, dépassant quelques familles poussant des chariots sur lesquels étaient posés de grosses valises. Certaines attiraient bien sûr plus l'attention que d'autres, surtout quand les cages contenaient des hiboux ou des chouettes, mais la curiosité des Moldus était la dernière chose dont se souciait Harry. Le fantôme de son pressentiment continuait à lui trotter dans l'esprit.

Leandra toujours accrochée à son bras, il désigna brièvement la solide barrière métallique. Ils foncèrent dessus sans ralentir et se retrouvèrent, un instant plus tard, à l'extrémité du quai que Harry pensait, un mois et demi auparavant, ne plus jamais revoir. Bondé et bruyant, une forêt de parapluies aux couleurs les plus diverses le parcouraient sur toute sa longueur tandis que la locomotive rouge sang, étincelante à la lueur des lanternes, crachait sur tout le monde de gros panaches de fumée blanche.

Plusieurs regards convergèrent immédiatement vers Harry et Leandra, en particulier d'élèves présents à la fête ou aperçus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ignorant les curieux, Harry désigna la première porte qu'il aperçut. Sans grande surprise, les étudiants passaient plus de temps sur le quai qu'à sa propre époque. Il pouvait donc espérer trouver un compartiment vide assez vite.

Les cheveux dégoulinants, Harry monta dans le train à la suite de Leandra. Ils remontèrent le couloir en lançant des coups d'œil à travers les portes vitrées des compartiments : visiblement, la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà montés s'installer puis étaient redescendus profiter encore une fois de leurs parents. Il était impressionnant, toutefois, de constater qu'aucun élève n'était déjà revenu.

Gagnant le wagon suivant, ils trouvèrent un compartiment ne contenant aucune malle, aucune affaire indiquant que quelqu'un y ait déjà mis les pieds cette année. Ouvrant la porte, il laissa Leandra entrer à l'intérieur et la suivit avant de refermer le panneau. Légère comme un sac en papier, il hissa les deux valises dans les filets et s'assit sur la banquette, face à la Nehoryn.

A travers la fenêtre ruisselante de pluie, Harry distingua les silhouettes indécises des élèves et des parents. Mais en réalité, son regard se portait ailleurs, rejoignant ses pensées sur l'étrange fourmillement qui l'avait parcouru en apercevant la foule compacte amassée devant la gare. Il n'était sûr de rien, bien entendu, mais il se demandait si la décharge qui l'avait réveillé n'avait pas un rapport avec les évènements qui semblaient s'être produits près de King's Cross.

Lançant un regard à Leandra, qui regardait avec intérêt une goutte d'eau dégouliner le long de la vitre, Harry sentit son soupçon faiblir. Comme il se l'était dit en descendant l'escalier pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, il était improbable qu'une telle sensation ait échappé à la jeune femme et pas à lui.

Et pourtant… Lors du seul exercice que Lorca lui avait donné, le seul sortilège qu'il avait pu détecter était celui qui était passé le plus loin de lui. « Disons que ce n'est pas courant », avait dit la femme. Se pouvait-il que la distance séparant Londres de son manoir ait empêché que la magnifique blonde ressente la même chose que lui ?

Les pistons sifflèrent, ramenant Harry à la réalité. A travers la fenêtre, il vit la foule d'ombres s'agiter en tous sens. Le brouhaha des étudiants se précipitant dans le train et rejoignant leurs compartiments respectifs pour pouvoir saluer une dernière leurs parents par la fenêtre résonna dans le couloir. Indifférent aux regards que les élèves lui lancèrent, Harry porta son attention sur Leandra.

‒ Est-ce que… commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux ressentir des… évènements particuliers ? Je veux dire… Quelque chose m'a réveillé en sursaut, ce matin. Et quand j'ai aperçu les Moldus qui étaient amassés devant l'entrée de la gare, j'ai eu une étrange sensation…

Le Poudlard Express s'ébranla, mais Harry s'en rendit à peine compte. Leandra l'écoutait très attentivement et réfléchissait à présent, fouillant dans ses souvenirs ou dans ses connaissances afin d'apporter une réponse à Harry. Le train prenait de la vitesse, accentuant la violence avec laquelle la pluie s'abattait sur ses vitres.

‒ Il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait un lien entre ton réveil et ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres, dit finalement Leandra. Damar m'a déjà raconté qu'il avait rencontré un homme dans les Déserts de Taraid'hin. Cet homme l'attendait, et quand Damar lui a demandé il savait qu'il passerait à cet endroit, l'homme lui a répondu : « Je suis un mage médiocre, mais ma perception est bien plus développée que celle des autres. Au moment où vous êtes apparu sur ce continent, j'ai pu détecter la magie que vous avez dégagée. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête en se répétant deux ou trois fois la phrase de l'individu.

‒ Alors, dit-il en choisissant ses mots, tu penses que je pourrais avoir un pouvoir similaire ? Je pourrais sentir la magie de certaines personnes ?

‒ Ce n'est pas impossible, répéta Leandra avec un sourire. Je doute fort que les sorciers de ton monde aient assez de puissance pour être détectés lorsqu'ils transplanent, mais il est probable que la chose qui t'a réveillé ait été un sortilège particulièrement puissant. Je pense que Lorca a de meilleures réponses à t'apporter, elle sait beaucoup de choses sur la magie spirituelle !

Harry acquiesça. Cependant, les paroles de Leandra lui paraissaient curieusement éloquentes : c'était comme si quelque chose lui soufflait que la magnifique blonde avait apporté une bonne réponse. Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, quel genre de sortilèges pouvait demander autant de puissance ? Quel sortilège dégageait assez de puissance pour être ressenti sur des centaines de kilomètres ?

Mais la question qui s'imposa comme la plus pertinente dans l'esprit de Harry fut : qui lançait des sortilèges aussi puissants ?


	15. Les Vol'dek

Londres disparut bientôt derrière le Poudlard Express. Ayant une bonne expérience du voyage vers Poudlard, Harry estimait que la locomotive rouge traversait la campagne anglaise, mais il ne jurerait de rien. L'obscurité était telle, à l'extérieur, qu'il ne distinguait presque rien, à part quelques lumières orangées de réverbères trahissant la position de petites villes. La couleur du ciel, déprimante, lui faisait perdre le fil du temps – ou tout au moins, ses repères.

Leandra était silencieuse, plongée dans sa lecture du manuel de métamorphose. Cherchait-elle à comparer les différences entre son éducation et celle des sorciers ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais le silence en sa présence ne le gênait plus. Il s'était habitué à la jeune femme, à sa beauté époustouflante et à son étrange personnalité.

En outre, cela lui permettait de s'intéresser également au livre de magie spirituelle. Allandra, décidément sans gêne, avait déboulé dans sa chambre à minuit au moment où il commençait à s'endormir. Elle lui avait simplement annoncé qu'il était inutile de transporter les bouquins du musée de Guard jusqu'à Poudlard : Lorca s'occuperait de les y acheminer dans son bureau. Il fallait croire que, même si elle lui conseillé de passer directement au sixième livre, Lorca était convaincue que la lecture des quatrième et cinquième tomes était indispensable avant qu'il ne commence à s'entraîner sérieusement.

Plongeant une main dans une poche de sa cape, Harry en sortit le livre sur la magie spirituelle, sans doute le plus épais qu'il eut tiré de la bibliothèque secrète de Guard. Il n'était pas loin de le finir, en fait, mais les derniers chapitres étaient annoncés comme si importants qu'il n'avait pas hâte d'arriver à la dernière page, à moins d'en avoir compris chaque ligne.

A mesure que le Poudlard Express poursuivait son chemin vers le nord, la tempête gagnait en férocité. La pluie drue s'abattait avec une haine féroce sur la fenêtre du compartiment pendant que le tonnerre s'approchait de plus en plus. Mais chaque fois qu'il regarda le ciel, Harry n'en vit aucune tache claire. Les nuages paraissaient couvrir tout le pays, et l'intempérie paraissait elle aussi prendre la direction du nord.

Néanmoins, la météo échappa rapidement à Harry. Emporté dans sa lecture des chapitres qu'il lui restait à découvrir, le tonnerre, ni même les éclairs, ne parvinrent à le déconcentrer tandis que ses yeux glissaient le long des pages, retenant ici et là quelques phrases qui lui semblaient importantes pour son éducation de la magie spirituelle.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait des dernières lignes, il eut la très nette impression que Damar, par l'intermédiaire de John Guard, avait cherché à lui donner toutes les clés pour comprendre tous les aspects de la magie spirituelle. Une ligne, en particulier, sauta aux yeux de Harry :

_Bien des mages et des sorciers commettent cette erreur : la magie spirituelle n'est pas un art nécessitant une grande volonté ; la seule vérité unique et fondamentale pour maîtriser toutes les facettes de la magie spirituelle, c'est la conviction._

Quelques paragraphes plus loin, un sujet qui avait longuement occupé l'esprit de Harry faisait le sujet d'une nouvelle astuce de Damar :

_Contrairement à ce que mes confrères peuvent penser, l'occlumancie n'est pas l'unique façon de protéger son esprit d'un legilimens. Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai proposé un nouveau moyen qui a été rejeté à l'unanimité par mes pairs, mais depuis j'ai eu tout le temps de perfectionner ma méthode et la preuve de son efficacité m'est clairement apparue que très récemment, lorsque je l'ai inculquée à ma protégée._

_J'ai baptisé mon art de « spiritologie » et lui ai fournit pour base : l'esprit. La force du mage ne se limite pas à ses connaissances ou à sa puissance, mais à la force de son esprit. Intégré à un mensonge et à une imagination stable, la spiritologie permet la modification de souvenirs, d'en créer d'autres et d'en effacer._

_L'exercice le plus simple que je conseille est le suivant : choisir un souvenir riche, l'analyser, le détailler, puis le modifier. Si l'apprenti sait faire preuve de conviction, de foi, alors rien ne pourra venir ébranler le nouveau souvenir qu'il aura créé – pas même le mage le plus doué en matière de légilimancie._

Harry relut deux-trois fois le dernier paragraphe. Les certitudes de Damar étaient si simples et tentantes qu'il s'attendit presque à voir les mots se mélanger pour en reformer d'autres disant que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague. Mais rien ne changea, comme si la « spiritologie » pouvait effectivement s'inscrire comme une discipline sérieuse et concrète.

Harry s'attarda sur la fin d'une phrase : « je l'ai inculquée à ma protégée ». Relevant les yeux, il contempla longuement le visage d'une beauté rare de Leandra. Sans aucun doute possible, il était bien entouré : Leandra lui apporterait bien plus qu'un aspect théorique sur la spiritologie, mais il préférait d'abord essayer par lui-même. Si jamais ses essais s'avéraient infructueux, la jeune femme s'imposerait comme son meilleur recours.

Sa lecture fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une petite sorcière qui poussait un chariot chargé de friandises en tous genres. Tout en ayant faim et conscience que Leandra ne connaissait pas les confiseries adorées par les sorciers, Harry prit un peu de temps, notamment de choses que lui-même ne connaissait pas.

Puis il se replongea dans son manuel de la magie spirituelle, à la recherche d'autres indices ou astuces qui lui serviraient à maîtriser cette branche de la magie très importante. Il n'avait que très légèrement conscience de Leandra dégustant chacune des friandises avec enthousiasme. Il laissa cependant un léger soupir lorsqu'il tourna une page et s'aperçut que c'était la dernière.

Après l'avoir lue, il amorça un geste pour refermer le livre, mais ses yeux captèrent quelques notes inscrites sur la troisième couverture. Guard paraissait avoir anticipé une complication et s'était mis en tête d'éclaircir et d'approfondir l'exercice cité par Damar :

_Lors d'une discussion plus récente que celle portant sur la magie spirituelle, j'ai demandé de nombreuses précisions à Damar concernant son exercice. A toi qui devras participer à cette guerre, voici quelques directives à suivre pour réussir au mieux son exercice : « Une fois que le souvenir est acquis, il faut le détailler. Position du soleil, des personnages, couleur de toute chose ayant son importance, l'ambiance, le grain des peaux, le textile des vêtements ; rien ne doit être laissé au hasard, car un legilimens aguerri décèlera la moindre anomalie. Ensuite, il est permis de modifier les choses : changer les couleurs, effacer des personnages, transformer ces personnes, changer le timbre de leur voix, etc. »_

L'exercice ne paraissait pas aussi simple que Damar le laissait penser, mais Harry sentait une certaine satisfaction s'emparer de lui : au moins, à présent, il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il devait accomplir !

Une heure après le passage de la sorcière, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit. Harry, occupé à rattraper son retard sur Leandra concernant les friandises et à chercher une quelconque trace d'éclaircie dans le ciel noir, porta son regard sur le reflet qui se présentait sur la fenêtre. Todd avait apparemment la certitude que sa présence était indispensable pour passer un bon voyage, car il referma le panneau derrière lui et s'installa à côté de Leandra – _comme par hasard_ !

‒ Salut, Potter, lança Todd en lui tendant la main.

‒ Salut, Todd, répondit Harry en l'empoignant.

Encore une fois, il lui sembla que la pression exercée par Todd sur sa main était plus forte que nécessaire, mais Harry n'en ressentit aucune douleur.

‒ Vous avez ce capharnaüm sur Charing Cross Road ? reprit le Serdaigle.

‒ On a remarqué la police et les pompiers, ainsi qu'une foule de Moldus réunis devant la gare, reconnut Harry.

La présence de Todd lui paraissait brusquement moins dérangeante.

‒ Un massacre, déclara le Serdaigle. Mon père est un intermédiaire entre la ministre, Millicent Bagnold, et le directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Cornelius, qui est le directeur de ce département – Cornelius Fudge ! –, a envoyé un appel d'urgence à mon père concernant une tragédie survenue sur Charing Cross Road.

« Cinquante-six Moldus sont morts dans une mystérieuse explosion engendrée par un sort que le Service des usages abusifs de la magie n'a pas encore réussi à identifier. Il a été détecté aux alentours de 8h46, je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'explosion a creusé un cratère d'une trentaine de mètres de long, et les deux trottoirs ont totalement disparu. Plusieurs fenêtres brisées, deux ou trois vitrines éclatées, mais les immeubles sont intacts.

« Quand je dis cinquante-six Moldus, c'est sans compter les vingt-quatre automobilistes. Sauf qu'on a rien retrouvé : aucune voiture, aucun corps. Aucun corps, sauf un ! Mon père a eu du mal à y croire, mais Fudge lui a dit que le corps n'était pas humain… »

En temps normal, Harry aurait été singulièrement agacé par la manière dont Todd parlait de la catastrophe survenue sur Charing Cross Road. C'était surtout sa façon d'utiliser les « on » qui l'auraient énervé, mais la conversation était bien trop importante pour lui. Au diable les petits défauts de Todd, Harry ne désirait qu'une chose : la suite !

‒ Pas humain ? répéta-t-il.

‒ C'est ça, approuva Todd. D'après ce que Fudge racontait à mon père, les journalistes étaient un sérieux problème car le corps était celui d'une grande créature reptilienne et ailée qu'aucun Auror ne réussissait à identifier. Or, le ministère tenait à garder une totale confidentialité – au moins sur les preuves récoltées. Le détail gore, c'était que le corps n'avait plus de tête et, à ce propos, Fudge a ajouté que le Service des usages abusifs de la magie a détecté un second sort à 8h53…

Harry fixa longuement Todd, qui était bien trop occupé à lancer des regards en coin à Leandra pour voir si ses informations impressionnaient la jeune femme. 8h53… Harry ne doutait plus, à présent : Leandra avait raison, c'était la puissance dégagée par le second sortilège qui l'avait réveillé. Malgré la distance séparant son lit de Londres, la magie utilisée pour le sort qui avait tué la créature inconnue avait été assez puissante pour être détectée par Harry.

‒ Donc… reprit Harry d'une voix lente. La créature a provoqué l'explosion, et quelqu'un s'est chargé de la supprimer…

Todd lui lança un regard étrange, presque méfiant.

‒ Ouais, dit-il lentement en continuant à le dévisager. Maugrey et Belgins se disputaient sur la théorie la plus probable. D'après Fudge, Maugrey défendait l'hypothèse que la créature ait été la responsable de l'explosion et qu'un sorcier présent se serait occupé de lui régler son compte après avoir échappé à l'explosion. Belgins pense plutôt que les deux étaient de mèches, mais la force de l'explosion a blessé la créature et le sorcier a préféré s'en débarrasser…

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Si Maugrey le rejoignait sur son hypothèse, alors il ne pouvait que considérer sa théorie comme la plus proche de la réalité. Mais visiblement, le Serdaigle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry parvienne à une conclusion pareille aussi rapidement.

‒ Enfin voilà, reprit Todd en détachant finalement son regard de Harry. Fudge est à cran parce que les journalistes sont partout et que l'Office des Portoloins tarde à leur fournir un Portoloin qui pourrait lui permettre de transporter le corps de la créature avant que les reporters puissent en prendre une photo…

De petits coups donnés contre la vitre de la porte attirèrent leur attention. La porte s'ouvrit un instant plus tard sur Lorca. Pour la première fois, elle avait abandonné toute coiffure, laissant ses épaisses boucles noires cascader de chaque côté de son visage ; et pour la première fois, sa jeunesse apparut clairement à Harry. Quel âge avait Lorca ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais les estimations qui lui traversèrent l'esprit conclurent que la femme avait entre cinq ans et dix ans de plus que lui.

Attardant un regard froid sur Harry puis Leandra, elle posa ses yeux noirs sur Todd.

‒ Gareth Todd ? interrogea-t-elle.

‒ Oui, répondit le Serdaigle, surpris.

‒ Suivez-moi, dit Lorca.

Elle lança un nouveau regard à Harry et à Leandra.

‒ Vous êtes ? lança-t-elle.

‒ Leandra Martina, répondit la magnifique blonde d'un ton très naturel.

‒ Harry Potter, dit Harry.

La comédie de Lorca était impressionnante de crédibilité. S'il n'avait pas eu le pressentiment que cette femme ait été une redoutable guerrière, comme le lui avait assuré Leandra avant que tous deux ne partent pour la fête organisée par Todd, il aurait juré que Lorca avait été frappée par un sortilège d'Amnésie ou soumise à l'Imperium. Son jeu était absolument parfait !

‒ Et vous ? demanda Leandra d'un air curieux.

‒ Je suis le professeur Williams, répondit Lorca.

Elle s'effaça pour laisser Todd sortir du compartiment puis jeta un regard éloquent à Leandra, avant de refermer la porte du compartiment. Harry regarda le professeur et le Serdaigle encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent en prenant la direction de la locomotive.

Il se tourna alors vers Leandra, conscient que l'irruption de Lorca n'avait qu'un seul but : leur épargner la présence de Todd afin qu'ils puissent discuter librement et tranquillement.

‒ Alors ? demanda-t-il.

‒ C'est un Vol'dek, révéla Leandra. Dans mon monde, il existait une région reculée appelée à raison : les Terres Ténébreuses. Nous la nommions ainsi car le soleil n'y pénétrait jamais, et il y vivait toutes sortes de créatures réputées dangereuses et carnassières. Les Vol'dek sont l'une des nombreuses créatures qui peuplaient cette partie de mon monde. Ma cousine Avanna était une exploratrice et elle s'est déjà rendue dans cette contrée, mais elle en est repartie très vite à cause des Vol'dek.

« Ce ne sont pas les serviteurs les plus redoutables de Malphas, mais ils sont terribles. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs, ils peuvent emprunter un peu de magie à une personne dotée de sang magique. Si un Vol'dek te touchait, par exemple, il aurait non seulement accès à tes connaissances mais il serait aussi en mesure de te vider de tes pouvoirs magiques pendant une petite période. Très souvent, Malphas et Beherit les ont utilisés lorsque la résistance se montrait trop solide. »

Harry hocha la tête, l'air grave. Son hypothèse – et donc, celle de Maugrey – se renforçait : ce Vol'dek découvert sur les lieux de la catastrophe avait provoqué le cratère. Malphas et Beherit lui avaient sûrement transmis la connaissance du maléfice utilisé, mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu : quelqu'un était intervenu, certes trop tard pour sauver tous les Moldus, mais assez tôt pour se débarrasser de la créature.

‒ Damar se montrait particulièrement agressif quand on lui parlait de Vol'dek, révéla Leandra après un bref silence. Dans mon monde, le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas. Mais dans le tien, les Vol'dek s'inscrivent dans les cinq premières places des créatures du Mal.

‒ Ils sont si malfaisants ? s'étonna Harry, l'air sombre.

‒ Outre le fait qu'ils peuvent puiser dans ton savoir et ton flux magique, ils supportent mal un usage de la magie, révéla Leandra. Ca les affaiblit et les affame. Et ils se nourrissent de chair fraîche. Viande animale ou humaine, c'est presque la même chose, mais dévorer un sorcier ou un mage leur garantit une régénération plus rapide et une résistance plus forte à l'utilisation de la magie.

N'importe qui aurait prononcé ces paroles avec émotion, mais pas Leandra. Totalement neutre à ses révélations, ses grands yeux écarlates et étincelants contemplaient Harry sans le moindre sentiment. Malgré cela, Harry comprenait toute la menace représentée par les Vol'dek.

Leandra quitta soudainement sa banquette pour le rejoindre sur la sienne. Légèrement surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard rouge sang. La jeune femme le transperça de ses grands yeux couleur rubis. Plusieurs images défilèrent dans l'esprit de Harry, comme si elle le forçait à fouiller dans sa mémoire.

Allandra… Freddy Bones et lui-même assis sur la pelouse… Le décolleté de Leandra… Lorca le dominant de toute sa taille tandis qu'elle lui expliquait l'exercice… La Serpentard croisée à Gringotts… Garwir déposant Leandra dans le lit de la chambre qu'elle avait occupé pendant le mois d'août… L'oncle de Bones l'interrogeant sur ses origines et les raisons de sa venue en Grande-Bretagne… L'étrange bataille que se livraient les visages de Leandra et d'Allandra… Sa rencontre avec Aliphar… La séance d'essais de baguettes magiques dans le magasin de Mr Ollivander… La silhouette encapuchonnée qui l'observait depuis la colline voisine, après que Harry eut récupéré la bourse de Guard…

Les images cessèrent de défiler. Passablement désorienté, Harry mit quelques secondes à fixer son regard sur un point immobile, puis il lança un regard interrogatoire à Leandra et s'inquiéta brusquement. La jeune femme était blême. Une fine pellicule de sueur lui couvrait le front – il ne l'avait encore jamais vue transpirer, pas même lors des journées les plus chaudes.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix alarmée.

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête. Aussitôt, les couleurs affluèrent sur son visage, alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux et scrutait Harry avec une intensité et un sérieux qu'il ne lui avait pas vus depuis… depuis qu'il la connaissait. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression que c'était Allandra qui lui faisait face.

‒ Cet individu, murmura Leandra.

‒ Celui sur la colline ? demanda Harry.

La jeune femme acquiesça et contempla un point invisible. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Leandra – ni même un Nehoryn – dans cet état-là. La magnifique blonde paraissait bouleversée.

‒ Leandra ?

Elle cilla.

‒ Leandra, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista Harry.

Leandra reporta son regard écarlate sur lui. Pour la première fois, une lueur alarmée étincelait dans ses yeux.

‒ Nous mourrons, déclara-t-elle.

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerai tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. C'est vraiment une motivation super agréable de savoir que mon histoire plaît et j'espère vous encourager à en laisser plus dans les chapitres suivants._

_Néanmoins, une review m'a alerté sur un oubli que j'ai fait : celle de _un modeste inconnu. _Je me rends compte que j'ai omis de préciser certaines choses ; je l'avais fait sur un autre site et ça m'est sorti de l'esprit concernant celui-là._

_Alors, je me rattrape : pour détromper _un modeste inconnu,_ le personnage de Logan Mirves a sa place dans la fiction de Mortefesse : « Les Mages Ténébreux ». Les « Damnés » est une fic d'Eldhorann. Or, je les connais tous les deux personnellement : je connais Mortefesse depuis le collège, et Eldhorann depuis le lycée._

_Très honnêtement, je ne serai même pas là si tous deux ne m'avaient pas poussé à écrire. Il y a encore deux mois, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose à Harry Potter !! Mon univers à moi, c'est l'heroïc-fantasy et tous deux m'ont encouragé à mêler HP à ça._

_Donc, _un modeste inconnu, _merci de m'avoir alerté sur ce point ! Mirves n'est pas un perso que j'ai pompé, il m'a été offert. Pour citer les propos exacts de Mortefesse : « Lis ma fic ! Et fais de Mirves ce que tu veux. » A l'instar de Mirves, Sonia Campbell n'est qu'un personnage qui m'a été offert par ce taré d'Eldhorann : il s'agit ni plus ni moins de Sonia Winston._

_La vérité, c'est que j'ai passé un long moment à lire des fics. Le seul site que je connaissais, il y a encore deux mois, c'était ! Mais Eldhorann et Mortefesse m'ont convaincu que je pouvais faire une bonne fic et j'ai pris les adresses internet qu'ils connaissaient._

_Je ne le nie pas, je m'inspire beaucoup d'eux. Mais, pour des raisons personnelles, tous deux ne peuvent plus poursuivre leurs histoires, alors je mélange leurs fics en essayant d'y mettre ma touche personnelle._

_Voilà, vous savez tout ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews comme l'a fait _un modeste inconnu _ou même _Ryry The Dark.

_Mais je remercie très sincèrement tous les autres ! (Désolé, j'ai un peu la flemme de citer tous les pseudos) En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos critiques et vos reviews ! Eldhorann m'avait dit que rien n'était plus gratifiant qu'une review, et je m'en rends compte à présent. _

_Encore bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! _


	16. La Prédiction

L'affirmation de Leandra résonna longuement aux oreilles de Harry. Le temps qu'il retrouve la parole, la jeune femme était redevenue paisible ; trop peut-être, en fait, car elle ressemblait plus que jamais à Allandra, tout à coup.

‒ Attends, attends ! s'exclama-t-il, dubitatif. Comment ça, « nous mourrons » ?

‒ Allandra et moi, précisa Leandra.

Harry se redressa, les sourcils froncés. La discussion lui paraissait si étrange, et la sérénité de la jeune femme si troublante, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir soulagé de ne pas avoir une place dans le « nous » condamné.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Une prédiction faite il y a mille cinq cents ans, répondit Leandra d'une voix placide. Au sein de la Tour d'Ivoire, où résidait le Cercle des Mages, il y avait une petite salle où les mages ont entreposé toutes les informations qu'ils récoltaient sur la Prophétie au fil du temps. Damar n'a jamais pris d'élève, il a choisi une remplaçante.

‒ Prerian disait que Damar ne s'attendait pas à être emprisonné…

‒ Prerian ne connaissait pas Damar comme je le connaissais, affirma Leandra. Damar était un humain particulièrement sensible aux changements invisibles. Il pouvait prédire le temps, une catastrophe, une naissance et même un décès. Une trahison de son roi ne pouvait pas échapper à sa perception.

Harry n'insista pas. Il faisait davantage confiance à Leandra qu'au guerrier venu du troisième monde, même si celui-ci était annoncé comme le héros de cette prophétie. Néanmoins, il était toujours complètement ignorant sur la raison pour laquelle la Nehoryn avait eu cette réaction assez inhabituelle.

‒ Et cette prédiction est liée à l'homme sur la colline ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui, répondit Leandra. C'est la seule prédiction concernant la Prophétie où il est mentionné l'existence d'une mystérieuse créature dotée d'un pouvoir inimaginable. Et cet homme que tu as aperçu possède indéniablement une puissance qui dépasse de très loin celle de Damar.

Harry plissa le front, perplexe.

‒ Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

‒ C'est son pouvoir qui t'a alerté de sa présence, expliqua Leandra. Souviens-toi précisément du jour où tu l'as rencontré. Tu n'as pas remarqué un détail ? Ca peut être quelque chose dont l'importance ne t'avait pas sauté aux yeux, sur le moment.

Harry fixa un point invisible : on aurait presque dit que Leandra lui donnait un exercice à faire pour mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait lu dans les derniers chapitres de la magie spirituelle. Les souvenirs affluèrent rapidement dans son esprit, remontant le temps à une vitesse vertigineuse pour finalement s'immobiliser au moment où la sensation l'avait assaillie.

Il se remémorait parfaitement le ciel bleu pervenche et dénué de nuages, le soleil éclatant et sa chaleur étouffante. La couleur légèrement jaunâtre de la pelouse autour de lui, du gros rocher sur lequel John Guard était assis lorsqu'il était revenu à lui. Puis l'homme encapuchonné, son visage dissimulé dans l'obscurité surnaturelle de son capuchon, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui tandis qu'ils s'observaient…

Harry cligna des yeux.

‒ La cape, dit-il.

Leandra rayonna.

‒ En magie spirituelle, cela s'appelle « la Bulle », révéla-t-elle. C'est un sortilège assez facile à maîtriser, mais plus la Bulle est grande et plus elle nécessite de puissance. Il n'y avait pas de vent sur ta colline parce que cet homme avait invoqué une Bulle autour de toi. Et son sortilège a été ressenti par le pouvoir que t'a transmis la Pierre d'Astaroth.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

‒ C'est un exploit assez impressionnant que cet homme a réalisé, ajouta Leandra. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui réussit à créer une Bulle sans se retrouver à l'intérieur.

‒ Mais cet homme ne semblait pas me vouloir de mal, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'en ferait ? reprit Harry, intrigué.

‒ La prédiction dit : « _Ombre toute-puissante, une Créature depuis longtemps oubliée surgira dans la guerre. Ténébreuse, elle sera son propre camp, tuant tous ceux qui auront le malheur de la provoquer. Réunies, les âmes jumelles seront alors menacées ; et rien ne pourra jamais s'interposer entre elles et la Créature. »_

Certes, les propos n'étaient de bon augure. Toutefois, si Leandra avait eu Damar, Harry s'était lui aussi retrouvé sous l'aile d'un grand sorcier. Damar avait sans doute été plus puissant que le directeur de Poudlard, mais Harry doutait fort que l'illustre mage du deuxième monde avait été supérieur à Dumbledore dans tous les domaines.

‒ Rien ne dit clairement que vous mourrez, objecta Harry. Ecoute, à mon époque, j'avais déjà une prophétie sur le dos. Dumbledore, qui était mon mentor, m'a appris une chose : c'est qu'il n'y a jamais aucun sens à une prophétie tant qu'on ne lui en donne pas un. Il n'est pas dit que tu mourras, il annonce simplement que la Créature cherche à atteindre les âmes jumelles.

‒ Mais il est beaucoup plus puissant que Damar ne l'était, fit remarquer Leandra, paisible.

‒ Mais il est seul ! insista Harry.

Leandra l'observa d'un air étrange, puis elle lui adressa un grand sourire joyeux. Au moins, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui si jamais la Créature tenait vraiment à mettre le grappin sur les jumelles. _Même si je dois en mourir…_

Que pourrait-il bien y perdre, après tout ? Un manoir et une fortune, mais à part ça ? Il n'avait aucun passé véritable à cette époque, aucune famille puisque ses parents se retrouvaient avoir le même âge que lui. Il ne pouvait plus espérer revoir Hermione, Ron et Ginny : en admettant qu'il survive à la guerre, il ne serait que Mr Potter, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années de plus… _En admettant qu'ils naissent un jour_, pensa-t-il sombrement.

Le Poudlard Express atteignit la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où il fut accueilli par un violent coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler les fenêtres du train et les vitres des portes des compartiments. Harry vit une fissure craqueler le verre du panneau, mais il ne se donna pas la peine de la réparer. Le chauffeur ayant annoncé quelques instants plus tôt que toutes les valises seraient acheminées vers Poudlard, tout le monde prit la direction des sorties sans emporter les malles.

Malgré les conversations, les rires et les interpellations, c'était la pluie qui dominait. Violente et glacée, elle produisait un concerto de sons divers en fonction des choses sur lesquelles elle s'écrasait avec férocité. Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, il descendit sur le quai ruisselant. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua que les semelles de ses chaussures étaient presque entièrement immergées dans une flaque.

Leandra descendit derrière lui et lui saisit immédiatement le bras : une bonne chose, car il leur fallut un long moment pour réussir à se frayer un chemin vers la lanterne qui se balançait dans les airs au-dessus de tout le monde. Même la voix sonore de Hagrid ne parvenait pas à couvrir le claquement de la pluie torrentielle.

Frigorifiés, les élèves de première année s'étaient réunis devant Hagrid, avec qui ils gardaient une certaine distance de sécurité. Il fallait reconnaître que dans la faible lumière projetée par la lanterne qu'il tenait, Hagrid était plus intimidant que jamais. Dominant Harry de cinq têtes, ses yeux noirs et brillants étaient la seule partie de son visage que l'on distinguait, semblables à deux scarabées prisonniers d'une forêt de cheveux noirs et emmêlés et d'une barbe hirsute.

Harry se retint de saluer le garde-chasse de Poudlard, mais son attention se porta très vite vers la silhouette sombre qui s'avançait dans leur direction. Sans aucun doute possible, il s'agissait de Cassandra Bowle : sa démarche féline et sa plastique féminine trahissaient son identité. Les yeux de Harry s'attardèrent sur la longue mèche argentée qui tombait de la capuche.

Moins soucieux de préserver son visage jusqu'au dernier moment, Wilgard apparut derrière la jeune femme et adressa un sourire à Leandra et à Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole, mais la Nehoryn paraissait en avoir suffisamment dit sur Harry pour que l'Orghan lui témoigne une franche sympathie.

Les habitués de Poudlard finissaient de disparaître par la sortie de la gare lorsque le Poudlard Express éteignit ses lampes. Plongés dans une soudaine obscurité face à laquelle la lanterne de Hagrid paraissait presque inutile, les élèves de première année se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres comme s'ils craignaient voir surgir un monstre à tout instant.

Le regard de Hagrid se tourna brièvement vers un point invisible, derrière Wilgard, puis d'une voix tonitruante, il annonça :

‒ Allons-y !

Harry lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Tout comme Cassandra Bowle, Logan Mirves se complaisait à dissimuler son visage le plus longtemps possible. La file des nouveaux étudiants emboîta toutefois le pas à Hagrid, et Harry dut concentrer son attention sur le chemin.

Rendu boueux par la pluie torrentielle, le sentier se présentait davantage comme un parcours du combattant plutôt que comme un chemin. L'obscurité impressionnante n'arrangeait rien au trajet, car il fallut s'arrêter quand une fillette se retrouva avec un pied coincé dans la boue, qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Hagrid la libéra sans peine en la soulevant par le col de sa robe.

Malgré les glissades et les embourbements, et la difficulté que représentait le trajet, Harry put constater une chose qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé : Leandra marchait paisiblement. Légère comme une plume, elle ne s'enfonçait jamais dans la boue, ne trébuchait pas et maintenant un rythme dénonçant son excitation à l'idée d'atteindre Poudlard.

La lanterne, seul repère pour les étudiants, décrivit une courbe annonçant l'approche du lac. Il était tellement concentré sur le parcours que Harry en avait momentanément oublié l'épisode des barques. Un frisson qui ni la pluie, ni le froid ne provoquèrent, lui parcourut l'échine. Une traversée du lac noir, dans des conditions pareilles, lui semblait presque être du suicide – et ce pressentiment se renforça quand ils atteignirent la rive.

Poudlard était presque invisible. Harry voyait l'immense château perché sur la montagne d'en face, ses hautes tours pointues dressées vers le ciel noir. Mais il le voyait uniquement grâce au souvenir qu'il gardait de sa première année ; en cet instant, il distinguait exactement la même chose que les autres : c'est-à-dire plusieurs taches lumineuses et brouillées par l'épais rideau de pluie.

Alignées sur la rive, plusieurs barques dotées de lanternes semblables à celle du garde-chasse de Poudlard attendaient, mais il apparut rapidement que les élèves – les première année, plus précisément – n'avaient aucune envie de monter à bord. Et lorsqu'une vague bondit pour aller se fracasser sur les bateaux, Harry ne put qu'admettre que les petits nouveaux n'étaient pas les seuls à préférer un autre moyen de locomotion pour atteindre Poudlard.

Hagrid cria quelque chose, mais sa voix fut étouffée par le tonnerre. Harry savait ce qu'il était censé entendre, mais il s'approcha d'une barque qu'à contrecoeur, Leandra toujours accrochée à son bras. La jeune femme débordait d'excitation, comme si rien ne lui procurait davantage de plaisir que de se retrouver à bord d'une misérable embarcation livrée à un lac déchaîné. Or, de mémoire, Harry n'avait jamais vu le lac aussi inquiétant.

Malgré l'obscurité, le tonnerre grondant et le bruissement incessant de la pluie à la surface du lac, la fureur des vagues était parfaitement audible. Wilgard les rejoignit, imité par un garçon de première année visiblement convaincu qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose avec des étudiants plus âgés que lui. Puis les barques s'ébranlèrent soudainement et glissèrent sur l'eau. Très vite cependant, Harry sentit la leur se soulever d'au moins un mètre puis dégringoler l'autre flanc de la vague avant d'en escalader une autre encore plus grosse.

Cramponné à son banc, il distinguait du coin de l'œil Leandra afficher un sourire joyeux alors que la fureur du ciel et du lac gagnait en intensité. La pluie remplissait à vue d'œil le fond de la barque, des gerbes d'eau venaient les éclabousser et pénétrer leurs vêtements, mais malgré l'inconfort, la magnifique blonde resplendissait de bonheur et d'excitation.

Sur une barque voisine, éclairés par la lanterne fixée à l'avant de leur bateau, deux garçons de première année paraissaient livrer une lutte féroce contre les nausées qui les assaillaient, mais l'un d'eux perdit son combat. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il se pencha au-dessus de l'eau afin de régurgiter les friandises avalées pendant le trajet. Une vague se glissa sous la barque. Sans surprise, Harry vit le garçon passer par-dessus bord et disparaître un instant sous l'eau.

Une main blafarde surgit de l'obscurité, brièvement éclairée par la lanterne, et plongea sous la surface. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, elle tenait le garçon par le bras et la ramena brutalement à bord comme s'il avait été pesé le même poids qu'une plume. Le garçon se redressa comme il le put tandis que la main de Mirves retournait se cacher dans l'obscurité.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, les fenêtres se rapprochaient et dominèrent bientôt les petites embarcations. Puis, soudain, elles disparurent. Un rideau de lierres caressa alors le visage gelé de Harry, qui entendit plusieurs élèves paniqués pousser des cris surpris et apeurés.

‒ Pas de panique ! lança Hagrid, sa voix se répercutant en écho dans le tunnel que longeaient à présent les barques.

Bien que les embarcations s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel, le rugissement du vent, la fureur de la pluie et la colère du lac leur parvenaient toujours aussi nettement. Le brouhaha s'offrit un bref répit lorsque les barques se rangèrent le long d'un quai mais, dès que Hagrid les entraîna dans un escalier escarpé que dégringolait un petit torrent, le vacarme de l'intempérie atteignit leurs oreilles – l'ire du lac en moins.

Frissonnant, claquant des dents ou dégoulinant, les nouveaux affrontèrent une dernière fois les conséquences d'un mois d'août caniculaire et suivirent Hagrid en haut d'un large escalier de pierre. Le garde-chasse leva son poing massif et frappa trois fois. Un soupçon naquit soudain dans l'esprit de Harry quand la porte s'ouvrit : il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusque-là et la réponse n'avait aucun réel intérêt, mais il semblait que Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall suivaient toujours la même procédure pour chaque rentrée.

Ecartant cette futilité de son esprit atrophié par la morsure glaciale du vent, Harry détailla très attentivement le professeur McGonagall. Haute sorcière aux cheveux noirs coiffés en chignon derrière sa tête, elle ne changerait pas énormément en vingt ans, si ce n'est quelques rides qui apparaitraient sur son visage sévère.

Un coup de tonnerre sembla interrompe Hagrid. Lançant un regard agacé au ciel noir, les yeux du professeur McGonagall parcoururent rapidement les nouvelles à travers ses lunettes carrées puis elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer tout le monde. Intimidés par la sorcière, les fillettes et les garçons de première année entrèrent en essayant de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux et le professeur McGonagall.

Hagrid avait déjà disparu de l'autre côté d'une porte lorsque Harry entra dans l'immense hall d'entrée du château. Surexcitée, Leandra balaya toute la pièce avec une curiosité flagrante : le plafond baigné de ténèbres, le bel escalier de marbre aux rampes d'or, la porte donnant sur les classes inutilisées, le double panneau menant à la Grande Salle, les quatre sabliers géants que les quatre maisons tentaient chaque année de remplir un maximum…

Leandra tourna alors un regard pétillant vers Harry, comme s'il s'était démené comme un fou pour la faire entrer à Poudlard. Quelque peu déconcerté par la reconnaissance de la Nehoryn, il lui fit un léger sourire et reporta son attention sur le professeur McGonagall, qui s'avançait déjà vers la petite porte où Harry avait patienté qu'un examinateur se libère lors de ses BUSE.

Les élèves entrèrent, se serrant les uns contre les autres pour permettre aux autres d'avoir une place dans la petite pièce carrée. Le professeur McGonagall resta dans l'encadrement afin d'y faire son speech de bienvenue, mais Harry ne l'écouta pas vraiment : acculé dans un coin de la pièce, il avait une vue d'ensemble des étudiants. A la lueur des torches, un scintillement de couleur argentée attira son attention sur Cassandra Bowle.

La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut le charme qui émanait d'elle. Le visage fin, hâlé, de la jeune femme dégageait quelque chose de fort que Harry ne parvenait pas à qualifier. Son regard d'un vert extraordinairement clair n'exprimait rien, se contentant de regarder sans réel intérêt le professeur McGonagall citer les grandes ambitions des quatre maisons tout au long de l'année. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, et très loin d'être moche, mais Harry sentait qu'elle pourrait faire des ravages chez les jeunes hommes de Poudlard.

‒ … et tenir debout sans aide, si possible !

Harry cilla et remarqua que le professeur McGonagall achevait ses « conseils ». Attardant une seconde son regard perçant sur les bras emmêlés de Harry et de Leandra, elle s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle pour vérifier que tout était prêt. Pouffant légèrement de rire, la splendide blonde lâcha Harry en le gratifiant d'un regard rieur.

Les pensées de Harry se tournaient toutefois vers un fait : le professeur McGonagall avait fini ses conseils et, donc… Logan Mirves n'y avait pas échappé, visiblement, car il avait enfin ôté son capuchon. Au premier coup d'œil, il était impossible de pouvoir croire qu'il puisse être un escroc, mais Harry ne doutait pas que son souvenir de Mondingus Fletcher l'empêcher d'être objectif. Tous les escrocs n'étaient pas négligés, adeptes du tabac et de l'alcool !

Séduisant sans être beau, Mirves était un musculeux jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, épais et brillants. Blafard, ses traits offraient un étrange mélange de délicatesse, de subtilité, de dureté et de froideur. Harry n'aurait su comment expliquer l'apparition de tous ces adjectifs dans son esprit, mais il s'aperçut avec une certaine surprise que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Le détail le plus fascinant chez Mirves, toutefois, était ses yeux.

Harry estimait avoir croisé des yeux de toutes les couleurs possibles, mais jamais il n'en avait vu de semblables. Ils étaient noirs mais, de mémoire, Harry ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir vus avec des « soleils ». Etranges soleils, d'ailleurs : de couleur fauve, ils ressemblaient davantage à une Rose des Vents.

Le retour du professeur McGonagall l'arracha à son observation. Tenant un vieux chapeau usé dans une main et un tabouret à trois pieds dans l'autre, elle lança un dernier regard critique sur les étudiants puis, n'ayant aucun « conseil » à redonner, elle les entraîna vers les hautes portes de la Grande Salle.

Harry inspira profondément et silencieusement.


	17. La Décision de Lorca

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur un silence cérémonieux qui fit frissonner tous les petits nouveaux. Ils semblaient croire que cette absence de bruit répondait au vieux dicton : le calme avant la tempête.

Entraînant les nouveaux à l'intérieur, le professeur McGonagall leur fit passer devant les deux longues tables de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Au-dessus des centaines de têtes présentes, mille bougies flottaient dans les airs, comme une barrière lumineuse entre les étudiants et le plafond magique qui représentait le ciel chaotique. Un éclair fourchu le zébra, faisait étinceler un bref instant la vaisselle d'or répandue le long des quatre longues tables.

Passant entre les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, le professeur McGonagall annonça en silence la destination des nouveaux : au fond de la Grande Salle, une cinquième table était dressée sur une estrade. Assis derrière, les professeurs lançaient des regards menaçants aux chahuteurs ou observaient avec intérêt les nouvelles têtes. Concernant les murmures, c'était peine perdue : le collège tout entier paraissait avoir quelque chose à chuchoter à l'oreille du voisin sur certaines particularités des nouveaux septième année.

Déterminé à ne pas tourner la tête vers la table des Gryffondor, à l'extrême droite, Harry capta toute son attention sur le trône d'or que Dumbledore occupait. L'espace d'un instant, le visage du vieil homme, les yeux fermés et un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres, hanta son esprit, mais il le chassa aussitôt. Dumbledore était vivant, sa barbe et ses longs cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille scintillaient à la lueur des bougies, et derrière ses lunettes d'or en demi-lune étincelaient ses yeux d'un bleu électrique.

Assise entre le minuscule professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave, son chapeau déjà là à cette époque et posé de travers sur ses cheveux grisonnants, Lorca adressa un discret sourire à Leandra et lança un regard étrange au plafond magique, comme si elle savait quelque chose…

Intrigué, Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de méditer sur l'étrange message que Lorca venait d'envoyer à Leandra. Le professeur McGonagall avait en effet arrêté la file des nouveaux aux pieds de l'estrade. Montant dessus, elle déposa le tabouret bien en vue, puis laissa le chapeau dessus. Les murmures s'interrompirent instantanément, tandis que le vieux morceau d'étoffe remuait. Plusieurs élèves de première année reculèrent légèrement.

Alors, le Choixpeau magique se redressa, et sa voix s'éleva de la déchirure dessinée tout près du bord :

_« A Poudlard ! » scandèrent les Fondateurs,_

_Lorsqu'ils eurent l'fruit de leur labeur,_

_Se dressant fier avec bonheur_

_Devant ses quatre créateurs._

_Ne manquait plus qu'les apprentis,_

_Qui d'vaient y apprendr'la magie_

_Pour devenir, au mieux ou au pis,_

_De vrais sorciers et des amis._

_« L'amitié sera la grande qualité_

_De tous mes protégés ;_

_Ils apprendront la fidélité,_

_Et sortiront plus unis qu'à leur entrée ! »_

_Ainsi Poufsouffle prit sa décision,_

_Invitant ses trois compagnons,_

_A se choisir chacun une option,_

_Pour désigner leurs troublions._

_« L'ambition est le secret d'la gloire,_

_Et rien n'se fait sans le pouvoir !_

_Mes élèves sauront que le noir_

_Est une arme à faire valoir. »_

_Serpentard ayant aussi choisi,_

_Serdaigle prit son parti :_

_« Dans ma classe s'ront réunis,_

_Tous ceux rêvant d'être des génies ! »_

_Ne resta plus que Gryffondor,_

_Qui privilégia alors :_

_« Mes apprentis seront forts,_

_Et combattront jusqu'à la mort ! »_

_Leurs décisions condamnèrent Poudlard,_

_Sans le savoir,_

_Les tristes et sombres cauchemars_

_Que provoqua Serpentard à son départ._

_Comme vous le savez,_

_L'vieux Serpentard fut neutralisé,_

_Mais sa perte laissa dans les idées_

_Qu'les quatre maisons ne s'raient jamais alliées. _

_Depuis plus d'mille ans que j'suis ici,_

_Je chante et vous réparti_

_En espérant que vous s'rez amis_

_Et que les maisons s'ront de nouveau unies._

_Bien des siècles ont été troublés_

_Par d'obscurs sorciers_

_Désireux de nous imposer_

_Leurs détestables idées._

_Mais ne craignez rien d'eux,_

_Car je perçois bien plus dangereux ;_

_Êtres puissants et ténébreux,_

_Qui n'ont qu'un seul vœu._

_Assez des messages codés,_

_Le temps nous est compté :_

_Prouvez que vous êtes sensés_

_Et abandonnez vos préjugés !_

_Des ennemis terribles guettent Poudlard,_

_Cruels et affamés de pouvoirs,_

_Ils détruiront chaque salle, chaque couloir_

_Et nous traqueront matin et soir !_

_Approche et montre-moi_

_Que nous pourrons compter sur toi,_

_Lorsque le moment viendra,_

_Quand l'Ennemi nous attaquera._

La Grande Salle applaudit bruyamment mais, comme depuis la cinquième année de Harry, les murmures accompagnèrent les acclamations. En six années à Poudlard, il avait raté nombre de chansons – trois, au total –, mais jamais il n'avait entendu le Choixpeau magique se montrer à peine moins alarmiste qu'un otage menacé de mort. Les évènements à l'extérieur de Poudlard devaient être encore plus nombreux et graves que Harry ne s'en était douté.

Lançant un regard en coin à Leandra, il remarqua que la jeune femme fixait le Choixpeau plus intensément encore que les étudiants interloqués par la chanson. Mais la magnifique blonde, à l'inverse des élèves, comprenait beaucoup mieux qu'eux la menace détectée par le chapeau. Il dut néanmoins reporter son attention sur le professeur McGonagall, qui déroulait le parchemin listant les noms de tous les nouveaux.

Tandis que la file des première année rétrécissaient lentement, les fillettes et les garçons ayant un peu de mal à s'approcher du Choixpeau sans se méfier d'un éventuel piège, Harry nota une étrange comédie. Tournant les yeux, il remarqua que Lorca ne détachait pas son regard de lui, mais surtout qu'elle hochait quasi-imperceptiblement la tête à chaque fois qu'un étudiant était acclamé par sa maison.

‒ Moringals, Clemence ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

Une fillette plus grande que les autres s'avança d'un pas hésitant, grelottant, puis s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall abaissa le Choixpeau magique, qui glissa devant les yeux de la fille.

‒ SERDAIGLE ! cria-t-il.

Lorca hocha la tête en guise de dénégation. Perplexe, Harry regarda un garçon minuscule faire son passage sous le Choixpeau :

‒ POUFSOUFFLE !

Lorca fit encore « non » de la tête. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, très intrigué. Gagnant la table à droite, le minuscule garçon fut remplacé par un autre qui monta sur le tabouret avant que le professeur McGonagall baisse à nouveau le Choixpeau.

‒ GRYFFONDOR !

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement tandis que Lorca n'approuvait pas. Elle cherchait à le guider, à lui signaler dans quelle maison il devait atterrir. Et trois d'entre elles étaient passées, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose… Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Lorca acquiesça avec un léger sourire, puis lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la fillette que le professeur McGonagall venait d'appeler.

_Elle est cinglée ! _s'exclama intérieurement Harry, scandalisé. Lui, à Serpentard ? Mais c'était comme demander à un animal d'entrer docilement dans un abattoir ! Elle était tarée ! Ou alors elle avait une idée, mais Harry ne serait pas étonné qu'elle reconnaisse que c'était une mission suicidaire. _Elle a intérêt à avoir des arguments convaincants !_

En attendant d'entendre les explications de Lorca, Harry tourna un regard blasé vers ses futurs camarades. Pour la première fois, Severus Rogue se présenta dans son champ de vision, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur lui : il connaissait déjà ses cheveux noirs et gras qui encadraient son nez crochu planté sur son visage grisâtre. Non, c'était la fameuse Ava Bowman cité par Bones qui l'intéressait. Il se demandait, en effet, comment une fille réputée pour sa participation à toutes sortes d'humiliations pouvait bien s'y prendre pour séduire des jeunes hommes avertis !

Il la repéra rapidement, et comprit instantanément. Très belle, mais pas autant que Leandra ou Allandra, elle paraissait toute petite assise entre Mulciber et Demetra Coldtrip. Mais ce n'était pas sa beauté, ni son sourire craquant, ni ses grands yeux malicieux et bleu clair qui permirent à Harry de comprendre comment elle s'y prenait pour toujours séduire : c'étaient ses cheveux. D'un blond-argenté, ils paraissaient si fins qu'on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un avait réussi à fabriquer une perruque uniquement composée d'air teinté.

Harry ne connaissait qu'une seule personne dotée d'une chevelure similaire : Fleur Delacour, dont l'héritage avait la particularité d'être en partie sorcier, en partie Vélane. Voilà où résidait le secret du succès d'Ava Bowman : son propre héritage Vélane. _Une séductrice redoutable !_

Laissant échapper un léger soupir, il s'intéressa de nouveau à la répartition et remarqua que le dernier élève de première année s'était déjà assis sur le tabouret. Quelques instants après avoir été posé sur sa tête, le Choixpeau magique s'écria :

‒ POUFSOUFFLE !

Encore une fois, la table à droite de Harry éclata en applaudissements, mais l'accueil fut court pour le petit garçon. Le silence revint, plus intense qu'auparavant, comme si tous les étudiants avaient attendu avec impatience que les nouveaux septième année soient répartis.

‒ Boyle, Cassandra ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

Quelques regards critiques peu flatteurs lancés par quelques jeunes femmes, et d'autres moins hostiles envoyés par les jeunes hommes, fusèrent en direction de Cassandra Boyle, qui s'assit sur le tabouret et laissa le professeur McGonagall poser le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête.

‒ SERDAIGLE ! annonça la vieille étoffe.

Harry réalisa brusquement que les étudiants s'étaient retenus dans leur accueil des filles et des garçons de première année, car la table de Serdaigle explosa avec une telle force qu'on aurait pu croire que la Cérémonie de la Répartition venait tout juste de commencer. L'oreille gauche bourdonnante, Harry regarda Cassandra Boyle rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades avec un joli sourire.

‒ Dumarais, Leandra ! reprit le professeur McGonagall.

Par souci de crédibiliser les soi-disantes origines françaises de Leandra, il avait fallu trouver un nom de famille français. Et Dumarais s'était imposé de lui-même lorsque, dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, ils avaient appris que les directeurs français et britanniques du département de la coopération magique internationale devaient se rencontrer.

Leandra s'avança d'un pas léger vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus avec un sourire joyeux. Sans surprise, Harry constata que les regards masculins étaient plus nombreux, et que la plupart des adolescentes ne masquaient pas leur animosité pour la Nehoryn. _Bones ne plaisantait pas, tout le monde aime avoir un ennemi,_ songea Harry.

‒ GRYFFONDOR ! cria le Choixpeau magique.

Harry réprima un soupir de soulagement et adressa un sourire en réponse au regard rieur de la magnifique blonde, qui ne paraissait même pas remarquer que les Gryffondor déployaient des efforts considérables pour produire le plus de bruits possibles. Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était par souci de se présenter comme la maison la plus chaleureuse ou si c'était pour la beauté de la jeune femme que les Gryffondor faisaient autant de boucan.

Le silence retomba lorsque Leandra s'assit en bout de table, comme si elle préférait réduire au maximum la distance la séparant de Lorca.

‒ Mirves, Logan ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

Des gloussements s'élevèrent le long des quatre longues tables, tandis que des jeunes hommes profitaient de la masculinité de Mirves pour manifester toute leur antipathie. Regards remplis de dédain, de mépris, de jalousie ou de supériorité, les dernières paroles de Bones résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. Juste avant que Leandra et lui ne franchissent le portail, Freddy s'était précipité vers eux pour lui confier un aveu :

‒ A Poudlard, vous serez méprisés, détestés, considérés comme des merdes, tant que personne ne connaîtra votre valeur, avait-il déclaré. Ne restez jamais seul, parce que le courage n'existe pas : ils s'y mettront à trois, quatre, cinq sur vous pour s'assurer une victoire.

A présent qu'il pouvait juger personnellement de la facilité avec laquelle on pouvait s'attirer l'antipathie des autres étudiants, les paroles de Bones se révélaient bien plus crédibles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Des murmures et des chuchotements ramenèrent Harry à la réalité. Le long des quatre longues tables, les élèves se penchaient vers leurs voisins pour se murmurer différentes choses dont la nature échappa complètement à Harry. Les professeurs eux-mêmes s'échangeaient des regards et, dans son trône d'or, Dumbledore s'était sensiblement redressé et fixait la nuque de Mirves d'un regard perçant.

‒ C'est quoi, le problème ? murmura Harry du coin des lèvres.

‒ Tu n'as pas remarqué ? s'étonna légèrement Wilgard à voix basse. Ca fait déjà cinq minutes que Mirves est assis sur le tabouret…

Harry arqua un sourcil. Le Choixpeau magique ne mettait généralement qu'une petite dizaine de secondes à se décider. Quel souci pouvait bien lui poser Mirves ? Il se le demandait bien et doutait d'avoir une réponse un jour, mais le vieux chapeau rapiécé sembla enfin avoir fait son choix :

‒ SERPENTARD !

Silence. Le professeur McGonagall, dissimulant son trouble, retira le Choixpeau. Insensible à la concentration massive des regards tournés vers lui, Mirves prit le chemin de la table de ses nouveaux camarades. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi indifférent aux innombrables yeux qui le suivaient dans ses faits et gestes ? Harry trouvait cette attitude désinvolte incroyable.

Mirves s'installa à l'extrémité, le coude sur la table, le menton posé dans sa paume et l'air très curieux de connaître les dernières décisions du Choixpeau magique.

‒ Newman, Wilgard ! appela le professeur McGonagall, ramenant l'attention générale sur elle et le Choixpeau magique.

L'Orghan monta sur l'estrade et prit place sur le tabouret en inspirant profondément. Baissant le vieux chapeau usé, le professeur McGonagall recula d'un pas et attendit :

‒ POUFSOUFFLE !

Soulagés d'avoir au moins un nouveau, les Poufsouffle applaudirent bruyamment l'arrivée de Wilgard au sein de leur maison. Ils ne se gênèrent pas pour poursuivre leurs acclamations bien après que l'Orghan eut pris place, mais le regard brûlant comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge du professeur McGonagall rétablit le silence.

Harry inspira profondément, encore une fois. Et s'il y avait un problème ? Après tout ce qu'il avait accompli, toutes les preuves apportées qu'il était un Gryffondor et non un Serpentard ?

‒ Potter, Harry !

Quelques murmures, quelques gloussements, l'accompagnèrent pendant qu'il s'avançait vers le tabouret en fronçant les sourcils. Et s'il y avait effectivement un problème ? Ce n'était sans doute pas par hasard que Lorca voulait qu'il atterrisse à Serpentard... S'asseyant sur la chaise, il contempla un point invisible sans accorder la moindre attention aux centaines de visages qui étaient tournés vers lui.

Le professeur McGonagall baissa le Choixpeau magique qui, comme pour les autres, glissa et lui couvrir les yeux.

‒ Aha ! s'exclama une voix à son oreille. Un Potter ! Et pas n'importe lequel, n'est-ce pas ? Il y aurait tant de choses à dire, mais tu sembles avoir fait ton choix. A contrecoeur, mais ne t'en fais pas : Serpentard t'apportera autant que Gryffondor l'a fait. SERPENTARD !

_J'en doute_, pensa Harry avec amertume.

Le professeur McGonagall retira le Choixpeau. Le cœur lourd, Harry se dirigea vers la maison qui avait engendré une armée de Mangemorts pour Lord Voldemort. Quelques étudiants firent un effort pour le saluer, mais Harry le remarqua à peine. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose.

Lorca avait intérêt d'avoir d'excellents arguments.


	18. La Mission

‒ Potter !

Le dîner était terminé, et Harry n'en était pas mécontent. De mémoire, jamais un festin n'avait réussi à le dégoûter autant que celui-ci, même s'il savait parfaitement que la nourriture n'avait rien perdu de sa qualité. Non, c'était surtout de s'être retrouvé à l'opposé de sa véritable table, sa véritable maison, qui lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

Invités à rejoindre leurs dortoirs, les étudiants se massaient près des portes de la Grande Salle lorsque la voix froide et sèche de Lorca attira l'attention de Harry vers la Nehoryn. Soulagé de pouvoir échapper à une rencontre avec ses nouveaux camarades, il changea de trajectoire pour rejoindre la haute femme, déjà accompagnée de tous les autres nouveaux septième année. Dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, Leandra lui attrapa le bras avec un grand sourire.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota-t-il.

‒ Le professeur Williams a quelques questions à nous poser, répondit Leandra à mi-voix.

De mémoire, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal recevoir un accueil aussi chaleureux de la part des étudiants. Visiblement, le jeune âge de Lorca était un atout et certains jeunes hommes paraissaient croire qu'ils pourraient la séduire et avoir la paix, mais Harry en doutait fort.

Laissant les étudiants sortirent, Lorca entraîna tout le monde à la suite des retardataires et leur fit traverser le hall d'entrée en silence. Ils montèrent l'escalier de marbre et suivirent Lorca au troisième étage, chacun exprimant sa curiosité à sa manière devant les innombrables tableaux accrochés aux murs, les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et les quelques fantômes qui croisèrent leur chemin.

Guidés par Lorca, ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant le bureau destiné au professeur enseignant la défense contre les forces du Mal.

‒ Miss Boyle, entrez, dit Lorca. Les autres, pas un mot.

La Serdaigle pénétra dans le bureau. Lançant un regard d'avertissement aussi tranchant qu'un couteau, Lorca referma la porte derrière elle. Apparemment, la Nehoryn profitait de toutes les nouvelles têtes pour les interroger sur leurs études en défense contre les forces du Mal et offrir une excellente et innocente occasion à Leandra et Harry de se retrouver seuls avec elle.

Harry soupira et désigna le mur à Leandra. Sans lui lâcher le bras, la magnifique blonde suivit le mouvement avant de s'asseoir avec lui, adossés contre la paroi. Wilgard observa un instant leurs bras joints puis adressa un clin d'œil taquin à Harry, qui eut malgré lui un sourire.

Les yeux piquants légèrement, il consulta brièvement sa montre. 21h45. Malgré son excitation à l'idée d'avoir une réunion d'informations secrètes avec Lorca, il aimerait bien rejoindre très rapidement son lit, même si celui-ci était désormais dans les sous-sols du château. Lentement, toutefois, son besoin de sommeil s'évanouit tandis qu'il reportait son regard sur l'heure.

Incrédule, il tourna la tête vers Leandra en réalisant brusquement que le principal problème de la rentrée semblait s'être réglé de lui-même. Généralement, il faisait déjà nuit quand les élèves atteignaient Pré-au-Lard – mais l'obscurité du ciel avait complètement fait perdre l'évolution de la journée à Harry. Mais il ne souciait guère, déconcerté par la présence de Leandra, et non celle d'Allandra.

La porte du bureau se rouvrit au moment où la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle, jaillissait d'un mur. Cassandra Boyle disparut bientôt à l'angle du couloir, pendant que Logan Mirves et Lorca disparaissaient derrière la porte.

‒ Où est Allandra ? murmura Harry à l'oreille de son amie.

‒ Aucune idée, chuchota Leandra.

De toute évidence, il y avait un « mais », sauf que la jeune femme ne jugeait pas nécessaire de le préciser. Etait-il possible qu'elle n'ait pas une totale confiance en Wilgard ? Ou bien Lorca, d'une manière ou d'une autre, était parvenue à lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas question d'être trop généreuse en informations avec l'Orghan ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, surgit du sol. Taché de sang et muet comme une tombe, il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Guidant Mirves, le fantôme et le jeune homme tournèrent bientôt à l'angle. Wilgard remplaça Mirves à l'intérieur du bureau.

‒ Wilgard et Lorca se connaissent ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

‒ Non, répondit Leandra. C'était une règle de ma maman : ne pas parler des autres Nehoryn et ne rien révéler sur nos systèmes de défense, d'espionnage, ni même sur nos horaires. Wilgard ne pourra pas savoir que Lorca est de mon peuple, à moins que quelqu'un le lui dise. Elle sait qu'il est un Orghan, par contre.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

Le moine gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, traversa le plafond et s'arrêta quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Jovial comme à l'ordinaire, il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

‒ Comment trouvez-vous Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Très beau, assura Leandra. J'attends avec impatience d'en découvrir chaque cachette !

‒ Ah ! s'exclama le fantôme d'un ton joyeux. Eh bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance dans cet ambitieux projet, Miss Dumarais. Et vous-même, Mr Potter ? Vous ne me paraissiez pas ravi de rejoindre Serpentard…

‒ J'espérais Gryffondor, admit Harry.

‒ Ne vous en faîtes pas, jeune ami ! dit le moine gras d'un ton confiant. Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor… ce ne sont que des noms. Les personnalités diffèrent, bien entendu, mais il n'appartient qu'à vous de faire de votre maison un endroit agréable.

Harry eut une moue sceptique.

‒ Non, non, non, je vous assure ! dit le moine gras d'un ton jovial. Il y a quelque deux siècles, une jeune fille désireuse d'atterrir à Serpentard s'est retrouvée à Poufsouffle. Je lui ai donné le même conseil qu'à vous et devinez quoi : après quelques semaines, elle s'y plaisait. Avant de quitter Poudlard, à la fin de sa septième année, elle est même venue me remercier !

La porte du bureau se rouvrit. Adressant un signe de main à Leandra et à Harry, le fantôme se présenta pour accompagner Wilgard jusqu'à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Serrant la main de Harry et gratifiant Leandra d'un sourire, le nouveau Poufsouffle s'éloigna tandis que Harry et Leandra se relevaient pour suivre Lorca dans son bureau.

La porte à peine fermée, Leandra lâcha le bras de Harry pour sauter sur Lorca :

‒ Comment tu as fait ? Comment tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

Lorca eut un sourire franc et baissa un regard amusé qui la rajeunit brutalement. Aucun doute, l'élégante femme n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Assez déconcerté par la puissance qu'une simple expression pouvait avoir sur Lorca, Harry la contempla comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

‒ Horol m'a bien aidée, répondit Lorca. Asseyez-vous, tous les deux.

Encore un peu désorienté par la vision d'une Lorca plus jeune que jamais et souriante, Harry se laissa à moitié tomber sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau. Lorca s'assit face à eux et retrouva le visage froid qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

‒ Comment vous avez fait ? s'étonna Leandra. Et Allandra ?

‒ Horol a suivi une formation accélérée dans le sortilège de Tempête, expliqua Lorca. Comme nous craignions que ta transformation n'attire l'attention, nous avons estimé que c'était le seul moyen. Allandra prend le dessus parce que tu assistes physiquement au coucher du soleil : tes yeux perçoivent le passage du jour à la nuit. En provoquant cette tempête, nous avons réussi à empêcher la métamorphose.

Très impressionnée, Lorca hocha lentement la tête, puis afficha un grand sourire :

‒ Tu m'apprendras ? s'enquit-elle.

‒ Nous verrons, dit Lorca. Le fantôme de Gryffondor t'attend dehors, Leandra.

‒ C'est tout ? dit Leandra, surprise.

‒ Non, admit Lorca. Interdiction d'utiliser une quelconque magie sans ta baguette, interdiction de faire la connaissance de tes camarades ce soir. Le sortilège ne va pas tarder à s'estomper, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'esprit de ta sœur remarque qu'il fait nuit. Donc, au lit, et reste sur tes gardes.

Leandra bondit gaiement sur ses pieds, pendant que Harry remarquait qu'en effet, le tonnerre ne grondait depuis plus un moment. Même la pluie avait arrêté de tomber, et déjà les énormes nuages noirs lui parurent moins sombres.

Son attention se reporta à l'intérieur du bureau lorsque les lèvres de Leandra se posèrent sur sa joue pour y déposer un doux baiser. Agréablement surpris, il la regarda contourner d'un pas joyeux le bureau pour venir administrer un baiser chaleureux sur la joue de Lorca, qui sembla lutter pendant quelques instants avant de céder à la tentation de sourire.

La porte se referma bientôt sur la magnifique blonde, et Lorca posa son regard noir sur lui.

‒ Vous n'êtes pas heureux d'être à Serpentard, mais croyez bien que vous séparez de Leandra me déplait, dit-elle. Cependant, Horol n'a pas chômé du mois, si bien qu'il a découvert que ce Lord Voldemort de pacotille négociait une alliance avec Malphas et Beherit.

Harry reconnaissait le talent de Horol pour obtenir des informations, mais il aurait préféré que ses découvertes relèvent plutôt d'un champignon aux propriétés étonnantes plutôt que du tout nouveau projet d'alliance de Voldemort. Si celui-ci s'unissait à Malphas et Beherit, Poudlard ne tarderait pas à être directement menacé.

‒ Nous avons plusieurs sujets à aborder, mais je commencerai par votre envoi à Serpentard. Si les humains de votre monde manipulent une magie plus faible quand le mien, certains d'entre vous ont créé des artefacts remarquables de justesse et de sensibilité.

‒ Le Choixpeau ? demanda Harry.

‒ Oui, approuva Lorca. Offrir une personnalité propre à un objet est simple, mais que cet objet puisse en plus pressentir la tournure d'évènements se produisant sur tout un pays est beaucoup plus impressionnant.

‒ D'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec ma répartition à Serpentard ?

‒ Vous devez vous y imposer, répondit Lorca. Vous avez l'âme d'un chef de guerre, Harry, et je sais de quoi je parle. A Serpentard, tous les étudiants ne sont pas racistes, mais ils évitent de le faire savoir car ils redoutent les conséquences que cela aurait. Si Poudlard n'a pas de réelle résistance à offrir aux armées de Malphas et de Beherit, il tombera. Or, nous aurons besoin de toutes les maisons, même si tous les élèves ne combattent pas à nos côtés.

Harry songea qu'elle lui en demandait peut-être un peu trop. Connaissant les misères infligées à Rogue par les Maraudeurs, le nom des Potter était certainement une sorte de poison pour les Serpentard qui écoutaient Rogue. Et quand bien même personne ne serait solidaire des soucis passés de Rogue avec James Potter, il était fort à parier que plusieurs Serpentard avaient subi quelques mauvais tours des Maraudeurs.

‒ J'essaierai, soupira-t-il.

‒ Bien, approuva Lorca. Autre chose, vous connaissez Poudlard mieux que nous. Nous aurons besoin d'un endroit tranquille où nous pourrons nous retrouver afin de poursuivre votre étude. Connaissez-vous un lieu susceptible de nous garantir une totale tranquillité ?

‒ La Salle sur Demande, dit aussitôt Harry.

‒ Où est-ce ?

‒ Au septième étage, dans le couloir de Barnabas le Follet. C'est un endroit où l'on peut faire apparaître plusieurs salles différentes, en fonction des besoins. Il suffit de se concentrer sur la pièce qu'on veut, de faire trois passages devant le pan de mur entre le vase et la fenêtre, et une porte apparaîtra.

Lorca hocha légèrement la tête.

‒ On pourrait faire apparaître une chambre ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ C'est possible, je pense, répondit Harry, assez surpris par la question.

‒ Il faudra que nous vérifiions, déclara Lorca. Il serait trop risqué que nous laissions Allandra dans la tour Gryffondor pendant la nuit. Elle voudra se promener et profiter d'un bon lit. Nous n'aurons qu'à aller vérifier que cette Salle sur Demande fournit bien une chambre.

Elle fixa un point invisible l'espace d'une seconde, puis reporta son attention sur lui.

‒ Où en êtes-vous en magie spirituelle ?

‒ J'ai terminé le manuel, répondit Harry.

‒ Parfait, approuva Lorca. Il faut que vous commenciez par un exercice très simple, consistant à modifier la couleur d'un objet. Focalisez-vous sur quelque chose d'immobile, car vous avez encore des progrès à faire pour vous attaquer aux mouvements. Fixez vos pensées sur un vase, un gobelet, une cuillère – un objet inerte, et changez sa couleur.

Harry enregistra les instructions puis hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même.

‒ Vous pouvez y aller, annonça Lorca.

Harry se leva et amorça un geste vers la porte, mais il se ravisa.

‒ Leandra croit qu'elle et Allandra mourront, dit-il.

Il n'aurait su dire pour quoi, mais il avait besoin d'en parler avec Lorca. Celle-ci ne parut pas surprise, ni même inquiète. Elle se contenta de le fixer intensivement, et Harry éprouva cette sensation familière d'être passé aux rayons X. Le souvenir de l'homme sur la colline flotta un instant dans son esprit.

‒ Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé de cet homme ? interrogea Lorca.

‒ Je croyais que c'était Aliphar, expliqua Harry. Ils étaient habillés de la même façon…

Lorca tourna ses yeux noirs vers la porte, comme si Leandra venait tout juste de la franchir.

‒ Vous pensez qu'il est vraiment la Créature ? demanda Harry.

Le manque de réaction de Lorca, pour cette fois, lui paraissait clair : la Nehoryn connaissait le contenu de la prédiction sur la Créature.

‒ Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'écarter la moindre éventualité, déclara Lorca.

‒ Mais… si cet homme est vraiment la Créature, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il montré aucune hostilité s'il compte s'en prendre à Leandra ? dit Harry, perplexe.

‒ Vous vous méprenez, affirma Lorca. Cet homme ne s'est pas manifesté pour vous annoncer qu'il ne vous voulait aucun mal, il s'est manifesté pour que vous sachiez qu'il est là. Sa Bulle n'a eu qu'un seul effet : le renseigner sur qui vous étiez. En détectant sa puissance, vous avez permis à cet homme de savoir que c'était à vous que la Pierre d'Astaroth a confié son pouvoir.

Harry analysa lentement les paroles de Lorca. Le besoin de dormir revenu et l'estomac rempli paraissaient avoir ralenti le régime de son cerveau.

‒ Donc, ce n'est pas un allié potentiel, dit-il.

‒ Ni un ennemi, pour le moment, déclara Lorca. Comme le dit la prédiction, il est son camp et n'appartient à aucun autre. S'il s'attaque réellement à Leandra et Allandra, vous choisirez tout seul de le considérer comme un ennemi ou pas. Allez vous coucher, maintenant. Nous aurons encore l'occasion d'en reparler.

Harry doutait fort d'apprécier quelqu'un qui s'attaquerait à Leandra ou à Allandra, mais Lorca avait raison : ils auraient tout le temps d'en reparler.

Quittant le bureau, il lança un regard aux deux extrémités du couloir. Aucune trace du Baron Sanglant. Soupirant, Harry repartit en direction du Grand Escalier. Il n'avait été qu'une fois à la salle commune de Serpentard, mais il l'avait tellement surveillée, l'année précédente, sur la carte du Maraudeur qu'il pourrait sûrement la trouver facilement. Pour ce qui était du mot de passe, en revanche…

Lorsqu'il atteignit le hall d'entrée et se retrouva devant la porte descendant aux sous-sols, il se donna quelques secondes pour s'y aventurer. Lorca pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, Harry était sceptique quant à ses chances de réunir plusieurs Serpentard dans leur camp. De toute façon, il était à présent trop tard pour faire marche-arrière : à moins de quitter Poudlard, il lui fallait se faire à l'idée qu'il était à Serpentard, dorénavant.

Franchissant la porte, il descendit l'escalier de pierre. Humides et frais, les couloirs étaient les mêmes, éclairés par des torches aux flammes vertes et froides. Etait-ce son imagination ou les sous-sols étaient-ils habités d'une étrange atmosphère menaçante ? _Pff, je vais devenir parano maintenant !_ maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

S'enfonçant dans le dédale des couloirs, Harry repensa, sans raison apparente, aux idées de la Nehoryn sur la Salle sur Demande. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils y trouveraient un endroit très bien pour s'entraîner, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait : c'était la chambre. Si la Salle sur Demande offrait effectivement une chambre, elle pouvait peut-être en créer une deuxième où il pourrait dormir. L'idée de dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentard ne le rassurait pas…

Soudain, une multitude de douleurs lancinantes transpercèrent le corps de Harry, qui ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri mais ne parvint qu'à cracher du sang. Tombant à genoux, il vit les flammes de la torche la plus proche vaciller et s'éloigner. La vision trouble, Harry bascula en arrière et fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux ensanglantée.

Puis le noir complet…


	19. Lily & Sonia

Harry rouvrit les yeux en même temps qu'il inspirait une grande bouffée d'air. Trop grande, à première vue, car il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le redressa à son insu. Le calme revenu, Harry oublia complètement l'étrange situation dans laquelle il était : son regard s'était posé sur son uniforme. Lacérée comme si des dizaines de couteaux l'avaient tailladé, sa robe de sorcier n'avait pas été la seule à pâtir : le maléfice avait également déchiré son jean et son t-shirt.

A travers les ouvertures, ses plaies avaient été recouvertes d'une substance blanchâtre, comme de la crème, qui refermait ses blessures en quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Déconcerté par l'attaque qu'il avait manifestement subie et l'étonnante rapidité de l'onguent, il jeta un œil des deux côtés du couloir. Personne. Pourtant, Harry en doutait fort, quelqu'un était intervenu, et très vite.

Du moins, il le crut, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le regard sur sa montre. 7h02. Ahuri, il se remit sur pieds pour mieux observer le sol. Ou bien quelqu'un était intervenu très rapidement, ou bien son agresseur avait manqué son maléfice. En tout cas, le sang coagulé étalé parterre était sans équivoque : l'onguent avait été appliqué quelques minutes après son agression.

Passé l'étonnement, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui comme un serpent furieux. _Alors c'est comme ça, hein ?! _De toute évidence, son agresseur n'avait pas prit la peine de l'attaquer face à face, privilégiant la lâcheté d'une attaque dans le dos. Néanmoins, Harry doutait qu'il ait été victime du Sectumsempra de Rogue : les déchirures étaient trop petites et trop nombreuses.

Baissant les yeux sur son uniforme, il fut évident qu'il n'échapperait pas à un passage par son nouveau dortoir. Mais pour cette fois, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose : si Mulciber ou un nôtre avait quelque chose à voir dans son agression, il le surprendrait sûrement et saurait ainsi vers qui porter ses soupçons. Ne restait que le problème du mot de passe mais, vue l'heure, les élèves ne tarderaient pas à converger vers la Grande Salle.

Il croisa les premiers Serpentard, des deuxième année, à l'angle du cul-de-sac au fond duquel apparaissait la porte de la salle commune. Stupéfaits par les dégâts infligés à son uniforme, les quatre garçons s'écartèrent vivement comme s'ils avaient eu peur que Harry se jette sur eux et les agresse.

La porte se rouvrit au moment où il l'atteignit, et des filles de quatrième année l'observèrent à la dérobée en affichant des expressions étonnées. Les ignorant, Harry franchit le panneau pour découvrir la salle commune de Serpentard – sa salle commune. Fidèle à ses souvenirs, grande et basse de plafond, elle était éclairée de petites lanternes vertes suspendues à des chaînes qui s'entrecroisaient au-dessus des têtes.

Assis dans le canapé qui faisait face à une grande cheminée au manteau gravé de symboles, la bande de Rogue lui lança quelques regards curieux avant de se mettre à ricaner. A l'évidence, aucun d'eux n'était responsable de l'agression, mais Harry aurait préféré ne pas les croiser. Sa colère avait disparu, mais leurs ricanements ne l'aidaient pas à garder son calme revenu.

Montant l'escalier par lequel Drago Malefoy avait disparu lors de leur deuxième année, Harry n'eut pas à ouvrir chaque porte pour trouver son dortoir : Mirves refermait la première porte qu'il rencontra. Le remarquant, il lui lança un regard très intéressé, comme s'il pensait qu'il se cachait une nouvelle mode derrière la tenue lacérée de Harry.

Harry entra dans le dortoir sans lui accorder la moindre attention. La pièce rectangulaire ne lui plaisait pas, même si elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Gryffondor avec ses lits à baldaquin et leurs rideaux verts. Repérant sa grosse valise en forme de malle, il s'en approcha, puis gagna la salle de bains en emportant avec lui quelques vêtements propres – et intacts.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bains, il eut la surprise de découvrir Leandra, qui observait un réveil apparemment fascinant.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Harry.

‒ Je suis venue te chercher, répondit Leandra d'un ton joyeux.

‒ Et les Serpentard t'ont laissée entrer ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Leandra pouffa de rire.

‒ Nous n'avons pas besoin de passer par la porte pour entrer quelque part ! dit-elle comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague.

Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle le disait, Harry se souvenait que Lorca avait transplané quand elle était partie de chez lui. Or, même s'il ne l'avait pas connu longtemps, il lui paraissait très peu probable que John Guard n'ait pas installé toutes sortes de protections autour du manoir.

‒ Vous pouvez transplaner où vous voulez ? reprit-il, épaté.

‒ Non, dit Leandra d'un air rieur. Je peux sortir de Poudlard, transplaner dans Poudlard, mais il m'est impossible d'y entrer. Chaque fois que Lorca venait chez toi, elle devait passer par le portail pour entrer.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de hocher la tête que la Gryffondor lui attrapait le bras. La fumée noire dégagée par le transplanage de la Nehoryn se dissipa en révélant un couloir du premier étage. Inquiet, Harry jeta un regard alentour, mais il n'y avait personne, et sa magnifique amie l'entraîna aussitôt vers le Grand Escalier.

‒ Tu risques d'être remarquée si tu transplanes trop, dit Harry à voix basse.

‒ Je peux sentir une présence autour de ma destination, révéla Leandra. Comme ça, je peux en modifier ma trajectoire si je perçois une quelconque présence.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, assez impressionné. Sans conteste, les Nehoryn étaient de loin supérieurs aux humains.

Se mêlant à la foule des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle qui descendaient pour engloutir leur petit déjeuner, Harry ne put poursuivre ses questions sur les autres différences entre le transplanage de Leandra et le sien, mais les sujets de conversation ne manquaient pas.

‒ Tu as fait connaissance avec les autres ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Pas encore, répondit Leandra. Je crois que la jolie rousse a interdit les autres de me poser un tas de questions dès le premier soir. Mais c'est curieux parce que, dans notre dortoir, il y avait un cinquième lit inoccupé.

Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils. Effectivement, c'était curieux. Sans doute la cinquième fille de Gryffondor avait-elle eu un empêchement. Qu'elle ait raté le Poudlard Express était un motif peu probable : Dumbledore aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen pour la faire arriver ici en même temps que les autres.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le regard de Harry parcourut rapidement tous les Serpentard déjà attablés, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un sixième année incrédule. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Harry au petit déjeuner, frais et dispos : il tenait son agresseur, et celui-ci avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas.

Passant devant les tables de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, Harry et Leandra s'assirent parmi les Gryffondor, en maintenant toutefois une certaine distance. Visiblement, rares étaient les Lions à être indifférents à la présence d'un Serpentard à leur table, mais personne n'osa un quelconque commentaire.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, cette nuit ? chuchota Leandra d'un air curieux.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur qui amusa la magnifique blonde.

‒ J'ai senti ton esprit faiblir juste avant l'arrivée d'Allandra, révéla-t-elle d'un air rieur. Elle a préféré te soigner et te laisser où tu étais, pour ne pas devoir revenir te soigner si quelqu'un te réattaquait encore.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ainsi donc, c'était Allandra qui l'avait soigné, mais la première phrase de Leandra retint surtout son attention :

‒ Tu as senti mon esprit s'affaiblir ? murmura-t-elle, étonné.

‒ Je peux connecter mon esprit à plusieurs personnes, expliqua Leandra d'un air joyeux. Je ne vais pas te laisser sans surveillance après tout ce qu'ont dit Freddy Bones et Jason Timber.

‒ Ah… dit Harry, déconcerté. Heu… merci.

‒ Pour la peine, je veux un bisou tous les soirs ! déclara Leandra avec gaieté.

Harry eut un sourire.

‒ Promis.

‒ Promis quoi ? A qui ? De quoi ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

La performance de Sonia Campbell fut assez impressionnante : jamais Harry n'aurait cru qu'il était possible de poser toutes ces questions en aussi peu de temps. Son regard particulier allant du jeune homme à la magnifique blonde, la petite brune s'agenouilla sur un banc, une avidité peinte sur le visage.

Le regard de Harry, cependant, s'orienta presque machinalement vers Lily, qui paraissait aussi exaspérée qu'amusée par l'attitude de la petite brune. Contournant la table, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Leandra et leur adressa un sourire, quoiqu'un peu hésitant quand elle se tourna vers le Serpentard.

‒ Qu'est-ce que t'as promis ? Qu'est-ce que t'as promis ? insista Sonia en lui attrapant le bras pour le secouer.

‒ De me faire un bisou tous les soirs, répondit Leandra d'un ton joyeux.

‒ Han ! s'exclama Sonia d'un air choqué. Un bisou sur la bouche ?

‒ Sur la joue, dit Harry.

Il combattit violemment la chaleur qui menaçait d'embraser ses joues. Sonia lui jeta un regard méfiant, soupçonneux et peu convaincu.

‒ Ouais, dit-elle d'un air sceptique. Ca commence par la joue, puis ça veut la bouche, puis des bisous dans le cou, et ça descend un peu plus à chaque fois, hein ?!

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu et murmura du coin des lèvres :

‒ Petit coquin.

Déconcerté, Harry la contempla avant de remarquer que, de l'autre côté, Lily réprimait un fou rire avec Leandra. Ses yeux vert émeraude étincelants se posèrent sur Sonia avec affection, et le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement. Il paraissait improbable, aujourd'hui, que Lily eut été susceptible d'être séduite par un quelconque garçon.

‒ Au fait, dit Lily en se souvenant que personne n'était présenté. Voici Sonia Campbell, notre petit bout de chou national, et je suis Lily Evans…

‒ Mon bout de chou à moi personnellement ! ajouta vivement Sonia.

Elle plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant en observant fixement Harry.

‒ Je n'en doute pas, dit Harry en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre.

‒ Vous venez d'où ? reprit Lily pour changer de sujet.

‒ De France, prétendit Leandra.

‒ Australie, mentit Harry.

‒ Vous avez l'air très amis, fit remarquer Lily d'un air surpris. Vous vous connaissiez avant ?

Bonne question, à laquelle Harry n'avait pas du tout pensé. Leandra réagit la première, avec le naturel le plus paisible que Harry ait jamais vu :

‒ Nous nous sommes rencontrés l'année dernière, quand j'ai été en Australie en été, dit-elle.

‒ Vous faites des cochoncetés ensemble ? s'enquit Sonia.

Lily s'empressa de porter son gobelet à ses lèvres pour dissimuler son fou rire. Ahuri, Harry fut incapable de détourner le regard de la petite brune, qui attendait avidement une réponse. Il entendit cependant Leandra pouffer de rire.

‒ Heu… dit Harry, décontenancé. Non, on ne fait pas de cochoncetés…

‒ T'es nul ou quoi ? s'étonna Sonia.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux si brusque que Harry faillit en avoir un mouvement de recul.

‒ Tu veux que je t'apprenne comment on fait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Lily hausser les sourcils, partagée entre l'amusement et la surprise.

‒ Parce que tu sais comment on fait, toi ? interrogea-t-elle.

‒ Non, non, dit précipitamment Sonia. Mais j'ai beaucoup observé les autres !

Lily lui lança un soupçonneux assez peu crédible, en raison d'un sourire qu'elle ne réussissait pas à effacer de ses lèvres. Néanmoins, la curiosité de Sonia parut calmée, comme si elle avait peur de dire autre chose qui pourrait lui attirer la suspicion de la belle rousse.

Attardant un regard rieur sur le petit bout de femme, Lily reporta son attention sur Harry.

‒ Tu n'avais pas l'air heureux d'atterrir à Serpentard, hier, commenta-t-elle.

‒ J'aurais préféré Gryffondor, reconnut Harry.

Lily parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa. Harry, cependant, devina très vite le fond de sa pensée : visiblement, la préfète-en-chef, à en juger par son insigne, avait été sur le point de lui signaler que le nom des Potter était l'un des derniers qu'il fallait porter pour être accepté à Serpentard. Et inévitablement, la cause en était James.

Néanmoins, Harry était désormais prévenu : son agression la veille aurait sans doute pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques, mais il s'en était sorti grâce à Allandra. Si Lorca tenait tant à ce qu'il s'impose au sein de sa nouvelle maison, il lui faudrait frapper fort, marquer les esprits et, surtout, prendre de sérieuses précautions. Ce n'était pas en se faisant renvoyer de Poudlard qu'il pourrait évoluer dans son apprentissage, et aider au mieux dans la guerre.

‒ Pourquoi il y a cinq lits dans notre dortoir ? demanda Leandra, le ramenant à la réalité.

‒ Ah, dit Lily avec une légère grimace. La blonde que tu as aperçue hier, c'est Mary, mais il y a aussi Nathalie dans notre classe. Elle était chez son oncle et sa tante quand les Mangemorts les ont attaqués…

‒ Elle est à Ste Mangouste, affirma Harry.

‒ Plus pour longtemps ! annonça Sonia. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après que je lui ai fait un bisou magique, et les guérisseurs disent qu'elle sortira d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Lily eut un sourire, mais la réaction de Leandra fut plus sérieuse.

‒ Tu sais faire des bisous magiques ? demanda-t-elle, très intéressée.

‒ Oui ! affirma Sonia d'un ton fier.

Apparemment impressionnée, Leandra n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se renseigner davantage à ce sujet, car un battement d'ailes attira l'attention générale vers les hautes fenêtres. Comme le mois d'août, le premier jour de cours s'annonçait chaud et ensoleillé, tandis que des hiboux et des chouettes pénétraient dans la Grande Salle pour survoler les quatre longues tables.

Assez surpris, Harry vit un hibou au plumage mordoré se diriger vers lui, alors qu'une grande chouette piquait droit vers Leandra. Il crut entendre Lily marmonner quelque chose du genre : « Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, tiens ! » mais il n'eut pas à lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Le hibou s'était posé lourdement sur son épaule en lâchant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait.

Plus étonnant encore d'y trouver son nom et son prénom, jusqu'alors persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, l'écusson tamponné dans le coin supérieur droit le surprit autant qu'il l'éclaira. Un sanglier ailé posé sur un grand P… Le journal de l'école, sans aucun doute.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis Kimberley Stewart, la rédactrice-en-chef de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé._ J'aimerais te rencontrer après les cours, ce soir, aux alentours de 17h, afin que tu nous accordes une petite interview pour te présenter._

_En t'attendant avec impatience,_

_Kimberley._

Harry soupira.

‒ Vaut mieux que vous y alliez, déclara Lily.

‒ J'en ai franchement pas envie, dit Harry. J'ai autre chose à faire que de déballer ma vie…

‒ Vas-y, l'interrompit Lily. Crois-moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Harry lança un regard à Leandra, qui observait Lily d'un air curieux. Ce fut Sonia, cependant, qui exprima tout haut ce que la préfète-en-chef pensait tout bas :

‒ Faut pas les contrarier, les pouffes de Poufsouffle, chuchota-t-elle d'un air conspirateur. Les Serpentard, elles sont douées pour humilier les gens qu'elles n'aiment pas. Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas moins redoutables.

Elle regarda simultanément Harry et Leandra d'un air espiègle qui ne présageait rien de bon.

‒ Si vous vous faîtes un bisou sur la bouche, je vous raconte plein, plein, plein de trucs sur les pouffes de Poufsouffle, déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

Leandra pouffa de rire, mais Harry parvint à contrôler la couleur de son teint.

‒ Je parie que je peux en apprendre beaucoup sans toi, dit-il.

‒ Toi, je t'aime plus ! décréta Sonia en plissant ses grands yeux noirs d'un air méchant.


	20. Les Journaux de Poudlard

L'année promettait d'être intense. Lorsqu'il reçut son emploi du temps, Harry y lança un coup d'œil pour constater que les heures de trou étaient nombreuses et, donc, les cours seraient plus difficiles et contraignants que jamais. Il était rare, depuis la sixième année, qu'une heure libre n'ait pas été menacée de devoirs complexes.

Néanmoins, il ne fut pas mécontent de découvrir que son premier cours ne commençait qu'au début de l'après-midi. S'il avait espéré pouvoir profiter de cette matinée de libre avec Leandra pour s'entraîner, il fut vite détrompé. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la Grande Salle, suivis de la préfète-en-chef et de la petite brune, que Sonia attrapait la magnifique blonde par le bras sans manquer de lancer un regard hautain à Harry.

‒ Laissons cet abominable Serpentard, et viens découvrir le château avec nous, déclara Sonia.

‒ Il n'est pas abominable, protesta Leandra d'un air amusé.

‒ Si, si ! assura la petite brune.

‒ C'est pas grave, vas-y, dit Harry à son amie.

Leandra ne parut guère convaincue, mais elle lui adressa finalement un sourire puis s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier de marbre, accompagnée de Sonia qui lui tenait toujours le bras et de Lily qui se retourna pour lancer un regard à la fois désolé et amusé avec Harry. Visiblement, il lui était impossible de considérer reprocher quoi que ce fut au petit bout de femme.

Harry soupira lorsqu'elles disparurent dans le Grand Escalier. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire pour s'occuper ? Il n'avait aucune intention de retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard ou de faire la connaissance de ses camarades. Une idée ne tarda pas à émerger dans son esprit, toutefois : et pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Hagrid ? Le garde-chasse avait été son premier ami, dans une autre vie. Peut-être pourrait-il le redevenir dans celle-ci…

Il n'en eut toutefois pas le temps : Mary Macdonald, apparemment plus proche de Poufsouffle que de Gryffondor, surgit brusquement par la porte donnant accès aux salles inutilisées et fila droit sur lui comme une chouette affamée qui aurait enfin aperçu une proie. Pas bien grande et blonde, les cheveux coupés court, la jeune femme ressemblait étrangement à une souris, avec son petit nez pointu.

Réprimant à grand-peine un soupir, Harry la regarda se planter devant lui.

‒ Salut, je suis Mary, je participe à l'animation de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé _! déclara-t-elle d'une traite. Puisque nous sommes tranquilles pour la matinée, tu pourrais venir maintenant et répondre à nos questions.

Harry fut tenté de prétendre avoir quelque chose à faire, mais il n'aurait pas été crédible et les affirmations de Sonia sur le caractère vengeur des Poufsouffle ne le rassurait pas outre-mesure d'autant que, malgré lui, l'année n'avait pas commencé sous le meilleur auspice.

‒ Ok, dit-il, résigné.

De toute façon, c'était bien mieux qu'il passe le premier – ou tout au moins, avant Leandra. Si certaines questions à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé étaient posées, ils pourraient réfléchir à des réponses avant que les journalistes du _Sanglier Ailé_ ne lui mettent la main dessus.

Emboîtant le pas à Mary, ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et franchirent la porte. Harry comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait que quelques minutes, au mieux des heures, pour trouver Leandra et l'aider à trouver des réponses aux questions dont ils n'auraient pas eu l'idée ; en effet, Mary le conduisait le long du couloir à grandes enjambées, comme si elle était aussi pressée que lui de finir l'interview.

Les locaux de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_ laissèrent Harry perplexe. Réaménagée pour offrir aux journalistes un maximum d'espace, la petite salle de classe où s'était installée la rédaction était meublée de cinq bureaux et d'une grande armoire contenant de nombreux parchemins, de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre ; pourtant, même la pièce annexe, qu'il devinait petite et faite pour l'impression, ne pouvait contenir des archives.

Aucun doute là-dessus, les reporters du journal de Poudlard possédaient un endroit bien moins accessible où elle avaient entreposé toutes leurs archives, depuis les sujets badins aux faits les plus graves – voire les plus secrets.

Néanmoins, l'endroit ne manquait pas de décoration. Les murs, en effet, étaient chargés d'une impressionnante collection de cadres renfermant chacun une édition du journal. Victoire dans un match de Quidditch déterminant, venue insolite à Poudlard d'un représentant du ministère, interview de célébrités passées au collège à l'occasion d'une soirée organisée par Slughorn ; il semblait que les reporters ne négligeaient rien.

‒ C'est pas mal, non ? lança Mary en remarquant son intérêt pour les murs.

Harry réalisa brusquement que la Gryffondor était tendue, comme si elle craignait de paraître un peu trop chaleureuse. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un Serpentard comme les autres.

‒ Impressionnant, reconnut Harry. Ca fait longtemps que le journal existe ?

‒ Dix ans, répondit Mary. Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, il ne restait plus qu'un reporter qui peinait à maintenir un rythme d'impression régulier, d'autant que ses articles étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'aujourd'hui. Les filles ont été les premières à le rejoindre, mais je ne suis là que depuis notre cinquième année.

Contournant son bureau, Mary l'invita à prendre place face à elle. S'asseyant, Harry continua à observer les murs avec curiosité. Derrière la Gryffondor, quelques cadres étaient consacrés à sa maison : victoire de la Coupe de Quidditch ou de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, nomination du nouveau capitaine, interviews d'élèves choqués ou furieux suite à une agression, etc. Mary aimait Gryffondor, même si elle préférait fréquenter les Poufsouffle.

Fouillant dans ses tiroirs, la Gryffondor sortit un parchemin, une plume rouge vif et une sorte de formulaire à remplir, qu'elle mit aussitôt de côté. Apparemment, le formulaire était destiné à conclure l'entretien.

‒ Bien, déclara-t-elle, satisfaite, tandis que la plume rouge restait en équilibre sur sa pointe. Si tu veux passer une question, tu n'auras qu'à le dire.

Mais visiblement, esquiver une question n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Harry, de toute façon, commençait à percevoir un sérieux intérêt à faire cette petite interview : Lorca lui avait confié le soin de s'imposer à Serpentard, et l'occasion idéale se présentait dès maintenant.

‒ Alors, qui est l'énigmatique Harry Potter ? demanda Mary.

‒ Je ne suis pas énigmatique, protesta Harry d'un ton léger. A la fête de Todd, il y a seulement deux personnes qui sont venues me parler : Jason Timber et Freddy Bones. Je ne suis pas une sorte de mystère, c'est juste que les gens n'ont apparemment pas envie de me parler.

‒ Quand même ! dit Mary. Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à James Potter. Il y a de nombreuses rumeurs qui courent…

‒ Quelles rumeurs ? interrogea Harry d'un ton détaché.

‒ Ben… certains croient que le père de James aurait…

‒ Ce sont des conneries, affirma Harry. J'ai suffisamment vu la tombe de mes parents pour en être convaincu, sans compter les personnes que j'ai croisées et qui les avaient connus. Je dois avoir un ancêtre commun à James, c'est tout.

Mary attendit que la plume rouge ait fini d'écrire pour reprendre :

‒ Tes parents sont morts ?

‒ Quand j'avais un an, précisa Harry.

‒ Comment ? tenta-t-elle.

‒ Assassinés.

Mary déglutit. Visiblement, la tranquillité de Harry à parler des circonstances dans lesquelles ses parents étaient morts la mettait mal à l'aise.

‒ Tu as été dans un orphelinat ? demanda-t-elle après un silence.

‒ Non, répondit Harry. Un ami de mes parents m'a confié à une famille moldue, sans doute en croyant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, même si je n'ai jamais compris en quoi.

L'espace d'un instant, il songea qu'il allait peut-être trop loin mais, presque aussitôt, la pensée fut éjectée dans les profondeurs de son cerveau. Rien ne lui garantissait que tout se déroulerait comme prévu : James et Lily ne se marieraient peut-être jamais, Poudlard ne survivrait peut-être pas à la guerre qui s'annonçait – _qui avait déjà commencé_, rectifia mentalement Harry.

Il réalisa brusquement que _La Gazette du sorcier_ n'avait fait aucun article sur les évènements survenus la veille, près de la gare King's Cross. Sans doute parce que les reporters avaient été rapidement écartés des lieux par les Aurors et qu'ils attendaient de récolter davantage d'infos à ce sujet pour imprimer un article détonant.

‒ Et pourquoi tu es venu en Grande-Bretagne ? reprit Mary.

‒ Parce que j'ai toujours voulu y faire mes études, dit Harry. Mes tuteurs moldus étant morts à la fin du mois de juillet dans un accident de voitures, plus rien ne me retenait en Australie.

‒ Ah…

Visiblement, entendre Harry citer quelques-unes des morts qu'il avait eues dans son entourage ne rassurait pas Mary, mais elle gardait malgré tout son sang-froid.

‒ Et la présence de Tu-Sais-Qui ne te dérange pas ? Le climat actuel dans lequel nous vivons, l'incertitude générale sur tout…

Harry eut un sourire moqueur mais, le plus étrange, c'était qu'il n'avait pas voulu sourire. Un coin de son cerveau paraissait avoir pris le dessus sur le reste pour lui faire afficher sa réaction très téméraire – peut-être trop, car il était indéniable que Mary ne manquerait pas de souligner ce sourire dans son article.

_Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais bon…_ soupira mentalement Harry alors qu'une réponse à peine moins téméraire que son sourire germait dans son esprit.

‒ Lord Voldemort est un charlatan, déclara-t-il.

Mary sursauta si violemment que son genou heurta la planche de son bureau en faisait bondir très légèrement tout ce qui était posé dessus. Qu'est-ce qui la choquait le plus ? Que Harry ait prononcé le nom du Mage noir le plus craint du siècle ou qu'il l'ait qualifié de « charlatan » ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais sa réponse eut un effet particulièrement plaisant. C'était comme si, secrètement, il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir insulter, provoquer volontairement, Voldemort.

_Une petite revanche,_ songea-t-il amèrement. Jusqu'alors, Harry n'avait jamais cherché à faire face à Voldemort, mais à présent… C'était lui qui ouvrait les hostilités, pour la première de sa vie. Autre époque ou non, il avait des comptes à régler avec son ennemi mortel. Il n'était plus le Survivant, mais il restait Harry Potter.

‒ Tu es fou ! s'exclama Mary d'une voix blanche. Comment peux-tu l'insulter ?!!

Un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de Harry, plus goguenard que jamais.

‒ J'en sais beaucoup plus sur Voldemort que tous ses Mangemorts réunis, assura-t-il. Ses plus fidèles Mangemorts se pisseraient dessus de honte s'ils découvraient certaines choses sur leur maî-maître. Voldemort est un grand sorcier, mais c'est un baratineur de première ; néanmoins, outre ses pouvoirs, je lui reconnais une intelligence nettement supérieure à la moyenne, parce qu'il n'a pas manqué d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à instaurer son règne de terreur.

Un grand silence s'installa, pesant. Sans s'y connaître en légilimancie, Harry interprétait assez facilement le combat sauvage qui se livrait dans l'esprit de Mary : d'un côté, sa peur de Lord Voldemort l'encourageait à ne pas poursuivre ses questions sur le sujet tandis que, d'un autre côté, son professionnalisme et sa curiosité lui dictaient de demander davantage de choses sur le Mage noir.

Finalement, elle sembla considérer que le sujet méritait une réunion avec ses amies, car elle se saisit d'un petit carnet et griffonna rapidement quelques mots avant de poursuivre sur un autre sujet :

‒ D'accord, heu… Et qu'est-ce que tu espères faire plus tard ?

‒ Je n'en sais encore rien, avoua Harry.

Avec la fortune léguée par John Guard, il était à l'abri du besoin pour trois vies. D'autant que rien ne lui promettait de survivre à la guerre actuelle.

‒ Et Leandra ? Vous avez l'air très proches, commenta Mary.

L'aptitude de Mary à sauter du coq à l'âne manqua de le déstabiliser.

‒ Nous sommes amis, répondit Harry. Nous nous sommes rencontré en Australie, quand elle y est venue pour ses vacances d'été, et nous avons gardé le contact, puis décidé de venir ici tous les deux.

‒ Ok. Et comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? Serpentard ?

‒ Poudlard est encore mieux que je ne le pensais, prétendit Harry. Vraiment très beau, et il me tarde de m'aventurer dans les étages pour en découvrir plusieurs secrets. Quant à Serpentard, je n'ai aucune opinion sur cette maison. Je n'ai encore parlé à personne.

La plume rouge s'arrêta à la fin de la phrase.

‒ Normalement, j'aurais pu te poser plus de questions, mais il faut de la place pour chacun des nouveaux, déclara Mary. Donc, on va s'arrêter là, mais nous n'avons pas terminé.

Elle ramassa le formulaire et le consulta rapidement.

‒ Tu as parlé avec Freddy Bones, c'est ça ? Il t'a parlé du journal ?

‒ Vite fait, répondit Harry.

‒ D'accord, dit Mary. Voilà comment ça se présente : quand je suis arrivée ici, les filles ont eu l'idée de créer un nouveau journal. _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_ est l'édition publique, gratuite et à la disposition de tout le monde. C'est plus une précision, en vérité. Les articles que nous y mettons sont déjà connus, pour la plupart, mais les étudiants ne connaissent pas les détails.

‒ Et l'autre ?

‒ _Le Poudlard Caché_ est une édition payante et surprotégée. Nous avons dû faire appel à plein de gens externes à Poudlard pour pouvoir la créer. Il y a un Sortilège de Fidelitas qui empêche les professeurs d'en lire le contenu si jamais ils tombent dessus : ils croient juste que c'est une édition de _La Gazette_. Pour un Gallion, tu es abonné jusqu'à la fin de l'année, à raison d'à peu près un journal par mois.

‒ Et vous y mettez quoi ?

‒ Toutes les informations sensibles, dit Mary. Les potins croustillants, des faits divers en tous genres. Les abonnés sont nombreux, alors nous avons créé plusieurs rubriques : l'une d'elles a l'avantage de leur permettre de commenter anonymement certains articles, une autre leur sert à faire leur petit business, et une autre encore récapitule les paris passés sur différentes choses, comme les matches de Quidditch. Ca t'intéresse ?

Harry n'aurait pu prétendre le contraire. De toute manière, il lui fallait avoir un œil sur tout, et ces deux journaux lui seraient grandement utiles pour y parvenir.

‒ Oui, répondit-il.

‒ Ok, dit Mary d'un air joyeux. Il te suffit de remplir le formulaire. Tu entreras dans la boucle des abonnés. Pour le Gallion, tu as tout le mois pour le donner, ça ne presse pas.

Harry prit le formulaire qu'elle lui tendait enfin. Ca ressemblait à un simple abonnement mais ses pensées étaient tournées ailleurs tandis qu'il remplissait les champs libres. L'astuce de ces cinq filles l'épatait. Réussir à créer un journal « clandestin » sous le nez des professeurs était à peu près admirable, mais parvenir en plus à réunir les étudiants des quatre maisons sur un seul et unique projet relevait du miracle. Or, si _Le Poudlard Caché_ était toujours d'actualité, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : que personne n'avait jamais cherché à le dénoncer.

‒ C'est terminé, cette fois ! annonça Mary lorsqu'il lui rendit le formulaire. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à mes questions et, si jamais tu as une information, n'hésite pas à venir nous la communiquer. Nous offrons toujours des récompenses.

Bon, désolé pour l'attente, mais c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile d'écrire régulièrement et aussi vite qu'au début de l'histoire. J'ai repris le boulot et, comme je me lève assez tôt, je n'ai plus trop la tête à écrire quand je rentre chez moi.

J'essaierai donc de mettre le paquet le week-end, et d'écrire dans la semaine pour m'avancer un peu.

Bonne lecture, tous !


	21. Le Laboratoire

_Harry…_

L'intéressé s'immobilisa sèchement dans le couloir. Se retournant lentement, Harry observa le fond du couloir, les sens en alerte et l'oreille tendue. Les torches aux flammes vertes n'étaient décidément pas d'une grande utilité, surtout qu'il s'était éloigné des zones fréquentées ; or, les Fondateurs – ou un quelconque directeur – semblaient avoir considéré qu'une fois écarté de la route des cachots de potions ou de la salle commune de Serpentard, il n'était pas nécessaire de disposer plus de trois torches.

Cependant, ce n'était pas quelque chose de visible que cherchait Harry. C'était à réentendre la voix faible, désincarnée, qui l'avait arrêté dans sa découverte des sous-sols. A présent privé de la carte du Maraudeur, il lui paraissait plus difficile de circuler dans Poudlard – tout au moins, dans les sous-sols, sans nul doute l'endroit du château qu'il avait le moins parcouru tout au long de sa scolarité.

Après plusieurs minutes, cependant, il dut se faire une raison : il avait imaginé la voix. Il avait sûrement été trompé par l'éveil de sa magie spirituelle : à force de ressentir d'étranges choses, il avait tout de suite décrété que cette voix était réelle, mais non. Hochant la tête, il reprit d'un bon pas son chemin.

Suite à l'interview de Mary Macdonald, il avait espéré pouvoir rendre une visite à Hagrid. Au moment où il avait atteint les immenses portes du château, cependant, il avait aperçu le garde-chasse disparaître dans la forêt interdite, emportant avec lui une arbalète prête à l'emploi.

_Harry…_

Cette fois-ci, il n'en doutait plus : cette voix était réelle et l'appelait. Toutefois, elle lui sembla un peu plus forte, sans perdre pour autant cette étrange distance. Arrêté par son intervention à l'angle du couloir, il parcourut les alentours du regard. Il n'aurait su dire si la voix était celle d'un homme ou d'une femme, mais il avait parfaitement interprété son ton suppliant, comme si quelqu'un était emprisonné quelque part.

Le silence dura sans que la voix ne se manifeste de nouveau, toutefois. S'agissait-il d'un coup de farceurs ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais cette possibilité lui inspira une franche méfiance. Sans négliger cette éventualité, il poursuivit sa route en tendant l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant trahir la présence d'une autre personne dans les environs.

_Harry…_

Harry s'arrêta pour la troisième fois devant l'entrée d'un couloir. Ou plutôt, une impasse car il n'y avait aucune autre issue, de l'autre côté. Au fond, le mur avait été taillé en forme d'arcade pour accueillir l'unique torche du corridor.

Sortant sa baguette magique, Harry s'avança dans le couloir, à l'affût. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation : s'apprêtait-il à être de nouveau attaqué ? Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Tant que _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_ ne publierait pas son interview, il n'aurait pas la paix – et encore, il était fort probable que ses propos sur Lord Voldemort lui valent encore plus d'ennemis.

Un curieux fourmillement lui titilla l'œil droit, comme si une partie de son esprit souhaitait en prendre le contrôle. Harry tourna la tête en allumant sa baguette magique. A présent qu'il était un peu plus habitué aux manifestations du pouvoir transmis par la Pierre d'Astaroth, il arrivait plus ou moins à interpréter les fourmillements et autres démangeaisons qui l'assaillaient sans prévenir.

Le fourmillement se répandit à son autre œil, et un étrange jeu de balance commença. Chaque fois qu'il regardait trop à gauche, c'était son œil droit qui le démangeait, et vice-versa. Quelle que soit la chose qu'il devait remarquer, cependant, il ne la voyait toujours pas. Certes, ici, les murs étaient très différents de tous les autres : le couloir paraissait si proche du lac qu'un petit duvet de mousse s'était installé sur les pierres brutes.

La démangeaison parut s'égaliser lorsqu'il posa les yeux à un endroit précis. Tendant la main, il débarrassa la paroi de la mousse qui la couvrait et sentit les fourmillements s'évanouir. Sous ses yeux, gravés dans la pierre, des mots apparurent à la lueur de sa baguette magique.

_Les amis de Salazar la parlent._

Les amis de Salazar ? A sa connaissance, Harry ne connaissait que trois amis de Serpentard et c'étaient les autres Fondateurs. Soupirant à l'idée de devoir se rendre à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner, le mouvement de son bras lorsqu'il expira attira son attention sur un détail. Levant un peu plus sa baguette magique en l'approchant de la paroi, Harry s'intéressa au prénom du Fondateur.

C'était le S, plus précisément, qui l'intéressait. Car si la lettre avait été nettement gravée dans la roche, d'autres traits, plus doux et presque invisibles, avaient été ajoutés aux extrémités de la lettre pour dessiner la silhouette d'un serpent. _Quel imbécile,_ se maudit Harry.

‒ _Ouvrez_, lança-t-il.

Bien qu'il eut parfaitement conscience qu'il articulait un mot, c'est un sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche et rompit le silence du couloir. Il avait été stupide de ne pas comprendre aussitôt les mots gravés dans la pierre, c'était pourtant évident qu'ils faisaient allusion au Fourchelang !

Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de pester contre lui-même plus longtemps, toutefois, car un grondement discret s'éleva et attira son attention sur l'arcade. Le mur auquel était accrochée la torche coulissait, révélant le contour d'un pilier circulaire autour duquel semblait descendre un escalier en colimaçon.

Harry frissonna légèrement d'excitation. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il découvrait un endroit secret par ses propres moyens. Aucun ami pour l'aider, aucune carte sur laquelle compter. Certes, la voix et le pouvoir transmis par la Pierre d'Astaroth l'avaient aidé, mais le pouvoir faisait partie intégrante de lui dorénavant. Quant à la voix… encore lui fallait-il déterminer si elle était également une manifestation de son nouveau pouvoir ou celle d'une personne physique.

S'approchant de l'ouverture, il se glissa à l'intérieur et lança un coup d'œil à l'escalier. Vue la couche de poussière qui recouvrait les marches, il était indéniable qu'il était le premier à avoir accès à cet endroit depuis des siècles. Autrement dit, même Voldemort n'avait jamais trouvé ce passage. Pensée très réjouissante, du moins pour le moment : il restait en effet à savoir quel spectacle s'offrirait à lui une fois au bas des marches.

Eclairé par sa baguette magique, Harry entendit la porte de pierre se refermer derrière lui alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier en spirale. A chaque torchère qu'il croisait, il faisait jaillir de sa baguette une gerbe de flammes pour l'embraser. Les marches tournaient autour du gros pilier sans cesse, si bien que Harry eut l'impression qu'au moins dix minutes étaient déjà passées lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le bas de l'escalier.

Longeant un couloir dont il enflammait chaque torche, il s'arrêta bientôt devant une porte. Sur un écriteau d'argent fixé dessus, de curieux crochets, pointes et courbes déconcertèrent Harry autant qu'ils l'impressionnèrent. Car bien qu'il n'eût jamais vu ce langage, il le comprenait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se faire à cette idée, cependant. _Du Fourchelang écrit…_

_Laboratoire de Milan Groves_

De mémoire, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité. Certes, il était probable qu'il ne trouve rien d'intéressant dans ce laboratoire, mais il pouvait malgré tout espérer. Attrapant la poignée de la porte, il poussa le panneau en retenant sa respiration : son geste était dangereux, car il ne serait pas étonné de découvrir qu'un sortilège protégeait l'accès au laboratoire. Toutefois, rien ne se passa. En tout cas, rien qu'il avait anticipé.

Car dès qu'il ouvrit la porte en grand, un éclat argenté jaillit à moins d'un mètre de lui. Harry s'empressa de reculer en brandissant sa baguette magique. Des vapeurs argentées s'élevaient du sol en s'entremêlant, Curieusement, elles s'arrêtèrent à hauteur du menton de Harry, mais elles commencèrent lentement à prendre forme. Incrédule, Harry vit une silhouette féminine se matérialiser devant lui à mesure que les filaments argentés se réunissaient au-dessus du sol.

Lorsque plus rien ne s'échappa des dalles, la silhouette féminine devint plus nette. C'était une jeune femme d'environ quinze ou seize ans, maigrichonne et apparemment déprimée. En tout cas, son regard vide et fixe laissa penser à Harry que cette fille n'avait pas connu une vie très joyeuse. Entre les mèches de ses cheveux gras, son nez busqué jaillissait, encadré de ses yeux mornes.

‒ Heu… dit-il, hagard.

‒ Je te remercie, Fourchelang, déclara la fille d'un ton monotone.

‒ Heu… à quel propos ? s'étonna Harry.

‒ Tu m'as libérée, répondit le fantôme. Depuis longtemps, je suis prisonnière de ce monde car je dois accomplir ma mission, et maintenant que tu es là, il me suffira de t'expliquer les règles à respecter… ensuite, je pourrai partir.

De mémoire, Harry n'avait jamais entendu dire que l'on puisse emprisonner un fantôme dans un endroit en particulier, mais il ne s'attarda pas à méditer là-dessus plus longtemps. La jeune femme, en effet, paraissait pressée d'accomplir sa mission, car elle poursuivit sans perdre son ton morose :

‒ Le laboratoire contient d'innombrables trésors, annonça-t-elle. A mon époque, son créateur a bouleversé Poudlard par des sortilèges, des potions et des instruments qu'il avait lui-même créés. Tout t'appartient, désormais, mais deux règles sont à respecter coûte que coûte : tu dois lire le journal intime de Milan Groves, pour commencer. Tu y trouveras des explications, des astuces, son histoire…

‒ D'accord, dit Harry.

‒ La deuxième règle est la suivante : sous aucun prétexte, tu ne dois pénétrer dans la salle qui se trouve derrière le rideau noir, reprit le fantôme. Tes connaissances en matière de magie ont sûrement atteint un niveau acceptable, mais elles sont dérisoires comparées à celles de Milan Groves. Aventure-toi dans cet endroit, et tu mourras.

Les épaules du fantôme s'affaissèrent. De toute évidence, la jeune femme était parvenue, il ne savait comment, à accéder au laboratoire. Sans doute avide, elle avait franchi le rideau noir, et le châtiment de son intrusion se trouvait à présent sous les yeux de Harry.

‒ Tu trouveras le journal intime sur la table, ajouta le fantôme. A présent, je peux partir.

Semblable à une volute de fumée soumise à un brutal coup de vent, le fantôme s'évanouit par lambeaux en quelques secondes. Assez déconcerté par la violence de la disparition de la jeune femme, Harry sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un grand feu de bois s'alluma dans l'âtre d'une très large cheminée, de l'autre côté du cachot. _Cette année est de plus en plus bizarre, _soupira-t-il.

L'endroit était spacieux, haut de plafond et brillamment éclairé par le feu de bois aux flammes crépitantes. En quelques coups d'œil, Harry sut que Milan Groves était très organisé : dans un coin, une large étagère contenait de nombreux pots renfermant sans aucun doute toutes sortes d'ingrédients destinés aux potions. Ou, en tout cas, Harry soupçonna ces pots d'avoir eu cette fonction, car il ne restait sûrement plus rien à l'intérieur, aujourd'hui.

Deux ouvertures dans le mur opposé, de chaque côté de la large cheminée, s'ouvraient sur des bibliothèques sans aucun fabriquées pour épouser la forme arrondie des niches dans lesquelles elles avaient été placées. Au milieu, une longue table de bois. A l'extrémité droite, différents récipients s'alignaient – flacons, bouteilles, éprouvette –, tandis qu'à l'autre bout s'alignaient toutes sortes d'accessoires, comme de petits couteaux, des louches et même des instruments à l'évidence fabriqués par Groves lui-même.

Au milieu, le fameux journal intime. Mince, il impressionnait par son excellente conservation. On aurait presque cru qu'il avait été acheté récemment si sa couverture de cuir n'avait pas été craquelée et ses coins cornés. Harry s'en approcha et tourna précautionneusement la première couverture.

Sur la première page, Milan Groves avait adressé un message à son successeur. L'écriture très artistique rappelait singulièrement celle de Mirves, mais Harry constata que celle de l'auteur manquait encore d'entraînement. L'écriture de Mirves était beaucoup plus élégante.

_Salutations, Fourchelang,_

_Bienvenue dans mon laboratoire – ou plutôt, le tien. Contrairement à ce que tu penseras peut-être, cet endroit ne contient pas de sortilèges surpuissants trouvés dans d'antiques livres. J'ai créé absolument tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce, même la table sur laquelle est posé ce journal intime._

_Néanmoins, mes talents médiocres de menuisier ne nous intéressent pas. Abordons l'essentiel, car il mérite le détour. Mon journal intime comporte deux catégories : la théorie sur certaines formes de magie dont l'existence est insoupçonnée, et une partie pratique pour te permettre la meilleure et la plus rapide évolution possible._

_Concernant le laboratoire en lui-même, je commencerai par les bibliothèques. Chaque livre a son sortilège. Tu le découvriras par toi-même, j'ai pris soin de décortiquer l'aspect technique de chaque sortilège afin que tu le comprennes au mieux et que tu sois capable de le maîtriser. Mais je préfère te prévenir, certains sortilèges seraient sans aucun doute catalogués dans « la magie noire », mais tu découvriras en lisant mon journal que la magie n'a aucune couleur._

_A propos des ingrédients pour les potions : ne te méprends pas, ils sont toujours intacts. L'un de mes sortilèges préférés m'a permis de maintenir tout ce laboratoire quasiment intact. Si tu vis dans le prochain millénaire, ça ne changera rien, même si le temps aura sûrement réussi à reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur cet endroit._

_Les commodes, à présent. Elles sont presque toutes vides, mais tu en trouveras quelques-unes remplies d'accessoires pour ton apprentissage – ou tes propres recherches ! L'une d'elles me servait de réserve pour les alcools que j'ai créés._

_Pour conclure, je t'encourage vivement à acquérir un maximum de connaissances d'après les grimoires que je t'offre. Contrairement à ce la Gardienne a dû te dire, le rideau noir doit être franchi ! Mais seulement si tu es apte à en affronter les dangers qui se dissimulent derrière. Si tu parviens, et je te le souhaite de tout cœur, tu auras la preuve indéniable que j'étais l'un des plus grands génies de l'Histoire._

_Avant de te quitter, toutefois, j'ai quelques conseils à te donner sur ton apprentissage. Le plus important est que je t'invite à lire un chapitre et à passer directement à la partie pratique. Tu évolueras bien plus rapidement. Commence surtout par ce que j'appelle « la magie mentale », car elle t'ouvrira les yeux sur bien des choses._

_Ensuite, rends-toi au cinquième étage et trouve le portrait d'une jeune fille et d'un chat qui se courent après dans un champ. Le mot de passe est : « Liberté ». Elle protège une pièce que je me suis divertis à créer spécialement pour toi. Tu y trouveras des conseils, des astuces utiles et, surtout, des amis capables de t'aider à te tester._

_Pour finir, vends tes fabrications. Toutes les potions que tu fabriqueras, tous les alcools qu'il y a dans ce laboratoire ; tout mon travail est à toi, et il n'appartient qu'à toi d'en faire ce que tu veux. Tu en tireras un bon prix, tu peux me croire._

_Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne chance, Fourchelang._

_Milan Groves_

Harry referma le journal intime et le glissa dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Plus qu'une chance inouïe, c'était un véritable miracle qu'il ait découvert ce laboratoire. Avec le savoir de Groves et celui de Damar, il aurait des armes insoupçonnables pour affronter la guerre contre Malphas et Beherit. Il pourrait peut-être même empêcher que le futur soit trop différent de son ancien passé…

Contournant la longue table, il s'approcha des bibliothèques. Plus tôt il commencerait, plus tôt il serait armé. Décidément soucieux de respecter un certain ordre, Groves avait inscrit chacun des titres sur la bordure des livres, et ses créations enthousiasmèrent Harry ; du moins, pour la plupart. Certains sortilèges promettaient même beaucoup, comme « l'Onde », « la Copie » ou encore « le Figement ».

En réalité, Harry trouvait particulièrement difficile de ne pas prendre tous les livres pour avoir tout le loisir de les compulser dans son dortoir, mais il savait que c'aurait été imprudent. Pire, c'aurait été totalement inconscient. Mettre des trésors pareils à la portée de n'importe qui était la dernière chose à faire. Néanmoins, il se passerait volontiers du « Déshabilleur », « Maléfice d'Excitation » ou même de la « Connexion », même s'il ne savait pas en quoi ce dernier aurait comme effets.

_Harry…_

Harry tourna si vivement la tête qu'il en ressentit une légère douleur dans la nuque, mais il ne s'y intéressa pas.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le laboratoire, il remarquait le rideau noir, caché dans l'unique zone d'ombre du cachot. La voix désincarnée provenait de l'autre côté du tissu ; que pouvait donc bien avoir inventé Groves ? Quelle que soit cette chose, elle l'appelait. Peut-être était-ce cette voix qui avait attiré la jeune femme derrière le rideau noir… Peut-être était-ce un piège pour tester la cupidité, la curiosité ou même l'avidité du nouveau propriétaire.

Harry détacha son regard du rideau noir et se concentra de nouveau sur les livres. La première étagère paraissait être dédiée à la théorie ; en tout cas, il le soupçonna lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des manuscrits traitant de sortilèges inventés par Groves sur les autres étagères.

Repérant finalement l'ouvrage recommandé par Groves, Harry le récupéra et l'ajouta dans sa poche. Il ne voyait, en effet, aucun intérêt à commencer sa lecture, car le déjeuner ne tarderait pas à commencer.

_Harry…_

Harry lança un dernier regard au rideau noir. Derrière se dissimulait la plus grande fierté de ce curieux Fourchelang qui, des siècles auparavant, avait créé ce laboratoire… Quoi que ce fut, il était déterminé à le découvrir, même s'il devait attendre le dernier jour de l'année. Bien sûr, il pourrait demander leur aide à Lorca ou à Leandra, mais il sentait que parvenir à l'énigmatique invention de Groves grâce à elles lui laisserait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Non, il y parviendrait avec ses propres moyens.


	22. Premier Sortilège

Le déjeuner fut l'un des plus longs auxquels Harry ait jamais participés. N'ayant pas aperçu la magnifique blonde à son entrée dans la Grande Salle, il s'était résigné à s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison. Entre les regards curieux ou malveillants et les messes-basses, il se serait presque cru de retour à son époque, lors de sa cinquième année, mais cette fois-ci sans aucun ami pour le soutenir.

Il ne fut pas mécontent que le déjeuner s'achève et fut l'un des premiers à prendre la direction des portes de la Grande Salle. Profitant de cette occasion de solitude, il sortit le journal intime de Milan Groves. Il avait longuement hésité à en commencer la lecture en mangeant, mais les nombreux regards qui n'avaient cessé de bondir vers lui l'avaient poussé à renoncer : sortir un livre qui se posaient des questions sur lui n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, car il était à peu près sûr qu'aucun de ses camarades n'aurait d'état d'âme à fouiller dans ses affaires en son absence.

Montant les marches de l'escalier de marbre en tournant les premières pages, il atteignit enfin une introduction, intitulée : « la magie ». Harry s'empressa de tourner la page pour entamer sa lecture car, même si la classe de Sortilèges était au dernier étage, il savait qu'il lui faudrait moins de temps que les autres étudiants pour y arriver.

_Contrairement aux idées reçues, les sorciers ne maîtrisent pas la magie. La simple utilité d'un morceau de bois en est la preuve : les sorciers ne sont rien d'autres que des Moldus s'ils sont privés de leur baguette magique._

_Concrètement, la magie, dans le sens « surnaturel », n'existe pas. Si vous pensez que c'est un pouvoir mystique d'utiliser la magie et ses nombreuses branches, alors vous n'évoluerez pas ; la magie n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un art, à la différence qu'elle est bien plus vaste, puissante et redoutable que tous les autres._

_La vérité suprême, c'est que les humains aiment tellement se croire supérieur à tout qu'ils ne peuvent plus faire preuve d'objectivité. La sorcellerie, ce n'est pas la magie ; l'humanité n'est pas l'espèce la plus évoluée du monde ; et, le plus important à savoir, c'est que la magie n'est ni rouge, ni blanche, ni verte, ni noire._

_Comme toujours, l'humanité se contredit, inspiré d'une connerie sans égale. Alors qu'elle est convaincue d'être toute-puissante, elle démontre – consciemment ou non – qu'elle est en fait peureuse ; sa détestable manie à cataloguer les maléfices, les potions et tout ça en est une des preuves les plus flagrantes. Personnellement, je trouve ça comique et lamentable, mais ça ne regarde que moi._

_Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de donner un exemple. Au jour où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai 16 ans. A l'extérieur de Poudlard, sévit Nathan Weltings et ses hordes de serviteurs. Il est sur les lèvres de tout le monde : certains le craignent, d'autres l'encouragent, et la magie en subit les conséquences. Le moindre sortilège douloureux est aussitôt considéré comme un maléfice de magie noire…_

_Mais que se passerait-il si l'un de ces « maléfices de magie noire » permettait de débarrasser le monde de la magie de Weltings ? Pensez-vous réellement que le vainqueur du Mage noir se ferait huer, critiquer ou même condamner d'usage de magie noire ? Ca m'étonnerait…_

_A toi, ami Fourchelang, qui lira ces lignes, retiens ceci : aucun sorcier, aucun mage, aucune créature magique, n'a le pouvoir, la connaissance et la sagesse de déterminer si un sortilège est bon ou mauvais. Avada Kedavra, c'est très mal ; mais le sera-t-il toujours lorsqu'il t'aura permis de sauver la vie d'un noble ou d'une personne respectée dans tout le pays ?_

Harry referma le journal intime, bien malgré lui. Il n'était pas certain de très bien comprendre où voulait en venir Groves. L'encourageait-il à s'intéresser à toutes les branches de la magie ? Sans doute, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile. Harry avait une longue expérience du sortilège de Mort, et il doutait fortement lui trouver un quelconque intérêt un jour.

Glissant le mince livre dans une poche, il s'engagea dans le couloir de la classe de Sortilèges, ou quelques élèves attendaient déjà. Il avait mis plus de temps que prévu, mais il s'en fichait : les paragraphes de Groves hantaient son esprit. Parce que l'étonnant Fourchelang avait été un Serpentard, Harry était tenté de penser que Groves était du genre prétentieux, croyant presque tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. D'un autre, cependant, les arguments de Groves avaient fait mouche quelque part.

D'innombrables Mages noir étaient apparus, par le passé, et nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient morts à l'issue d'un duel. Avait-on pour autant reprocher aux héros de s'être rendus coupables d'un assassinat ? Les Aurors ne disposaient-ils pas eux-mêmes du droit de tuer ? N'étaient-ils pas les représentants du « bon côté » ?

Harry émergea de ses pensées lorsque Leandra, tout juste arrivée, lui attrapa le bras, comme à l'accoutumée. Son sourire rayonnant concentra totalement Harry sur la réalité, si bien qu'il ne put ignorer les regards mauvais que certains jeunes hommes lui lancèrent. On aurait dit qu'ils l'accusaient d'avoir séduit une jeune femme qu'ils convoitaient depuis des années… _Vraiment tous des abrutis,_ songea Harry.

Pour la première fois, cependant, son regard croisa celui de sa copie quasi-conforme. Sa gorge se serra légèrement, mais il soutint les yeux noisette de James Potter jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte. Le Maraudeur n'avait manifesté aucune hostilité, ni même de curiosité, mais Harry était à peu près sûr que James se méfiait de lui. Mais il n'en éprouva aucune peine : si lui-même se retrouvait brusquement confronté à son sosie, il aurait du mal à lui faire confiance ou à ne pas le soupçonner de quelque chose.

Pénétrant dans la classe, les élèves se répandirent dans tous les sens pour rejoindre leurs tables préférées ou leurs voisins les plus agréables. Et comme partout, Harry remarqua que chacune des quatre maisons occupait un coin particulier. _Une excellente démonstration de division, _se dit-il en suivant Leandra vers une table libre, derrière les Serdaigle.

Debout sur son bureau, le minuscule professeur Flitwick lança un sortilège sur la porte pour la refermer et attendit que les élèves aient sortit leurs affaires pour prendre la parole.

‒ Bonjour à tous ! lança-t-il de sa voix flutée. Nous voici enfin dans la dernière ligne droite de vos études et cette année, plus que toutes les précédentes, sera décisive pour votre avenir. Vos examens d'Aspic détermineront, en effet, si vous pouvez faire le métier que vous visez, alors je vous encourage vivement à vous remettre dans le bain, ou vous serez rapidement à la traîne. Cependant, pas d'inquiétude : comme tous les ans, les professeurs mettent à votre disposition des cours de rattrapage.

« Malgré ce que vous pourriez croire, professeurs et élèves ont le même objectif : vous offrir à votre sortie de Poudlard toutes les compétences pour mener une vie prospère et, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, nous tenons absolument à vous armer au mieux pour affronter une vie à l'extérieur de l'école.

« Je vous informe donc que, courant du mois d'août, une importante réunion s'est tenue entre les professeurs et le conseil d'administration. Le directeur pense, en effet, que vous êtes l'une des générations les plus prometteuses. Nous avons abordé plusieurs sujets, bien entendu, mais le plus important reste celui du programme scolaire : il sera sensiblement plus développé qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais pas de panique, nous irons doucement. »

Tandis que les élèves échangeaient des regards divers, le professeur Flitwick se tourna vers le tableau et agita sa baguette. Comme tracés par une craie invisible, des mots annoncèrent toute une liste de chapitres qui seraient étudiés dans l'année en cours de Sortilèges.

‒ Pour aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons de révisions, annonça le minuscule professeur. La semaine prochaine, nous commencerons sérieusement le programme, mais nous y reviendrons en temps voulu. Pour cette heure-ci, vous répondrez à une petite interrogation. Ensuite, pour la deuxième heure, nous passerons à la pratique.

Sur un coup de baguette, le professeur Flitwick fit voler une pile de parchemins posée jusqu'à présent à côté de lui. S'écartant les uns des autres, les parchemins rejoignirent chaque table en glissant jusqu'au bord pour s'arrêter devant les étudiants. Harry baissa les yeux, puis compara son interrogation à celle de Leandra. Elles étaient différentes. Visiblement, chaque élève serait contraint de se débrouiller par lui-même.

Confronté pour la première fois à un examen, même mineur, Harry réalisa tout à coup qu'il ne se souvenait presque plus de ce qu'il avait appris l'année précédente. Entre les manigances de Malefoy, ses responsabilités de capitaine, Ginny, les attitudes de Ron et d'Hermione, les cours avec Dumbledore, la mort de celui-ci et le stratagème de Scrimgeour pour l'inciter à applaudir les agissements du ministère… Il semblait à Harry que ses cours avaient occupé une place très minime lors de sa sixième année.

Passant les questions qui lui posaient problème, il s'intéressa à toutes celles dont il connaissait les réponses. Le professeur Flitwick paraissait avoir mélangé toutes les années précédentes en un unique questionnaire, et Harry ne douta pas un seul instant que c'était autant pour s'assurer des connaissances de ses étudiants les plus anciens que pour tester celles des nouveaux.

Lorsqu'il eut répondu à toutes les questions simples, il revint aux plus difficiles. Il était plutôt contrariant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne connaissait pas certaines réponses, mais il était davantage énervant d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue sans réussir à la formuler. La tête entre les mains et les sourcils froncés, Harry contemplait son parchemin d'un œil irrité.

A mesure que la fin de la première heure approchait, les étudiants finissaient et ne manquaient pas de le montrer. Les bras croisés, Rosier regardait autour de lui d'un air indifférent ; la main sous le menton et le coude sur la table, un Poufsouffle affichait une expression somnolente ; à quelques tables de là, les mains derrière la tête et se balançant sur sa chaise, Sirius regardait le plafond d'un œil vitreux. D'autres les rejoignirent, mais Harry restait toujours coincé.

Certes, quelques souvenirs lui avaient permis de répondre à la majorité des questions, mais les minutes s'écoulaient et l'approche de la fin de l'heure l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il aurait pu demander à Leandra, qui observait d'un air curieux chacune des fenêtres de la pièce, mais son agacement le lui interdisait. Il n'avait jamais hésité à demander de l'aide à Hermione pourtant, mais une partie de son esprit refusait tout simplement qu'il sollicite la magnifique blonde.

‒ Arrête, chuchota Leandra.

Harry cilla. Tout au moins, il le crut, mais ses paupières ne s'abaissèrent jamais. Comme si un voile de ténèbres s'était momentanément installé devant ses pupilles pour l'aveugler. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner, cependant : dans un fracas, toutes les fenêtres explosèrent. Des cris résonnèrent dans toute la classe, tandis que des bris de verre pleuvaient sur les étudiants assis à proximité.

‒ Allons, allons ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick, aussi stupéfait que les élèves.

Il fit un grand mouvement de baguette. Dans un tintement, les bouts de verre se réunirent dans les airs pour reformer les vitres brisées, qui regagnèrent leurs encadrements dans les fenêtres.

Le professeur Flitwick descendit de son bureau grâce aux piles de livres qui formaient un petit escalier, puis il se précipita vers les élèves qui affichaient des coupures. Harry, cependant, n'y prêta aucune attention : Leandra l'observait de son air curieux si particulier, comme s'il venait de dire ou faire quelque chose à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue.

La magnifique blonde détourna rapidement les yeux, visiblement consciente que des étudiants pourraient remarquer son intérêt suspect pour Harry. Celui-ci, toutefois, sentit qu'au moins un élève avait surpris l'échange visuel. Avant même d'avoir tourné la tête, il sut que le témoin se révélerait être Demetra Coldtrip, décidément déterminée à le soupçonner de tout et de rien.

La deuxième heure de cours fut assez pénible. D'abord parce que Harry repensait à la réponse manquante de son parchemin, mais aussi parce que Coldtrip ne cessa de lui lancer des regards méfiants jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose d'autre explose. _Mais c'est quoi son problème, à celle-là ?_ maugréait Harry chaque fois qu'il sentait le regard froid et suspicieux de la Serpentard se poser sur lui.

Harry fut soulagé que la cloche retentisse. L'épreuve pratique l'avait un peu rassuré, en outre, car aucun de ses sortilèges n'avait raté, mais l'explosion des fenêtres le travaillait toujours. Ce fut donc délibérément qu'il entraîna Leandra par un autre chemin que les autres pour rejoindre la classe de métamorphose.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Tu as réussi ton premier sortilège de magie spirituelle, répondit Leandra d'un air joyeux.

‒ Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry.

‒ C'était presque involontaire, bien sûr, reconnut-elle, mais tu l'as quand même réussi.

En réalité, c'était totalement involontaire. Leandra sembla lire ses pensées, sans le regarder :

‒ Non, c'était presque involontaire, assura-t-elle. L'esprit n'est pas un bloc, c'est un complexe composé de plusieurs secteurs. Pendant que ta pensée vive s'énervait sur ton interrogation, un secteur que tu ne contrôles pas encore s'est agacé des manifestations suffisantes des étudiants qui avaient terminé. Tu remarqueras que tous ces élèves se trouvaient près des fenêtres quand elles ont explosé…

Harry la regarda, l'air interdit. Maintenant qu'elle le lui disait, il était vrai que les étudiants les plus démonstratifs de leur facilité à répondre aux questions se trouvaient près des fenêtres… Il se demandait toutefois comment Leandra avait senti qu'il s'apprêtait à les faire exploser et, là encore, la magnifique blonde anticipa :

‒ J'ai eu un sérieux doute, avoua-t-elle d'un air rieur. Pour quelqu'un d'expérimenter, et grâce à ma nature, je peux repérer la manifestation d'un esprit s'activant à utiliser la magie, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était toi. Le sortilège de Vibration n'est pas vraiment du niveau d'un tout jeune débutant, en fait.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir être satisfait d'avoir exécuté un premier sortilège de magie spirituelle parfait, en partie parce qu'il l'avait fait involontairement et qu'il serait incapable de recommencer quand bon lui semblerait. Néanmoins, cette réussite était encourageante : c'était la preuve qu'il évoluait.

‒ Au fait, c'était comment ta visite de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

Il préférait changer de sujet, d'autant qu'ils approchaient du Grand Escalier.

‒ Très amusant, répondit Leandra d'un ton joyeux, mais nous n'avons pas encore fini. Sonia a voulu me présenter tous les portraits du Grand Escalier. Elles sont très gentilles et très drôles, mais je crois que Sonia est un peu folle. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait un placard à balais, elle se tournait vers Lily avec espoir.

Et visiblement, c'était pour une raison bien précise qui, normalement, occupait surtout l'esprit des jeunes hommes. Harry, cependant, se surprit à en sourire, comme si l'idée que Lily puisse suivre Sonia dans un placard à balais ne le dérangeait pas. Comme si, en fait, il commençait à se faire à l'idée que Lily n'était et ne serait jamais sa mère…

Mais pouvait-il seulement faire autrement ? Ses parents avaient désormais le même âge et les mêmes cours que lui. Et, apparemment, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'ils commenceraient à sortir ensemble… pas tant qu'il y aurait Sonia, en tout cas. Harry fronça les sourcils. Etait-il possible que, dans son ancienne vie, la petite brune ait été tuée pendant la septième année des Maraudeurs ? Ou s'agissait-il d'une des modifications engendrées par la Prophétie ?

Leandra lui avait dit que, lorsqu'il était mort dans son ancienne vie, la Pierre d'Astaroth avait ramené le monde à l'époque de son créateur. Elle avait également affirmé que certains détails avaient été modifiés… Se pouvait-il que Sonia Campbell n'ait existé que dans cette vie ?

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de méditer là-dessus, il sentait un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. Il le savait, pourtant : il était inutile qu'il cherche à se renseigner sur les choses qui avaient changé entre ses deux vies. Il appartenait à celle-ci. Il lui fallait vivre avec cette réalité, à présent.


	23. Etrange Progrès

_Bienvenue dans mon premier chapitre : le Duel._

_Sans doute te demanderas-tu ce que vient faire le duel dans un journal intime rédigé pour être un guide à travers mes connaissances… Eh bien, je te répondrai : rien. Or, il est important de faire le point sur les choses les plus bénignes du monde de la sorcellerie. Je commence donc par aborder le Duel._

_Qu'est-ce qu'un bon duelliste ? Le sais-tu ? Sans doute crois-tu le savoir, ou peut-être le sais-tu vraiment, je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est important que tu connaisses les astuces du duelliste accompli. Quelles sont les qualités primordiales d'un excellent duelliste ? _

Harry interrompit sa lecture. Quelles étaient les qualités primordiales d'un excellent duelliste, il n'en savait rien. Néanmoins, ces nombreuses questions étaient intéressantes. Elles n'avaient pas été posées par hasard, lui semblait-il : Groves voulait qu'il se les pose et qu'il réfléchisse à la réponse avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

Qu'était donc un bon duelliste ? Lord Voldemort était un redoutable duelliste, et Dumbledore l'était tout autant. Quels étaient leurs points communs ? Un grand savoir, à n'en pas douter, et surtout une puissance supérieure à la moyenne. Harry reprit sa lecture pour vérifier :

_A Poudlard, je suis le meilleur duelliste. Non pas parce que je suis rapide, non pas parce que je possède de grandes connaissances, mais simplement parce que je sais me battre. Puissance et connaissances sont des atouts, mais ils ne sont pas indispensables. Un excellent duelliste se compose de quatre qualités, dont deux facultatives._

_La plus importante de toutes, c'est la stratégie. Dévoiler son pouvoir dès le début n'est pas un choix judicieux, car l'adversaire comprend rapidement à qui il a affaire et se méfie. Cache tes connaissances un maximum pour surprendre, et tu auras plus de chance de vaincre. Si tu dois te retrouver face à quelqu'un qui te connaît bien et connaît tes limites, opte pour un rythme et habitue ton adversaire à une certaine cadence. Le moment venu, tu pourras passer à l'étape suivante et le prendre au dépourvu._

_La deuxième qualité est la connaissance. Plus tu en sais, plus tu es protégé. Une fois que tu te sentiras à l'aise avec mes sortilèges, tu bénéficieras d'un avantage certain sur ton adversaire, car personne ne les a jamais connus. Il faut être très prudent : dès que tu apprends l'existence d'un sortilège, il faut se renseigner sur le moyen de le contrer. Certains boucliers sont solides face à plusieurs maléfices, mais il faut prendre en compte que ton bouclier ne sera jamais une protection infaillible._

_La troisième qualité est un plus non négligeable, mais pas indispensable. A savoir, la vivacité du corps comme de l'esprit. La règle ultime étant de ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, il faut un jour s'attendre à rencontrer un duelliste qui décochera une pluie de sortilèges dans un délai très court. Si ses connaissances dépassent les tiennes, l'esquive devient ton alliée, mais il faut encore que tu saches esquiver._

_La quatrième qualité est la puissance mais, rien que lors de ma première année, je tenais déjà tête à des septième année. Comme quoi, la puissance n'est pas la clé de tout. Cependant, il est préférable d'en posséder une qui soit suffisante pour affronter un homme prêt à tout : rien, ni personne, n'est plus dangereux qu'un duelliste désespéré. La magie mentale est un outil bien pratique, car elle te permettra de gérer la puissance d'un sortilège._

_Pour toutes ses qualités, tu trouveras un soutien. Comme tu l'auras compris, j'ai la manie de créer des endroits dans le château. Outre mon laboratoire, il y a la salle d'entraînement dont j'ai révélée l'existence au début du journal intime. La connaissance se trouve dans toutes mes bibliothèques, mais le reste t'attend dans cette pièce du cinquième étage._

_A propos de ma manie à créer des salles secrètes, je t'offre la possibilité de pouvoir tester tes progrès. Quand j'étais en cinquième année, j'ai entendu parler d'une étrange histoire sur des portraits particulièrement obscènes que l'ancien directeur avait enfermés dans un endroit que personne n'a jamais trouvé. Personne, sauf moi. Il se trouve que j'ai déménagé ces portraits dans un lieu sûr, et que j'ai confié à l'un d'eux une petite devinette._

_Cette devinette te conduira directement à une salle de mon œuvre. Bien évidemment, j'ai pris soin de la protéger mais, su tu gardes un rythme régulier dans ton apprentissage, tu pourras l'atteindre en moins d'un mois. A condition que tu élucides la devinette, bien entendu. _

_Et comme je suis sadique, je ne te dirai pas où sont entreposés les portraits. Sache seulement ceci : une porte qui glousse est une chose, mais une porte qui ricane en est une autre. A toi de découvrir où est la porte qui ricane._

Harry referma le journal intime pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Groves était aussi intrigant que fascinant. En réalité, Harry était plus tenté de suivre l'enseignement du Serpentard que de Lorca, même s'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une pensée en l'air. Dès que Lorca lui fournirait un livre de la bibliothèque de Guard, il considérerait que l'enseignement de Damar serait bien plus intéressant que celui de Groves.

Etendu dans son lit, Harry roula sur le côté pour s'approcher du bord et glissa le journal entre le sommier et le matelas. Pour la première fois, il profitait du dortoir de Serpentard. Les autres paraissaient avoir pour habitude de trainer dans la salle commune après le dîner, et c'était tant mieux. Toutefois, il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Certes, il aurait pu continuer sa lecture du journal intime, mais il préférait procéder par étape : la précipitation, il le savait, n'était pas la meilleure solution. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de poursuivre, car au moment même où il se leva, une fumée noire explosa face à lui. Une main jaillit de la brume pour se refermer sur son col, et le dortoir disparut un instant après dans un nouveau brouillard obscur.

La fumée se dissipa rapidement. Face à lui, Harry reconnut la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, qui tentait stupidement d'apprendre l'art de la danse à des trolls. Il tourna la tête vers Allandra et remarqua que la sublime jeune femme était aussi froide qu'à l'ordinaire. _Un jour, peut-être, elle me saluera d'un sourire_, marmonna-t-il mentalement.

‒ Tu ne veux pas que je me foute à poil aussi, pendant t'y es ? répliqua sèchement Allandra.

L'espace d'un bref instant, Harry fut tenté de répondre par l'affirmative, mais il se ravisa juste à temps en se maudissant d'être aussi sensible à la silhouette des jumelles. Allandra dut sentir son trouble, car elle afficha un sourire goguenard dont elle avait le secret :

‒ T'es bien un mec, toi, commenta-t-elle.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi difficile de discuter avec Allandra ? Harry savait qu'elle avait le chic pour dire les mots qu'il fallait pour bloquer une conversation, mais l'idée d'admettre à lui-même son incapacité à trouver une réplique l'agaçait singulièrement.

Préférant changer de sujet plutôt que de tenter Allandra dans un nouvel échange de vannes en tous genres et de critiques bien senties, il lança un regard vers le mur dans lequel apparaissait la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

‒ Besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Prétentieux, rétorqua Allandra d'un ton méprisant. Tu as expliqué à Lorca comment il fallait s'y prendre pour faire apparaître la porte ! Je t'ai amené ici pour ton entraînement, couillon, et tu as intérêt à m'impressionner…

A l'évidence, Allandra était de mauvaise humeur, mais Harry s'épargna toute pensée au sujet de l'attitude de la magnifique brune. Celle-ci amorçait déjà un pas lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui. Harry sursauta légèrement, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle l'attaque, mais la Nehoryn ne lui voulait apparemment aucun mal. Le regard calculateur, elle paraissait avoir découvert une chose qui échappait totalement à Harry.

‒ Quoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

‒ Rien… prétendit-elle.

Que pouvait-elle bien avoir remarqué ? Harry se le demandait bien tandis qu'elle entamait ses trois passages entre la fenêtre et le grand vase blanc, plus grand qu'elle. Sa mauvaise humeur n'apparaissait plus, comme si sa découverte l'avait effacée pour la remplacer par une franche perplexité.

Au troisième passage, la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut dans le mur. Emboîtant le pas à Allandra, Harry la laissa ouvrir le panneau et pénétra à sa suite en balayant la salle des yeux.

C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire ne contenant aucun meuble, à l'exception de deux gros fauteuils. Toute une partie de l'endroit était jonchée de matelas moelleux, mais Harry n'en fut pas rassuré : la méthode d'enseignement d'Allandra était assez brutale et l'idée qu'elle puisse être de mauvaise humeur n'était pas de nature à l'apaiser. Malgré tout, il referma la porte et la suivit à travers la salle.

‒ Normalement, on aurait dû commencer la pratique, déclara Allandra, mais Lorca estime que l'urgence est dans la théorie. Tu développes rapidement ta magie spirituelle, mais tu n'arrives pas à la contrôler. Or, sans contrôle, la magie spirituelle est dangereuse, aussi bien pour celles et ceux qui t'entourent que pour toi-même.

‒ Donc ? demanda Harry.

‒ Donc, nous allons faire de la pratique, répondit Allandra d'un ton dégagé.

Harry la regarda, déconcerté.

‒ Mais Lorca…

‒ Lorca est Lorca, avec ses méthodes d'enseignement, coupa Allandra. J'ai les miennes et, de toute évidence, je suis la plus apte à t'apprendre la magie spirituelle.

Harry haussa les sourcils, assez surpris, mais Allandra le remarqua et eut un sourire narquois :

‒ Ton incapacité déplorable à contrôler tes émotions présente un atout répondant parfaitement à ma méthode d'enseignement, dit-elle. Ta magie spirituelle se manifeste en fonction du degré de tes sentiments, et je compte bien en profiter pour t'ouvrir la voie à sa maîtrise.

Harry ne chercha même pas à la contredire. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la rapidité très étonnante avec laquelle il avait échappé au poignard d'Allandra lors de leur première visite, et de son succès relatif lors de l'exercice au cours duquel il avait réussi à diminuer les effets du dernier sortilège de la magnifique brune. L'instinct de survie et de préserver sa dignité avaient été d'un grand secours, ce soir-là.

D'un regard, Allandra l'invita à rejoindre les matelas. Assez nerveux quant au sortilège que la sublime Nehoryn utiliserait, Harry quitta son fauteuil et s'avança jusqu'aux matelas. Le pied à peine posé dessus, quelque chose le percuta dans le dos et l'envoya valdinguer dans les airs. Il ne fut pas mécontent de la présence des matelas, qui amortirent considérablement sa chute.

_Elle pourrait au moins attendre que je sois prêt, _maugréa-t-il en se relevant. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un éclat rougeâtre et recula précipitamment, manquant de trébucher, mais esquivant la sphère de lumière écarlate. Celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs, comme téléguidée, puis replongea vers lui à une vitesse surprenante. Et cette fois-ci, Harry put saluer son expérience d'attrapeur de Quidditch habitué à échapper aux Cognards.

Comment pouvait-il faire appel à la magie spirituelle si Allandra ne lui laissait pas un moment de répit ? Harry le savait, bien sûr : elle voulait l'énerver, mais il savait aussi que l'objectif de cet exercice était surtout de l'amener à contrôler ses émotions. Néanmoins, même sans utiliser la magie spirituelle, il se débrouillait plutôt bien : il parvint esquiver chacun des assauts de cet étrange sortilège télécommandé.

A peine eut-il estimé qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, un deuxième sortilège le heurta dans le dos pour le contredire. Il entendit Allandra ricaner avec malveillance, tandis que la deuxième sphère écarlate rejoignait pour la première pour lancer un assaut double. Malgré l'allusion aux Cognards, Harry n'était pas aussi à l'aise que lors d'un match : les matelas moelleux n'étaient pas des alliés, car ses pieds s'enfonçaient à chaque fois et handicapaient ses appuis.

Cependant, il parvint quand même à minimiser les chocs, profitant que les sortilèges attaquent en même temps. Allandra, toutefois, paraissait comprendre son habileté à esquiver, car elle se mit rapidement en quête d'envoyer les sortilèges l'un après l'autre pour compliquer les choses et agacer davantage Harry, qui commençait à fatiguer sérieusement.

S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de se débarrasser des sortilèges, il en prendrait plein la poire. Cette éventualité lui ramena à l'esprit qu'il lui fallait absolument garder son calme et se concentrer sur les sortilèges non pas avec ses yeux, mais avec son esprit. Or, depuis qu'une nouvelle sphère était apparue, il avait complètement oublié la règle principale pour utiliser la magie spirituelle.

Le problème restait toutefois le même que lorsqu'il était confronté qu'à un seul sortilège : son « professeur » ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit pour se concentrer.

_Détends-toi !_

La voix désincarnée prit Harry de court, si bien qu'un sortilège l'atteignit à l'épaule. Projeté à cinq mètres de sa position, Harry rebondit lourdement sur un matelas mais roula aussitôt pour éviter une éventuelle attaque aérienne et piquée du second maléfice.

_Observe._

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne se laissa pas surprendre, mais il commençait à se demander d'où venait cette voix. C'était la même qui l'avait attiré jusqu'au laboratoire ; or, il était à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus des sous-sols ! Comment pouvait-elle lui parvenir ?

Harry regretta rapidement de s'être laissé distraire, car les deux sortilèges le frappèrent sans la moindre douceur et l'envoyèrent voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le matelas, cette fois-ci, eut bien du mal à amortir sa chute. Le souffle coupé et les côtes douloureuses, Harry se redressa à grand-peine. Il aurait préféré rester couché un peu, mais les sphères se précipitaient déjà vers lui.

_Observe_… lui avait dit la voix désincarnée. Observer quoi ? Harry se le demandait bien, mais il ne médita pas plus longtemps dessus. Se baissant pour échapper au premier sortilège, il dut se contorsionner pour esquiver le second et faillit recevoir le premier, décidément déterminé à lui interdire toute liberté de mouvement, en pleine tête. Reculant précipitamment, Harry lança un regard à chaque globe écarlate.

A l'évidence, c'était les sortilèges qu'il était censé observer. A part leur forme sphérique, il ne leur trouvait rien de particulier. Même leur téléguidage ne l'étonnait pas : le contrôle total des sortilèges était un des nombreux atouts apportés par la magie spirituelle. Allandra pouvait les faire disparaître quand bon lui semblait, leur faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait… comme titiller Harry.

Les deux sortilèges se précipitèrent de nouveau, l'un plus en retrait que l'autre. Harry bondit à gauche pour éviter le premier, mais son regard fut presque aussitôt attiré par quelque chose de très insolite. Il n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais il lui semblait avoir lu un motif au cœur de la sphère écarlate. Sa distraction lui coûta néanmoins de recevoir l'autre sort en pleine poitrine.

A nouveau projeté dans les airs, Harry perdit brusquement la vue. L'espace d'un instant, il eut la certitude d'avoir percuté un mur trop violemment et de s'être évanoui ; mais une lueur verte perça presque aussitôt les ténèbres et s'approcha de lui. Dans le silence oppressant, un mince bourdonnement résonna à mesure que la lumière approchait.

C'était une sphère identique aux sortilèges d'Allandra. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, Harry distingua un symbole qu'il était presque certain d'avoir vu sur le cadran de l'horloge du bureau du rez-de-chaussée, chez lui. Méfiant, Harry tendit lentement la main vers le globe verdâtre, se demandant bien s'il ne s'était pas réellement évanoui.

Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le sortilège, qui se volatilisa dans un faible claquement. Si Harry ne s'en étonna pas, il fut singulièrement surpris de voir apparaître autour de lui un petit dôme vert émeraude juste assez haut pour le contenir. Alors, brusquement, une douleur aiguë lui transperça la tête, tandis qu'un bourdonnement inintelligible résonnait dans son esprit.

Puis, tout aussi brusquement, la douleur disparut et Harry rouvrit les yeux, étendu sur l'un des matelas de la salle d'entraînement. Se redressant, il remarqua qu'Allandra n'avait pas bougé et attendait patiemment qu'il se relève. Mais la magnifique brune n'était qu'un détail : ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était l'étrange et soudaine tranquillité de son esprit.

Que s'était-il passé ? Apparemment, il ne s'était évanoui que quelques instants… et pourtant, le mur le plus proche était à cinq bons mètres de lui. Que s'était-il passé ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il se releva quand même en contemplant la main avec laquelle il avait touché le sort verdâtre._ Je deviens cinglé_, pensa-t-il avec une sérénité déconcertante.

Les deux sortilèges se tenaient de chaque côté de lui, l'un devant et l'autre derrière. Il en avait conscience, bien qu'il ne leur ait jeté aucun regard. Plus étrange, il les sentit plus qu'il ne les vit repartir à l'assaut et serra le poing qu'il observait depuis qu'il s'était remis debout. Quasi-instantanément, un fourmillement parcourut tout son corps, depuis ses pieds jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

Alors, jaillissant de sa peau elle-même, une mince barrière verdâtre l'enveloppa pour reformer le dôme qui l'avait enveloppé dans son rêve – ou son délire. Il ne s'en étonna pas, comme s'il avait toujours su, au fond de lui-même, ce qu'il se produirait. Il aperçut Allandra se redresser, cependant, mais se concentra surtout sur son dôme, que les sortilèges percutèrent.

Le choc fit disparaître les sphères en même temps que le dôme, et Harry manqua de trébucher comme si elles l'avaient directement heurté. Néanmoins, Harry n'éprouva aucune joie d'avoir réussi : son bouclier nécessitait encore quelques progrès, et la manière dont il en avait appris l'invocation le perturbait toujours autant, voire plus qu'à son réveil.

‒ Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu es un génie, lança Allandra.

Harry tourna son regard vers elle. La magnifique brune l'observait d'un air calculateur, quasi-soupçonneux, comme si elle le suspectait de quelque chose.

‒ Ou alors que tu n'es pas aussi humain que tu le crois, ajouta-t-il.

Harry doutait être un génie, mais il doutait encore plus de ne pas être humain. Quelle que fut l'explication à ses progrès apparemment fulgurants, l'effort fournit pendant tout l'exercice se fit ressentir d'un coup. Brusquement épuisé, Harry quitta le grand tapis de matelas, espérant de tout cœur que la Nehoryn le ramènerait rapidement dans son dortoir.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'Allandra le fixe aussi intensément comme si elle soupçonnait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, mais il était pour l'heure trop fatigué pour y prêter d'attention.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir.


	24. Le Marché

Le cours le plus attendu étant la défense contre les forces du Mal, Harry ne s'étonna pas d'être souvent témoin d'une conversation des septième année sur leur impatience d'être à jeudi. S'ils étaient nombreux à s'intéresser au contenu du cours de Lorca, il n'étaient pas plus rares à être persuadés qu'ils pourraient peut-être la séduire pour obtenir quelques faveurs, autant scolaires que physiques.

Pour la première fois, cependant, Harry n'attendait pas particulièrement le premier cours de sa matière préférée : la lecture du journal intime de Groves lui demandait trop de temps, d'autant que le très ancien Serpentard se révélait être une personne de plus en plus surprenante. Arrivé au deuxième chapitre, traitant de la magie mentale, Harry s'était aperçu qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de la magie spirituelle, mais revisitée et, plus incroyable encore, simplifiée.

Depuis le lundi soir, Harry effectuait le tout premier exercice donné par Groves dans la partie « pratique » de son journal intime, à savoir :

_La magie mentale est un art particulièrement intéressant, car il offre des possibilités presque illimitées._

_Le tout premier exercice que je recommande dure environ une semaine, voire deux, s'il est un peu pratiqué chaque jour. Le but est simple : le cerveau contient d'innombrables questions et de pensées auxquelles je t'encourage de réfléchir. Apporte une réponse, même fausse, pour te débarrasser de cette pensée. Attention, il est important de n'en chasser aucune ! Il faut toutes les traiter, les analyser, pour pouvoir s'en libérer._

_Au bout d'une semaine ou deux, en fonction de ton rythme, tu t'apercevras que ton esprit sait mieux traiter les informations qu'il retient. Tu ne chercheras pas la petite bête, tu apporteras une réponse temporaire jusqu'à découvrir la vérité._

_Mais le plus intéressant se situe après l'échauffement : une fois que tu seras habitué à ne plus te torturer l'esprit, tu t'apercevras que tu as acquis une nouvelle sérénité. Tes pensées seront sous ton contrôle, ton observation des choses et des gens s'aiguisera, ton esprit s'ouvrira bien au-delà du monde physique._

_Le mieux serait sans doute que tu aies un ami avec toi. Demande-lui lancer un maléfice à côté de toi, et tu rendras compte qu'un sortilège n'est pas seulement une lumière à effets. Voici un secret, tant que j'y suis : chaque sort a son identité ! Tu comprendras sûrement mieux dans un des livres de ta bibliothèque._

Aussi Harry, chaque soir, restait étendu dans son lit en essayant d'apporter une explication ou une réponse à chaque pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Le plus gratifiant était sans conteste de s'apercevoir que son cerveau était moins rempli d'interrogations le lendemain. Et il paraissait évident que ses entraînements le métamorphosaient, car certains regards le dévisagèrent plus d'une fois tout au long des trois jours qui suivirent.

Le jeudi matin, Harry put se réveiller avec la satisfaction d'avoir vaincu, la veille, la pensée la plus entêtante, à savoir l'étonnante manière avec laquelle il avait appris le dôme. Elle lui avait posé des soucis du lundi jusqu'au mercredi soir, mais il avait finalement apporté l'explication la plus pertinente qu'il avait trouvée : le pouvoir transmis par la Pierre d'Astaroth lui était une fois de plus venu en aide.

Malgré son succès de la veille, cependant, Harry doutait fort de pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape : ce n'était pas après un seul succès qu'il pourrait prétendre maîtriser ses pensées ! Et si Groves recommandait une semaine d'entraînement, ce n'était certainement pas sans raison.

Après s'être lavé et préparé, Harry quitta le dortoir déjà déserté par ses camarades. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis la rentrée. Les apprentis Mangemorts restaient entre eux, Mirves se montrait de moins en moins dans la salle commune de Serpentard et dans le dortoir, et Harry se contentait largement de Leandra, Lily et Sonia.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, en réalité, c'était la relation entre les futurs Mangemorts et les filles de Serpentard. De mémoire, Harry ne les avait pas encore aperçus échanger la moindre parole et, même lors des repas, les deux groupes n'étaient jamais assis ensemble. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait prétendre être constamment dans leur périmètre. Etait-il possible qu'il y ait eu une quelconque discorde entre le trio féminin et le quatuor des aspirants Mangemorts ? Ou bien ne préféraient-ils pas être vus ensemble par les deux nouveaux ?

Aussitôt, Harry chercha une réponse à chacune de ces questions, comme s'il avait toujours eu ce réflexe. Selon lui, il était peu probable que les Serpentard s'évitent à cause de Mirves et lui, mais il doutait également qu'il y ait eu une quelconque hostilité entre les filles et les garçons : sept années d'animosité auraient sans aucun doute fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Pénétrant dans la Grande Salle bondée et bruyante, Harry se dirigea presque machinalement à la table de Serpentard. A ce qu'il avait cru comprendre en écoutant les conversations dans les couloirs et en croisant les regards des Gryffondor, sa présence n'était pas désirée, pas même à leur table. Harry avait donc prit l'habitude de s'installer avec ses camarades de maison, même s'ils ne lui accordaient presque aucune attention.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'asseyait à la table de Serpentard, le petit déjeuner prit une tournure beaucoup plus intéressante qu'à l'ordinaire. Non, personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour lui faire la conversation. A l'entrée des hiboux, cependant, une grande chouette piqua vers lui, accompagnée du moyen-duc lui apportant l'édition du jour de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

Assez surpris, Harry libéra rapidement les deux oiseaux, mais la chouette resta, apparemment bien décidée à recevoir une petite récompense. Harry lui tendit un toast puis déplia la lettre de la chouette.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Il me tardait de vous écrire pour vous renseigner sur les nouvelles car, malgré moi, Prerian a de sérieux doutes sur la confiance qu'il peut accorder à Horol… et bien évidemment, il ne lui livre que les informations bénignes._

_Or, j'ai la certitude que c'est une erreur, car Prerian projette quelque chose qui conduira très probablement à un massacre. Depuis quelque temps, nous sommes installés dans une région montagneuse et boisée, ce qui nous offre une excellente couverture contre les créatures ailées des Démons._

_Cependant, un éclaireur a découvert qu'une caverne, non loin, était utilisée par des Brekhars. Je vous épargne un cours bâclé sur ces créatures, les Nehoryn en savent certainement mieux que moi à leur propos._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Prerian semble croire que nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour nous lancer dans un assaut. Sauf que nous ignorons combien de Brekhars ont trouvé logis dans cet antre. Aussi je me tourne vers vous pour solliciter votre aide : pourriez-vous demander l'aide de Lorca ?_

_Nous sommes sans nouvelles de Horol depuis une semaine, et j'ignore comment je pourrais le joindre. Lorca est la seule qui puisse le contacter._

_Outre cette requête, je possède également quelques renseignements qui vous intéresseront. Le Mage noir semble négocier une alliance avec Malphas et Beherit, et il est fort probable qu'ils l'accueillent. Pour ce que j'en sais, ce Lord Voldemort est assez malfaisant et ambitieux pour s'attirer la sympathie des Démons. Et ses serviteurs pourraient leur offrir une précieuse aide, en particulier pour s'informer des décisions du ministère de la Magie._

_J'ai notamment appris que d'autres personnes avaient fait leur entrée à Poudlard avec vous : je vous invite à la plus grande méfiance, mon garçon. Si j'avais tout mon matériel, je pourrais sans doute obtenir des informations sur chacun d'entre eux, mais Prerian ne supporte pas de rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Or, enquêter me demanderait au moins une semaine pour les préparatifs._

_Donc, je m'en remets à vous, Harry : restez vigilant !_

_Ooghar._

Si Lord Voldemort réussissait réellement à rallier les Démons, il ne manquerait certainement pas d'explorer leur magie et celle des autres mondes. Et alors, même Dumbledore ne serait se présenter comme la plus grande crainte du Lord noir.

Néanmoins, l'inquiétude de Harry demeurait surtout sur l'issue du projet de Prerian. Lancer la moindre attaque sur cette caverne sans connaître l'effectif exact de ces Brekhars relevait plus du suicide que d'un assaut. _Cet imbécile attache trop d'importance à la Prophétie, il se croira invulnérable tant qu'il n'aura pas affronté Malphas et Beherit,_ songea Harry avec dédain. En plus, il mettait en danger tous ses soldats – et donc, l'opposition aux Démons !

Repliant la lettre, Harry lança un bref coup d'œil à la première page de _La Gazette du sorcier_, mais les journalistes paraissaient toujours aussi dépourvus d'informations intéressantes. Or, il n'attendait qu'une chose : que les reporters délivrent leurs découvertes sur le carnage survenu à Londres le jour de la rentrée.

Harry tourna les yeux, comme pris d'une inspiration soudaine. Le sixième année qu'il pensait – qu'il _savait_ ! – être son agresseur le soir de la rentrée l'observait, mais il s'empressa de faire dévier la trajectoire de son regard. _Lâche et peureux ! _ricana intérieurement Harry. _Ne sois pas aussi impatient… bientôt, je te donnerai une excellente raison d'avoir peur !_

Harry n'oubliait l'attaque du sixième année, mais il attendait d'avoir approfondi davantage sa lecture de la bibliothèque de Groves pour passer à l'acte. S'il voulait vraiment s'imposer, il lui fallait choquer, voire intimider, tous ses camarades, même s'il lui fallait pour cela passer outre ses convictions. Après tout, Groves le disait dans son journal intime vers la fin de son chapitre sur la magie :

_L'égoïsme – ou plutôt, la connerie – de l'humanité est un handicap sur « ce qui est ». Il n'y a qu'une chose qui soit vraie : un sortilège est utile, quel que soit ses effets. Quand un meurtrier utilise l'Avada Kedavra, c'est mal. Quand un homme de loi le lance, c'est « par nécessité ». Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face._

_A toi, Fourchelang, je t'offre la possibilité d'ouvrir ton esprit sur « ce qui est » pour te libérer de cette infâme connerie qu'est le « ce qui a été décidé ». Tout sortilège, néfaste ou non à ton adversaire, se propose d'être ton allié. En fonction de tes mœurs, tu en utiliseras certains que si la situation est critique, bien sûr, mais écoute cette petite anecdote qui te fera réfléchir._

_Quand j'étais en quatrième année, une fille de ma classe était très amoureuse de moi et, bien évidemment, je n'ai pas manqué l'occasion de m'intéresser à elle. Or, elle était à Serdaigle (il était donc scandaleux pour les Serpentard que j'ai une aventure avec elle), mais elle était née de parents Moldus. Je te laisse imaginer la situation dans laquelle je me suis retrouvé…_

_Quelques semaines plus tard, des racistes comme on n'en croise rarement ont voulu intimider ma compagne et l'ont neutralisée pour l'emmener au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Quand j'ai été alerté par la Dame Grise, je me suis précipité mais, à ma propre surprise, ce n'est pas moi qui suis intervenu le premier. Le professeur de Sortilèges de l'époque avait aperçu quatre silhouettes au sommet de la plus haute tour, et il s'était aussitôt mis en tête de sermonner ces quatre promeneurs._

_Hélas pour lui, il n'inspirait aucun respect à quiconque, et les trois Serpentard n'étaient pas de ceux qui s'écrasaient devant un professeur. Alors, l'enseignant s'est senti menacer lorsque les trois baguettes magiques se sont tournées vers lui, et son premier réflexe a été de lancer un sortilège de Désarmement._

_Un _Expelliarmus_ parfait, il faut le reconnaître. Car il a bien désarmé le premier Serpentard, sauf qu'il l'a aussi projeté dans les airs. Je suis arrivé au sommet de la tour au moment où ce crétin disparaissait de l'autre côté des remparts… _

Moralité de l'histoire : même le plus inoffensif des sortilèges pouvait causer la mort. Harry en avait rapidement prit conscience, et il semblait que Groves avait accompli l'un de ses objectifs majeurs : c'est-à-dire ouvrir l'esprit de Harry. Certes, Harry doutait fort qu'il irait jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un, à moins que la situation ne soit réellement critique et désespérée, mais certains des maléfices inventés par Groves lui seraient sûrement utiles.

Harry émergea finalement de ses pensées lorsqu'une silhouette s'assit en face de lui. S'il n'en fut pas particulièrement surpris, l'étonnement le gagna quand il réalisa que la jeune femme ne dépendait pas de Serpentard, mais de Poufsouffle.

‒ Hé, dégage, Stewart ! lança un cinquième année.

Les cheveux châtain coiffés en queue-de-cheval, Kimberley Stewart était une jolie fille. Harry la remarquait pour la première fois, mais il sentit en croisant son regard qu'elle n'était pas une jeune femme à sous-estimer. La Poufsouffle tourna ses yeux bruns vers le cinquième année et afficha un léger sourire torve. Le garçon déglutit, mais refusa de montrer une quelconque peur ou appréhension.

Reportant son attention sur Harry, Kimberley se pencha légèrement sur la table pour pouvoir parler le moins fort possible :

‒ Tu étais sérieux dans l'interview ? murmura-t-elle en le scrutant attentivement.

‒ Je mens rarement sur des sujets comme celui-ci, répondit Harry.

La Poufsouffle hocha légèrement la tête, très intéressée. Du coin de l'œil, Harry percevait tous les regards curieux ou intrigués tournés vers eux. Visiblement, la plupart des Serpentard avait la certitude qu'il se tramait quelque chose – sans doute parce que Kimberley Stewart n'aurait jamais pris la peine de s'approcher de leur table en temps normal.

‒ Tu pourrais m'accorder une autre interview pour partager tes… connaissances ? s'enquit la Poufsouffle.

Elle était très habile à masquer son avidité, mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Stewart cherchait à le faire parler pour pouvoir pondre un article détonant qui, peut-être, lui ouvrirait les portes d'un journal comme _La Gazette du sorcier_ à sa sortie de Poudlard.

‒ Très honnêtement, il n'est pas prudent que tu écrives un tel article, chuchota Harry.

‒ Ah ? lança la Poufsouffle d'un air hautain.

‒ A moins que tu ne saches tenir tête à des Mangemorts, bien sûr, poursuivit Harry. Car, tu as toutes les chances de t'attirer Ses foudres en publiant un tel article.

Chose à laquelle, visiblement, Kimberley n'avait pas du tout pensé. Stoïque, elle l'observa un moment puis reprit :

‒ Et toi, tu saurais tenir tête à des Mangemorts ? interrogea-t-elle.

‒ J'ai affronté des dangers que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, assura Harry. Et que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer dans tes cauchemars les plus fous.

Il songea qu'il en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais la Poufsouffle semblait le croire. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle l'observa fixement puis se pencha davantage :

‒ Faisons un marché, déclara-t-elle. Outre son stature d'obsédé incurable, Timothy Greed n'a jamais perdu un seul duel. Je te propose donc de l'affronter. Si tu perds, tu écriras un article à propos de ce que tu sais. Si tu gagnes, je te rendrai un service. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Un duel ? Harry médita rapidement sur cette idée. Les avantages seraient innombrables : tout d'abord, il gagnerait une certaine notoriété en remportant le duel contre Greed car, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, le Poufsouffle avait sûrement des ennemis dans les quatre maisons. Ensuite, Harry pourrait mettre en application tout ce que l'apprentissage de Groves lui apportait. Enfin, une victoire assurerait à Leandra une certaine tranquillité, à moins que Greed ne soit incapable de contrôler ses ardeurs…

Néanmoins, la défaite présentait certains inconvénients. Ecrire un article à cause d'un marché perdu était une idée insensée, même s'il lui permettrait de marquer les esprits. En outre, Greed pourrait croire que Leandra ne bénéficiait d'aucune protection ; or, elle savait sûrement mieux se défendre que n'importe qui. A cela s'ajouterait inévitablement le potin de sa défaite dans _Le Poudlard Caché_ et, donc, il serait la cible de plusieurs malveillants…

‒ Pourquoi pas, répondit-il finalement.

Kimberley parut légèrement surprise qu'il accepte, mais c'était justement ce que Harry voulait faire : l'étonner. En acceptant, il mettait une certaine pression sur Greed qui, forcément, aurait quelques questions en tête sur le niveau du nouveau Serpentard. A moins, bien sûr, que Greed soit totalement imbu de sa personne.

‒ Très bien, dit Kimberley. Et en admettant que tu gagnes, qu'est-ce que tu demanderais ?

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir une seconde pour connaître la réponse :

‒ Accéder à toutes vos archives, dit-il.

Kimberley arqua un sourcil. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle requête.

‒ Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Par curiosité, dit Harry. Comme tu l'auras sûrement remarqué, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami, ni de pote, et j'aimerai me faire ma propre opinion sur l'atmosphère qui règne à Poudlard. Grâce à toutes les anecdotes que vous avez récoltées.

La Poufsouffle parut hésiter. De toute évidence, elle tenait absolument à ce que les archives des journaux de Poudlard restent dans un endroit secret, connus seulement des journalistes. Sa curiosité, toutefois, sembla plus forte que son besoin de confidentialité.

‒ D'accord, céda-t-elle finalement, mais il ne faudra jamais en révéler l'endroit… à quiconque et, bien évidemment, en admettant que tu gagnes.

‒ Si je gagne, j'emporterai le secret du lieu des archives dans la tombe, assura Harry.


	25. Lorods

La simple venue de Kimberley Stewart à la table de Serpentard eut un effet impressionnant au sein des camarades de Harry. Si les cinquième année assis non loin lui balancèrent des regards méfiants, ils ne manquèrent pas non plus d'informer leurs voisins que la Poufsouffle et Harry paraissaient savoir quelque chose qui échappait à tout le monde.

Le plus étonnant se produisit lorsqu'il ramassa son sac et prit le chemin de la classe du Lorca : quand il atteignit les portes de la Grande Salle, un bras se referma sur le sien mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas du tout de Leandra. La petite et ravissante Ava Bowman lui fit un large sourire étincelant, mais son regard n'était pas en harmonie avec ses lèvres. A l'évidence, elle ne l'abordait que pour une raison : connaître la raison pour laquelle Kimberley était venue lui parler.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut Demetra Coldtrip et Lucy Greengrass qui les suivaient de près tout en gardant une certaine distance. Il reporta son attention sur Ava Bowman.

‒ Salut ! dit-elle d'un ton énergique.

‒ Salut, répondit Harry.

‒ Je suis Ava Bowman et je serais ta meilleure amie si tu réponds à mes questions.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

‒ J'ai déjà une meilleure amie, mais merci quand même, dit-il.

‒ Bah, tu pourras en avoir deux, comme ça ! Alors, elle te voulait quoi, Stewart ?

‒ Me parler de quelque chose que j'ai dit lors de l'interview, révéla Harry.

‒ Ah ? Et c'est quoi, ce quelque chose ?

‒ Tu le sauras quand le journal sera distribué.

Ava arqua légèrement un sourcil en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux bleu clair.

‒ C'est pas bien de ne pas coopérer quand on est nouveau, déclara-t-elle.

‒ Et en quoi ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier de marbre.

‒ Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes, répondit Ava avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

‒ J'y survivrai, assura-t-il.

‒ Pfff ! s'exclama Ava. T'es méchant !

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut que c'était Sonia qui était accrochée à son bras. Certes, Ava affichait des traits un peu plus adultes que le petit bout de femme, mais elles paraissaient avoir deux personnalités plus ou moins similaires. _En public, en tout cas,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement en se souvenant des révélations de Freddy Bones sur le rôle physique que la petite blonde jouait dans les vengeances du trio de Serpentard.

Ava garda le silence pendant quelques instants, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le Grand Escalier. Apparemment occupée à réviser sa stratégie pour lui arracher quelques informations, elle trouva finalement une solution et reprit avec entrain :

‒ Si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, je serais ta petite amie ! dit-elle.

Harry lui lança un regard en biais, amusé.

‒ Ne le prends pas mal, mais l'idée de sortir avec une demi-Vélane m'est insupportable.

‒ Ah ? s'étonna Ava. T'es raciste ?

Apparemment, ça ne la surprenait pas qu'il sache qu'elle était en partie Vélane.

‒ Non, répondit Harry. Sauf que je devrais me méfier de beaucoup trop de mecs… En plus, tu sembles avoir beaucoup de succès, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Une lueur méfiante passa dans le regard d'Ava. De toute évidence, elle venait de comprendre que Harry avait été prévenu du rôle qu'elle jouait dans les vengeances des Serpentard. Elle ne se laissa déstabilisée qu'un court instant, cependant, mais ses yeux n'affichèrent plus la même sympathie fausse. Elle parut tout à coup plus mature.

‒ Ne crois pas que tout le monde connaît nos petites opérations, dit-elle. Et fais attention de ne pas nous contrarier trop souvent. Et ne crois pas qu'être à Serpentard te protège de nous.

‒ Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, dit Harry.

‒ Bien, approuva Ava en souriant à nouveau. Alors, c'est quoi que tu as dit dans l'interview ?

Harry lui lança un regard moqueur.

‒ Bah quoi ? dit la Serpentard en haussant les épaules d'un air boudeur. J'aurais essayé…

Ils atteignirent bientôt la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Un peu surpris, Harry dut attendre d'avoir rejoint tous les étudiants pour qu'Ava le lâche enfin. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui fausserait compagnie avant. Apparemment, la petite blonde se moquait complètement que les garçons de Serpentard – et tous ses admirateurs – la voient au bras du nouveau.

Néanmoins, il pouvait s'agir-là d'une petite revanche : en se montrant au bras de Harry, elle le présentait comme quelqu'un qu'elle aimait bien et, inévitablement, attirait sur lui la jalousie de ses soupirants. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il n'y accorda pas davantage de réflexion.

Ava s'éloigna pour retrouver ses deux amies. Harry se désintéressa d'elles rapidement, car un détail venait de le frapper : la plupart des jeunes hommes. Certaines coiffures se voulaient être « avantageuses » pour conférer à leurs propriétaires un nouveau charme ; d'autres avaient mis une dose généreuse de parfum, et pas toujours de bon goût ; et d'autres encore avaient rétréci leur uniforme pour mettre en valeur leur musculature.

Désabusé, Harry contempla toute cette mascarade. _Mais c'est qu'ils veulent vraiment séduire Lorca ! _songea-t-il, ahuri. D'accord, la Nehoryn était très séduisante, mais c'était aussi l'un de leurs professeurs ! Et puis, il était peu probable qu'elle s'attache intimement à un étudiant…

‒ Ah, ce sont tes cheveux ?

Toute l'attention se tourna vers l'étudiant qui avait brisé le silence. Logan Mirves, qui n'avait pas fait le moindre effort vestimentaire pour Lorca, observait d'un air curieux la coiffure d'un Poufsouffle dont Harry ignorait totalement le nom. Plutôt grand, massif et le visage revêche, il semblait à Harry d'avoir toujours aperçu ce garçon en compagnie de Timothy Greed.

Harry, cependant, comprenait parfaitement la question de Mirves. Le Poufsouffle avait étalé une telle dose de gel dans ses cheveux qu'ils en étaient gluants, plaqués sur son crâne, vers le front. Si Harry n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il s'agissait bien de cheveux, il aurait juré que le garçon s'était posé sur la tête une poignée d'algues brunes…

Toutefois, contrairement à Mirves, Harry aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de faire sa remarque au Poufsouffle. Car non seulement le jeune homme dominait Mirves d'une bonne tête, mais il était au moins deux fois plus large que lui – et tout en muscles. Mais le plus imprudent restait surtout le fait que Mirves ait lancé cette critique au beau milieu des Poufsouffle, dont certains paraissaient déjà prêts à s'armer.

L'autorité de Greed apparut clairement aux yeux de Harry. D'un simple hochement de tête, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle calma tous ses camarades de maison. Logan Mirves continua d'observer la coiffure grotesque du jeune homme puis se détourna finalement pour lancer des regards critiques aux tenues et aux coupes des autres étudiants. _Ou bien il veut provoquer, ou bien il est complètement cinglé ; dans les deux cas, il est dans la merde,_ songea Harry.

A la seule force de son regard, Mirves s'attira l'antipathie de pas mal de monde. Il n'offrit pas d'autres commentaires, mais il ne dissimula pas la moquerie que lui inspirait certaines coupes et les uniformes rétrécis. Le regard de Harry fut bientôt attiré par l'apparition des Gryffondor, au fond du couloir, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait sur Lorca.

Laissant les autres étudiants pénétrer dans la classe, Harry eut un léger sourire lorsque Mirves passa devant Lorca en lui offrant un sourire charmeur caricatural, et très semblable à ceux que plusieurs garçons se permirent d'adresser à leur nouvelle enseignante. Rejoint par Leandra qui lui attrapa aussitôt le bras d'un air rayonnant, Harry entra enfin dans la salle en saluant Lily et Sonia d'un sourire.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, les élèves très studieux perdirent leurs places des premiers rangs : déterminés à se faire remarquer par Lorca, ses soupirants s'étaient assis à la tête de chaque rangée. Désabusées, certaines jeunes femmes les regardaient avec mépris ou préféraient attendre d'avoir Lorca dans leur champ de vision pour la toiser.

Lorca referma la porte derrière elle et traversa d'une démarche souple et agile la classe. Tirant sa baguette magique, elle fit un geste négligent derrière son dos. Dans un craquement bruyant, une grosse malle noire apparut entre les premières tables et le tableau. Une seconde plus tard, la grosse boîte se mit à remuer dans tous les sens tandis que d'étranges grognements étouffés imposaient un silence tendu dans toute la salle.

‒ Lorods, murmura Leandra.

Lorca s'assit calmement sur son bureau, les jambes croisées, observant les expressions de ses étudiants face à la malle. Dès qu'elle prit la parole, tout le monde reporta son attention sur elle même si, à plusieurs reprises, quelques élèves lancèrent des coups d'œil inquiets ou prudents vers la malle :

‒ C'est la première fois que j'enseigne, révéla-t-elle d'un ton neutre, mais Dumbledore ne m'a pas caché que vous étiez en retard en matière de défense contre les forces du Mal. Cependant, il ne doute pas de vos capacités. Personnellement, j'approuve à cent pour cent sa décision de se débarrasser du programme scolaire imposé par le ministère… et j'approuve encore plus son choix de m'offrir une totale autonomie en cours.

Elle lança un bref regard à la grosse malle noire, qui s'immobilisa. On aurait dit que le Lorod emprisonné à l'intérieur avait parfaitement senti l'œillade de Lorca. Et son inactivité soudaine laissa deviner à Harry que la créature avait interprété ce coup d'œil comme une menace.

‒ J'ai parcouru les notes de mes prédécesseurs, reprit Lorca à l'attention de la classe, et même si certains vous ont permis de faire de gros progrès, je considère leur méthode d'enseignement assez navrante. Certes, ils obéissaient au ministère de la Magie… Enfin bref, cette année sera décisive pour nous tous, alors autant vous préparer à devoir de grands efforts.

‒ Pour nous tous ? lança un Serdaigle d'un air surpris.

Le jeune homme sembla mal à l'aise lorsque Lorca posa son regard indifférent sur lui.

‒ J'imagine que tout le monde a entendu parler des évènements de Charing Cross Road le jour de la rentrée, non ? dit Lorca. J'ose espérer que la majorité d'entre vous n'a pas eu la naïveté de croire qu'il s'agissait-là d'un acte perpétré par les Mangemorts…

Les nombreux regards interloqués qui fusèrent de tous les côtés laissèrent deviner que l'espoir de Lorca était inutile : personne n'avait encore douté que les évènements de la rentrée étaient l'œuvre de Lord Voldemort.

‒ De toute façon, lança Mulciber, qui ça pourrait être d'autre ?! Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres est capable de…

‒ Non, l'interrompit Lorca avec un sourire goguenard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, c'est vrai, mais il n'arriverait pas plus à détruire une rue qu'à me vaincre en duel. Là où il lui faudrait une semaine pour détruire Poudlard, ça ne me prendrait qu'une journée. Le Mage noir est un novice en matière de magie, tout comme l'est Dumbledore.

Il sembla que les Serpentard – du moins, les garçons – n'aimeraient jamais leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Assez surpris, Harry remarqua que les filles se moquaient de l'opinion de Lorca concernant Lord Voldemort. Et tandis que les jeunes hommes fusillaient la Nehoryn du regard, Harry nota que le cours intéressait tellement Mirves au point qu'il s'offrit une petite sieste, le visage enfoui dans ses bras posés sur sa table.

‒ Alors, qui serait l'auteur de la destruction de Charing Cross Road ? demanda Sirius.

Lorca orienta son regard vers lui.

‒ Deux créatures bien plus dangereuses que le gentil petit Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-elle. Eux peuvent prétendre incarner les forces du Mal, et la créature enfermée dans cette malle vous en apportera la preuve… Avant de faire les présentations, toutefois, vous allez noter que, pour la semaine prochaine, je veux vingt centimètres de parchemin sur Hipposcodius l'Affabulateur.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal demandait un résumé sur un sorcier. Le plus insolite, c'était que l'objet de la recherche demandée par Lorca concernait précisément un sorcier : quel était le rapport entre cet Hipposcodius l'Affabulateur et les Démons ?

Instinctivement, Harry chercha une réponse à cette question. La seule explication qu'il trouva fut que, malgré les millénaires, un sorcier de ce monde était parvenu à sauvegarder une partie de l'histoire d'Astaroth. Etait-ce possible ? _Au point où j'en suis, je suis prêt à croire les trucs les plus dingues,_ songea-t-il en refermant son agenda.

Toutes les plumes s'arrêtèrent bientôt de parcourir les pages des agendas, qui se refermèrent à leur tour. L'atmosphère tendue qui avait succédé à la révélation de Lorca sur l'existence d'une autre puissance maléfique s'alourdit davantage à l'idée que, dans quelques instants, le nouvel enseignant de Poudlard leur apporterait la preuve de la menace représentée par les Démons.

‒ Les armées de Malphas et de Beherit se constituent de nombreuses créatures malfaisantes et sanguinaires, déclara Lorca. La créature qui a détruit Charing Cross Road était un Vol'dek, un familier ailé capable de subtiliser la magie d'un sorcier. Un Vol'dek pourrait vous dérober vos pouvoirs magiques, temporairement, ainsi que toutes vos connaissances.

« Néanmoins, cette malle ne contient aucun Vol'dek. Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur est à la fois pire et moins dangereux qu'un Vol'dek. C'est un Lorods. Littéralement, nous pourrions traduire ce mot par « bombe ». En sachant cela, vous devriez être capable de deviner la particularité d'un Lorods… »

Elle lança un regard interrogateur et circulaire. Un peu déconcerté par les étranges noms, tout le monde ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Lorca attendait une suggestion. Leandra avait levé la main avant que ses camarades n'aient reprit contenance.

‒ Miss Dumarais ? interrogea Lorca en lançant un imperceptible avertissement visuel à la très belle blonde.

‒ Ils explosent, proposa Leandra.

Naturellement, c'était la bonne réponse. Néanmoins, Harry soupçonna que c'était un peu plus élaboré, et Lorca confirma son soupçon rapidement :

‒ Cinq points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur. Oui, les Lorods explosent, mais qu'à la seule condition d'en avoir le pouvoir. Comme les Vol'dek, les Lorods sont capables d'emprunter de la magie à un sorcier. Plus ils en volent, plus leur explosion est violente. Il y a cependant deux différences entre le Vol'dek et le Lorods.

« La première, c'est que le Vol'dek n'a besoin que d'un contact physique pour emprunter son pouvoir à un sorcier. Le Lorods, lui, la puise dans le sang de sa victime en lui enfonçant deux crocs affutés dans la chair. La deuxième différence est la plus significative : si le Vol'dek est une créature naturelle, le Lorods a été _fabriqué_ par Malphas. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la classe, comme si les étudiants peinaient à enregistrer toutes les paroles de Lorca. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le silence fut rompu assez rapidement par quelqu'un d'autre que Leandra :

‒ Comme les gerfauts et les Inferi ? marmonna une voix rauque.

Tout le monde se retourna, et Harry comprit aussitôt pourquoi : le mot « gerfaut » n'avait rien à envier à « Vol'dek » et à « Lorods », d'un côté bizarrerie. Or, il semblait que Logan Mirves, fraîchement réveillé, possédait lui-même un vocabulaire insolite – et très compréhensible des Nehoryn présentes dans la classe.

Légèrement surprise, Leandra observait le ténébreux Serpentard tandis que, le regard neutre et fixe, Lorca regardait Mirves sans manifester la moindre émotion.

‒ Oui, dit-elle finalement. Plus comme les gerfauts que les Inferi. Pourquoi n'éclaireriez-vous pas vos camarades, Mirves ? Expliquez-leur donc ce qu'est un gerfaut, qu'ils comprennent un peu mieux ce qu'est un Lorods.

Mirves inspira profondément en levant les yeux au plafond et sembla réciter une leçon apprise par cœur :

‒ Parmi les légendes entourant l'alchimie, l'une des plus singulières est sans conteste celle du gerfaut. En 488 avant notre ère, un alchimiste romain prétendait qu'il était tout à fait possible de créer une créature grâce à son art. Soumis et lié à son créateur, le gerfaut peut posséder des capacités magiques en fonction de sa fabrication. Cela dit, l'alchimiste romain n'a jamais créé de gerfaut pour prouver sa théorie.

« Au début du nouveau millénaire de notre ère, une rumeur ramena le gerfaut au goût du jour. En 1003, un étudiant de Poudlard se promenait en compagnie d'un chat doté de l'usage de la parole et capable d'atteindre la taille d'un gros lion à tout moment. Les forces de l'ordre de ce siècle auraient alors tenté de capturer la créature et son créateur, sans succès. »

Lorca observa attentivement Mirves, mais détourna son regard assez vite tandis que le garçon étouffait un bâillement et replongeait la tête dans ses bras.

‒ Vingt points pour Serpentard, annonça Lorca. Un Lorods est un gerfaut. Il a été entièrement fabriqué par Malphas. Mais Malphas ayant des capacités hors-du-commun dans la fabrication de gerfauts, il a été contraint de donner un nom à chacune de ses créations.

« Nous savons que le Lorods a besoin du sang pour subtiliser son pouvoir à un sorcier, mais il est une chose à préciser : dans un souci de temps, Malphas n'a pas manqué de doter le Lorods d'une faculté lui permettant de répéter quasi-instantanément le sang le plus chargé en magie. Le Lorods s'attaquera toujours à la personne la plus puissante. Sa petite taille et sa rapidité lui confèrent de sérieux avantages.

« Néanmoins, le Lorods n'est pas la pire création de Malphas, mais nous y reviendrons. Vers la fin du mois, nous dédierons un cours complet sur Malphas, Beherit et leurs alliés. A présent que tout ça a été dit, je vais vous donner une interrogation pour évaluer moi-même le niveau de chacun d'entre vous. »


	26. Le Temple

Les propos tenus par Lorca pendant son cours avaient nourri les conversations pendant un très long moment. Les questions les plus récurrentes étant : « Vous croyez qu'elle peut réellement vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui ? », « Vous y croyez, vous, à cette histoire de Démons ? » ou encore « Pour qui elle se prend pour dire que Dumbledore est un novice ?! » Bref, Lorca avait réussi à marquer les esprits.

Néanmoins, les Serpentard – les futurs Mangemorts, en tout cas – attendirent la soirée pour se concerter. Pour ce que Harry en avait entendu, les quatre jeunes hommes s'intéressaient plus à l'existence de créatures surpuissantes plutôt qu'aux critiques de Lorca à l'égard de Voldemort mais, Harry n'en doutait pas, les quatre apprentis mages noirs ne supportaient déjà plus Lorca.

Toutefois, Harry eut rapidement d'autres choses en tête, car Milan Groves lui réservait encore une surprise : la pièce d'entraînement. Quand il avait enfin trouvé le portrait, ses occupants se prélassaient sous un arbre, profondément endormis. Le chaton noir, cependant, s'était réveillé. Sans trop y croire, Harry avait récité le mot de passe à voix basse, et une porte était apparue à côté du tableau, dans le mur.

A présent qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, Harry restait atterré. Pour commencer, l'endroit était énorme. Accroché au plafond, un grand lustre de cristal irradiait de lumière une épaisse pelouse vert émeraude. Les bougies se reflétaient en centaines de joyaux sur la surface d'une mare assez profonde et large pour que Harry puisse s'y noyer. Mais l'élément le plus insolite se trouvait être un unique banc en pierre, encerclé de quatre statues.

De taille d'homme, elles affichaient toutes les mêmes traits et contemplaient le banc. N'ayant plus aucun doute sur le génie de Groves, Harry s'avança sur la pelouse en remarquant, tout au fond, une autre porte. Ce qui l'intéressait, pour le moment, c'étaient les statues : si Groves les avait mises ici, ce n'était sûrement pas pour décorer. D'autant que dans son journal intime, il parlait d' « amis » qui aideraient Harry.

Harry s'assit sur le banc, un peu sceptique quant au soupçon né dans son esprit. Et pourtant, il avait parfaitement deviné. A peine fut-il installé que des lueurs diverses s'allumèrent dans les orbites vides des statues. Rouges pour l'un, verts pour l'autre, jaune pour le troisième et bleus pour le dernier, les yeux lumineux s'animèrent en pivotant vers Harry, avant que les corps des statues ne prennent vie.

Les statues descendirent de leurs minces piédestaux et se réunirent devant Harry.

‒ Bienvenue, déclara la statue aux yeux verts. Nous sommes les Gardiens du Temple. Nous te donnerons nos conseils, t'aideront dans ta recherche du savoir, partageront avec toi les astuces que notre créateur découvrit lors de ses entraînements et de ses expériences. Je suis Salazar, et j'excelle dans les sciences occultes.

‒ Je suis Helga, annonça la statue aux yeux jaunes, et j'excelle dans la magie élémentaire.

‒ Je suis Godric, dit celle aux yeux rouges, et j'excelle dans la magie offensive et défensive.

‒ Je suis Rowena, annonça la dernière, et j'excelle dans la magie mentale.

‒ Nos connaissances ne s'arrêtent pas à cela, reprit Salazar. Quel que soit ton domaine, nous y détenons un savoir qui te sera utile.

Effaré, Harry regarda chacune des quatre statues. Les pouvoirs de Groves étaient décidément très impressionnants, bien plus que Harry ne l'aurait imaginé – et ne l'imaginerait peut-être.

‒ Heu… dit-il d'une voix hésitante. J'apprends la magie mentale, pour le moment.

‒ Alors sache que tu commets une erreur, affirma Rowena.

‒ Heu… répéta Harry, surpris. C'est Groves qui m'a dit de commencer…

‒ De commencer, l'interrompit Godric.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre où les statues voulaient en venir. Apparemment, il avait mal interprété les notes de Groves : il avait commencé par la magie mentale, mais il était en droit d'apprendre autre chose en parallèle.

‒ Pour ce premier entraînement, intervint Salazar, nous t'expliquerons différentes choses. A ta prochaine venue, pense à emporter un journal intime. Ce n'est pas en suivant à la lettre tout ce que notre créateur t'a légué que tu évolueras. Il te faudra apprendre à être indépendant, libre et confiant.

‒ Nos connaissances te seront toujours utiles quand tu auras une idée, ajouta Helga.

Harry inscrivit le premier devoir dans sa mémoire : rapporter un journal intime.

‒ L'information la plus importante, dit Rowena, c'est que chaque élément de cette pièce a une utilité pour ton entraînement. Quand Godric te prendra en main, les murs seront primordiaux ; quand ce sera Salazar, la Sinistre Chambre sera votre terrain ; avec Helga, le sol et le bassin te serviront beaucoup ; quant à moi, c'est sur la tranquillité du Temple que tout reposera.

Harry hocha la tête, en se demandant quand même quels rôles joueraient tous ces éléments au cours de ses entraînements. Néanmoins, il était éclairé sur une chose : la mystérieuse porte, au fond, conduisait sûrement à la Sinistre Chambre.

‒ Et… que faîtes-vous, exactement ? demanda Harry avec maladresse.

‒ Les sciences occultes, répondit Salazar, sont mon art. Les potions, l'alchimie, la magie noire et la magie obscure, sont des domaines dans lesquels tu ne trouveras meilleur mentor que moi.

‒ La magie défensive et offensive, enchaîna Godric, sont mon art. Le duel est mon domaine et je t'apprendrai toutes les astuces pour devenir un duelliste accompli.

‒ La magie élémentaire est mon art, renchérit Helga. Sous ma tutelle, tu apprendras à interagir sur la nature, à créer des bourbiers, à faire onduler une pierre ou à faire monter la température d'un lac.

‒ La magie mentale est mon art, conclut Rowena. Avec moi, tu découvriras la puissance d'un bouclier mental, à jauger la puissance réelle d'un adversaire, à faire bouger des objets sans les toucher et même à interpréter les pensées d'autrui.

Si le programme était alléchant, Harry doutait fort de le finir d'ici la fin de l'année. Toutefois, Salazar avait prononcé deux mots qui lui trottaient encore dans l'esprit et l'intriguaient :

‒ Qu'est-ce que la magie obscure ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Une magie faisant appel aux ténèbres, répondit simplement Salazar.

‒ Mais sache que certaines de nos magies en requièrent d'autres, ajouta Helga. Ainsi, Godric ne pourra t'enseigner son art tant que ton niveau en magie mentale ne sera pas satisfaisant.

‒ Il te faudra, en outre, lire chaque livre traitant de nos magies respectives, dit Godric.

En d'autres mots, Harry devait suivre un long couloir obstrué par un tas de portes qu'il devrait ouvrir à condition de trouver la bonne clé au trousseau surchargé qu'il possédait.

‒ Est-ce qu'on peut commencer maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

Il était préférable de débuter le plus rapidement possible, et il sembla que les statues n'avaient rien contre ça, car Salazar, Godric et Helga retournèrent sur leur piédestal et s'endormirent de nouveau, leurs orbites s'éteignant.

‒ Ecartons-nous, suggéra Rowena.

Harry quitta le banc. Voir une statue se déplacer avec autant de légèreté que lui était singulier, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette vision étrange. Rowena s'arrêta finalement et se retourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus le détaillant attentivement – tout au moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il eut.

‒ La magie mentale ne requiert rien de particulier, à part une sensibilité spirituelle, indiqua la statue. Tu as déjà réussi un premier exercice, mais il te faut encore progresser. Nous passerons donc ce chapitre pour y revenir la semaine prochaine. Nous allons nous intéresser au bouclier, puisque tu l'as déjà réalisé. Le maîtrises-tu ?

‒ Heu… je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

‒ Alors, vérifions ! déclara Rowena. L'astuce n'est pas dans la concentration, mais dans l'état d'esprit. Désire te protéger et tu réussiras.

Harry remercia silencieusement Rowena, car il commençait déjà à se concentrer. En quelques secondes, la présence de la statue lui échappa complètement – il faillit même être étonné de sa rapidité à faire appel à la magie spirituelle ou « mentale ». Instinctivement, l'étrange symbole qui lui avait permis de créer un dôme la première fois dansa devant ses yeux comme s'il avait passé toute la journée à le regarder.

Harry rencontra un peu plus de difficulté à ressentir un besoin de se protéger, mais là encore, il fut aidé par son esprit qui lui remémora son désir d'en finir avec les sortilèges invoqués par Allandra. Presque involontairement, il ferma le poing.

Aussitôt, le dôme verdâtre jaillit de son corps. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers Rowena pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur sur la suite des évènements, son bouclier se volatilisa.

‒ C'était très bien, le félicita la statue, mais vous devez vous entraîner sur le partitionnement de votre esprit.

‒ Le partitionnement ? répéta Harry, dubitatif.

‒ Votre bouclier a disparu parce que votre esprit était entièrement focalisé dessus, expliqua la statue. En tournant les yeux, vous avez détaché votre esprit de votre dôme et, donc, l'avez fait disparaître. Le partitionnement de l'esprit permet de faire appel à la magie mentale et bouger.

Harry se souvenait d'avoir involontairement partitionner son esprit : c'était lors du premier « exercice » d'Allandra. Il avait réussi à faire appel à la magie spirituelle et bouger, mais à ce moment-là, il avait les yeux fermés.

‒ Il existe un exercice très simple pour apprendre à partitionner son esprit, révéla Rowena.

‒ Ah ? s'enquit Harry, intéressé.

‒ Il suffit de faire deux choses en même temps, répondit Rowena. Faîtes un devoir en écoutant une conversation, mais prenez soin à ne pas vous déconcentrer d'une de ces deux actions. Il y a énormément de choses de ce genre qui vous permettront de partitionner votre esprit et, pour une fois, il n'y a aucune méthode mystique. Seul l'entraînement vous aidera à réussir.

Harry acquiesça lentement.

‒ La magie mentale est un assemblage, poursuivit Rowena. Tout comme il faut plus d'un seul ingrédient pour faire une potion, il faut plusieurs pensées pour la magie mentale. Je vais vous donner un exercice très simple : la prochaine fois que vous faîtes un devoir, ayez votre lecture et la bouteille d'encre proche de vous en tête. Uniquement ces deux choses-là. Si vous faîtes ça correctement pendant deux ou trois jours, vous aurez appris une règle capitale sur la magie mentale.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête. Ecrire en gardant en mémoire une bouteille d'encre. Que serait l'issue de cet exercice, il n'en savait trop rien, mais si Rowena lui assurait qu'il pourrait enfin comprendre ce qu'était réellement la magie mentale, il s'entraînerait sans relâche jusqu'à être en possession de cette fameuse règle capitale.

Pour l'heure, cependant, il lui fallait rentrer. Demain serait le dernier jour de cours de la toute première semaine de l'année scolaire, et il avait tout intérêt à être en forme car il commençait par deux heures de potions. Or, s'il était presque assuré d'être accepté dans toutes les classes, il lui restait encore à faire ses preuves dans celle du professeur Slughorn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry ressortait du Temple, comme l'appelaient les statues. Tout comme la première fois, le bouclier commençait à se faire ressentir : Harry sentait rapidement ses forces et son énergie l'abandonner, ne lui donnant qu'une seule envie, dormir. Cependant, il était encore assez éveillé pour méditer sur un projet qu'il ambitionnait de réaliser : mélanger la magie mentale de Groves et la magie spirituelle des Nehoryn.

La magie mentale de Groves lui offrirait d'excellentes bases pour mieux s'adapter à la magie spirituelle, sans doute plus riche. En serait-il de même pour l'alchimie ? Harry l'espérait bien, mais il n'y était pas encore. Le principal était qu'il comprenne aussi vite que possible le secret de la magie mentale.

Parallèlement à ça, il pourrait d'ores et déjà commencer à s'intéresser aux sortilèges inventés par Groves. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il se serait permis un détour par le laboratoire. Il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis le premier jour, mais il était grand temps qu'il s'y mette, au moins Leandra : il récupérerait toutes les recettes créées par Groves et l'inviterait à fabriquer quelques alcools et autres objets qu'elle pourrait vendre pour se constituer sa propre fortune.

Harry étouffa un bâillement et s'immobilisa brusquement. Un étrange bruit venait de s'élever, une sorte de caquètement que même Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, ne pourrait imiter. Un frisson le parcourut. Quelque chose s'était introduit dans le château, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais y être.

Retenant son souffle, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée du couloir d'où provenaient les caquètements, Harry s'avança sur la pointe des pieds en sortant sa baguette magique, le cœur tambourinant à pleine puissance sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. C'était stupide de s'approcher au lieu de filer prévenir Lorca, mais c'était volontaire.

Arrivé à l'angle, Harry inspirera profondément et lança un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir. Ses yeux captèrent aussitôt l'endroit où était la créature, et son soupçon était confirmé : quelle que fut cette chose, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Pour ce qu'il en avait vu, c'était une créature haute d'une quinzaine de centimètres, chauve et la peau noire. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu une paire de petites oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris.

Mais ce n'était pas une chauve-souris, car elle se tenait sur deux petites pattes. Se penchant de nouveau, Harry l'observa plus longuement. Elle lui tournait le dos et paraissait savourer un rat particulièrement appétissant, à en juger par la queue qu'il aperçut et le plaisir manifeste que la créature exprimait. Entre ses pieds gisaient des taches de sang et des boyaux qui l'écœurèrent violemment.

Le dégoût de cette vision sembla interagir sur l'atmosphère du couloir, car la créature s'arrêta brusquement de manger. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'abriter : la bestiole fit volte-face en révélant son visage émacié aux yeux exorbités et cruels. Ses dents pointues, au nombre de deux, dégoulinaient de sang et paraissaient aussi tranchante qu'une guillotine.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry et la créature se regardèrent, puis celle-ci cracha comme un chat et balança le rat mort dans un coin pour se précipiter sur le sorcier. Harry décocha aussitôt un jet de lumière rouge sur la bestiole, qui l'esquiva habilement. Reculant précipitamment, Harry ne tenta même pas de s'enfuir à toutes jambes : la créature, malgré sa petite taille, se déplaçait très vite et n'aurait peut-être aucun mal à le rattraper.

Harry fit jaillir un nouveau trait écarlate, qui percuta la créature au moment où celle-ci faisait son apparition à l'angle. Elle fut projetée en arrière et glissa légèrement sur le sol dallé, mais elle se releva presque aussitôt. _Ok, le Stupefix ne marche pas, _grommela mentalement Harry.

De toute évidence, un Lorods s'était introduit dans Poudlard, encore une fois. Et à présent que Harry en affrontait un, il n'osait imaginer ce que serait la rencontre d'avec l'une des créatures les plus puissantes de Malphas. Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à l'imagination. A présent qu'il avait été touché une fois, le Lorods se méfiait des sortilèges de Harry, sans pour autant laisser le sorcier s'échapper.

Par précaution, Harry enchaînait les sortilèges pour n'offrir aucune ouverture au Lorods, mais même quand il réussissait à atteindre la créature, ses maléfices n'avaient pas l'effet escompté. Il semblait que la peau du Lorods atténuait gravement les sorts. Néanmoins, Harry avait déjà une idée : il entraînait doucement, mais sûrement, le Lorods vers le Grand Escalier et comptait atteindre le couloir du bureau de Lorca – en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie se coucher.

Il aurait été plus simple d'alerter Leandra grâce à la connexion mentale qui la liait à lui – mais il lui faudrait déjà savoir _comment_ la prévenir.

Quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit alors. Quelque chose que Harry connaissait bien, mais qu'il aurait préféré ne pas ressentir à cet instant. Un fourmillement phénoménal, comme une décharge électrique, remonta toute sa colonne vertébrale en lui donnant des sueurs froides. A peine semaine après cette première sensation, voilà qu'elle se reproduisait pour l'informer que la Créature avait de nouveau agi.

Sentant son malaise, le Lorods saisit sa chance. Le souffle court, Harry la vit se précipiter vers lui et tourna les yeux dans sa direction, mais ce simple mouvement lui donna le vertige. Jetant à l'aveuglette un sortilège malgré le décor qui tournoyait autour de lui, il sentit un poids léger sauter sur sa jambe et entamer une ascension jusqu'à sa tête en s'agrippant à son uniforme.

Harry saisit la créature par la nuque et l'arracha à ses vêtements pour la projeter en l'air, mais son geste n'améliora pas ses vertiges. Toutefois, il eut un autre problème : le décor tournoyant semblait lui révéler une image subliminale. Un dessin rougeâtre clignotait, de plus en plus net, tandis que le Lorods repartait à l'assaut et que Harry titubait.

Pris de nausées, Harry sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre partout dans tout son corps alors que le Lorods refermait ses pattes avant sur son uniforme, au niveau du ventre. Un picotement désagréable se répandit sur toute la surface de sa peau tandis qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois de se débarrasser du Lorods, qui ne lâchait pas prise.

Alors, les vertiges s'interrompirent brusquement en même temps qu'une forte chaleur émanait du corps de Harry. Désorienté, il vit la créature pousser un hurlement silencieux alors que son corps se couvrait de cloques. Ses yeux protubérants menacèrent de bondir de leurs orbites. Le Lorods lâcha prise et tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur, puis des flammes l'engloutirent et la consumèrent en un clignement d'œil.

Incrédule, Harry contempla le petit tas de cendres qui gisait à ses pieds. Il venait de réussir un nouveau sortilège, c'était indéniable, mais comment ? Et pourquoi aussi meurtrier ? Il n'avait pas cherché le Lorods, il voulait simplement le détacher… Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après que la puissance de la Créature se soit une nouvelle fois faite sentir ?

Tétanisé, Harry sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Trop de questions émergeaient trop brusquement dans son esprit. Il ne se sentait même plus la force d'essayer d'y répondre et de s'en débarrasser. Epuisé, il tendit péniblement la main vers le mur pour s'appuyer dessus et se laissa glisser au sol.

Il s'endormit.


	27. Mystère encore

.

Le lendemain matin du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les paroles du professeur Williams. Les longues discussions sur la véracité de ses propos avaient pas mal dénaturé les dires de la nouvelle enseignante, mais la préfète-en-chef gardait un souvenir fidèle des déclarations de la recrue de Dumbledore.

Les remarques, assez audacieuses, sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas--Prononcer-Le-Nom et sur Dumbledore avaient poussé les étudiants à voir leur nouveau professeur comme une personne arrogante. Rares étaient ceux qui la croyaient assez forte pour vaincre le Mage noir, et encore plus rares étaient ceux et celles qui voulaient admettre l'existence de Malphas et Beherit. Qui étaient-ils ? Lily n'en avait aucune idée mais, pour elle, il était peu probable que le professeur Williams s'aventurerait à inventer des histoires.

Publiquement, seule Leandra faisait toute confiance au professeur Williams. Chaque fois qu'il lui avait fallu répondre à la question : « Tu y crois, toi ? », la magnifique blonde avait répondu par l'affirmative sans la moindre hésitation. Mais elle ne cherchait pas à défendre son opinion personnelle, laissant les autres continuer à se torturer l'esprit ou à médire sur une « incitation à la panique » de la part du professeur Williams.

Au moment où Sonia sortit de la salle de bains avec enthousiasme, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée sur Mary, qui se précipita comme une furie sur Leandra.

‒ Faut que tu viennes avec moi, Harry est à l'infirmerie ! déclara Mary.

Leandra haussa légèrement les sourcils, mais ce fut sa seule réaction à cette annonce.

‒ On vient aussi ! lança Sonia.

Lily doutait fort que la petite brune souhaitait accompagner Leandra par compassion pour leur camarade de Serpentard. Comme à chaque fois qu'un jeune homme apparaissait dans la vie de tous les jours de Lily, Sonia s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Si le petit bout de femme voulait rendre visite à Harry, c'était surtout par curiosité.

Mais Lily ne trouvait pas ça choquant et ne s'aventurerait jamais à faire le moindre reproche à ce sujet : la Sonia Campbell de leur première année la hantait encore. Car si la petite brune ne manquait jamais de bonne humeur, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Et Lily n'oublierait sans doute jamais ce qui avait détruit Sonia avant qu'elle ne réussisse à lui redonner le sourire.

Emergeant dans ses pensées lorsque Sonia lui bondit dessus pour déposer un gros baiser sur sa joue, Lily l'enlaça en souriant. C'était ça qu'elle appréciait le plus chez la petite brune : aucun garçon, aucune fille, la connaissant n'irait prétendre qu'elle était prévisible. De mémoire, Lily ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi spontané.

‒ Bon, on y va, les amoureuses ! lança Mary.

Lily et Sonia s'empressèrent de rejoindre Mary et Leandra dans l'escalier qui descendait à la salle commune de Gryffondor, rouge et circulaire. Elles la traversèrent sous les regards d'une petite assemblée d'admirateurs de Leandra, de Sonia ou de Lily.

Depuis leur deuxième année, Lily, Sonia, Mary et Nathalie avaient prit le réflexe de ne jamais aborder de sujet « sensible » dans la salle commune. Or, la présence de Harry à l'infirmerie se présentait comme un sujet sensible, car des Gryffondor mal avisés pourraient aussitôt déduire de cette hospitalisation que le Serpentard avait été agressé – et même à Gryffondor, il existait des brutes.

Elles attendirent donc d'avoir franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour enfin s'informer. Ou plutôt, Sonia s'empressa d'interroger Mary sur tout ce qu'elle savait :

‒ Il lui est arrivé quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

‒ On ne sait pas, avoua Mary.

_Bien entendu_, songea Lily. Si les reporters de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_ avaient su la raison pour laquelle Harry était à l'infirmerie, Mary n'aurait certainement pas prit la peine d'aller au chevet du Serpentard.

A leur approche de l'infirmerie, Lily sut que l'entrée ne serait pas évidente. Plongés dans une conversation devant la porte, Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se présenteraient très probablement comme des obstacles, surtout la sorcière. Et c'était sans compter Mrs Pomfresh, la redoutable infirmière qui surprotégeait ses patients.

‒ C'est sans doute la première fois qu'un Serpentard reçoit autant de visites de Gryffondor, dit le professeur McGonagall. Miss Dumarais, je peux comprendre, mais vous autres ?

‒ Pour _La Gazette_, reconnut Mary.

‒ Parce que Leandra ne veut pas y aller toute seule, prétendit Sonia.

Dumbledore posa un regard malicieux sur la petite brune, pas dupe.

‒ Mrs Pomfresh refuse toute visite, annonça-t-il. Mr Potter a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

‒ Que lui est-il arrivé, au juste, monsieur ? demanda Mary.

‒ Pour une obscure raison, Mr Potter a jugé préférable de s'épuiser, expliqua Dumbledore. Au point que si Mr Mirves ne l'avait pas découvert aussi rapidement, Mr Potter serait sûrement à Ste Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est, voire mort.

Lily haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais Mary exprima tout haut la pensée qui lui trottait dans la tête :

‒ Pourtant, il mange bien, commenta Mary. Comment aurait-il mourir d'épuisement ?

‒ Il existe plusieurs facteurs susceptibles de tuer d'épuisement quelqu'un, assura le directeur avec patience. En l'occurrence, Mr Potter a fait appel à un ou plusieurs sortilèges qui ont vidé son corps de toute son énergie.

‒ Vous pensez qu'il ait pu s'agir d'un duel contre un autre élève ? Contre Mirves ? poursuivit Mary.

Dumbledore médita quelques secondes sur cette éventualité.

‒ Non, répondit-il finalement. Un duel entre deux sorciers aurait causé beaucoup de dégâts, en particulier à une telle puissance. Nous avons, de toute manière, ouvert une enquête à ce sujet ; nous ne manquerons pas d'avertir le journal de l'école à chacune de nos découvertes.

La discussion était close. Néanmoins, Lily sentait que Dumbledore soupçonnait déjà la raison et la nature pour laquelle Harry avait mis son existence en danger. Les quatre jeunes femmes ne purent obtenir davantage d'informations et prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle après avoir appris que le Serpentard sortirait sûrement de l'infirmerie d'ici la fin de la matinée.

‒ De toute façon, Leandra saura sûrement faire parler Harry quand il sortira, dit Sonia d'un air confiant. Et s'il ne veut rien dire, montre-lui tes nichons ! Il crachera le morceau.

Leandra pouffa de rire. Etait-il possible de la choquer, de la contrarier, de la vexer ? Lily n'en était pas certaine. La magnifique blonde paraissait tout prendre avec beaucoup de légèreté. Or, connaissant Sonia, Lily ne doutait pas que la petite brune était sérieuse.

‒ Au fait, ça a donné quoi l'interview de Mirves ? demanda Sonia.

‒ Tu le sauras quand le journal paraîtra, répondit Mary.

‒ Allez, heu ! Tu seras notre demoiselle d'honneur à notre mariage, à Lily et à moi ! promis la petite brune.

Leandra pouffa de nouveau, tandis que Lily luttait contre une énorme envie de sourire.

‒ Juré ? dit Mary, méfiante.

Lily savait parfaitement que Mary connaissait la nature réelle de la relation entre Sonia et elle, mais aussi ambiguë fut-elle, la blondinette ne croyait pas à un mariage. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de parler quand la petite brune lui promettait ceci ou cela.

‒ Promis juré ! assura Sonia.

‒ Logan Mirves était à Durmstrang, révéla Mary. Orphelin, il a été découvert dans une forêt à peine quelques jours après sa naissance, puis on l'a placé dans un orphelinat moldu. Il a passé son enfance à s'intéresser à la magie, car il a toujours su qu'il était un sorcier. Il n'a jamais été séduit par des recherches sur ses parents, déteste les règlements et adore les filles, l'illégalité, l'alcool et les duels.

‒ Et pourquoi il a quitté Durmstrang ? s'enquit Sonia.

‒ Pour diverses raisons, mais il n'en a donné que deux. Pour résumer, il est considéré comme un criminel par le ministère soviétique et s'est fait renvoyer de Durmstrang après avoir passé la nuit avec la fille d'un membre du conseil d'administration.

‒ Un criminel ? répéta Lily.

‒ Mirves dit que c'est un coup-monté, expliqua Mary. L'un de ses clients a été impliqué dans un cambriolage qui a mal tourné et l'a désigné comme son complice pour se venger, parce que Mirves l'avait orienté vers la maison. En vérité, Mirves est un receleur : il a même demandé à ce qu'on lui consacre une rubrique pour qu'il puisse passer ses annonces. Il vent de tout ! Kim doit même vérifier que rien n'est dangereux, demain.

Lily réprima un grognement. Il ne manquait plus que ça : un escroc ! Comme si les étudiants à se promener la nuit n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment irritants…

‒ Et les deux autres ? poursuivit Sonia.

‒ Aucune idée, c'est Tabatha qui les a interviewés, répondit Mary.

‒ Moi, je connais bien Wilgard, annonça Leandra d'un air joyeux. Il est très gentil !

Elles n'eurent toutefois pas de s'intéresser davantage à Wilgard, car elles arrivèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle. Depuis que Mary avait intégré le journal, elles s'étaient promis d'arrêter toute conversation touchant à un sujet occupant _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_.

Mary les laissa à la table de Poufsouffle pour rejoindre ses amies reporters, tandis que les trois autres poursuivaient leur chemin pour gagner leur table. A peine eurent-elles posé les fesses sur leurs chaises que les hiboux et les chouettes s'engouffrèrent par les hautes fenêtres, sous le plafond d'un bleu pervenche, identique au ciel.

Deux hiboux et une chouette apportèrent _La Gazette du sorcier_ aux trois jeunes femmes. Lily libéra l'oiseau rapidement en entendant les conversations commencer à s'interrompre. C'était toujours le même rituel : dès qu'il se produisait quelque chose à l'extérieur, les discussions se mouraient les unes après les autres.

Dépliant son journal en laissant le hibou boire dans son verre de jus de citrouille, Lily attarda son regard sur la photo en noir et blanc qui s'affichait en première page. De toute évidence, un flanc de montagne s'était écroulé.

_MYSTERE EN ECOSSE_

_La magie deviendrait-elle folle ? La question mérite de se poser. En moins d'une semaine, des faits inexpliqués se sont déclenchés d'un bout à l'autre du pays._

_Le premier, sur lequel nous enquêtons toujours malgré le silence du ministère la Magie, avait provoqué un véritable carnage à l'extrémité de Charing Cross Road, Londres. Malgré toutes nos tentatives, nous avions été incapables d'obtenir la moindre information sur le désastre._

_Il nous aura finalement fallu attendre hier soir, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures dix, pour enfin être contacté par une source anonyme._

_« J'étais partisan pour taire l'incident de Charing Cross Road, mais je m'aperçois à présent qu'il faut à tout prix avertir la communauté magique ! nous déclare-t-elle. La vérité, c'est que le jour du massacre de Londres, le Service des usages abusifs de la magie est devenu fou. Nos moyens pour détecter toute utilisation illégale de la magie sont devenus incontrôlables, chose que nous n'avions encore jamais vu ! »_

_Selon notre contact, une rumeur circule dans les hautes sphères du ministère. Une rumeur qui attribue le carnage de Charing Cross Road à une créature inconnue, qui aurait été assassinée sur les lieux du désastre._

_« Pour ce que j'en sais, nous révèle notre source, il s'agit d'une grande créature ailée que les Aurors ont retrouvé décapitée sur les lieux. Les premiers éléments de l'enquête condamnent cette abomination. Elle aurait provoqué le désastre, avant d'être tué par un obscur individu à qui l'on doit également une nouvelle folie de nos détecteurs de magie illégale. »_

_Hier soir, c'est en Ecosse qu'un nouveau phénomène inexplicable s'est produit. A moins d'un kilomètre de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, une violente explosion d'origine inconnue, mais incontestablement magique, a fait s'effondrer une partie du flanc d'une montagne. Intervenus rapidement, nos journalistes n'ont pu être mis à l'écart, cette fois-ci._

_« Nous ignorons encore ce qu'il s'est passé, nous confie un Auror. Nous avons retrouvé plus d'une dizaine de cadavres carbonisés, mais nous sommes incapables d'identifier le sortilège utilisé. […] Les premières observations laissent à penser qu'une petite assemblée encerclait l'origine de l'explosion ; les personnes les plus proches ont été réduites en cendres et les plus éloignées ont brûlé vif. »_

_Encore une fois, le Service des usages abusifs de la magie a rencontré une anomalie, comme nous le précise notre source anonyme :_

_« Nos détecteurs de magie sont généralement très clairs, nous annonce-t-elle. Nous n'avions jamais rencontré de problèmes à identifier un sortilège. Or, pour la deuxième fois du mois, le Service des usages abusifs est confronté à un dialecte inconnu. Nous avons transmis ces runes mystiques à des spécialistes, et nous sommes toujours dans l'attente. »_

_Il ne fait aucun doute, cependant, que l'assassin de la créature retrouvée à Londres est aussi à l'origine de l'explosion survenue en Ecosse._

_L'enquête est en cours…_

Il se passait décidément des choses très étranges. Plus curieux encore, ces évènements avaient lieu alors que Poudlard accueillait soudainement quatre nouveaux élèves en septième année. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'une coïncidence, mais Lily ne pouvait ignorer ce détail. Serait-il possible qu'il y ait un lien entre les nouveaux et les évènements qui survenaient à l'extérieur ?

Elle s'efforça de chasser cette question de son esprit. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Leandra mais elle ne doutait pas que la magnifique blonde était une personne bien… _Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas que Leandra qui soit nouvelle !_ Harry avait beau être à Serpentard, Lily l'appréciait. Elle n'aurait su dire pour quoi, mais le jeune homme lui inspirait une totale confiance. Quant à Wilgard Newman et Cassandra Boyle…

Lily poussa un profond soupir. Cette histoire lui montait trop à la tête ! A son soulagement, la conversation entre Leandra et Sonia lui permit de se concentrer sur autre chose lorsque le nom de Nathalie lui parvint aux oreilles :

‒ Normalement, elle devrait revenir ce week-end, répondait Sonia. Tu verras, elle est rigolote et très gentille ! En plus, elle se promène tout le temps en sous-vêtements !

Lily haussa les sourcils en fixant Sonia. Certes, elle savait parfaitement que la petite brune ne manquait jamais de lancer un regard au fessier de Nathalie, mais la préfète-en-chef adorait les réactions du petit bout de femme quand elle manifestait une once de jalousie.

‒ Mais je préfèrerais te voir en sous-vêtements, hein ! s'empressa d'assurer Sonia.

Lily sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la petite brune, qui rayonna comme si elle lui avait promis de se marier avec elle.


	28. La Guerre !

Harry soupira.

Il était réveillé depuis dix minutes déjà, et n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de Dumbledore, alerté de sa reprise de conscience par Mrs Pomfresh. Fallait-il dire la vérité ? Sans aucun doute, oui ; le directeur de Poudlard avait sûrement pris connaissance de la nature du cours de Lorca et de l'existence des Lorods. _Et puis, même si je lui mentais, il le verrait sûrement !_ songea-t-il.

Les paupières lourdes mais le regard vif, Harry contemplait la cime des arbres de la forêt pour commencer son entraînement sur le partitionnement de l'esprit : il estimait, en effet, qu'il était intéressant de débuter par les oiseaux volant au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Suivre le trajet de l'un tout en gardant un œil sur un autre n'était pas si compliqué de ça, même s'il perdit de vue le second pendant quelques instants.

Cependant, il était conscient d'une erreur : il utilisait ses yeux. Rowena préférerait sans aucun doute qu'il fasse appel à la magie mentale mais, après sa mésaventure de la veille, Harry avait quelques réticences à utiliser cette magie. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? _La Gazette du sorcier_ lui avait apporté la réponse à cette question, ou tout au moins une hypothèse : malgré tous les efforts d'Ooghar, Prerian avait lancé l'attaque sur la grotte des Brekhars, et la Créature s'était jointe à la partie.

Détail insolite, toutefois : il semblait que la Créature ait été si proche que, involontairement, le sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé pour détruire la caverne s'était transmis à Harry. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais les faits étaient là : la Créature et lui avaient lancé le même sort, la veille, à des degrés de puissance très différents.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en ramenant Harry à la réalité. Dumbledore pénétra d'un pas serein, suivi du professeur Slughorn. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre que la présence du maître des potions se justifiait par le fait qu'il était son directeur de maison.

‒ Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

‒ Bien, monsieur, assura Harry.

‒ Et c'est une chance, dit le directeur. Si Logan Mirves ne vous avait pas découvert à temps, il nous serait impossible, à l'heure actuelle, de vous parler. Et de vous poser quelques questions, bien entendu. A commencer par : que faisiez-vous au cinquième étage après le couvre-feu ?

‒ Je parcourais le château, admit Harry.

‒ Alors que c'est interdit ?

‒ J'ai toujours eu quelques problèmes avec les règlements, reconnut Harry.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant, mais Harry s'y était préparé. Chacune de ses pensées était tournée sur les couloirs qu'il avait parcourus, et aucune ne concernait le portrait menant à la salle d'entraînement secrète de Milan Groves.

‒ Et que s'est-il passé ? reprit Dumbledore.

‒ Je reprenais le chemin de la salle commune quand j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres, répondit Harry. Une créature dévorait un rat dans un couloir, mais elle m'a repéré. C'était un Lorods, il me semble, car elle correspondait à la description faite par le professeur Williams.

Il surprit un regard éloquent entre Dumbledore et Slughorn. De toute évidence, ils étaient très au fait des intrusions des Lorods dans le château et s'en inquiétaient.

‒ Et ensuite ? reprit Dumbledore.

‒ Je ne sais plus trop, dit Harry. Mes sortilèges empêchaient le Lorods de trop s'approcher. Ils n'avaient pas les effets attendus, mais ils le repoussaient. Et puis, je me suis senti mal. J'avais des vertiges, et le Lorods en a profité. Mais… il m'a lâché en se tordant de douleur, comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé…

Nouveau regard, perplexe cette fois, entre les deux hommes. Sans aucun doute qu'ils faisaient déjà le rapprochement entre les brûlures du Lorods et les évènements survenus en Ecosse dans la soirée.

‒ C'était dangereux, déclara Dumbledore. Inconscient, surtout. Pour votre présence, la nuit, à l'extérieur de votre salle commune, vous aurez une retenue. Pour votre exploit, en revanche, il me semble que cinquante points pour Serpentard ne sont pas de trop. A présent, reposez-vous, nous devons trouver une solution à cette prolifération de Lorods dans Poudlard…

Au grand désappointement de Harry, Mrs Pomfresh insista pour le garder toute la journée. Un avantage comme un inconvénient : il mourait d'envie d'interroger Lorca sur ce qui avait pu se passer, mais il pouvait profiter de l'après-midi pour s'entraîner. Très rapidement, toutefois, les oiseaux devinrent inintéressants. Il ne sentait aucun progrès.

Il n'y eut d'animation dans l'infirmerie qu'en fin d'après-midi. Portant un quatrième année de Serdaigle au teint livide, deux sixième année appelèrent Mrs Pomfresh en déposant le garçon dans un lit.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, encore ? s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh, lasse.

‒ On sait pas, répondit l'un. On l'a retrouvé dans cet état en remontant à notre salle commune, dans un couloir.

Les deux sixième année sortirent de l'infirmerie, non sans lancer un regard vers Harry. Irritée, Mrs Pomfresh entreprit d'ausculter le quatrième année puis disparut dans son bureau pour en revenir armée d'un gobelet fumant. Puis la tranquillité morose de l'infirmerie retomba.

Il fallut attendre l'heure du dîner pour que Mrs Pomfresh consente enfin à le libérer, non sans lui faire boire une dernière mixture immonde. Grimaçant, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas vif et remarqua, au bout du couloir, Lorca qui l'attendait, adossée contre un mur. Il était assez contrariant de constater que le nouveau professeur n'exprimait rien, car Harry ne savait pas si elle s'apprêtait à lui faire des reproches ou à le complimenter.

‒ Il est nécessaire que vous appreniez rapidement la magie spirituelle, Harry, déclara-t-elle en réglant son pas sur le sien. Le sortilège que vous avez utilisé hier aurait pu vous détruire, mais les enchantements de Poudlard ont considérablement affaibli sa puissance.

‒ Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Harry. Comment ai-je pu lancer le même sortilège que la Créature ?

‒ Quand je le saurai, je vous en informerai.

‒ Et l'attaque ?

‒ Horol n'est pas encore revenu, dit Lorca d'un ton indifférent. Néanmoins, il est fort à parier que Prerian a perdu des hommes. Si les Aurors avaient retrouvé des corps de Brekhars, aucun journaliste n'aurait manqué de souligner l'étrange des cadavres. Nous reparlerons de ça quand Horol m'aura fait le récit des évènements.

Dans un panache de fumée noire, Lorca disparut, sans que Harry ne ralentisse le pas. Il n'était plus surpris par ces disparitions soudaines.

Atteignant bientôt la Grande Salle, il ignora les nombreux regards qui se tournèrent vers lui et s'assit à la première chaise libre qu'il trouva, de préférence à l'écart des autres Serpentard. La moindre des politesses aurait été, bien évidemment, de remercier Mirves pour l'avoir secouru, mais Mirves ne se présentait jamais aux heures de repas.

Le regard de Harry se porta alors sur le gobelet qui lui faisait face. Comme l'avait dit Lorca, il était nécessaire qu'il progresse le plus rapidement possible en magie spirituelle, ou mentale. Il n'avait pas oublié l'exercice demandé par Rowena sur la bouteille d'encre ; il se demandait en revanche si s'entraîner avec un verre serait plus compliqué.

Tout en remplissant son assiette, Harry s'efforça de garder le gobelet d'or en tête. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Il n'en savait trop rien, et s'en fichait. S'il avait failli y passer cette nuit, il était prêt à tout risquer pour ne pas succomber la prochaine fois que la Créature utiliserait un sort à proximité de Poudlard.

Cependant, il nota un détail auquel il n'avait pas encore pensé : qu'était-il censé faire ? Il était peu probable qu'il devait se contenter de penser au gobelet ! Sans doute Rowena avait préféré lui offrir la liberté de choisir ce qu'il devrait faire avec le verre. La statue s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il le fasse bouger par la seule force de son esprit ?

Harry entama son repas en essayant de ne pas regarder le gobelet, chose difficile. Ses pensées étaient focalisées dessus, et ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à le regarder. Mais il les immobilisa fermement sur le contenu de son assiette, tout en gardant le gobelet en tête. A trois ou quatre reprises, il essaya naïvement de le faire bouger, en vain.

Malgré son irritation, Harry continua à garder le gobelet en mémoire lorsque le plat principal fit place aux desserts. Lentement, alors qu'il mangeait une part de tarte à la mélasse, plusieurs sensations lui traversèrent l'esprit : plusieurs personnes le regardaient, mais il n'y prêta aucun intérêt. Sans même avoir à tourner les yeux, il savait déjà qui l'observait : Dumbledore, Lorca et Leandra.

Alors, les yeux rivés sur son dessert, Harry vit des traits dorés se dessiner devant ses yeux afin de représenter fidèlement le gobelet. Il en fut tellement surpris que l'image faillit s'évanouir et faire échouer sa concentration spirituelle, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt. C'était donc ça, la clé de l'exercice : il ne lui fallait pas seulement penser au gobelet, il lui fallait également en graver la silhouette dans son esprit. Etait-ce la fameuse règle que Rowena lui avait promis de découvrir s'il réussissait l'exercice ?

Mais avait-il seulement réussi l'exercice ? Un seul moyen de le savoir : tournant les yeux vers la droite, Harry attendit, mais le gobelet ne bougea pas. Il avait espéré que le verre suivrait ses yeux, mais non.

Malheureusement – ou pas –, Harry perdit l'image du gobelet, déconcentré par une lueur qu'il perçut du coin de l'œil. A sa gauche, un troisième année était enveloppé d'un halo verdâtre, et il n'était pas le seul ! Chaque étudiant, chaque professeur, paraissait dégager une aura. Surpris par cette myriade de couleurs, dont aucune n'était identique à une autre, Harry se redressa sur sa chaise.

Toutes les teintes de quasiment toutes les couleurs enveloppaient les étudiants, certaines auras plus grandes que d'autres. Entre le halo rouge sang de Lily et celui, rosé, de Sonia, Leandra ne dégageait absolument rien. Tout comme Leandra, comme le remarqua Harry lorsqu'il porta sa curiosité sur la table des professeurs. Il émanait de Dumbledore une grande aura argentée, très large, à tel point que le vert forêt de Slughorn et le rouge foncé du professeur McGonagall s'y retrouvaient contenus.

Qu'étaient ces halos ? Harry avait déjà quelques soupçons : c'était la puissance de chacun des étudiants et professeurs qu'il percevait. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas celles de Lorca et Leandra ? Etait-ce parce qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines ? Apparemment non, car il voyait le halo jaune-orange de Wilgard. _Sauraient-elles dissimuler leur puissance ?_ se demanda-t-il. Pour l'heure, il n'avait aucune autre explication.

Ces apparitions s'évanouirent lorsque la vaisselle d'or retrouva tout son éclat et que les élèves commencèrent à bouger, quittant leurs chaises pour prendre la direction de leurs tours ou leurs cachots respectifs. Pris au dépourvu, Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de sa chaise, un petit bras s'enroula autour du sien.

‒ Alors ? interrogea Ava avec un sourire étincelant.

‒ Alors ? répéta Harry.

Elle l'entraîna vers les portes de la Grande Salle en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

‒ Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! dit-elle. Nous pouvons déjà écarter un duel, car tout Poudlard le saurait si ta convalescence avait été provoquée par une défaite. Donc ?

‒ Epuisement, répondit Harry.

‒ Epuisement… dit Ava d'un air dubitatif.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux soudain qui la fit étonnamment ressembler à Sonia :

‒ C'était qui, la demoiselle ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ J'aurais préféré qu'il s'agisse d'une demoiselle, mais non, dit Harry. J'ai juste trop forcé sur des sortilèges.

‒ Ah ?! s'exclama Ava. Et pourquoi tu forçais sur des sortilèges ?

‒ Parce que Williams dit vrai et que je préfère m'offrir toutes les chances de survivre.

Ava lui lança un regard en biais.

‒ Parce que tu la crois ? dit-elle.

‒ Je doute qu'elle s'amuserait à inventer des histoires, dit Harry d'un ton serein. Mon parrain a été assassiné par un sortilège inconnu. Si Williams dit que Lord Voldemort est une tapette à côté de Malphas et Beherit, je lui fais toute confiance.

Ava tressaillit des pieds à la tête lorsqu'il prononça le nom du Mage noir, mais il fit comme si elle n'avait pas réagit.

‒ Si tu prononces encore ce nom, tu vas le regretter, grommela-t-elle.

‒ Quel nom ? Voldemort ? dit Harry d'un ton goguenard.

Ava frissonna et lui lança un regard menaçant.

‒ Tu veux la guerre, c'est ça ? dit-elle.

Harry l'observa brièvement, l'air hautain.

‒ Et moi qui croyais que tu étais différente de tous ces moutons, répliqua-t-il avec légèreté.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur lui. Apparemment, elles se sentaient visées par le mot « moutons ». Harry arqua un sourcil provocateur, les encourageant à réagir verbalement, mais il ne récolta que des regards mauvais. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait d'humeur bagarreuse, ce soir.

‒ Donc, tu me considères comme un mouton, dit Ava avec enthousiasme.

‒ Je commence à croire que tu en es un, oui, reconnut Harry.

‒ On va beaucoup s'amuser avec toi, je sens ! déclara Ava avec une malveillance réjouie.

Elle le lâcha et rejoignit Demetra et Lucy. Un frisson d'excitation assaillit la nuque de Harry : il avait peut-être commis une erreur, mais c'était une bonne erreur. Tout au moins, il en avait l'impression. Si les filles de Serpentard s'attaquaient à lui, il ne pourrait que progresser ! Rien n'était plus efficace qu'une menace pour lui permettre d'évoluer.

Kimberley Stewart le rattrapa pour l'entraîner à l'écart du flot des étudiants. Harry ne fut pas surpris : toute la journée depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait pressenti que la Poufsouffle serait l'une des premières personnes à lui adresser la parole pour enquêter sur son malaise.

‒ Tu aurais dix minutes à m'accorder ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Heu… pourquoi pas, dit Harry.

Plus que ce tête-à-tête, c'était l'idée de se retrouver dans la salle commune de Serpentard qui l'encourageait à retarder le moment où il rejoindrait ses camarades. Satisfaite, Kimberley fit à ses amies un signe de main pour les encourager à ne pas l'attendre, puis elle ouvrit la marche en direction de la porte menant au couloir des classes inutilisées.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, hier soir ? demanda Kimberley.

A en juger par son ton, elle connaissait déjà une partie de l'histoire. Sans doute une journaliste de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_ s'était-elle renseignée auprès d'un professeur.

‒ Epuisement, répéta Harry. J'ai surestimé mes capacités…

‒ Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu t'entraînais pour ton duel contre Greed ?

Harry eut un sourire goguenard tandis qu'ils entraient dans les locaux du journal.

‒ Non, aussi fort soit-il, je ne considère pas Greed comme une menace suffisante pour devoir m'entraîner, dit-il. Je me prépare surtout à la guerre qui se prépare, celle dont parlait Williams hier.

‒ Donc, tu crois vraiment à l'existence de deux êtres surpuissants ?

‒ Dur comme fer, affirma Harry.

Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté du bureau. Kimberley saisit une plume violette qui entreprit de recopier tout ce que Harry avait dit jusque-là, comme si elle avait eu un lien psychique avec la mémoire de la Poufsouffle.

‒ Et sur quels sortilèges travaillais-tu ? demanda Kimberley.

Harry avait anticipé la question et s'était mis en quête de se remémorer les quelques sortilèges qu'il avait lus sur certaines couvertures des livres de Groves :

‒ Je travaille beaucoup sur l'Onde, dit-il.

‒ Jamais entendu parler, avoua la Poufsouffle.

‒ Ce n'est pas un sortilège qu'on trouve dans tous les bouquins, admit Harry.

La Poufsouffle le dévisagea longuement.

‒ Tu connais d'autres sortilèges « qu'on ne trouve pas dans tous les bouquins » ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

‒ Pas beaucoup, reconnut Harry. Je ne fais que commencer l'entraînement.

‒ Tu pourrais, malgré tout, écrire des articles dans _La Gazette_, non ?

Harry médita sur la proposition. Dans son journal intime, Milan Groves l'encourageait à faire part de ses découvertes, de ses progrès, de ses nouvelles connaissances, à tout le monde. Mais l'idée que les apprentis-Mangemorts et les maniganceurs de mauvais coups y aient accès ne le tentait pas beaucoup. Toutefois…

‒ Je pourrais sûrement, répondit-il.

La Poufsouffle le gratifia d'un ravissant sourire.

‒ Nous manquions justement d'une rubrique « défense contre les forces du Mal », dit-elle. Tu ne seras pas obligé de publier un sortilège dans chaque édition, bien sûr, mais ce serait bien si tu pouvais… quand même remplir ta rubrique toutes les semaines.

‒ J'essaierai, promit Harry.

‒ Parfait ! se réjouit la Poufsouffle. Sinon, à titre moins officiel, Greed a proposé le duel pour demain après-midi, ça te va ?

Harry réprima à grand-peine une grimace. Il aurait préféré affronter le Poufsouffle une fois les bases de la magie spirituelle acquises, même s'il doutait fortement y avoir recours pendant un duel contre un étudiant. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas totalement nul en duel et pouvait gagner par ses propres moyens… et puis, n'avait-il pas déjà réchappé à un duel contre Voldemort lui-même ?

‒ Pourquoi pas, dit-il.

‒ Alors, rendez-vous au stade de Quidditch à 15h, vous serez tranquilles là-bas.


	29. L'Héritier

Harry laissa son index glisser sur les couvertures de la bibliothèque, à la recherche du fameux sortilège de l'Onde. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : Kimberley lui avait annoncé que la toute première édition de l'année serait publiée lundi et qu'il serait agréable que son premier article y figure. Aussi Harry, après avoir quitté les locaux de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé, _avait-il fait un détour par le laboratoire.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le livre traitant du sujet, il le retira de la rangée et l'ouvrit aussitôt pour entamer sa lecture le plus rapidement possible. Encore une fois, Groves n'avait pas oublié de lui offrir un petit avant-propos :

_A toi, ami Fourchelang,_

_Sache que le sortilège de l'Onde est l'un des plus simples que j'ai créé. Il ne nécessite aucune compétence particulière en magie mentale, mais requiert malgré tout une bonne imagination et, surtout, une certaine expérience en transplanage._

_Pourquoi en transplanage ? Tout simplement parce que la sensation du transplanage est très proche de celle du sortilège de l'Onde, mais tu comprendras mieux en lisant la théorie de cet intéressant sortilège._

_N'ayant jamais rencontré de personne aussi habile que moi à s'adapter à une forme de magie inconnue ou compliquée, j'ai pris la liberté de partager ce grimoire en quatre parties afin de te faciliter les choses. Tu trouveras donc deux chapitres théoriques et deux autres pratiques ; car j'ai beau souhaité que tu partages mon savoir, je suis conscient que certaines personnes ne le mériteront pas à tes yeux._

_La première théorie et la première pratique sont pour les gens communs, car elles font appel à une baguette magique. Je t'encourage à t'y intéresser avant de passer aux chapitres basés sur la magie mentale, car elles constituent d'excellentes bases. _

Décidément, Groves ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Néanmoins, malgré l'excitation que Harry ressentit en découvrant que le sortilège de l'Onde pouvait être utilisé par une baguette, il n'entama pas la lecture du premier chapitre. S'accroupissant, il parcourut du regard les titres des diverses recettes inventées par Groves.

La quasi-totalité d'entre elles paraissaient être alcoolisées, à l'exception d'un mince carnet qui contenait uniquement des boissons sucrées. Harry prit celui-ci. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas accédé aux archives des Poufsouffle, il laisserait l'alcool de côté, même s'il devinait que les boissons alcoolisées se vendraient beaucoup mieux.

_Harry…_

Harry tourna les yeux vers le rideau noir. Il avait complètement oublié la voix qui s'élevait de l'autre côté du tissu mais, à sa grande surprise, la voix désincarnée ne se contenta pas de citer son prénom :

_Trouve Lleoryn, Harry…_

Lleoryn ? Qui était-ce ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il s'approcha lentement de la table pour y déposer les deux livres puis s'avança prudemment vers le rideau, intrigué.

‒ Qui est Lleoryn ? demanda-t-il.

Le rideau noir ondula légèrement, comme si sa voix avait soulevé une légère brise.

_Trouve la fille et le chaton, Harry, et tu trouveras Lleoryn…_

Harry frissonna, incapable de s'en empêcher. C'était une chose d'entendre une voix lointaine l'appeler, mais c'en était une beaucoup plus inquiétante d'entendre cette même voix répondre par une phrase. C'était à se demander s'il n'y avait pas _quelqu'un_ derrière le rideau…

Néanmoins, l'instruction était claire et facilement réalisable. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une simple coïncidence : la voix désincarnée faisait référence au portrait qui gardait le Temple. Et donc, il était naturel de penser que la fille était la clé à la découverte de Lleoryn. La veille, Harry était arrivé quand elle dormait, plongée dans l'ombre d'un arbre.

‒ D'accord, marmonna-t-il, déconcerté.

Harry contempla le rideau noir sans le voir. Un soupçon commençait à naître dans son esprit : jusqu'à présent, seul le pouvoir de la Pierre d'Astaroth était parvenue à intervenir sous forme de voix désincarnée… Etait-il possible que, derrière le pan de tissu, se cachait une Relique du mythique démon ? _Ce n'est pas impossible, _songea Harry, tout en s'étonnant que Groves n'ait jamais jugé nécessaire de l'emporter avec lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry fut tenté de se précipiter au cinquième étage pour demander à la jeune femme du portrait gardant le Temple où il pourrait trouver Lleoryn, mais il se ravisa. La nuit dernière, il avait payé cher son escapade et, sans nul doute, Dumbledore avait demandé à tous les professeurs d'effectuer des patrouilles dans le château, au cas où des Lorods auraient l'idée de venir s'y aventurer.

Harry alla récupérer les livres sur la table puis sortit du laboratoire en les fourrant dans une de ses poches. Il serait inconscient, voire complètement stupide, de retourner à la salle commune avec ces deux ouvrages bien en vue.

Quelle importance représentait Lleoryn ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il sentait que plus tôt il aurait trouvé Lleoryn, plus tôt il s'en réjouirait. La voix désincarnée ne l'aurait certainement pas guidé dans cette voie sans une excellente raison. Il restait à savoir qui – ou quoi – était ce – ou cette – Lleoryn !

Harry émergea de ses réflexions en regagnant la partie fréquentée des sous-sols, en particulier lorsqu'un curieux frisson lui remonta le long de la nuque pour lui signaler qu'il n'était pas le seul à se promener. Faisant volte-face en tirant, d'un même mouvement, sa baguette magique, il eut tout juste le temps de lancer un Charme de Bouclier avant qu'un sortilège ne vienne s'y heurter et rebondir dessus pour disparaître sur le plafond.

Passablement surpris, le sixième année qui l'avait agressé le jour de la rentrée se tenait à cinq mètres de lui, sa baguette levée. Harry eut un sourire carnassier.

‒ Rien ne marche jamais deux fois avec moi, déclara-t-il.

Le sixième année fit jaillir un trait écarlate de sa baguette magique, mais Harry répondit de la même façon. Les deux sortilèges les prirent de court, toutefois, lorsqu'ils passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre alors que, visiblement, tous deux s'attendaient à ce qu'ils se percutent. Harry bondit sur le côté, imité par son adversaire, mais il fut plus prompt.

Un éclair de lumière rouge feu fusa de la baguette de Harry avant même que ses pieds n'aient retouché le sol et frappa le sixième année à la poitrine, le projetant en arrière. Il retomba sur le sol deux mètres plus loin, raide comme une planche, bras le long du corps et pieds joints.

Harry afficha un sourire narquois lorsqu'il se retrouva au-dessus du sixième année, dont seuls les yeux inquiets bougeaient encore.

‒ Toi, t'es dans la merde, déclara Harry d'un ton très calme. Ca fait deux fois que tu tentes de me nuire en m'attaquant par derrière, sans raison apparente. Mais quel que soit le motif de ton acharnement, je m'en cogne : je vais faire de toi un exemple, sombre con.

Il pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique sur le sixième année, qui fut frappé d'un éclair de lumière rouge qui immobilisa également ses yeux, cette fois. Harry fit léviter le Serpentard à quelques centimètres du sol et revint sur ses pas, emportant son adversaire dans les zones les moins fréquentées des sous-sols pour être certain que personne ne viendrait l'y trouver.

Après s'être aventuré dans les coins les plus reculés des sous-sols, Harry trouva une porte. De toute évidence, elle n'avait plus été ouverte depuis un moment, car il dut pousser de toutes ses forces pour réussir à l'ouvrir et découvrir qu'elle donnait sur un vieux débarras où avaient été entreposés toutes sortes de meubles cassés, brûlés ou pourris.

Il abandonna le sixième année derrière un bureau massif qui semblait avoir été brûlé à l'acide, puis ressortit, satisfait. Repartant vers les sous-sols les plus parcourus, il s'éloigna toutefois de la salle commune de Serpentard pour accomplir son projet : il avait dit qu'il ferait du sixième année un exemple, mais il lui fallait l'aide des Poufsouffle. Certes, seuls les Serpentard étaient au courant des méfaits commis par l'un d'entre eux, mais Harry pensait, assez naturellement, qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun soutien de ses camarades.

Il atteignit bientôt l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Quand il était sorti des locaux de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_, Kimberley était restée pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait toujours là-bas. Et si elle ne l'y était pas, Harry ne se faisait aucun souci : il n'aurait qu'à faire tout son possible lors du duel de demain pour vaincre Greed et, ainsi, accéder aux archives des Poufsouffle.

Traversant le hall d'entrée à pas feutrés et rapides, il franchit la porte faisant face à la Grande Salle et manqua de percuter Kimberley, qui étouffa un léger cri surpris.

‒ Désolé, dit Harry.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? s'étonna la Poufsouffle tandis qu'il refermait la porte.

‒ J'ai besoin de quelques informations sur un sixième année assez grand, brun, plutôt carré et les yeux marron, dit Harry.

Kimberley réfléchit quelques secondes.

‒ Warren Casey, dit-elle. Une petite brute qui attaque jamais de face ?

‒ C'est lui, confirma Harry. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelques-uns de ses ennemis, par hasard ?

La Poufsouffle lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

‒ J'en connais bien quatre qui ont toutes les raisons pour le haïr, reconnut-elle. Saurais-tu une chose ?

‒ Disons que Casey a essayé de m'attaquer, mais qu'il a raté son coup, dit Harry.

‒ Tu lui avais fait quelque chose ?

‒ Non. Il m'avait déjà attaqué le soir de la rentrée, mais n'avait pas tout à fait réussi…

Kimberley le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers les locaux du journal officiel de l'école. Assez intrigué, Harry la suivit et la regarda fermer la porte derrière eux. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'un bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une édition de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_ datant d'environ cinq ans.

A la une, aucune photo mais un titre très étrange: LE RITUEL DES SERPENTARD.

‒ Le rituel ? répéta Harry.

‒ On n'a jamais publié cet article, avoua Kimberley. Tabatha en avait imprimé une copie pour elle, parce qu'elle avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est apparu, il y a une sorte de hiérarchie au sein des Serpentard. D'après ce qu'on en sait, les Lestrange et deux de leurs amis sont à l'origine de la mise en place de cette hiérarchisation de Serpentard.

‒ Et en quoi ça consiste ?

‒ A tester les Serpentard soutenant Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Kimberley. Comme tu l'as sans doute vu par toi-même, Rosier et compagnie forment un petit cercle assez fermé, car ils ont déjà atteint le rang le plus élevé de cette hiérarchie. Casey, qui est un fervent admirateur de Tu-Sais-Qui et des actions des Mangemorts, a sûrement voulu les rejoindre et, pour ce faire, ils l'ont défié.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ainsi donc, les futurs Mangemorts étaient à l'origine des deux agressions de Casey sur lui : la première ayant été considérée comme un échec, Casey s'est vu offrir une seconde chance.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de Casey, au fait ? demanda Kimberley.

‒ Un exemple, répondit Harry. Je vais montrer à tout Serpentard que je ne suis pas aussi doux et farceur que James ; or, c'est précisément là l'erreur qu'ils commettent : ils m'associent à lui sur tout. Enfin bref, tu pourrais demander à ces quatre élèves de venir me voir, demain ?

‒ On pourra couvrir le truc pour remplir un peu plus _Le Poudlard Caché _?

‒ Bien sûr, dit Harry.

‒ D'accord, dit Kimberley d'un air rayonnant.

‒ Après le petit déjeuner, dans le parc, indiqua Harry.

‒ C'est noté.

Finalement, les Poufsouffle – ou en tout cas, Kimberley – étaient très sympathiques. Certes, il n'avait pas encore rencontré Tabatha et les deux autres mais, si Kimberley était la chef de leur petit groupe, il était fort à parier qu'elles étaient aussi agréables à vivre qu'elle.

Kimberley rangea le journal dans le tiroir du bureau de Tabatha puis tous deux ressortirent des locaux du journal officiel de l'école.

‒ En tout cas, fais attention à toi, dit Kimberley. Même si Rosier et compagnie ne sont pas très attachés aux candidats qui veulent rejoindre leur groupe, tu peux être certain qu'ils lanceront à d'autres le défi qu'ils ont soumis à Casey. Et plus nombreux seront ceux à échouer, plus tu les énerveras.

« Même nous, qui sommes passablement redoutées, nous prenons grand soin de ne pas attirer la colère des Serpentard. Notre seule protection, en fait, réside dans le fait que nous possédons plusieurs dossiers compromettants sur de nombreux élèves mais, à part leurs méfaits et une ou deux situations cocasses, nous n'avons pas grand-chose sur les Serpentard. »

‒ Je tâcherai de rester vigilant, assura Harry.

‒ Bien, dit Kimberley. Donc, bonne nuit.

‒ Bonne nuit.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers l'une des deux portes qui encadraient le bel escalier de marbre. Harry descendit les marches en s'égarant dans ses pensées. Kimberley avait raison, il lui faudrait faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence. Combien de « candidats » lui enverraient Mulciber et les autres avant de s'agacer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il lui faudrait frapper fort au plus vite. Et il comptait bien faire de Casey un exemple marquant.

‒ Mais on dirait le suicidaire, dit une voix malicieuse.

Harry s'arrêta et recula pour s'arrêter à l'entrée d'un couloir. Logan Mirves s'avançait vers lui en souriant d'un air goguenard, mais c'étaient surtout ses mains qui intéressèrent Harry. Car à chacune d'elles, pendait une petite créature chauve aux oreilles de chauve-souris et au visage squelettique. Des Lorods.

‒ Comment… ? s'étonna-t-il.

‒ Très simplement, assura Mirves d'un ton détaché. Contrairement à toi, je maîtrise depuis de longues années la magie mentale…

Harry le regarda bouche bée. D'où connaissait-il ce terme ?

‒ Ah, tu n'as toujours pas fait le rapprochement ? dit Mirves d'un ton narquois.

Il lâcha l'un des Lorods morts, dont le crâne émit un bruit sonore en heurtant le sol, puis sortit sa baguette magique pour tracer les lettres formant son prénom et son nom. Harry sut aussitôt ce que Mirves s'apprêtait à faire, car Tom Jedusor avait fait la même chose dans la Chambre des Secrets lors de sa deuxième année.

Et comme prévu, Mirves fit un geste de sa baguette. « Logan Mirves » se mélangea pour offrir un tout autre ordre aux lettres. Et sous les yeux ébahis de Harry apparut l'identité d'un ancien étudiant de Serpentard qu'il connaissait depuis peu, mais qu'il considérait déjà comme l'un de ses mentors : « Milan Groves ».

‒ Tu es… balbutia Harry, incrédule.

‒ Le descendant de Milan, acheva Mirves en s'inclinant légèrement. Ou plutôt, son héritier, et l'acteur principal de la prophétie que lui fit une voyante française.

‒ Hein ? dit Harry d'un air bête.

Mirves lui lança un regard amusé.

‒ Quand il quitta Poudlard, Milan entreprit de faire un tour du monde pour acquérir davantage de connaissances, raconta Mirves. Lors de son passage en France, il fut poursuivi par une très vieille femme qu'il finit par coincer. La sorcière lui annonça qu'elle était voyante, et qu'elle le suivait depuis Marseille pour lui révéler la prédiction qu'elle avait eue. Selon ses propres mots exacts, la vieille femme lui déclara : « _Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier comme les autres, Milan. La magie vous porte dans son cœur. Vous mourrez, comme tout être vivant, mais ressusciterez. A l'aube du nouveau millénaire, votre héritier le plus authentique naîtra, doté de votre savoir et bien plus encore._ »

Harry dévisagea longuement Mirves. Se moquait-il de lui ? C'était peu probable. Comment le pourrait-il ? C'était trop énorme pour que cela puisse être une coïncidence. Cependant, Mirves continua son récit, sans accorder la moindre attention à l'expression mitigée de Harry :

‒ Tout comme Milan, ma mère m'a mis au monde dans une forêt et n'a pas survécu, annonça-t-il d'un ton indifférent. Tout comme Milan, j'ai rapidement développé mes pouvoirs et, tout comme lui, j'ai très vite compris que la sorcellerie n'était qu'un échantillon de la magie. C'est en entrant à Durmstrang que j'ai découvert mon ancêtre, car il y avait enseigné l'espace d'une année, comme s'il avait toujours su que j'y serai scolarisé.

Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Le digne héritier de Milan Groves qui apparaissait ici, en Grande-Bretagne – à Poudlard – en même temps que Harry. Fallait-il y voir un signe ? Fallait-il considérer que cette rencontre faisait partie de la Prophétie annonçant le retour de Malphas et de Beherit ? Etait-ce, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'une des clés qui permettraient de finir le travail d'Astaroth lorsque celui-ci avait jugé préférable de neutraliser ses créations ?

‒ Enfin bref, reprit Mirves d'un ton badin. Tu m'as singulièrement épaté l'autre soir, contre ce Lorods. Parvenir à utiliser un sortilège de Combustion sans même savoir maîtriser ta magie de l'esprit, ça troue le cul ! Et puisque nous sommes deux nouveaux, autant se serrer les coudes : si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Le plus discrètement possible, de préférence.

‒ Ah ? dit Harry, encore un peu déconcerté.

‒ Très honnêtement, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans le collimateur de Mulcigerbe, révéla Mirves. Non pas qu'il me fasse peur, mais j'ai d'autres priorités. Et si un Serpentard venait à découvrir que nous nous côtoyons, tu peux être certain que ça nous attirerait des emmerdes. Si tu veux un coup de main, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais gardons nos distances lorsque nous sommes en public.

‒ Ok, répondit lentement Harry.

‒ Parfait, dit Mirves en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Maintenant, je te laisse, je serais très curieux de découvrir les priorités que pourraient avoir ces saloperies…

Il ramassa le Lorods qu'il avait lâché quelques instants plus tôt puis s'éloigna.

Je tiens à féliciter 666Naku pour avoir fait le rapprochement entre Logan et Milan, même si ça ne me facilite pas la tâche lol. En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous ! =)


	30. Le Duel

‒ Je n'y arrive pas !

Harry laissa échapper un soupir frustré. La journée s'était pourtant annoncée géniale : grâce à Kimberley, il avait pu accomplir son projet. La Poufsouffle lui avait présenté quatre ennemis de Casey qui n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à se précipiter dans la vieille remise dans laquelle Harry avait enfermé le Serpentard. Parallèlement à ça, il avait fourni article détaillé à Kimberley sur le sortilège de l'Onde.

Après, il s'était rendu dans le Temple pour bénéficier du soutien de Rowena pour maîtriser cet étonnant sortilège, mais la statue était pour le moment restée silencieuse, simple spectatrice de ses innombrables tentatives. Or, Harry se faisait un point d'honneur là-dessus : il fallait à tout prix qu'il parvienne à maîtriser l'Onde pour son duel contre Kimberley. Sinon, à quoi bon être le « grand révélateur » de l'existence de ce sortilège s'il n'était même pas capable de le lancer correctement ?

Inspirant profondément, Harry se calma très vite puis se tourna vers Rowena.

‒ Comment je dois faire ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Comment ? répéta la statue, sereine. Il ne s'agit pas de savoir « comment », Harry Potter ; il te faut te demander « pourquoi » ça ne fonctionne pas ! Le « comment », tu le sais : tu as lu le chapitre. Intéresse-toi au « pourquoi ».

Harry contempla les lumières bleues qui habitaient les orbites de la statue. Certes, il avait lu le chapitre – le livre entier, en vérité – sur l'Onde, mais il faisait exactement ce que Groves avait expliqué dans son ouvrage. Toute la soirée, il s'était concentré sur l'effet du transplanage, être ainsi comprimé de toutes parts, mais rien n'y faisait : il était incapable de lancer l'Onde.

Pourquoi ? Le regard de Harry se perdit au loin. Sans aucun doute possible, il bâclait l'une des étapes du processus, mais laquelle ? Il réussissait à éprouver la sensation désagréable produite par un transplanage, ce n'était donc pas ça. Harry fronça les sourcils et se mit à faire les cent pas, comme si cela lui permettait de mieux réfléchir.

Qu'avait dit Groves sur l'Onde faisant appel à la magie mentale, déjà ?

_Croire que la partie la plus difficile du sortilège se résume à imaginer un transplanage est la plus grosse erreur à ne surtout pas commettre. Le secret de la réussite réside, en fait, dans la projection ; et ce secret concerne aussi bien l'Onde mentale qu'avec baguette._

‒ Tu te précipites trop, Harry Potter, déclara Rowena. Les cours de notre maître sont comme une recette de cuisine : ce n'est pas parce que tu la lis que tu réussiras du premier coup un plat que tu veux préparer. Il faut _comprendre_ ce que tu lis.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il était conscient de son erreur : dans son empressement, il était passé d'un chapitre à l'autre, se contentant de lire au lieu de chercher à comprendre. Mais il y avait toujours un problème : comment réussir à projeter l'Onde ?

Harry se redressa légèrement en inspirant profondément. A force de s'entraîner, il n'avait plus aucune difficulté à faire appel à la magie mentale, et la présence de Rowena s'évanouit. Livré à lui-même, Harry se remémora l'impression d'être passé de force dans un étroit tuyau. Bien qu'il eut cru que ce serait la partie la plus compliquée, il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'une fois sa magie mentale activée, il était particulièrement facile de se souvenir de choses dont il ne se souviendrait sûrement pas en temps normal.

Comme conseillé par Groves dans le chapitre théorique de l'Onde mentale, dans lequel il était très ferme sur ce point :

_Il est certes plus facile d'apprendre l'Onde avec baguette, mais je te conseillerai d'apprendre l'Onde mentale. Non seulement car plus puissante, mais également plus utile : une fois que tu la contrôleras, tu pourras utiliser la baguette sans aucun problème._

Ainsi, l'objectif principal de Harry était de contrôler l'Onde mentale avant d'avoir recours à la baguette magique. Bien évidemment, c'était par l'intermédiaire de la baguette qu'il comptait en faire la démonstration dans son duel contre Greed… encore fallait-il qu'il réussisse !

‒ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de poursuivre.

Surpris, Harry relâcha totalement sa concentration et lança un regard interrogateur à Rowena.

‒ Tu n'arriveras à rien, assura le Gardien. Chaque fois que tu fais appel à la magie mentale, tu restes inerte et, donc, vulnérable. Avant de poursuivre ton apprentissage, il faut que tu saches vivre avec la magie mentale comme tu vis normalement. Apprends à la contrôler. Place-la sur ton corps, cantonne-la dans ton bras, emprisonne-la dans une jambe, ou les deux. Tant que tu ne sauras pas faire ça, Harry Potter, tu n'évolueras pas. Si j'étais ton ennemi, tu serais mort. Il faut que la magie mentale, ainsi que tes sortilèges, viennent naturellement, et non grâce à une quelconque concentration.

Visiblement, Rowena considérait le cours terminé. Contrarié, Harry regarda la statue rejoindre son piédestal puis s'y immobiliser, les lueurs bleues qui hantaient ses orbites disparaissant. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister, bien malgré lui.

Prenant son mal en patience, il sortit du Temple et remonta le couloir, avant de s'arrêter. Dans son irritation et la pression exercée par l'approche du duel contre Greed, il avait oublié le petit secret que gardaient la jeune femme et le chaton noir du portrait protégeant le Temple. Faisant volte-face, il revint sur ses pas et se planta devant le portrait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait ce portrait, la jeune femme était éveillée, mains tendues devant elle, courant après le chaton. Ce petit jeu semblait beaucoup l'amuser, mais les pensées ébahies de Harry étaient orientées sur un incroyable détail : si l'adolescente avait de longs cheveux blonds, elle ressemblait remarquablement à une autre jeune femme que Harry connaissait très bien, puisqu'il la croisait chaque jour.

Lily.

Effaré, Harry contempla la jeune femme ralentir puis s'arrêter, avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe du pré et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur. Le chaton se tourna vers elle, puis se coucha sur la pelouse, tel un prédateur ayant repéré une proie.

‒ Heu… dit Harry.

L'adolescente tourna ses yeux vert émeraude vers lui, surprise. Apparemment, elle venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence. Le chat aussi sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence.

‒ Je cherche Lleoryn, déclara Harry.

La jeune femme et le chaton noir échangèrent un regard. A la grande stupéfaction de Harry, il n'obtint aucune réponse de l'adolescente ; ce fut le chat qui lui parla d'une voix sereine, grave et apaisante :

‒ Et pourquoi cherches-tu Lleoryn ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Heu… bredouilla Harry, déconcerté.

Outre le fait qu'un chat lui parla, Harry fut pris de court par la question de l'animal. Pourquoi cherchait-il Lleoryn ? Il s'imaginait mal répondre qu'une voix désincarnée le lui avait suggéré même si, compte tenu de la nature de son interlocuteur, Harry trouvait cette réponse presque normale.

‒ On m'a… demandé de la trouver, répondit Harry avec maladresse.

‒ Qui est « on » ? reprit le chaton, imperturbable.

‒ Astaroth, tenta Harry.

Il ne détenait aucune preuve que la voix désincarnée eût été celle d'Astaroth, mais c'était sans doute le seul nom qui puisse faire le plus grand effet au chaton, en admettant que celui-ci ait un jour entendu parler du Démon.

Le chaton l'observa attentivement, le regard inquisiteur. A l'évidence, l'animal était sceptique mais également perplexe, comme s'il soupçonnait une quelconque part de vérité.

‒ Atteindre Lleoryn ne sera pas aisé, annonça finalement le chaton. Depuis le moment où elle a été placée à Poudlard, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Seul un portrait connaissait l'endroit de sa cachette.

‒ Et où est ce portrait ? demanda Harry.

‒ Je l'ignore, répondit le chat. Sa perversité conduisit le directeur de l'époque à le retirer des lieux publics et nous ne le revîmes jamais plus.

Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Certes, il ne savait pas où était le portrait, mais il savait déjà où il le découvrirait : dans la salle où Groves avait rangé les portraits retirés des couloirs pour leurs obscénités, cette fameuse pièce gardée par la porte qui ricanait.

‒ Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrai trouver une porte qui ricane, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Au premier étage, mais j'ignore l'endroit exact, dit le chaton.

L'animal ne sembla guère déconcerté par la question.

‒ OK, merci, dit Harry.

Comme un signal, la jeune femme bondit sur le chaton et l'emprisonna dans ses bras pour lui infliger une succession de baisers affectueux. En s'éloignant, Harry aurait juré avoir entendu un puissant ronronnement.

Si son entraînement avait été décevant, il pouvait au moins se féliciter d'avoir progressé dans la recherche de la porte ricaneuse. Certes, le premier étage était vaste et les portes nombreuses mais il pouvait déjà éliminer celles des classes, des bureaux et des placards à balais. Sa gaieté revigorée se refroidit toutefois lorsqu'il atteignit le hall du château, car Kimberley l'attendait et se précipita sur lui.

‒ C'est l'heure ! annonça-t-elle. Les Serdaigle ont fini leurs sélections, et les Gryffondor iront au stade vers quinze heures. C'est le moment idéal pour disputer le duel, ça vous laissera une bonne marge.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté ce marché, même si l'enjeu, en cas de victoire, serait plus qu'intéressant. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il accède aux archives des Poufsouffle, afin de repérer les menaces sérieuses. Il était difficile, en effet, de se fier à l'avis des autres : certains appréciaient certains que d'autres ne pouvaient pas supporter.

Suivant Kimberley sur le large escalier de pierre qui donnait dans le parc, Harry se souvint de sa première réjouissance de la journée, à savoir la vengeance des quatre ennemis de Casey.

‒ Alors ? Pour Casey ?

Kimberley rayonna.

‒ Pour te donner une idée générale, Casey ressemble désormais à une sorte de poulpe jaune et couvert de furoncles, révéla-t-elle. Et le résultat figurera dans le_ Poudlard Caché_. D'ailleurs, il se passe tellement de choses cette année qu'on envisage d'en faire un bihebdomadaire. Tout le monde est déchaîné, cette année.

‒ Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose, jusqu'à présent…

‒ C'est normal, assura Kimberley. Le _Poudlard Caché_ réalise des merveilles, dans le sens où les élèves apprennent à garder un secret. Les victimes font profil bas, les témoins gardent pour eux ce qu'ils ont vus. Ca leur permet de pouvoir répandre l'anecdote à travers le journal, et ce dans l'anonymat. D'autant que, quand nous pouvons nous le permettre, nous offrons quelques récompenses à nos sources les plus actives.

‒ Les victimes et les agresseurs ne vous inquiètent pas ? dit Harry.

‒ Oh si, bien sûr, reconnut Kimberley. En général, ils évitent de venir nous contrarier, mais ils sont assez nombreux à nous chercher des ennuis, surtout quand ils bénéficient d'une certaine popularité. Les plus chiants sont les capitaines de Quidditch, en fait, mais il arrive que préfets et préfètes nous menacent…

‒ Et vous faîtes quoi dans ces moments-là ?

‒ On organise une réunion avec les filles. Ou bien on tient tête à la menace, ou bien on trouve une alternative. Nous capitulons rarement, mais ça nous est déjà arrivé. De toute façon, tout ce que nous ne publions pas, nous le conservons pour les vacances.

‒ Pourquoi pour les vacances ?

‒ Parce que nous publions un numéro spécial, expliqua Kimberley. A Noel comme en été, les étudiants reçoivent une édition spéciale « Secrets », c'est-à-dire tout ce que nous n'avons pas pu dire dans l'année scolaire. Et quand nous avons été confronté à une menace très sérieuse de la part d'une victime ou d'un agresseur, nous en profitons pour révéler l'affaire en prenant un grand soin à effacer l'anecdote des journaux que nous adressons à ses amis et lui.

‒ Et ils ne se rendent jamais compte de rien ? s'étonna Harry, sceptique.

‒ Si, bien sûr, admit Kimberley. Mais quand ils reviennent à la charge, nous appliquons notre dernière stratégie. S'il tient tant que ça à ne plus faire parler de lui, nous supprimons son nom dans la liste de nos abonnés. Ainsi, nous ne parlons plus de lui, et il ne sait rien de ce qu'il y a eu dans le journal. Comme chaque journal est adressé à une personne en particulier, personne ne peut lire le journal de l'autre. Et son nom ne figurant plus dans nos listes d'abonnés, même ses amis ne pourront pas lui raconter le contenu du _Poudlard Caché_.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, proprement impressionné par les mesures de sécurité installées autour du journal clandestin. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le vestiaire pour rejoindre le terrain où se déroulerait le duel, cependant, ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'affrontement imminent. Battre Greed était désormais une priorité : la conversation avec Kimberley l'avait convaincu qu'il lui fallait absolument accéder aux archives.

Sous le soleil étincelant, Harry s'avança sur la pelouse verdoyante tandis que Kimberley allait rejoindre les quelques spectateurs, à savoir les amis de Greed. A l'image de Gareth Todd, son adversaire était un séduisant jeune homme bien bâti et confiant. En vérité, Harry se demandait si tous deux n'étaient pas des frères spirituels, car au cours des derniers jours, il avait constaté que le Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle possédaient de nombreux points communs. Notamment une paire d'yeux baladeurs.

‒ C'est très périlleux de défier le meilleur duelliste de Poudlard alors que tu es nouveau, lança Greed avec un rictus malveillant. Tu veux devenir la victime de tout le monde, ou quoi ?

Harry arqua un sourcil. Finalement, Todd était presque un modèle de modestie, comparé à son homologue de Poufsouffle. Le « Pervers Number One » de Poudlard lui lança un regard torve, mais Harry sut aussitôt ce que son adversaire allait lui dire :

‒ Dis-moi, elle est célib, Dumarais ?

Harry serra la mâchoire. Il avait espéré que Greed n'ait aucune vue sur Leandra, mais il s'était à l'évidence bercé d'illusions. Néanmoins, l'intérêt du Poufsouffle pour la Nehoryn poussa le Serpentard à faire preuve d'autant plus de vigilance et le motiva vivement à remporter le duel. _Si cet empaffé approche de Leandra, je lui fais sa fête, _pensa Harry avec détermination.

‒ Je parie que tu l'as même pas encore tringlée, ricana le Poufsouffle.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Harry : Greed cherchait à l'énerver ! Une stratégie de type scolaire, mais souvent efficace. Comme l'avait laissé entendre Groves dans son chapitre sur le Duel, la colère engendrait un manque de précision et une certaine déconcentration qui se révélaient souvent fatals.

Tirant sa baguette magique d'un geste calme, Harry profita des quelques secondes de répit qui précédaient l'entame du duel pour faire appel à la magie mentale. Il ne comptait pas l'utiliser à des fins offensives, mais il s'offrait au moins une chance supplémentaire de vaincre Greed ; et puis, parallèlement, c'était un excellent entraînement, même si l'issue pourrait être fâcheuse s'il perdait.

Il s'en était rendu compte en pénétrant dans le stade : Rowena s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas de faire appel à la magie mentale qui l'immobilisait et le rendait vulnérable, c'était d'apprendre à lancer un nouveau sortilège. Il s'était habitué à bouger avec la magie mentale ; son seul défaut était de se concentrer chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose.

Détendu, Harry salua Greed avec sa baguette magique, tel un escrimeur, puis se prépara. Cette étrange sérénité offrait bien des bénéfices, même si Harry ne les comprenait pas tous : comme habités d'une âme propre, ses yeux s'intéressèrent à la position adoptée par Greed, aussi bien l'alignement de ses épaules que la distance séparant ses deux pieds.

Insensible aux encouragements des Poufsouffle qui scandaient le nom de Greed, Harry décela un léger mouvement chez son adversaire et réagit aussitôt : un trait rouge feu jaillit vers Greed en même temps que celui-ci lui décochait un éclair aveuglant. Les deux sorts se percutèrent à mi-chemin et dévièrent de leurs trajectoires initiales.

Aucun des deux duellistes n'attendit de voir le chemin prit par les sortilèges. A peine avaient-ils modifié leurs trajectoires que Greed réattaquait, manquant de peu de surprendre Harry, qui put remercier la vibration produite par le maléfice de son adversaire. S'écartant vivement pour laisser passer l'attaque lui frôler les côtes, Harry fit apparaître un bouclier pour se protéger de la nouvelle tentative du Poufsouffle.

A travers le bouclier jaillit aussitôt un jet de lumière que Greed bloqua sans problème. En fait, il apparaissait que le Poufsouffle savait se battre, mais Harry restait persuadé que Greed avait un niveau très commun. Si le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle n'avait encore jamais connu la défaite, c'était sans doute grâce à sa stratégie de pré-duel, à savoir énerver ses adversaires.

Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître une certaine habileté au Poufsouffle, qui enchaînait les sorts à une vitesse remarquable, obligeant Harry à défendre plus qu'à attaquer. En vérité, Harry eut la très nette impression qu'il aurait peut-être perdu s'il n'avait pas usé de la magie mentale – il n'en était pas certain, cependant.

Harry profita d'un instant de liberté pour décocher un nouvel éclair de lumière rouge vers son adversaire, qui l'imita au même moment. Comme la veille lors de son affrontement contre son camarade de Serpentard, Harry vit les deux sortilèges s'effleurer et poursuivre leurs courses en direction de leurs cibles. Aussi surpris que Greed, Harry reçut le sort du Poufsouffle, qui se prit quant à lui celui de Harry.

Tous deux furent projetés en arrière et retombèrent lourdement sur la pelouse. Harry sentit ses poumons expulser tout l'air qu'ils contenaient, mais il tenta instantanément de se redresser. A l'autre bout du cercle centrale, Greed se remettait péniblement debout. Harry brandit aussitôt sa baguette, mais son sortilège manqua le Poufsouffle de quelques millimètres. Roulant sur le côté pour échapper à une pluie de maléfices, il inspira profondément quand la douleur passa et exécuta une petite roulade arrière pour se remettre sur pieds.

Apparemment, Greed pensait pouvoir anticiper, car Harry perçut du coin de l'œil un sortilège frapper la pelouse à l'endroit où il aurait été s'il avait exécuté un autre tonneau. Surpris par la manœuvre, le Poufsouffle faillit se faire avoir par la tentative de Harry, mais le sortilège frôla simplement son épaule.

Harry tressaillit violemment et sentit presque aussitôt une désagréable sensation se répandre à hauteur de son poignet droit. Au rythme où ça allait, les Gryffondor auraient fini les sélections que Greed et lui seraient toujours en train de se battre. Bien entendu, Harry était conscient que sa tentative était risquée, notamment s'il échouait.

Greed leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique ; la sensation désagréable se répandit dans la main et le bras de Harry. Un jet de lumière rouge feu jaillit du côté du Poufsouffle. Harry se déplaça vivement en passant sa main au-dessus de son épaule, puis abattit brutalement la main vers le Poufsouffle.

Un frisson étrange dégringola de son épaule pour descendre dans son bras. Au moment où cet étonnant frisson glacé atteignit sa main, sa baguette magique produisit un son curieux. Agitée par une sorte de vent qui n'atteindrait pas Harry, la pelouse s'aplatit au sol en dessinant un fin trait se rapprochant à grande vitesse de Greed.

Le Poufsouffle lança un sortilège à tout hasard, mais son sort lui revint aussitôt dessus comme s'il avait heurté une barrière invisible. Si Greed parvint à échapper à sa propre attaque, l'Onde le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya valser dans les airs. Surpris et réjoui par le succès de son entreprise, Harry regarda son adversaire s'effondrer cinq mètres plus loin en laissant échapper une expiration brutale et rauque.

Harry brandit sa baguette pour la dernière fois et désarma Greed.


	31. La Créature

‒ Hé, c'est de la triche !

Après un moment de flottement, les amis et supporteurs de Greed ne trouvèrent que ces mots à pestiférer à l'encontre de Harry. Kimberley, partagée entre la satisfaction et la déception, ne prononça aucune parole, mais elle quitta rapidement son banc pour rejoindre Harry et lui ôter la baguette magique de Greed des mains. Elle la balança vers son propriétaire, puis entraîna le Serpentard vers la sortie.

‒ Il ne vaut mieux pas s'attarder, assura-t-elle. Il suffit que Greed leur lance un regard et ils se jetteront sur toi pour te faire payer ta victoire… En tout cas, ce sortilège de l'Onde est un coup de pouce particulièrement intéressant !

Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Dès sa victoire, il avait annulé sa magie mentale ; à présent prévenu, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la conserver jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'abri. Les Poufsouffle, cependant, ne tentèrent rien, continuant de dénoncer une tricherie.

‒ Tu avais l'air étrangement soulagée que je gagne, commenta Harry lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la sortie du parc.

‒ Seulement parce que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur ton compte, dit Kimberley. La défaite de Greed va faire des remous. Les élèves y réfléchiront à deux fois pour te provoquer en duel, en particulier lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu connais au moins un sortilège qui leur est inconnu. Et pour Greed, sa réputation d'imbattable sera détruite… ça lui apprendra peut-être l'humilité, à ce pauvre con !

‒ Et qu'est-ce qui te faisait dire que je pourrai gagner ?

‒ Parce que les parents de Todd occupent des postes importants au ministère, dit Kimberley. Il a donc forcément entendu parler de toi dans l' « affaire John Guard » et n'a pas manqué de me rapporter tout ce qu'il savait, à savoir que les Aurors te soupçonnent d'avoir été présent sur le lieu de l'attaque. J'en ai donc pensé que si tu y étais réellement, tu avais réussi à t'enfuir, donc que tu n'étais pas un incapable… et tu m'as tendue une sacrée perche lors de ton interview.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

‒ Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette affaire ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

‒ Qu'il y a plein de mystères non-élucidés, notamment la nature du sortilège qui a tué Guard ; les seuls éléments indiscutables, en fait, c'est que Guard était accompagné lors de l'attaque, et que son compagnon a réussi à fuir aux agresseurs par la clôture du jardin.

Elle lança un regard en biais à Harry, comme si une question la démangeait. Elle y renonça, et ce fut en partie parce que l'équipe de Gryffondor apparut dans l'encadrement du château alors qu'ils en montaient le large escalier de pierre. Accompagnés des Maraudeurs et d'autres amis, les joueurs lancèrent des regards mitigés sur le binôme : certains semblèrent avides de savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient, apparemment persuadés que Kimberley faisait une interview, d'autres en revanche manifestèrent une certaine méfiance.

Avec un certain soulagement, Harry croisa le regard de James sans que celui-ci ne lui montra la moindre animosité. Sirius, par contre, ne dissimula rien de sa curiosité ; puis l'équipe passa derrière et Harry suivit Kimberley dans le hall d'entrée, vers le bel escalier de marbre.

‒ Je te laisserai à l'entrée, annonça la Poufsouffle à mi-voix. Il faut que j'aille rédiger l'article sur le duel pour qu'il figure dans le _Poudlard Caché_.

‒ Vous commencez déjà à l'écrire ? s'étonna légèrement Harry.

‒ Il faut, assura Kimberley. Bien des victimes ou des agresseurs, quand ils n'obtiennent pas la disparition de leur méfait, tentent de s'introduire dans notre local pour dérober des infos. Lors de notre deuxième année, le local a été incendié ; heureusement, ma sœur nous supervisait et, sans même nous en parler, elle avait fait des copies qu'elle avait rangées aux archives.

‒ Et vous savez qui a incendié le local ?

‒ Une septième année de l'époque qui avait lancé un sortilège au frère de son copain, répondit Kimberley.

Ils accédèrent au second étage et s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale de couloirs. Harry connaissant bien Poudlard, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'aile ouest du château, et il s'en étonna : de toutes les ailes du deuxième niveau, l'occidentale était sans aucun doute la plus fréquentée. Pourquoi baser des archives, parfois sensibles, dans un lieu aussi public ?

‒ Vous n'avez pas peur que quelqu'un découvre les archives ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Personne ne le peut, lui garantit Kimberley. Le portrait qui en protège l'accès n'ouvre qu'au personnel du journal, et seulement à condition que je le lui présente.

Il était indéniable que la sécurité était assurée, avec un système pareil.

‒ D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, quelques petites précisions, dit la Poufsouffle. Lorsque tu seras dans les archives, tu verras plusieurs bibliothèques et plusieurs sortes de dossiers. Les étagères sont attribuées à une nature mais, ça, tu t'en apercevras grâce aux plaques de cuivre qui y a sont accrochées. Par contre, il y a une pièce annexe assez spéciale.

‒ Spéciale ?

‒ Il faut savoir, qu'à Poudlard, nombre d'étudiants ont une étiquette, expliqua Kimberley. Il y a les Pervers, les Inaccessibles, les Opportunistes, les Malveillants, etc. Tu en retrouveras pas mal dans les dossiers de la pièce principale. Dans la salle annexe, en fait, ce sont les anecdotes qui mettent en scène plusieurs personnes ayant la même étiquette, tu comprends ?

‒ Je crois, dit Harry.

‒ Prenons Greed pour exemple, poursuivit Kimberley avec patience. S'il séduit une fille, cette anecdote sera dans la pièce principale ; s'il séduit une fille grâce à… Stevenson, alors ce sera dans la salle annexe que tu trouveras le résumé de l'histoire.

‒ D'accord.

Ils arrivèrent dans une impasse au fond de laquelle était fixé le portrait d'une haute sorcière au maintien noble, les cheveux entrelacés dans une coiffure complexe et savamment réfléchie, et au teint blafard.

‒ Autres choses, reprit Kimberley en s'arrêtant devant le portrait. Tu as différentes couleurs et deux teintes pour chacune d'elles : les plus sombres relèvent du _Poudlard Caché_ et, donc, les plus claires de _La Gazette_. Le rouge regroupe les violences, le vert les farces, le bleu les coups malveillants, le jaune les vengeances et le rose les potins croustillants. Tu as aussi des dossiers blancs, qui réunissent toutes les rumeurs. C'est bon ?

‒ Je pense, dit Harry.

La Poufsouffle se tourna vers le portrait.

‒ Lady Johanna, je vous présente Harry Potter, notre nouvelle recrue, déclara-t-elle. Il tiendra la rubrique de défense contre les forces du Mal pour l'année.

‒ Eh bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle, décréta le portrait. Enfin un jeune homme qui pense plus à survivre qu'à se soulager les bourses !

Harry cilla, proprement stupéfait par le parler franc du portrait. Apparemment amusée par son expression, Kimberley pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire et regarda le portrait pivoter avant de se tourner vers Harry, l'air faussement sérieux.

‒ Par contre, range bien à sa place tout ce que tu consulteras, dit-elle. Bonne lecture !

Et la Poufsouffle s'éloigna, laissant Harry franchir le portrait. Il descendit un petit escalier en colimaçon, éclairé par des torches aux flammes blanches. A l'évidence, les archives n'étaient pas au second étage, mais bien plus bas. Bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée précise du temps qu'il se passa avant qu'il n'atteigne le bas des marches, Harry estima que la salle des archives était en fait située dans les sous-sols de Poudlard.

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier, il poussa une grosse porte de chêne massif. L'endroit était grand, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et peut-être trop pour les archives. Quelques bibliothèques adossées contre les murs débordaient, pour certaines, de dossiers, mais à part ces étagères, une table et quelques chaises, la pièce était tristement vide de décoration.

Harry referma la porte, n'en croyant malgré tout pas ses yeux. La quantité de dossiers alignés sur les étagères était assez impressionnante : si les roses et les jaunes étaient moins nombreux que les autres, les rouges attaquaient déjà leur deuxième bibliothèque. Les blancs, par contre, occupaient déjà deux étagères et demie. Quant aux verts et aux bleus, ils ne tarderaient pas à se répandre sur une deuxième bibliothèque.

S'avançant dans la pièce, Harry repéra la petite porte menant à la salle annexe. Au moment où Kimberley lui en avait parlé, il avait considéré qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleur endroit pour se tenir informé des derniers évènements de Poudlard – et de se faire une opinion sur l'ambiance de l'époque.

Il sembla que la salle annexe était la préférée des reporters de Poudlard, car elle était bien plus conviviale que sa voisine. Dotée d'une cheminée, des fauteuils confortables et une table basse étaient encerclés par des bibliothèques dont chacune, ou presque, contenaient des dossiers aux couleurs variées. Contrairement à la pièce principale, chacune des étagères était ici attribuée à un groupe en particulier, et non à une nature.

Harry en fit le tour rapidement. Les plaques de cuivre indiquaient des surnoms divers, comme « les Pervers », « les Malveillants », « les Bienveillants », « les Idiots », « les Inaccessibles » ; toutes sortes d'étiquettes qui faisaient plus ou moins parler d'eux assez régulièrement. Un seul coup d'œil suffisait toutefois pour savoir que les Malveillants étaient les plus actifs.

Harry hésita. Par où commencer ? Il était assez intrigué par « les Inaccessibles », qui devaient être particulièrement discrètes au vu des peu nombreux dossiers que leur étagère contenait. Le plus tentant, toutefois, restait de consulter « les Malveillants » et « les Vengeurs », ainsi, peut-être, que les « Opportunistes » mais, ça, c'était surtout pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et ce qui leur avait valu ce surnom.

Se laissant guider par son instinct, Harry saisit un dossier des Malveillants et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. _Autant être à l'aise,_ songea-t-il. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les dates du contenu, apparemment consacré aux années 69-70. Apparemment, si les Poufsouffle étaient à l'origine du _Poudlard Caché_, elles n'avaient fait que reprendre _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé._

Harry refermait le dossier, nullement intéressé par les méfaits d'étudiants déjà partis, lorsqu'il eut la très nette impression d'apercevoir un nom familier sur l'un des parchemins. Rouvrant le dossier pour atteindre la partie rouge, c'est-à-dire « les violences », il feuilleta les pages. Il ne s'était pas trompé : même les frères Lestrange n'avaient pas échappé aux anecdotes. Curieux, il lut :

_Le 17 avril, Poudlard était en émoi après la découverte écœurante de Tanya Berlings, dont la violente agression aura nécessité son hospitalisation. Selon les examens de Mrs Pomfresh, ce sont à peu près neuf sortilèges qui ont été lancés sur la Serdaigle de cinquième année et dont les auteurs ne sont, pour le moment, pas tous identifiés._

_« De source sûre, nous savons que Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, ainsi que Terry Jugson, sont impliqués dans cette agression. Le septième année et les deux sixième année font souvent l'objet d'un article dans nos colonnes ; depuis le début de l'année, ce sont douze agressions sur des enfants de Moldus qu'ils ont commis. »_

Accrochée au verso du parchemin, une photo répugnante montrait une jeune femme au visage tordu, étrangement flasque, la peau sombre et couverte de furoncles suintant de pus. De toute évidence, les reporters conservaient toutes sortes de photographies, mais il était peu probable que celle-ci ait figuré dans le journal de l'époque.

Remettant le dossier à sa place, Harry parcourut les autres pour en saisir un datant de l'année précédente. Contrairement à l'autre, il contenait plusieurs chemises aux couleurs des dossiers de la pièce principale – une idée astucieuse, car permettant de circuler facilement parmi toutes les feuilles que le dossier comportait. La chemise la plus épaisse était, sans surprise, la rouge, mais Harry s'étonna d'en trouver une rose.

Il commença toutefois par la rouge et retrouva, à la date du 1er septembre, Warren Casey et un autre sixième année du nom de Hugh Chamberlain.

_Comme à chaque rentrée, nous dénombrons divers incidents. Pour leur arrivée en cinquième année, ce sont Warren Casey et Hugh Chamberlain qui se sont démarqué en invitant quelques sang-pur de première année à montrer à quelques nouveaux d'origine moldue ce qu'est « un vrai sorcier »._

_« Si les tentatives des première année n'ont pas été très concluantes, il est à noter le dégoût et la lâcheté de Casey et Chamberlain, qui ont utilisé le Levicorpus sur une première année afin que leurs jeunes camarades puissent contempler sa culotte. Choquée, la petite aura passé une nuit entière à l'infirmerie avant que Madame Pomfresh ne la considère apte à revenir dans la communauté écolière. »_

Hugh Chamberlain… Harry eut un sourire carnassier. Si Casey et Chamberlain avaient été des complices, pourquoi épargnerait-il l'autre ? Après considération, il serait peut-être amusant de se faire un nom – et une notoriété – au sein de Serpentard.

Poursuivant sa lecture, Harry remarqua rapidement que Mulciber et Avery étaient très souvent de mèches, accompagnés à l'occasion de Rosier ou de Rogue. Entre les attaques d'enfants de Moldus ou d'étudiants qui auraient eu le malheur de les contrarier, parfois pour des raisons un peu minables – comme marcher sur le pied de Mulciber ou ne pas céder le passage à Rosier –, les actuels septième année de Serpentard étaient à l'origine de presque toutes les agressions de l'an dernier.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parcourir la chemise rouge, qui ne s'arrêtait qu'au 18 novembre, il ouvrit la partie « Vengeance » et ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir le nom des filles de Serpentard. S'il trouva intéressant d'en lire le contenu, il se serait bien passé de regarder la photo, mais elle lui bondit presque aux yeux : un jeune homme nu, sale, sans doute plus vieux que lui d'un an, qui se tenait prostré dans un coin d'une salle sombre et paraissait secouer de sanglots.

_Jusqu'où s'arrête le sadisme des filles de Serpentard ? Il est permis de se poser la question et de redouter la réponse, comme en témoigne la mésaventure de Bill Crawley. Le Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serdaigle a enfin été retrouvé dans les profondeurs des sous-sols du château, à la suite d'une longue recherche de deux jours._

_« Nu comme un ver, sale et sans aucun doute traumatisé, Crawley s'était attiré les foudres de la redoutable Demetra Coldtrip après avoir eu l'audace de lui mettre la main aux fesses lors du bal de Halloween, le 31 octobre dernier. Renvoyé chez lui pour une semaine, Crawley n'en était pas à sa première « main baladeuse », comme l'attestent les nombreuses sources qui ont réagi à ce fait divers. »_

Il apparaissait, toutefois, que si les Serpentard faisaient dans l'extrême, elles n'étaient pas les plus actives. Assez surpris, Harry découvrit en effet que les Poufsouffle elles-mêmes avaient dénoncé leurs propres actions. Encore cette fois, il était joint une photo montrant un septième année qu'il avait aperçu en classe, mais dont le nom lui échappait ; nu, le jeune homme s'était fait prendre en photo avec un objet qui, visiblement, lui avait été enfoncé dans le postérieur.

_Comme nous l'avons toujours fait, nous relatons également nos propres mésaventures et cette fois-ci ne fera pas exception. Comme à l'ordinaire, les fêtes célébrant une victoire à la course du Trophée de Quidditch engendrent nombre d'incidents, et la défaite de Serdaigle, le week-end dernier, avait redonné l'espoir aux Poufsouffle, à présent deuxième derrière Gryffondor._

_« Fournisseur attitré de Poufsouffle, Terry Wilshamp y réfléchira désormais à deux fois avant de verser du Camouflage, la célèbre boisson indétectable, dans le verre de Nadia Hool, notre spécialiste de la mode et des anecdotes vengeresses. Franchement sonnée par les verres qu'il lui avait offerts, Nadia avait fini dans le lit de Wilshamp, comme nous le révélions en février dans l'édition du _Poudlard Caché.

_« C'est donc sans surprise que Wilshamp a été découvert, samedi dernier, totalement nu dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, une corne de Glutineux enfoncé dans le rectum. »_

Harry haussa les sourcils. Les garçons ne reculaient devant rien, mais les filles n'étaient pas la communauté sage et tranquille que lui-même avait connue à son ancienne époque. Cependant, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de parcourir davantage le dossier, car un regard à sa montre lui indiqua que le dîner ne tarderait pas à commencer. _Déjà ?_ s'étonna-t-il. Plongé dans sa lecture assez incroyable, il n'avait pas réalisé que le temps avait défilé à une telle vitesse.

Refermant à contrecoeur le dossier, tout en se promettant de revenir très vite, Harry le remit à sa place sur l'étagère puis quitta les archives des journaux de Poudlard. Les reporters s'étaient sans doute donné du mal pour parvenir à un tel résultat de documentations et, à présent que lui aussi comptait parmi les journalistes de l'école, il avait bien l'intention de découvrir comment les Poufsouffle s'y étaient pris pour réussir cet exploit.

Regagnant le deuxième étage, Harry prit la direction du Grand Escalier. Bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Lily et Sonia apparaissaient dans les archives et, si oui, dans quelle catégorie ?

Harry émergea rapidement de ses pensées, toutefois, car quelque chose attira son attention. De l'autre côté du couloir qu'il parcourait, une silhouette encapuchonnée l'observait ; Harry était peut-être dans son état normal, mais il sentit sans peine la puissance monstrueuse qui habitait l'individu. _La Créature !_

Stupéfait, il fut forcé de reprendre contenance. Comme si la Créature avait deviné qu'il l'avait identifiée, elle se précipita vers lui à une vitesse phénoménale – plus impressionnante encore que celle d'Allandra lors de leur première rencontre. Malgré la bonne dizaine de mètres qui la séparait de lui, elle se retrouva devant Harry en une seconde et leva une main armée d'un petit globe verdâtre et lumineux qu'elle posa sur sa poitrine.

Il y eut un éclair éblouissant. Harry fut projeté en arrière et retomba brutalement sur le sol. Un peu sonné, il secoua la tête et se redressa en faisant appel à sa magie mentale. Il était étonnant de constater qu'il était plus simple d'avoir recours à la magie mentale en situation critique que lors d'un moment serein.

Et il fut heureux qu'il ait été en mesure d'y faire appel aussi rapidement, car la Créature avait déjà parcouru la distance les séparant et s'apprêtant, sans doute, à lui donner le coup de grâce. A cette seule pensée, le corps de Harry fut comprimé de toutes parts, comme s'il était passé de force dans un tuyau horriblement étroit. Puis, dans un « gong ! » sonore, une barrière invisible propulsa la Créature dans les airs.

A la différence de Harry, toutefois, la Créature se rétablit dans les airs, flottant à un centimètre du sol, l'air parfaitement calme. Les bras tendus de chaque côté de ses jambes, deux boules de lumière écarlate jaillirent dans les paumes de ses mains ouvertes et se précipitèrent vers Harry au moment où celui-ci se remettait sur pieds.

Fermant le poing en se représentant le symbole du bouclier, Harry expulsa de son corps le très ultime dôme contre lequel s'écrasa une première sphère rougeâtre. La seconde percuta à son tour la protection de Harry et la fit disparaître, tandis que le Serpentard trébuchait légèrement comme s'il avait été personnellement touché.

A peine eut-il rétabli son équilibre qu'une nouvelle sphère rouge fonçait droit sur lui, et il était à peu près indubitable qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Une explosion de fumée noire jaillit toutefois devant lui et fit disparaître le maléfice. Surpris, Harry regarda la haute silhouette de Lorca se dresser devant lui.

La Nehoryn ramena brutalement sa main à hauteur de son épaule avant de la diriger d'un coup brusque vers la Créature. Une vive lumière blanche irradia. Se décalant légèrement, Harry vit le sortilège de Lorca frapper la paume tendue de la Créature, qui referma ses doigts gantés sur l'éclair et le faire disparaître dans une volute blanchâtre.

Lorca s'élança avec une rapidité, une souplesse et une grâce impressionnantes, créant dans ses mains deux sphères bleutées qui filèrent droit sur la Créature. L'antique mystère oublié écarta les deux sortilèges avec autant de désinvolture que s'il avait cherché à chasser deux mouches, mais il se montra beaucoup plus vif lorsqu'il lui fallut saisir les mains de Lorca, qui paraissait avoir voulu le saisir aux épaules.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent immobiles sans que rien ne se passa. Puis, soudain, Lorca fut enveloppée d'une aura argentée de plus en plus étincelante. Des grésillements commencèrent à résonner, et Harry sursauta lorsqu'un éclair frôla son bras pour foncer sur Lorca et en faire le tour, comme si elle avait été une sorte de champ magnétique. D'autres petites foudres dans le même genre surgirent des murs, des fenêtres, des torches, des portraits, pour se précipiter en direction de la Nehoryn et tourner autour dans des grésillements métalliques.

Des déchirures commencèrent à apparaître sur la robe de Lorca et la cape de la Créature. Que se passait-il ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il soupçonnait les deux protagonistes de se livrer à une sorte de confrontation de puissance. Il nota, toutefois, que la robe de Lorca n'était pas aussi solide que la tenue de la Créature, car la peau de porcelaine de la Nehoryn était plus exposée que celle, blafarde, de son mystérieux adversaire.

Soudain, il y eut un éclair aveuglant, qui sembla jaillir de Lorca elle-même, et Harry sentit un souffle d'air lui foncer dessus pour le soulever et le projeter contre le mur. Grognant, il accusa la douleur et releva la tête en se redressant.

La Créature avait disparu, et Lorca s'approchait déjà de lui, insensible aux nombreux trous de sa robe, ni même au décolleté profond qu'elle offrait brusquement. Malgré la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'à se pencher pour qu'elle lui révèle toute sa poitrine. Un peu honteux de penser à ça, il se releva en fixant résolument son regard vers le lieu de l'affrontement.

‒ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

‒ Il nous laisse une seconde chance, répondit Lorca.

‒ Une seconde chance ? s'étonna Harry.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, déterminé à ne pas baisser les yeux sur son décolleté.

‒ Ne vous méprenez pas, Harry, dit Lorca d'un ton grave. Il est beaucoup plus puissant que je ne le suis. La preuve en est que la confrontation de nos deux puissances a révélé la mienne, et pas la sienne.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire goguenard.

‒ Et si vous tenez tant que ça à vous rincer l'œil, n'hésitez pas, vous le méritez largement, dit-elle.


	32. Soirée Révélatrice

‒ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lily détourna son attention de son assiette pour la tourner vers Leandra, très concentrée sur un pan de mur. La question de Nathalie, revenue au milieu de l'après-midi, la ramena cependant à la réalité, mais la magnifique blonde parut curieusement soulagée.

‒ Rien, prétendit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Lily l'aurait presque crue mais, malgré son talent indéniable pour la comédie, Leandra n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre « sérieux grave ». La jeune femme, de toute façon, était étrange à tous les points de vue : elle disparaissait à la nuit tombée, elle n'occupait jamais son lit sauf si c'était pour y faire ses devoirs, elle riait de tout et ne cherchait pas à retrouver Harry, même si des heures et des heures s'écoulaient sans qu'elle ne l'ait aperçu.

Les yeux sombres, en parfait contraste avec sa peau blanche, de Nathalie recherchèrent auprès de Lily et de Sonia une confirmation, mais la petite brune était trop concentrée sur son assiette et la préfète-en-chef se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air ignorant. Il était peu probable que Nathalie puisse avoir déjà accepté toute la singularité de Leandra.

En réalité, Nathalie était aussi terre-à-terre que Mary. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas Sonia et la patience que Lily manifestait à l'égard de la petite brune, tout comme elle ne s'habituait pas à découvrir Sonia dans le lit de Lily le matin. Or, le petit bout de femme avait prit l'habitude de s'inviter dans le lit de la préfète-en-chef depuis leur quatrième année.

‒ Wow ! s'exclama soudain Nathalie.

Lily, Sonia et Leandra suivirent la trajectoire de son regard. Harry venait tout juste de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle et ce fut l'air perdu dans ses pensées qu'il rejoignit sa table, sans accorder la moindre attention à quiconque.

Réflexion faite, tous les nouveaux étaient assez singuliers. Entre Harry, toujours en discussion avec sa propre tête, Cassandra Boyle qui était aussi discrète qu'une ombre, Wilgard Newman qui trainait avec deux des pires pervers de Poudlard sans faire parler de lui, et Logan Mirves à qui personne n'avait encore adressé la parole… Sans compter que presque tous survolaient les cours sans aucune difficulté.

Deux doigts lui pincèrent fortement la fesse gauche, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Tournant la tête, Lily rencontra le regard soupçonneux de Sonia, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas que la préfète-en-chef observe aussi fixement Harry. Lily lui adressa un sourire amusé et reporta son attention sur son assiette tandis que Nathalie se remettait de la ressemblance frappante entre le Potter de Serpentard et celui de Gryffondor.

‒ Vivement le premier numéro de _La Gazette du Sanglier_, dit Nathalie. Je serais curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur tout ce gratin de nouveaux.

Lily aussi attendait avec impatience la première édition du journal officiel de Poudlard, autant pour découvrir qui étaient les nouveaux que pour lire l'article de Harry. C'était précisément ce qu'il manquait au journal, en réalité : une rubrique sur la défense contre les forces du Mal. Un poste dangereux, car les étudiants ne manqueraient pas de critiquer férocement Harry s'ils ne jugeaient pas son article intéressant.

Après le dîner, tous les élèves prirent la direction de leurs salles communes respectives, Sonia accrochée au bras de Lily et grignotait son dernier morceau de fondant au chocolat. Alors que les Gryffondor gravissaient les marches du Grand Escalier, toutefois, la préfète-en-chef surprit la petite brune à lui lancer des regards curieux.

Lily réprima à grand-peine un sourire. Pour Sonia, le chocolat était un aphrodisiaque que nul ne saurait combattre et, chaque fois qu'elle en mangeait, elle surveillait Lily du coin de l'œil en s'attendant à ce que la belle rousse lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément. Mais même après trois ans d'échecs, le petit bout de femme n'abandonnait pas cette manœuvre.

Lily étouffa un bâillement lorsqu'elles atteignirent leur dortoir. Elle aurait adoré rejoindre son lit, mais sa patrouille nocturne l'en empêchait. A ce sujet, il se passait de drôles de choses ces derniers jours : les professeurs circulaient plus souvent que jamais dans les couloirs, baguettes sorties. Tous, en fait, paraissaient singulièrement vigilants, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que des Mangemorts s'introduisent dans Poudlard.

Cette éventualité était aussi invraisemblable que préoccupante car, jusqu'à présent, les mages noirs n'avaient jamais rien tenté dans le sillage de Dumbledore. Se pouvait-il que le directeur de Poudlard ait eu vent de quelque chose ? Il y avait, cependant, une autre possibilité : les très inquiétants Lorods. Si le professeur Williams avait réussi à en dégoter un, ce n'était sûrement pas en se promenant à l'extérieur de Poudlard – ou alors, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber dessus.

‒ Où est Leandra ? s'étonna Nathalie.

Lily se retourna en parcourant le dortoir du regard. La magnifique blonde avait encore réalisé l'une de ses disparitions miraculeuses sans se faire remarquer. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Et où disparaissait-elle ? C'étaient deux mystères qui intéressaient particulièrement Mary, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

‒ Elle fait toujours ça, annonça Sonia. Je suis sûre qu'elle va faire des cochoncetés avec Harry mais, coincés comme ils sont, ils n'osent pas le reconnaître.

Lily eut un sourire en regardant Sonia enfiler ses chaussons en forme de têtes de lion, mais les soupçons de la petite brune étaient erronés. Qu'allait faire Leandra, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle ne se torturait pas l'esprit avec ça : quand la magnifique blonde voudra le leur dire, elle le leur dira.

Tandis que Nathalie allait prendre un bain (« Elle m'a manquée, ma baignoire chérie ! »), Lily prépara son sac pour lundi. Chaque fois qu'elle finissait ses devoirs, elle préparait son sac, ça lui évitait ainsi d'oublier quelque chose. Et puis, cette petite occupation lui faisait oublier très brièvement qu'elle devait encore partir en patrouille.

Les consignes données par le professeur McGonagall étaient simples : les rondes débutaient à partir de vingt-et-une heures, pas avant, afin de laisser aux retardataires le temps de rejoindre leurs salles communes. Aucune patrouille ne s'effectuait sans la baguette magique, et aucune retenue ne pouvait être donnée : il fallait d'abord en parler avec le directeur de maison. Après, la patrouille pouvait durer aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait.

‒ Bon… soupira Lily.

‒ Mon bisouuuuuuu, chantonna Sonia.

Lily sourit. Rejoignant la petite brune, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser affectueux sur la joue appétissante de Sonia, qui passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'écarter et de couper le contact. Une tentative vaine, comme à chaque fois, car Lily n'eut qu'à exercer deux petites pressions au niveau des flancs de Sonia pour qu'elle la libère.

‒ Mais ! protesta la petite brune d'un air boudeur.

‒ Tu auras un énorme bisou très long quand je reviendrai, promit Lily.

‒ Sur la bouche ? demanda Sonia avec espoir.

‒ Peut-être, répondit Lily d'un air amusé.

Sonia lui lança un regard sceptique. Il était vrai que Lily était assez méchante là-dessus, car il était rare qu'elle embrasse la petite brune malgré ses « promesses », mais c'était précisément le but recherché. Lily, plus que tout, adorait surprendre le petit bout de femme.

Envoyant un dernier baiser à Sonia avant de refermer la porte du dortoir, Lily descendit dans la salle commune, où Mary discutait gaiement avec les Maraudeurs, puis elle sortir de la tour Gryffondor sans attendre James. Le préfet-en-chef effectuait généralement sa ronde plus tard, comme pour assurer la relève. Lily trouvait ça parfois dommage, car elle ne serait pas contre un peu de compagnie, mais elle découvrit bientôt que c'était mieux ainsi.

Parcourant le septième étage, elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'être confrontée au premier problème de la soirée. Au détour du couloir menant à l'escalier montant à la tour Serdaigle, la préfète-en-chef surprit un sixième année de Serdaigle qui traînait derrière lui un sac de jute un peu trop lourd pour lui. _Encore lui_, soupira Lily en roulant des yeux.

‒ Gavinds ! lança-t-elle, lasse.

Le Serdaigle se retourna, surpris, et afficha un sourire étincelant absolument ridicule.

‒ Salut, Evans, dit-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

‒ Ouais, c'est ça, salut… et dix points de moins pour Serdaigle ! répliqua Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-dedans ?

‒ Hey, pourquoi dix points de moins ? s'exclama Gavinds d'une voix moins grave. J'étais sur le point d'apporter ça à Flitwick.

‒ Parce que tu es hors de ta salle commune. Et pourquoi tu veux apporter ça ?

A en juger par l'expression de Gavinds, ce sac était entré en sa possession sans qu'il en ait eu le droit. Et visiblement, il ne comptait pas révéler la manière dont il se l'était procuré sans être sûr d'avoir quelque chose en retour, car il posa un regard très intéressé sur le chemisier de la préfète-en-chef.

‒ Tu rêves, dit Lily d'un ton froid. Maintenant, ou bien tu me dis ce que c'est que ce sac, ou je te retire encore des points et vais te dénoncer. Tu préfères quoi ?

‒ Ok, ok, marmonna Gavinds, vaincu. J'ai découvert que Mirves faisait entrer des trucs dans le château, pendant la nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'il en fait, j'en sais rien, mais il paraît que depuis son arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, il n'a cessé de vendre des choses difficiles à se procurer car trop chères ou prohibées. Je voulais juste apporter ça à Flitwick…

Bien qu'elle fut à Poudlard depuis maintenant sept ans, Lily s'étonnait encore de la facilité de certains étudiants à tenter d'apporter des ennuis à certains de leurs camarades. Mirves n'avait pourtant rien fait pour s'attirer les foudres de quiconque, mais Lily était bien décidée à lui dire deux mots sur ses petites manigances nocturnes.

‒ Et comment tu as réussi à mettre la main là-dessus ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Mirves est complètement déchiré, expliqua Gavinds en haussant les épaules. Il était en train de raconter au sac qu'il reviendrait une fois qu'il aurait révisé le dosage d'un truc. Il doit errer quelque part, cet abruti, ricana-t-il.

‒ D'accord, dit Lily. Apporte ça à Flitwick, je vais essayer de mettre la main sur Mirves.

Il était préférable que ce soit elle qui le trouve plutôt qu'un professeur. S'éloignant, elle fit un nouveau tour du septième étage puis s'attaqua aux autres d'un pas hâtif. Si un enseignant était le premier à trouver Mirves, le Serpentard aurait de sérieux problèmes ; si c'était elle, il aurait peut-être une chance d'échapper à un renvoi immédiat, à condition qu'il se tienne bien. Car si Lily ne comptait pas beaucoup d'ennemis ouvertement déclarés, elle avait déjà connu quelque déboire avec des élèves ivres.

‒ Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon métier, jeune insolent !

Bingo ! Accélérant le pas, Lily bifurqua dans le couloir voisin. Face au portrait d'un homme à grande barbe et au teint rouge de colère, Mirves vacillait sur ses pieds en s'exprimant avec des gestes lourds, incertains et témoins d'une consommation d'alcool importante :

‒ Ze connais les métiers mieux que le métier lui-même ! affirma Mirves d'une voix pâteuse. Il n'y a personne qui puisse m'égaler, pauvre ignorant. Quand ze dis que la fève de Balabor doit être plongée dans l'eau, c'est que c'est vrai. Après, il suffit de l'écraser entre deux doigts puis le sirop coule de lui-même.

‒ C'est bon, ça ira ! intervint Lily.

Elle préféra réagir maintenant, car le portrait s'apprêtait à pousser un véritable hurlement sous l'effet de la colère. Attrapant Mirves par le bras, elle le traîna à moitié dans le couloir adjacent et le lâcha lorsqu'il trébucha.

‒ Oups, ricana-t-il. Ca tourne, là...

Lily s'agenouilla devant lui et l'observa d'un regard sévère. Les yeux vitreux et remarquables de Mirves, d'une noirceur envoûtante aux soleils incroyablement dorés, se posèrent sur elle au prix d'un énorme effort. Il eut l'air suspicieux, tout à coup.

‒ Ton maître ne l'aura pas ! déclara-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je préfère encore mourir que de donner Avoldrihn à ton trou du cul d'empaffé de sa race de maître. Et dis-lui bien que c'est pas parce qu'il s'est introduit dans mes rêves pour te créer que je succomberai à ton sourire et tes yeux magnifiques…

Lily considéra Mirves un moment. _Il est complètement atteint,_ songea-t-elle.

‒ Je n'ai aucun maître et je ne veux pas de ton truc, lança-t-elle.

‒ Mon truc ? s'exclama Mirves d'une voix pâteuse. Avoldrihn n'est pas un truc !

‒ Eh bien j'en veux pas, et baisse d'un ton si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis, rétorqua Lily.

Ce fut au tour de Mirves de la considérer de son regard vitreux.

‒ Selena Walsh et Shea Evans… Grands sorciers, à leur époque, bafouilla-t-il.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis enfant de Moldus, dit Lily.

Mirves pouffa de rire, comme si elle avait dit une sottise. Tendant une main hasardeuse pour la poser sur son épaule, il se releva sans même y exercer de pression. _Ce type est décidément très bizarre, _songea Lily en se redressant à son tour.

‒ Si tu me fais un bisou, je te révèle un grand secret, promit-il.

‒ Et si je ne veux pas de ton secret ?

‒ Tu le regretteras toute ta vie en te disant que tu aurais pu savoir quelque chose que personne ne sait, sauf moi, répondit Mirves d'un air vaguement malicieux.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, Lily hésitait franchement. Malgré son ébriété, Mirves la captivait par son aisance à s'exprimer, malgré sa voix incertaine. D'autant que le Serpentard lui donnait la sincère impression de détenir un grand secret que personne ne connaîtrait… Lily dansa légèrement sur ses pieds, puis déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de Mirves. Elle se sentit presque aussitôt stupide.

‒ Alors, ce secret ? demanda-t-elle, déterminée à ne pas avoir offert un baiser pour rien.

‒ Les enfants de Moldus, ça n'existe pas, répondit Mirves d'un air mystérieux. Chaque enfant de Moldus présent dans Poudlard descend en fait de sorciers, sauf que leurs lignées ont été rompues par la naissance d'un Cracmol. Or, un Cracmol n'enfante jamais un sorcier. En tout cas, pas directement.

Etait-il sérieux ? Il en avait l'air, malgré son ivresse. Se pouvait-il que Shea Evans ait l'un des derniers sorciers de sa famille avant elle ? Descendait-elle de Shea Evans et Selena Walsh ? Il était difficile de le savoir, car elle devait faire confiance aux propos de Mirves, mais pourquoi mentirait-il ? Etrangement, la possibilité que Lily ait pu compté des sorciers parmi ses aïeux lui procura une douce chaleur dans la poitrine, comme si elle se sentait plus que jamais dans son monde…

‒ Et j'ai encore plein de grands secrets, ajouta-t-il.

Cette phrase eut l'effet de rappeler à Lily la raison pour laquelle elle cherchait le Serpentard.

‒ Comme l'introduction de produits prohibés dans Poudlard, par exemple ? lança-t-elle.

‒ Heu… dit Mirves en reculant légèrement.

‒ Que tu introduises quelque chose dans Poudlard, je m'en fiche, mais jamais j'entends parler d'une vente ou d'un incident, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te dénoncer, menaça Lily en s'approchant de lui.

Mirves se retrouva contre le mur, sans aucune échappatoire. Lily leva un index menaçant et le lui planta dans la poitrine :

‒ Et si jamais je te prends à introduire quelque chose, je te le ferai regretter, assura-t-elle.

Bien malgré elle, une partie de son esprit prit soudain conscience que son index ne s'enfonçait pas dans la peau de Mirves, comme si la musculature du Serpentard avait été trop solide. Lily rosit légèrement en baissant le doigt et lança un regard inquiet vers le jeune homme, espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son trouble.

‒ Tu es prévenu, conclut-elle avec toute la dignité dont elle fut capable.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas, déterminée à mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et Mirves le plus rapidement possible. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de penser à ça ??!_ s'étonna-t-elle. Sans nul doute que c'était la fatigue ! En tout cas, Lily ne demandait qu'à y croire dur comme fer.

Poursuivant sa ronde malgré son envie intense de rejoindre son lit, l'absence de James prit un côté bénéfique lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir menant au bureau du professeur Williams. Bien que Lily ne le comprit pas tout de suite, elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était préférable qu'elle soit la seule à surprendre cette conversation, qui attira son attention au son de la voix agacée du professeur Williams :

‒ On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur toi, Horol ! s'exclama la haute sorcière.

Lily s'immobilisa instantanément. Qui était Horol ?

‒ J'ai mes propres priorités, répliqua une voix masculine et désinvolte.

‒ Aliphar s'était montré très clair, gronda le professeur Williams. Si jamais il ne survivait pas assez longtemps, il fallait garder un œil sur Harry, Leandra et Allandra ! Et toi, sombre abruti, tu continues à flâner à gauche et à droite.

‒ A flâner ? répéta le dénommé Horol, qui perdit son calme. J'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau quand j'ai dû sauver les miches de ces stupides humains ! Cet imbécile de Prerian serait mort, si je n'étais pas intervenu !

Lily s'approcha à pas de loups, proprement hypnotisée par la conversation. Qui était ce Horol et cette Allandra ? Le professeur Williams connaissait Harry et Leandra ? Qui était Prerian ? Il y avait tant de questions, et si peu de réponses…

‒ Et depuis, qu'as-tu fait ? répliqua le professeur Williams avec un dédain impressionnant. Tu as été culbuté quelques-unes de ces « stupides humaines », mais à part ça ?

Silence. Horol, cependant, finit par trouver une réplique :

‒ Et toi, alors ? lança-t-il d'un ton railleur. Tu es confortablement installée, non ?

‒ Ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée d'attraper quelques Lorods et d'affronter la Créature, répondit le professeur Williams avec moquerie.

‒ Et tu veux que je m'incline devant ton exploit d'avoir fait fuir la Créature ?

‒ Il ne s'est pas enfui, protesta le professeur Williams, soudain songeuse.

Il sembla que l'atmosphère se détendit dans le bureau, même Lily le sentit à travers la porte.

‒ Comment ça ? reprit Horol.

‒ Notre affrontement n'a révélé que la moitié de ma puissance, mais je peux affirmer qu'il ne rencontrerait aucun mal à m'éliminer, répondit le professeur Williams avec sérénité. Il est très puissant, beaucoup plus que Damar et moi réunis. Peut-être même autant que Beherit, et peut-être même Malphas.

‒ Et tu veux me faire croire que Potter s'en est sorti indemne ? dit Horol, sceptique.

‒ Harry progresse étonnamment vite, admit le professeur Williams, mais il n'aurait pas tenu le temps d'un clignement d'œil si la Créature avait réellement voulu le tuer. Je ne pense pas que la Créature soit venue ce soir pour semer la mort, mais plutôt pour nous tester.

‒ Ce qui expliquerait qu'il vous laisse une deuxième chance, acheva Horol.

Le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes.

‒ Comment Potter peut-il faire des progrès sans ses livres ? reprit alors Horol, perplexe.

‒ C'est une bonne question, reconnut le professeur Williams. Il ne le sait peut-être pas encore, mais il a déjà réussi à fermer hermétiquement son esprit. C'est peut-être involontaire, mais le fait est que nous ne pouvons plus y accéder. Et son étrange lien avec la Créature est un plus. Il semble qu'à chaque intervention éloignée de la Créature, Harry perçoit son pouvoir et réveille une nouvelle partie du sien.

‒ Comme la Combustion.

‒ Oui, répondit le professeur Williams. Un sortilège qu'on n'apprend généralement qu'à la fin de la huitième année, car potentiellement fatal au lanceur. Mais il y a plus que ça : l'autre soir, il a réussi à créer un espion.

‒ Un espion ?

‒ Une sphère argentée dans laquelle on place la partie la plus active de l'esprit pour explorer un endroit, révéla le professeur Williams. Il est étonnant qu'il soit parvenu à ce sortilège, alors que Damar n'en parle même pas dans ses livres. Et il faut ajouter un détail important : Damar lui-même n'a jamais pu réaliser ce sortilège, car il est typique de notre peuple.

‒ Ah ? Et comment tu expliques ça ?

Le professeur Williams prit son temps pour répondre.

‒ La pierre, je pense, dit-elle. Astaroth connaissait déjà certaines magies de notre monde avant qu'il n'y pose le pied, et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous fier à la légende quand elle nous dit que le Démon a abandonné ses Reliques avant de quitter son monde natal. D'autant que de tous les textes que nous possédons sur lui, aucun n'a jamais su évaluer la puissance réelle du Démon.

‒ Donc… Astaroth aurait réussi à transformer des magies inaccessibles aux humains dans son caillou ?

‒ C'est la seule explication que je trouve pour expliquer l'exploit de Harry.

‒ Il y a une autre explication, Lorca…

Encore un silence, puis un ricanement du professeur Williams.

‒ Tu penses trop avec ce qui te pend entre les jambes, Horol, se moqua-t-elle. Harry n'est pas très différent des autres mâles, mais il n'a aucun regard sur Leandra et Allandra. C'est encore un rêveur, pas un coureur de jupons.

‒ Pas Allandra, objecta Horol.

‒ Allandra est trop fière pour se donner à quelqu'un de moins puissant qu'elle, sauf si elle doit assassiner son partenaire après l'acte. Ne te carcasse pas la tête, Horol, et calme tes hormones, seule la pierre peut être à l'origine des étranges prouesses de Harry.


	33. La Gazette du Sanglier

Le lundi matin, Harry comprit toute l'ampleur du succès de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_. Dans tout le château, l'excitation qui régnait était presque palpable, y compris à Serpentard. Ici et là déjà, sur le chemin du petit déjeuner, certains étudiants faisaient leurs pronostics sur les sujets abordés, sur le nombre de retenues données par les professeurs la semaine précédente, etc. La seule écoute des conversations laissait supposer à Harry que le journal officiel de l'école était très détaillé.

De chaque côté des portes de la Grande Salle, deux Poufsouffle bénévoles trônaient au milieu de gros paquets de journaux qu'ils distribuaient à chaque étudiant. En sept ans, Harry ne serait jamais à l'abri des surprises : pour la première fois, les élèves n'entraient pas en troupeaux, ils formaient deux lignes bien distinctes sans se bousculer, ni se marcher dessus, attendant d'être à hauteur des distributeurs de _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_ avec patience.

Harry se mêla à la file la plus proche en écoutant, cette fois-ci, les discussions des étudiants de Poufousffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor. Les conversations, pour certains, tournaient plus autour de ce qui serait ou non affiché dans le journal de l'école ; d'autres, pour leur part, racontaient à mi-voix toutes les rumeurs sans grand intérêt qu'ils avaient entendues, y compris celle d'une récente embauche au sein des journalistes de Poudlard.

Néanmoins, à mesure qu'il approchait, Harry se demandait s'il devrait vraiment déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. La lecture de son interview lui attirerait sans doute l'intérêt général, même si certains étudiants se montreraient sceptiques quant à ses affirmations sur ses « informations » concernant Lord Voldemort. En outre, il n'y avait pas cours le lundi matin pour sa classe, et il n'aurait pas été surpris de trouver les Serpentard lui barrer le passage à sa sortie.

Toutefois, Harry chassa rapidement cette pensée. S'il avait tenu ces propos, c'était pour ouvrir la porte à la mission confiée par Lorca ; c'était aussi par esprit de revanche, bien sûr, car pour la première fois, c'était lui qui frappait le premier, et non Voldemort. Plus il bouleverserait les choses, plus il attiserait la méfiance, et plus ses chances d'atteindre la tête de sa maison seront grandes.

Lorsque le bénévole lui tendit son journal, Harry sut que le garçon avait déjà lu _La Gazette du Sanglier_. A la manière dont il le regarda, il fut évident que le quatrième année avait au moins lu l'interview du Serpentard. Le distributeur ne fut que le premier, comme il le remarqua vite : à peine eut-il franchi les portes de la Grande Salle que de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers lui, certaines avec une franche curiosité, d'autres avec mépris.

Sans leur prêter davantage d'attention, Harry gagna la table des Serpentard en parcourant des yeux la première page du journal. Les photos des cinq nouveaux étaient affichées, sous le titre écrit en gros caractères : « QUI SONT LES NOUVEAUX ? » Harry ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur les interviews, notant juste quelques informations intéressantes susceptibles de confirmer ou non les propos de chacun de ses camarades.

Car si Harry savait pertinemment que Leandra et Wilgard avaient menti, il demeurait incertain quant à Cassandra Boyle et Logan Mirves. Compte tenu de sa situation, et connaissant celles de la Nehoryn et de l'Orghan, Harry restait toutefois prudent vis-à-vis de Boyle et de Mirves ; leur entrée à Poudlard, pile cette année, alors que Malphas et Beherit refaisaient surface dans ce monde, n'incitait qu'à la méfiance.

Par chance, les deux derniers nouveaux révélèrent des informations parfaitement vérifiables, à savoir leurs anciennes écoles, les villes dans lesquelles ils avaient grandi, etc. Mirves avait fait la majeure partie de ses études à Durmstrang, d'où il avait été renvoyé pour deux motifs dont il ne cachait pas les natures, à savoir que le gouvernement soviétique le considérait comme un criminel et qu'il avait contrarié le père qu'il ne fallait pas.

Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Mirves, Harry jugeait son récit parfaitement crédible et plus particulièrement, parce qu'il savait que le Serpentard était un receleur. Quant à Cassandra Boyle, elle avait fait ses études à l'Institut de Salem, avant de finalement faire ses bagages et de quitter les Etats-Unis pour découvrir le pays de ses grands-parents, ainsi que leur école.

Néanmoins, Harry ne s'attarda pas sur les interviews, plus intéressé par le contenu du journal ; et en partie parce qu'ils sentaient toujours des dizaines de regards posés sur lui. Rapidement, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : les Poufsouffle avaient effectué un travail particulièrement méticuleux pour offrir un maximum de divertissement et d'aide aux étudiants.

Entre les rubriques destinées à la mode, à la cuisine, à la musique, et les pages dédiées autant à la politique qu'au soutien scolaire, aux objets perdus, à l'actualité des célébrités, tout était là pour offrir plusieurs dizaines de minutes de loisirs aux élèves, comme aux professeurs. Etant encore à sa phase de sélections, la rubrique sportive se concentrait davantage sur le Quidditch professionnel que les nouvelles équipes pourdlardiennes.

Assez épaté, Harry parcourut chaque page, chaque article, chaque entrefilet, à la fois étonné et réjoui par l'incroyable faculté des Poufsouffle à récolter des informations dans Poudlard qu'à en obtenir de l'extérieur.

L'article qui l'intéressa le plus, toutefois, se trouva sur une double page. Apparemment, elles étaient dédiées aux professeurs mais, comme précisé dans l'article qui occupait la plus grande partie de cette surprenante rubrique, Dumbledore avait « exceptionnellement » accepté d'être interviewé à la fois sur les nouveaux que sur Poudlard :

_Comme chaque année, nous pouvons compter sur la participation du professeur Dumbledore pour nous faire un « topo » des nouveautés poudlardiennes. Depuis les incidents de début de rentrée aux mesures de sécurité, le directeur de Poudlard nous explique et nous révèle tout ce qui aurait pu échapper à la plupart des étudiants._

_**Juliet Normfire : Comme la tradition le veut, nous commencerons par les nouveautés ayant trait à la sécurité de Poudlard...**_

_« Je suis heureux que vous me posiez la question, nous déclare Dumbledore. Car cette année plus que les autres, l'école bénéficie de protections bien plus développées qu'au cours de ces dernières années. »_

_**J. N. : Pourquoi cette année plus particulièrement ?**_

_« Je crois que vous le savez, Juliet. »_

_**J. N. : Le professeur Williams ?**_

_« En effet. Tous ses collègues vous le diront, le professeur Williams n'est pas du genre à faire des canulars. Les propos qu'elle a tenus lors de ses cours avec les cinquième et les septième année ne sont pas du vent : c'est la réalité. Lord Voldemort est devenu une menace obsolète, car deux ennemis bien plus terribles viennent de surgir du néant. »_

_**J. N. : Savez-vous comment le professeur Williams a découvert leur existence ?**_

_« Non. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée pour son entretien, j'ai su que j'avais trouvé notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, et à peine le réalisais-je qu'elle me balançait au nez : « Il y a deux solutions : ou bien vous m'embauchez et votre école aura une chance de survivre, ou bien vous me refusez et l'unique bastion de la Grande-Bretagne tombera ! »_

_**J. N. : Et vous l'avez crue tout de suite ?**_

_« Disons que j'avais encore quelques réserves sur sa bonne foi, mais je l'ai écoutée. Et moins de dix minutes plus tard, le professeur Burbage entrait en trombe dans mon bureau pour me faire savoir qu'une étrange créature s'était introduite dans le château. »_

_**J. N. : Quelle créature ? Un Lorods ?**_

_« Non, un Vol'dek. Une grande créature reptilienne et ailée dotée de capacités remarquables, car les professeurs ont eu du fil à retordre à la contenir à l'extérieur du château. Par chance, le professeur Williams l'a neutralisée avec une facilité déconcertante et la préserve pour l'un de ses cours. »_

_**J. N. : N'est-il pas étonnant qu'un Vol'dek ait attaqué au moment précis de votre entretien avec le professeur Williams ?**_

_« Je dois reconnaître que je me suis posé la question, mais je me suis moi-même aperçu qu'il ne fallait aucune assistance à certaines créatures pour s'introduire dans Poudlard. Au cours du mois d'août, les professeurs et moi-même avons rencontré plusieurs intrus – des Lorods – dans le château, même pendant les absences du professeur Williams. Et quand elle était là, la moitié de ces créatures avaient tendance à la prendre pour cible prioritaire. »_

_**J. N. : Comment les Lorods peuvent-ils entrer aussi facilement ?**_

_« Le professeur Williams fera un cours détaillé sur les Lorods. Néanmoins, je me dois de vous faire savoir que, si votre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal a permis à Poudlard de se prémunir d'une nouvelle intrusion d'un Vol'dek, elle ne peut rien contre les Lorods. »_

_**J. N. : Elle se prétend plus forte que vous et Vous-Savez-Qui… Y croyez-vous ?**_

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit, le professeur Williams n'est pas du genre à faire des canulars. Je ne suis pas invulnérable, ni tout-puissant : il est donc tout à fait possible que votre professeur ait des connaissances et des pouvoirs supérieurs aux miens. »_

_**J. N. : Et les nouveaux, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_« Les professeurs en sont satisfaits, c'est tout ce qui importe. Du moment qu'ils ne font pas de grabuge, je me félicite de les avoir acceptés à Poudlard. »_

_**J. N. : Même Logan Mirves et Harry Potter ? Mirves a une réputation de criminel, et Potter s'est déjà retrouvé à l'infirmerie…**_

_« Concernant Mr Mirves, il faut savoir que le ministère soviétique de la Magie l'a innocenté à deux jours de la rentrée. L'usage du Veritaserum, récurrent en URSS, a permis d'innocenter votre camarade. Quant à Mr Potter, son passage à l'infirmerie ne résulte que d'une chose : la prouesse et le courage stupéfiants d'un jeune homme. »_

_**J. N. : C'est-à-dire ?**_

_« Que Mr Potter a affronté un Lorods pour préserver la sécurité de Poudlard. »_

_**J. N. : Mary Macdonald vous avait demandé si vous saviez ce qu'il lui était arrivé…**_

_« Quand Miss Macdonald est arrivée, je n'étais au courant de rien. Mr Mirves s'est présenté à moi pendant la récréation du matin, pour me faire ses aveux : à savoir que sans Mr Potter, il aurait sûrement été blessé par le Lorods… Toutefois, je n'ai pas menti : c'est l'épuisement qui a conduit Mr Potter à l'infirmerie ce jour-là, après qu'il eût vaincu le Lorods. »_

Harry haussa puis fronça les sourcils. Mirves avait menti ?

_**J. N. : L'année démarre fort. Au total, 48 retenues ont été distribuées et dix-sept élèves sont passés par l'infirmerie. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_« Que c'est regrettable, pour rester poli. On pourrait penser que, compte tenu des évènements de l'année précédente et de cet été, et de la nouvelle menace apparue, les élèves essaieraient de se serrer les coudes… »_

_**J. N. : Vous faîtes allusion au décès de Jimmy Prands et aux hospitalisations de Christophe Poulgard et de Nathalie Parsons ?!**_

_« En effet. Bien entendu, les réactions face à un deuil sont nombreuses et différentes pour tout le monde. Ainsi, plusieurs de ses camarades les plus proches sont devenus plus sensibles que jamais à la moindre insulte visant les enfants de Moldu. Concernant Mr Poulgard, je n'ai pas le détail de l'histoire, mais l'acte de Freddy Bones était hautement dangereux, voire mortel. Il s'en est fallu de peu et, si Hagrid n'avait pas été à la réception, Freddy Bones aurait terminé sa vie à la prison d'Azkaban. »_

_**J. N. : Vous avez accueilli Nathalie Parsons à son retour, que vous êtes-vous dit ?**_

_« Nous sommes revenus sur les évènements de l'été. Quand j'ai appris l'attaque, j'ai d'abord rencontré Bartemius Croupton pour conclure d'un accord ; ainsi, aucun Auror n'a interrogé Miss Parsons pendant sa convalescence. »_

_**J. N. : Pourquoi ?**_

_« Car il aurait été mal avisé de laisser Miss Parsons révéler une identité d'un Mangemort qui aurait été reconnu. L'hôpital de Ste Mangouste ne bénéficie pas des protections de Poudlard, je me suis donc arrangé avec Barty Croupton pour que Miss Parsons soit tranquille jusqu'en septembre, à son retour à Poudlard. »_

_**J. N. : L'intervention des Southerings a sauvé Nathalie. Que pensez-vous de la menace que le Mangemort Philips a proférée ?**_

_« Je la considère sérieuse. Outre le fait d'être l'un des Mangemorts les plus fanatiques et les plus dévoués de Lord Voldemort, Horton est également un sorcier très capable. Je prends en référence l'extraordinaire habileté avec laquelle il est parvenu à échapper à sept Aurors très expérimentés. »_

_**J. N. : Donc, vous croyez qu'il pourrait réellement s'introduire dans Poudlard ?!**_

_« Il y a quelques semaines, je vous aurai répondu : « Ce sera très difficile, mais il pourrait y parvenir. » Aujourd'hui, compte tenu de l'apparition des nouvelles menaces et de l'éventuelle alliance de Lord Voldemort avec ces démons, je vous dirai qu'il est plus que probable qu'il se retrouve un jour dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. »_

_**J. N. : Vous n'avez pas peur de provoquer la panique ?**_

_« Comme vous le diraient vos professeurs, c'est à la réaction face au danger que l'on connaît la valeur d'un sorcier. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il n'est plus temps de protéger les étudiants des menaces, mais de les y confronter au minimum pour les forger au monde extérieur. Je salue, à cette occasion, la brillante initiative de Miss Stewart concernant la création d'une rubrique dédiée à la défense contre les forces du Mal. »_

_**J. N. : Et pour le programme scolaire ? Le ministère surveille étroitement l'enseignement à Poudlard… Comment les avez-vous convaincus de vous laisser le champ libre ?**_

_« Je n'ai rien fait. Tout au moins, presque rien. Les professeurs McGonagall et Williams sont parvenues à obtenir un entretien avec la ministre de la Magie, et lui ont apporté la preuve que des créatures inconnues venaient de surgir de nulle part. Suite à leur entretien, j'ai moi-même rencontré la ministre afin de lui toucher un ou deux mots. »_

_**J. N. : Que lui avez-vous dit ?**_

_« Tout simplement qu'il était grand temps que le ministère de la Magie accepte le fait que les étudiants de Poudlard étaient l'avenir, et qu'il fallait les préparer le mieux possible. Millicent Bagnold est une femme intelligente, elle a tout de suite accepté de me laisser le choix de faire du programme scolaire ce que je voulais. »_

_**J. N. : Qu'attendez-vous, cette année, des anciens comme des nouveaux ?**_

_« Des anciens, j'apprécierai davantage de sérieux. Quand j'étais encore professeur, une fille, qui ne pouvait prétendre être la meilleure de sa classe et qui se souciait davantage de sa côte de popularité que de ses études, a malheureusement été tuée lors de ses vacances d'été, dans le nord de l'Afrique. Son professeur principal en a été anéanti, et a démissionné. Il faut savoir que l'enseignement est une question d'honneur : imaginez-vous professeur et que l'un de vos élèves, quelques années après son départ de Poudlard, devienne un héros. Il est fort probable que vous vous disiez : « J'ai été son professeur, mais c'est à présent moi qui aie à apprendre de lui ! »_

_**J. N. : Que feriez-vous si un élève devenait un héros ?**_

_« Tout dépend de l'étudiant. Je n'ai aucune admiration pour les héros, pour être franc. Si une ancienne élève ou un ancien élève ramène la paix, je lui présenterai mes félicitations. Mais si ce héros prend la « grosse tête », je me contenterai de le congratuler. S'il reste humble, nous pourrions peut-être avoir beaucoup à nous dire. »_

_**J. N. : Merci, professeur. Espérons qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour venir vous poser toutes sortes de questions l'année prochaine !**_

_« Je serai peiné que _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé_ ne vous survive pas. »_

Mais visiblement, le journal n'avait pas survécu au départ des Poufsouffle – ou tout au moins, pas assez longtemps pour que Harry en entende parler. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu, lors de sa deuxième année, Colin Crivey lui demander de bien tenir un Ron vomissant des limaces « pour le journal de l'école », mais quel que fût le nom du journal, il n'avait apparemment pas eu le même succès que _La Gazette du Sanglier Ailé._

Parcourant la fin du journal, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit une personne s'asseoir à côté de lui ; sans même tourner la tête, il sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'Ava Bowman. La ravissante blonde était, avec Sonia, la seule personne qu'il s'attendait à voir lui foncer dessus.

‒ Alors ? demanda Ava d'un ton très intéressé.

‒ Alors, répondit Harry sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

‒ Pas de cachotteries avec moi, Potter, dit la Serpentard d'un air malveillant.

Harry replia son journal et le posa à côté de son assiette. Il tourna enfin la tête vers Ava, mais son regard ne fut ni défiant, ni même tourné vers le beau visage de la petite blonde. Il lui jeta un regard de bas en haut, s'attardant sur ses courbes, très discrètes à la poitrine, mais bien plus appétissantes au niveau du fessier.

‒ On dirait qu'on peut négocier, se réjouit la Serpentard.

‒ Détrompe-toi, dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard. On peut négocier, mais tu n'obtiendras de moi que des paroles… à condition que tu tiennes tes engagements.

‒ Je suis sûre que tu es gay, déclara Ava. Aucun mec n'aurait refusé… du bon temps avec moi à moins, bien sûr, de préférer les garçons… Mais je t'écoute.

Harry ne chercha même pas à « protéger » son hétérosexualité. Peu lui importait les certitudes d'Ava sur son orientation sexuelle, la ravissante demi-Vélane présentait un avantage auquel il comptait bien faire appel.

‒ Imaginons un instant que je m'intéresse à… des dossiers secrets du ministère de la Magie, le genre de nouvelles que les Aurors pourraient cacher à la communauté magique, par exemple ! dit-il.

‒ Il se pourrait que je puisse t'aider, admit Ava.

Harry haussa brièvement un sourcil, assez surpris par la confiance de la Serpentard.

‒ Imaginons que je te propose d'obtenir toutes ces informations secrètes contre les secrets que je possède sur Lord Voldemort…

Ava tressaillit et lui lança un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-malicieux.

‒ Etant donné que ce sont des informations confidentielles et que je risquerai ma liberté si ces secrets venaient à être répandus, il me faudrait bien plus que des prétendues révélations sur le Lord noir, décréta-t-elle.

Harry arqua de nouveau un sourcil, plus longtemps.

‒ Et que te faudrait-il ?

‒ Ton assistance pour une petite revanche que nous devons prendre sur Fabio Lindenberg.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. Qui était Fabio Lindenberg ?

‒ C'est un Poufsouffle de sixième année, révéla Ava.

‒ Et qu'a-t-il fait ?

‒ Il s'est permis de prétendre que j'avais couché avec lui cet été, répondit la petite blonde.

‒ Et que comptez-vous lui faire ?

Les yeux bleu clair d'Ava s'illuminèrent d'une lueur indéchiffrable, mais éloquente : de toute évidence, Harry était encore très loin de soupçonner toute la malveillance dont été capable son étonnante camarade.

‒ Tu verras en temps utile, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle retrouva instantanément son visage le plus jovial :

‒ Alors, marché conclu ? s'enquit-elle.

‒ Ok, dit Harry en tendant la main.

Même s'il prenait pleinement conscience de la mauvaise réputation que cette participation lui attribuerait, il restait concentré sur son objectif principal : s'imposer à Serpentard. Assister les filles de Serpentard dans une de leurs revanches lui offrirait sûrement un certain respect d'une minorité, car il n'avait encore jamais entendu dire qu'elles aient fait appel à quelqu'un n'ayant pas sa place dans leur petit cercle. Néanmoins, il se promit de s'intéresser davantage aux actes perpétrés par ses camarades la prochaine fois qu'il accéderait aux archives.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'il réalisa que la petite blonde ne lui serrait pas la main. Tournant les yeux vers elle, il remarqua alors qu'elle tapotait avec le doigt l'une de ses joues. A l'évidence, Ava ne passait aucun marché en serrant la main de son associé, mais en recevant un bisou.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Harry se pencha et déposer un bref baiser sur la joue d'Ava, qui le gratifia d'un sourire étincelant. Un peu partout dans la Grande Salle, des regards hostiles et jaloux fusèrent en direction du nouveau Serpentard….


	34. La Passerelle

C'était la chose la plus… incroyable ! De mémoire, Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà été aussi assommé par une révélation, et pourtant : après de longs échauffements, un entraînement contrôlé et discret et une multitude de tentatives ratées, il était parvenu à recréer la curieuse et remarquable sphère argentée qu'il avait invoquée la semaine précédente par accident.

Véritable outil d'exploration, il avait profité du dîner pour la matérialiser sous la table. C'était le moment idéal, les élèves et les professeurs étant tous contenus dans la Grande Salle. Après l'avoir invoquée et s'être tout à coup retrouvé face à ses propres genoux, il lui avait fait suivre la table des Serpentard d'une simple caresse de la pensée. Si la mouvoir avait été facile, il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer une difficulté sur l'altitude de sa course.

Car à peine avait-il envoyé la sphère vers l'extrémité de la table que celle-ci avait commencé à zigzaguer de haut en bas. A travers le sortilège, Harry avait pu avoir un aperçu de l'horrible sensation que procuraient des montagnes russes. Néanmoins, cette expérience avait eu l'effet enrichissant de lui démontrer toutes les capacités de la sphère ; incapable d'arrêter les vagues décrites par la course du sortilège, Harry s'était vu s'enfoncer dans le sol pour réapparaître un instant plus tard dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Déconcerté, il était resté un moment entre les immenses marmites, casseroles, poêles et autres récipients suspendus aux plafonds, au-dessous desquels une centaine d'elfes de maison joyeux et dynamiques s'activaient pour préparer la transition plat-dessert.

Puis Harry avait reprit ses esprits, réalisant toute la beauté des pouvoirs de la sphère, qu'il put aussitôt envoyer au premier étage sans passer par les portes, mais pas les murs. Il s'était dit, à juste titre, qu'il avait peut-être trop attendu pour faire appel au sortilège – il ne fallait pas une heure pour manger ! Toutefois, il eut beaucoup de chance… et une énorme surprise.

Car cinq minutes après avoir commencé à explorer le premier étage, il avait débouché dans le Grand Escalier en traversant le mur d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, un détail lui avait sauté les yeux. Quelque chose scintillant de l'autre côté de la rampe qui faisait face à la porte du premier palier. L'œil nu n'aurait jamais perçu ce petit scintillement, et même dans la sphère Harry peinait à le distinguer.

Mais il l'avait vu et s'était aussi approché de la rampe pour confirmer l'étrange soupçon né au fond de son esprit. Flottant entre la rampe et la porte, Harry était resté bouche bée. De l'autre côté de la balustrade, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, une passerelle invisible se proposait d'enjamber le vide pour rejoindre le portrait d'un homme à la fine moustache noire et au regard sévère.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'envoyer la sphère derrière le portrait, alerté par le brouhaha de la Grande Salle qui l'avait informé que le repas était terminé. De retour dans son corps, il était retourné à la salle commune de Serpentard. Inutile de se précipiter à la passerelle, les couloirs du château ne seraient pas déserts avant une heure.

Comment personne n'avait jamais su douter de sa présence ? Des centaines, voire des milliers d'élèves et de professeurs avaient emprunté le Grand Escalier sans jamais soupçonner qu'une passerelle invisible avait été aménagée de l'autre côté de la rampe du premier palier. Il y avait pourtant bien eu des sorciers et des sorcières, et même des situations, qui auraient pu en trahir la présence. Chose qui étonnait Harry, car il aurait imaginé qu'un homme tel que Dumbledore aurait forcément détecté le passage…

Cependant, la passerelle s'évanouit bientôt de son esprit. La porte de la salle commune venait, en effet, de s'ouvrir sur Warren Casey, accompagné de ses amis de sixième année. Harry avait momentanément oublié la « première pierre » de son parcours pour prendre la direction totale de Serpentard. Apparemment soumis à un raz-de-marée de sortilèges aussi variés qu'insolites, le jeune homme ne ressemblait plus à rien, sinon à une immonde chose visqueuse, lorsque ses camarades l'avaient enfin retrouvé, mis sur la piste de sa prison par un message anonyme dont Harry n'était pas l'auteur.

Le sixième année de Serpentard lança un regard hargneux vers Harry, qui comprit le message très clairement : sa mésaventure ne resterait pas impunie. _Quel entêté_, soupira intérieurement Harry. Casey ne le fixa pas trop longtemps, toutefois, interpellé par la présence de Mulciber et compagnie. Avery lui faisait d'ailleurs signe de les rejoindre.

Combien de chances les aspirants Mangemorts offraient-ils à leurs candidats ? Harry se posait la question, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Casey lui seul ne suffisait désormais plus ; le gros risque, c'était que ses camarades de dortoir décident de monter toute une équipe de candidats à leur petit cercle pour s'en prendre à Harry.

Se désintéressant de Casey, Harry porta son attention sur Hugh Chamberlain, l'éternel soutien de Casey. Plus chétif, le blondinet se révélait presque aussi hostie que Casey lui-même, mais il fut le premier à détourner ses yeux bleus et glacés lorsque son meilleur ami le rejoignit, plus détendu qu'à son entrée. Les sixième année disparurent quelques instants plus tard, regagnant leur dortoir en discutant à voix basse.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa montre. L'heure du départ était venue à une vitesse étonnante. Se réjouissant de pouvoir sortir de la salle commune, il ignora les regards malveillants des quatre futurs Mangemorts et franchit la porte. Il n'aimait pas trop que les Serpentard s'intéressent de trop près à lui or, il était évident que les apprentis mages noirs ne tarderaient pas à entrer dans la partie.

Balayant cette pensée, Harry longea les couloirs en tendant l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Quelqu'un finirait sûrement par se demander ce qu'il allait fabriquer chaque soir hors de la salle commune de Serpentard. A chaque départ, il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un le suive dans le château et, bien qu'il n'en eût jamais la preuve, il avait toujours pris grand soin à faire des détours et à emprunter les passages secrets pour tenter de semer un éventuel poursuivant.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée, il n'avait toujours rien remarqué. C'était tant mieux, d'ailleurs, car il aurait bien du mal à semer quelqu'un. La grande question qu'il se posait, toutefois, concernait la passerelle : était-elle seulement palpable ? Avec tous les objets qui avaient pu être lancés, il était étonnant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait jamais révélé la position et l'existence de ce pont…

Atteignant le palier du premier étage, Harry posa les mains sur la rampe. L'oreille tendue et le regard vif, il s'assura que personne n'approchait, ni ne montait ou descendait l'escalier, puis il s'assit sur la rampe, les pieds au-dessus du vide. Doucement, prudemment, il baissa davantage le pied droit, à la recherche d'un éventuel objet solide.

A sa propre surprise, il sentit en effet la passerelle sous son pied et posa dessus le second pour se retrouver immobile dans les airs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il saisit la hauteur séparant le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage. Il se concentra automatiquement sur le portrait, au bout du pont. La traversée ne l'inquiétait pas : il lui suffisait de toujours faire face au tableau. Plus difficile à faire, c'était d'oublier le vide qu'il surplombait.

Respirant lentement, comme s'il avait craint qu'un souffle trop fort le déséquilibre, il avança à la rencontre du portrait avec lenteur et méticulosité, prenant un soin particulier à toujours faire face au tableau endormi.

‒ Tu t'amuses bien ?

Harry fit volte-face à une vitesse surprenante, surtout pour lui, d'autant qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à réagir de la sorte. Plus étonnant, sa baguette magique avait atterri dans sa main sans même qu'il ne se souvienne l'avoir ramassée dans la poche de son uniforme. Il la pointa juste une seconde, le temps de réaliser qui se tenait devant lui.

Le sourire goguenard d'Allandra avait faibli, la jeune femme aussi surprise que Harry par son impressionnante vivacité. Néanmoins, le regard étrange qu'elle lui lança après qu'il eut baissé sa baguette laissait deviner qu'elle n'était pas plus impressionnée que ça, comme si elle venait d'obtenir la confirmation d'un soupçon dont elle seule connaissait la nature.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette passerelle, au fait ? interrogea-t-elle d'un air curieux.

‒ Je m'amuse, répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

‒ Amusons-nous ensemble, dans ce cas !

Harry poussa un infime soupir puis reprit son chemin vers le portrait, suivi d'Allandra. Il avait la nette impression que la Nehoryn ne rencontrait aucune difficulté à marcher à l'aveuglette. Il l'entendit même se moquer de ses précautions, mais il ne lui accorda aucune autre attention et parvint bientôt au portrait.

L'homme à la fine moustache grise dormait profondément mais, au moment où Harry ouvrait la bouche, le sorcier ouvrit une paupière. Il eut un sursaut magistral tandis qu'un flot de jurons s'échappait de ses lèvres pâles. A moitié tombé de son large fauteuil, il se redressa sans cesser de proférer ses malédictions.

‒ Comment diable êtes-vous arrivés ici ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux ronds.

‒ Il y a une passerelle…

‒ Je sais bien qu'il y a une passerelle, l'interrompit le sorcier. Je l'ai fabriquée et c'est elle qui m'a valu cette place ! Ma question était : Comment, _vous_, vous l'avez trouvée ?

‒ Par hasard, répondit Harry.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

‒ Par hasard… marmonna le sorcier d'un air dubitatif. Admettons ; j'espère que vous savez le mot de passe. Peut-être que, lui aussi, vous l'avez découvert par hasard ?!

‒ Heu…

Harry avait momentanément oublié que les gardiens de pièces secrètes exigeaient toujours des mots de passe. Cependant, la chance était avec lui : sans doute ravi qu'on lui témoigne un réel intérêt pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le portrait se montra prêt à négocier.

‒ Bon… dit-il d'un air contrit. Si vous répondez correctement à trois questions, je vous donne le mot de passe et vous laisse passer… Première question : pourquoi, selon vous, m'a-t-on fait fabriquer une passerelle en bois Trompeuil ?

Harry sentit le rythme des battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Sa réponse serait déterminante, elle confirmerait son soupçon selon lequel le tableau détenant la position de la cachette de cet énigmatique Lleoryn se trouvait bien de l'autre côté du portrait du sorcier.

‒ Pour condamner des portraits obscènes à ne jamais être retrouvés, déclara Harry.

Le sorcier haussa ses sourcils poivre et sel, proprement stupéfait. A côté de lui, Harry sentit la jeune femme lui lancer un regard soupçonneux.

‒ Par Merlin, mais comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? s'étonna le sorcier.

‒ J'ai mes sources, dit Harry d'un ton vague. Deuxième question ?

‒ Quoi ? Ah, oui… bredouilla le portrait en le dévisageant. Avec une marge d'erreur de… dix ans, pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année cette passerelle a été fabriquée ?

Harry soupira de soulagement. Après avoir entendu parler de Nathan Weltings dans le journal intime de Milan Groves, il n'avait pas manqué de se renseigner sur le Mage noir.

‒ 1061 ? tenta-t-il.

‒ 1058, rectifia le sorcier d'un air ahuri. Mais comment diantre…

‒ Je sais que Nathan Weltings sévissait à cette époque, expliqua Harry. Or, son règne n'a duré que six ans.

Le sorcier hocha lentement la tête, très impressionné.

‒ Bien, vous êtes très bien renseigné, admit-il. La dernière question : quelle confusion ne faut-il pas faire avec le bois Trompeuil ?

Harry réprima un grognement. Il se disait aussi que c'avait été trop facile, jusqu'à présent. Du bois Trompeuil ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais le nom était éloquent : à l'évidence, la matière constituant le pont n'était pas invisible, mais un trompe-l'œil… Se pouvait-il que la réponse puisse être aussi simple ?

‒ Il n'est pas invisible, essaya-t-il.

Le sorcier eut un large sourire.

‒ Mon garçon, vous êtes malin, déclara-t-il. Cette dernière question a toujours suscité une très longue réflexion quand je la posais, de mon vivant. Les gens étaient persuadés qu'il y avait un piège, alors qu'il n'y en a aucun. En effet, le bois Trompeuil n'est pas invisible : il est comme un sortilège de Désillusion, adoptant à merveille la texture de son environnement. Eh bien, les réponses sont correctes… Alors souvenez-vous de ceci : Innocence.

De toute évidence, c'était le mot de passe, car le portrait pivota à la manière d'une porte. Sans un regard pour Allandra, Harry s'engouffra dans le trou aménagé dans le mur et descendit une volée de marches.

‒ Des portraits obscènes, hein ? lança Allandra.

‒ Les portraits ne sont plus là, dit Harry.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que Groves, dans son journal intime, lui avait révélé avoir changé les portraits de place. Cependant, cette partie du château était méconnue, et il ne voyait pas en quoi il se priverait de l'explorer. Peut-être découvrirait-il un indice sur la nouvelle cachette de ces fameux portraits.

Les escaliers se terminèrent rapidement à l'entrée d'un long couloir. Les torches s'allumèrent, comme conscientes de la présence de promeneurs, éclairant le corridor. A intervalles réguliers s'alignaient plusieurs portes de bois moisi, certaines pendant même sur leurs gonds. Allandra pointa immédiatement le doigt vers celle du fond, attirant l'attention de Harry sur un détail : si tous les panneaux avaient souffert de l'humidité et du temps, celui du fond était parfaitement intact.

‒ Non ! s'exclama Allandra quand Harry amorça un pas.

‒ Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Les yeux de la Nehoryn fouillaient attentivement les moindres recoins du couloir.

‒ Des pièges, murmura-t-elle.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Pourquoi Groves aurait-il prit la peine de piéger cette zone, s'il en avait retiré tous les portraits condamnés à l'oubli ? La réponse la plus pertinente jaillit à la surface de son esprit presque instantanément : Groves lui avait dit qu'après avoir déménagé les portraits, il s'était mis en tête de créer une salle protégée par divers obstacles. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait créé cette fameuse pièce dans cette partie du château ?

‒ Quel genre de pièges ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Pas mortel, mais suffisamment violent pour t'y faire réfléchir à deux fois avant de revenir te promener ici, indiqua Allandra. Il y a juste un problème…

‒ Lequel ?

‒ Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie.

Elle lança un regard perçant à Harry.

‒ Comment as-tu su quoi répondre aux premières questions du portrait ? interrogea-t-elle.

‒ J'ai mes sources, répéta Harry.

‒ Connard… grommela Allandra, visiblement mécontente qu'il garde ses secrets.

Elle l'attrapa brusquement par le bras. Dans une explosion de fumée noire, ils se retrouvèrent à l'autre extrémité du couloir une fraction de seconde plus tard. Avant même que Harry ait pu réaliser que la porte lisse lui faisait face, Allandra faisait jaillir une boule de lumière au creux de sa main et l'envoyait sur l'énorme poignée.

Le sortilège ouvrit la porte avec une telle violence que le panneau bondit hors de ses gonds et s'écrasa sur le sol poussiéreux d'une salle obscure et mal éclairée. Seule une fenêtre circulaire aménagée dans le plafond, laissait filtrer le clair de lune pour révéler, au centre de la pièce, un portrait suspendu dans les airs.

De minuscules flammes vertes se matérialisèrent à l'extrémité des doigts d'Allandra qui les fit fuser aux quatre coins de la pièce pour enflammer une dizaine de torches. Harry entra derrière la jeune femme. L'endroit était spacieux, circulaire et envahi d'une odeur de moisissure mêlée d'humidité. La toile du portrait était entièrement noircie, mais la voix de son occupant parvint nettement :

‒ Qui va là ?

Harry fit signe à Allandra de se taire.

‒ Je suis Harry Potter, annonça-t-il.

‒ Quelle maison ? interrogea la voix grave et méfiante.

‒ Serpentard.

Le portrait ne répondit pas. Si Groves l'avait abandonné ici, ce n'était pas sans raison : c'était, Harry le sentait, le fameux portrait qui détenait la devinette sur la situation de la pièce secrète créée par Groves.

‒ Vous êtes seul ? reprit finalement le portrait.

‒ Oui, mentit Harry.

‒ Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène en ces lieux, Harry Potter de Serpentard ?

Harry aurait préféré être réellement seul, tout à coup, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici sans l'intervention d'Allandra.

‒ Je crois que vous avez une devinette… dit Harry.

Le portrait resta silencieux. Allandra lança un regard interrogateur à Harry, qui lui fit signe de ne pas chercher à comprendre. La jeune femme sembla sur le point de lui lancer un sortilège, mais le tableau reprit la parole :

‒ Il se pourrait que je détienne une devinette, en effet, annonça-t-il.

‒ Mais ? lança Harry.

‒ Mais il se pourrait aussi que je ne vous la transmette qu'à une seule condition !

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait une complication ?_ s'agaça mentalement Harry.

‒ Je vous écoute, soupira-t-il.

‒ Je veux être restauré et regagner les zones communes, exigea le portrait.

‒ Vous avez été placé ici pour une raison…

‒ C'était le marché avec le garçon qui a déménagé les autres portraits, rétorqua le portrait.

La mémoire du tableau était remarquable, mais sa révélation posait problème : Harry ne savait pas comment restaurer un portrait, et il n'avait aucune autorité sur Rusard ou Dumbledore, qui pourraient s'opposer sans peine à l'installation de cet ancien portrait disparu en lieu public. La seule chance qu'il demeurait, en réalité, c'était que la redécouverte de ce tableau oublié puisse lui assurer une place dans un couloir…

‒ D'accord, dit Harry.

‒ J'ai votre parole ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Parfait ! se réjouit le portrait. Voici la devinette : _Quatre refuges, quatre points. Le ciel et le sol s'unissent et s'adaptent à leurs positions, pour en révéler leur Cœur._

Harry fronça les sourcils et échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Allandra, aussi perplexe que lui, semblait-il. Les quatre refuges faisaient immanquablement références au nombre de salles que Groves avait créées lors de sa scolarité – et Harry en connaissait deux. Qu'étaient les points ? Que signifiait « le ciel et le sol s'unissent » ?

Le portrait ne lui laissa pas davantage de temps pour réfléchir sur la devinette, cependant :

‒ J'ai respecté ma part du marché, à vous de tenir la vôtre, ordonna-t-il.

‒ Juste une dernière question… Savez-vous où je pourrai trouver Lleoryn ?

Le portrait soupira bruyamment, comme si Harry l'avait menacé de ne pas respecter sa parole s'il ne lui livrait pas cette information. Sa réaction, cependant, fit enfler le cœur de Harry : se pouvait-il que le tableau sache où se trouvait Lleoryn ? Concentré sur la toile noircie, Harry ne réalisa pas que le nom avait singulièrement surpris Allandra, qui l'observait à présent d'un regard intense.

‒ Trouvez le Temple, vous trouverez Lleoryn.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il ne chercha même pas à faire remarquer qu'il avait déjà découvert le Temple, car il savait pertinemment à quoi faisait référence le portrait : la porte du fond ! Outre la porte permettant d'entrer dans le Temple, il y en avait une au fond où il n'avait jamais posé le pied. Et Lleoryn était derrière ? Comment le chaton pouvait-il l'ignorer ?

Cette question apportait un indice : Lleoryn devait être une toute petite chose. Assez petite, en tout cas, pour que Groves ait pu la faire entrer dans le Temple sans que le portrait de la jeune femme et du chaton ne s'en aperçoivent…

‒ A vous de tenir votre parole, rappela le portrait.


	35. Les Embrumeurs

‒ Professeur !

Dumbledore se retourna. Le rejoignant à grandes enjambées, Harry s'arrêta à côté de lui, mais il apparut que le directeur ne tenait pas à s'attarder dans le couloir, car il reprit sa marche avec sérénité.

‒ Vous êtes bien matinal, Harry, commenta le directeur.

_Et épuisé,_ ajouta mentalement Harry. La soirée avait été longue, car il avait fallu au moins une demi-heure pour convaincre le portrait d'attendre le lendemain matin pour sortir de sa cellule. Après cela, Allandra s'était montrée d'une curiosité impressionnante, le harcelant sur Lleoryn et tous les secrets acquis auprès dans le laboratoire de Groves, allant jusqu'à le menacer de lui lancer un maléfice s'il ne répondait pas. Elle était finalement repartie bredouille, et furieuse.

Mais le plus difficile avait été de trouver le sommeil. Obnubiler par la porte du Temple, toutes ses pensées s'étaient livrées un combat acharné pour déterminer s'il devait se précipiter dans la salle d'entraînement ou s'il devait attendre le lendemain pour s'y aventurer. Le sommeil ne l'avait emporté qu'une heure.

‒ Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin dans cette partie du château ? reprit Dumbledore, courtois.

‒ Un portrait, monsieur, répondit Harry. Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai décidé de faire un tour dans les sous-sols du château, puis je me suis retrouvé dans un couloir très éloigné où j'ai découvert un portrait enfermé dans une grosse malle. Selon lui, cela fait plusieurs siècles qu'il y est enfermé…

Après avoir réussi à convaincre le portrait d'attendre le lendemain, Harry avait dut improviser une histoire crédible pour expliquer la découverte du tableau.

‒ Vraiment ? dit Dumbledore, très intéressé. Où est ce portrait ?

‒ Je l'ai laissé dans la pièce annexe de la Grande Salle, monsieur, dit Harry.

‒ Et que savez-vous de ce portrait ?

‒ C'est celui d'un certain Charles Thornton. Selon lui, il était très réputé à son époque.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

‒ Eh bien, Harry, je crois que vingt points pour Serpentard sont les bienvenus, dit-il. Mais j'ai le… regret de vous annoncer que les promenades ne sont toujours pas autorisées à cette heure-ci. Heureusement, vous pouvez vous trouver un motif.

Il tira d'un pli de sa robe une enveloppe scellée, qu'il tendit à Harry.

‒ Si vous pouviez vous rendre à la volière, conclut Dumbledore avec un sourire.

‒ Aucun souci, professeur, assura Harry.

Ils se séparèrent. Tandis que Dumbledore descendait rejoindre le portrait de Thornton, Harry prit le chemin de la volière en se demandant à qui le directeur pouvait bien écrire. Il n'y avait aucune adresse, sur l'enveloppe, mais la missive n'était probablement pas importante : jamais Dumbledore ne confierait une correspondance confidentielle à un hibou. Fumseck, le phénix, était le messager le plus fiable.

En grimpant les marches menant à la volière, Harry se demandait aussi à quel moment il serait susceptible de se rendre au Temple. Le rideau noir du laboratoire lui avait demandé de mettre la main sur Lleoryn, mais qu'était-il censé en faire ? Et qu'était Lleoryn ? Un objet ? Un être ?

‒ On fait des cachotteries ? lança une voix railleuse.

Harry tourna la tête. Horol marchait à côté de lui. Depuis combien de temps ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais le Nehoryn semblait très bien renseigné. Sans aucun doute qu'Allandra avait été dénoncé les projets secrets de Harry auprès de Lorca.

‒ Vous êtes venu m'interroger ? demanda Harry d'un ton neutre.

‒ Non, répondit Horol. Lorca est ravie que vous poursuiviez votre entraînement sans l'aide de l'enseignement de Damar, d'autant que vous faîtes des progrès. Et personne n'aime contrarier Lorca… Non, je suis venu vous annoncer que votre bibliothèque personnelle était arrivée dans la chambre d'Allandra.

Harry grimaça. Il aurait préféré un autre endroit : Allandra l'avait singulièrement agacé en lui posant toutes ses questions, la veille, et il espérait bien ne plus la revoir avant plusieurs jours – au mieux, des semaines. Heureusement, Allandra n'apparaissait que la nuit.

‒ Merci pour l'info, dit Harry. Comment ça se passe, de votre coté ?

‒ Les choses évoluent favorablement, répondit Horol avec satisfaction.

‒ Malgré la connerie de Prerian ?

Horol ne répondit pas tout de suite, suivant Harry dans l'escalier en spirale menant à la volière endormie. Somnolant sur des poutres ou dans des niches, les hiboux et les chouettes ouvrirent un œil à leur entrée, mais se rendormirent presque aussitôt tandis que Harry sentait la paille et les cadavres de rongeurs craqueler sous ses semelles.

‒ Prerian n'est pas homme à admettre ses torts, dit finalement Horol avec indifférence. Et tous ses hommes sont tellement convaincus qu'il est le héros annoncé par la prophétie qu'aucun ne se permettrait de se rebeller. Néanmoins, j'ai pu repérer des signes laissant penser que l'armée venue dans son monde n'a pas été entièrement décimée.

‒ Comment ça ?

‒ La bataille du Portail a dispersé, expliqua Horol en s'approchant d'une fenêtre. Les hommes de Prerian sont plus nombreux que vous n'en avez vus, mais la confusion a dispersé les forces humaines.

‒ Et votre mission est de les retrouver ?

‒ En effet.

Harry repéra un hibou visiblement intéressé par une course. D'un battement d'ailes, l'animal quitta son perchoir pour se poser près de lui et tendit une patte rugueuse à laquelle Harry lia la lettre de Dumbledore. Grimpant sur l'épaule de Harry, celui-ci emmena l'oiseau vers la large ouverture sans vitres, à côté de Horol qui tendait un bras pour faire obstruction.

‒ Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

‒ Si vous envoyez ce hibou maintenant, il mourra, déclara Horol.

Harry remarqua qu'il fixait intensément les arbres séparant Poudlard du village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard. Il eut beau les détailler, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Horol s'en méfiait.

‒ Je ne vois rien, avoua Harry.

‒ Malgré vos progrès, vous êtes désespérément humain, répliqua Horol. Il serait temps que les connaissances que vous avez acquises vous soient familières, Harry Potter. La seule leçon que je puisse vous faire, c'est d'apprendre à faire de la magie mentale votre vie.

Harry ne comprit pas très bien ce que Horol voulait dire, mais il saisit le message sans peine : il commettait encore et toujours la même erreur, à savoir regarder avec seulement ses yeux. Il rectifia donc automatiquement sa situation, faisant appel à la magie mentale, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle lui serait utile. Et pourtant…

Qu'était-ce ? Harry n'en savait encore rien, mais le seul mot qu'il trouva pour décrire les êtres perchés au sommet des arbres fut « brouillard ». La demi-douzaine de créatures paraissaient se constituer uniquement de fumée blanchâtre.

‒ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

‒ Des Embrumeurs, répondit Horol d'un ton très calme. Comme les Lorods, ils explosent sauf que, dans leur cas, leur pouvoir est mortel. Quand ils s'autodétruisent, ils libèrent une brume à peine moins dangereuse qu'un sortilège de Mort. Si vous êtes enveloppé dans leur brouillard, la règle primordiale à respecter est : de ne jamais respirer. Leur brume est mortelle.

‒ Encore une création de Malphas ?

‒ Oui, reconnut Horol. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, Malphas a créé bien pire que ça. Vol'dek, Lorods et Embrumeur ne constituent que les premières lignées de son armée. Il existe pire, et bien plus redoutable. Demandez donc à Lorca quelles créatures composent le dernier rempart à Malphas et Beherit… ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Harry n'était pas certain d'éprouver une grande sympathie pour Horol, aussi se promit-il de ne surtout pas demander à Lorca ce qui composait la garde personnelle des deux Démons. Car, à l'évidence, le sujet était particulièrement sensible.

‒ Et si je laisse le hibou s'envoler de l'autre côté ? dit-il.

‒ Il mourra quand même, affirma Horol. Les Embrumeurs sont faits d'air et de brume, ils sont capables de voler. Attendez quelques minutes, je vais prévenir Lorca.

Il disparut dans un panache de fumée noire, qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Curieux, Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, observant les Embrumeurs avec attention. Combien de créatures aussi mortelles pouvait bien avoir créé, ou rallié, Malphas ? Plus il en découvrait, plus il redoutait la réponse.

Il émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'une lueur étincelante fendit les airs à une vitesse effroyable : une boule de lumière bleue qui se disloqua en six sphères plus petites. Les Embrumeurs ne les esquivèrent pas. Sans doute surpris par la rapidité du maléfice, ils eurent à peine le temps de se redresser que déjà deux d'entre eux explosaient dans deux panaches opaques. Les autres ne furent pas épargnés.

Harry contempla un moment les brumes qui flottaient au-dessus des cimes, emportées par une brise fraîche et timide vers le nord. Puis elles s'évanouirent. Lorca était décidément une alliée remarquable – et redoutable. Prenant le hibou entre ses mains, Harry le posa doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans vitres et le regarda s'envoler, pour finalement disparaître à l'horizon, en direction du sud.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon, il faillit percuter Coldtrip. La jeune femme lui lança son éternel regard soupçonneux, apparemment convaincue qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver dans cette partie du château. Harry passa à côté d'elle, indifférent, et s'éloigna.

‒ Potter !

Harry ralentit, puis s'immobilisa avant de se retourner. Demetra Coldtrip l'observait avec une attention intense, comme si elle cherchait à le jauger. Comment une jeune femme aussi froide et paranoïaque pouvait-elle avoir une voix aussi agréable et douce ?

‒ Tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit où nous serions tranquilles, par hasard ? interrogea-t-elle.

Visiblement, le trio féminin cherchait un lieu discret pour fomenter leur complot contre Fabio Lindenberg.

‒ Les sous-sols n'en manquent pas, fit remarquer Harry.

‒ Alors, on se retrouve à 21 heures dans la salle où tu… où Casey a été agressé, dit-elle.

Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris d'être convié à la réunion. Il hocha finalement la tête puis s'éloigna pour de bon, se demandant bien quel rôle il pourrait jouer dans la revanche d'Ava Bowman sur Lindenberg.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait du Grand Escalier, il réalisa que le petit déjeuner allait débuter : les conversations étouffées par la distance d'élèves de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor annonçaient en effet qu'une masse d'étudiants prenait la direction de la Grande Salle. A peine eut-il rejoint le flot d'adolescents qu'un bras attrapait le sien et l'entraînait dans l'escalier.

‒ Petit cachottier, dit Leandra d'un air rieur. Pour la peine, je veux un bisou !

Harry considéra brièvement Leandra du regard. La magnifique blonde semblait ressembler un peu plus chaque jour à Sonia, mais il n'en dit rien et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur une joue de son amie, qui en resplendit de bonheur.

‒ Tu as remarqué les Embrumeurs ? demanda-t-il pour éloigner la discussion de ses secrets.

‒ Ils sont là depuis hier soir, répondit Leandra à mi-voix. Allandra les avait remarqués lorsque Lorca l'écoutait dénoncer tes affreuses manigances secrètes, mais elle n'a pas jugé utile de se préoccuper de leur présence. Elle est très en colère contre toi.

‒ J'ai remarqué, admit Harry.

‒ Moi aussi, je veux partir à l'aventure, hein ! dit Leandra.

Harry eut un sourire.

‒ Si j'ai un bisou, je t'emmène, dit-il.

‒ Aha ! s'exclama une voix triomphante.

Harry et Leandra se retournèrent sur Sonia, accompagnée de Lily et de Nathalie.

‒ Et après, tu vas dire que tu ne veux pas faire des cochoncetés après ! accusa la petite brune.

‒ C'est juste un bisou, objecta Harry.

‒ Oui, oui, ça commence comme ça… répliqua Sonia en plissant ses grands yeux noirs.

Leandra pouffa de rire, mais Harry aurait plutôt préféré qu'elle prenne sa défense. Or, la belle blonde se contenta de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de resserrer son bras autour du sien. Un petit manège qui sembla encourager Sonia à soupçonner Harry d'avoir de « mauvais projets » vis-à-vis de Leandra, car il sentit nettement son regard suspicieux s'intensifier sur sa nuque.

‒ Et puis, ça ne regarde qu'eux s'ils veulent faire des « cochoncetés », fit remarquer Nathalie.

‒ Pas s'ils les font sans que je regarde ! protesta Sonia.

‒ Pardon ? intervint Lily, faussement indignée.

‒ C'est juste pour t'impressionner le soir de nos nuits de noces, assura précipitamment Sonia.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Leandra se retenir d'éclater de rire.

‒ Seulement pour nos nuits de noces ? s'étonna Lily d'un ton amusé et déçu.

‒ Même avant et après, bien sûr, ajouta Sonia.

La magie mentale toujours active, Harry sentit un court silence théâtrale s'installer, avant que Sonia ne reprenne, la voix remplie d'espoir :

‒ Ce soir, même !

Lily éclata de rire.

Harry, cependant, était concentré sur autre chose. La magie mentale offrait des avantages très étonnants, notamment sur l'atmosphère. Il sentait que le rire de Lily était non seulement franc, amusé et joyeux, mais également affectueux. C'était comme si son rire trahissait une certaine tentation dans la proposition de Sonia. Il n'en éprouvait aucune peine, cependant : il avait fini de considérer Lily et James comme ses parents.

En arrivant à la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent, Harry s'écartant des Gryffondor pour rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Repérant un endroit isolé, il entreprit de s'y installer, mais une main le saisit par la manche et l'interrompit dans sa marche. Ava Bowman paraissait considérer qu'il était grand temps qu'il commence à les côtoyer.

‒ T'es insomniaque ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Heu… non, répondit Harry, passablement déconcerté.

‒ Je suis montée dans ton dortoir, tu n'y étais plus, expliqua Ava.

‒ Mauvaise nuit…

‒ Je peux te fatiguer pour la prochaine, si tu veux ! proposa la petite blonde avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Harry eut un léger sourire. Face à lui, Lucy Greengrass écoutait avec un intérêt limité, prenant un toast recouvert de confiture pour en croquer un morceau en balançant son regard gris sur la ravissante petite blonde et Harry.

‒ Tu as croisé Demetra ? lança-t-elle finalement.

‒ Oui, répondit Harry. A ce sujet…

‒ Ce soir, coupa sèchement Lucy.

Ava changea de position, passant ses jambes sous son fessier pour s'élever un peu, puis elle se pencha vers Harry.

‒ Lindenberg a aussi des alliés à Serpentard, murmura-t-elle.

Harry comprenait mieux la nécessité de trouver un endroit calme. Un dortoir aurait été un lieu trop dangereux : le sien parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en interdire l'accès à ses camarades et celui des filles parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y accéder, l'escalier étant protégé par un enchantement en interdisant l'accès à tout représentant du sexe masculin.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles attendent de moi ?_ se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait passé le marché avec Ava.


	36. Briefing

_Ca craint, _grommela mentalement Harry.

Le simple fait d'avoir pris son petit déjeuner avec les filles de Serpentard paraissait encore un peu accru l'animosité que certains étudiants lui vouaient. La jalousie était dangereuse, autant pour le jalousé que pour le jaloux. Harry devinait parfaitement qui étaient ses « ennemis » : la communauté des soupirants d'Ava.

Il l'avait compris rapidement, mais il n'avait pas été mécontent que Kimberley vienne ajouter une ou deux choses sur le problème. A la sortie du cours de Botanique qui, ironiquement, était dédié aux arbres Trompeuil, la Poufsouffle l'avait entraîné à l'écart.

‒ Ou bien tu es cinglé, ou bien tu es complètement inconscient, avait-elle déclaré. Certes, je te reconnais la réalisation d'un exploit : aucun garçon n'avait encore réussi à approcher Bowman de la sorte. Mais il y a une contrepartie : tous ses soupirants t'ont dans le collimateur. Dans les quatre maisons, elle peut se vanter d'avoir des prétendants…

‒ Elle ne m'intéresse pas…

‒ Tu penses vraiment qu'ils te croiront si tu leur dis ça ? répliqua Kimberley. En tout cas, fais attention, parce que les soupirants de Bowman se sont déjà illustrés plusieurs fois au cours des années précédentes… et ils n'y vont pas de main morte.

‒ De qui dois-je me méfier ? demanda Harry.

‒ Ni plus ni moins que de Mulciber, Lindenberg, Stevenson ou encore Loom.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

‒ C'est qui, Loom ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Un septième année de Serdaigle, répondit Kimberley. Il n'est pas bavard, très discret. Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu ne l'aies pas encore remarqué, même les anciens ont tendance à l'oublier, à part les Serdaigle. Même Slughorn, l'année dernière, a attendu la mi-novembre pour réaliser que Loom était dans sa classe, c'est pour te dire…

Plus les jours passaient et plus Harry avaient l'impression que de nouvelles menaces faisaient leur apparition. On lui disait que tel était dangereux, puis quelqu'un venait lui annoncer que le plus redoutable était un autre. Toutes ces informations étonnaient singulièrement Harry. Avec la malveillance et la brutalité générales, on aurait pu croire que Lord Voldemort aurait rallié à lui la quasi-totalité de cette génération de jeunes sorciers et de jeunes sorcières, mais non.

Au cours du dîner, il avait repéré Loom. Même physiquement, le Serdaigle était discret : petit, maigre, il avait un visage banal mais un regard saisissant. D'une couleur chocolat sans grande particularité, ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur mauvaise remarquablement enfouie. Harry était presque certain que, sans la magie mentale, il n'aurait jamais remarqué cette flamme haineuse et malveillante dans le regard de Loom.

Comme suggéré par Horol, Harry s'efforçait de vivre avec la magie mentale. Ce n'était pas un exercice facile, aussi s'abstenait-il d'y avoir recours en cours. Chaque fois qu'il quittait l'une des classes, il y faisait appel, mais se laissant encore surprendre par certains phénomènes. A la sortie du cours de sortilèges, le matin même, il avait une nouvelle fois assisté à ces étonnantes auras qui enveloppaient les étudiants, comme ça lui était arrivé la semaine précédente pendant le dîner.

Néanmoins, il était assez satisfait de lui. Depuis le moment où il s'était séparé de Kimberley à la suite du cours de botanique, sa magie mentale était active et ne faiblissait pas. Horol s'était finalement montré de très bon conseil, comme Harry le découvrit lorsqu'il sortit du cachot des Serpentard pour se rendre au rendez-vous.

Il avait tourné à l'angle et remontait le couloir lorsqu'il sentit distinctement la porte de la salle commune se rouvrir. Il ne s'en alarma pas tout de suite, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le seul à se promener à l'extérieur du cachot après le couvre-feu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit des pas feutrés suivre le même trajet que lui qu'il décida de prendre des précautions : tirant sa baguette magique, il la coinça entre ses paumes.

Malgré les affirmations de Groves selon lesquelles l'Onde était le sortilège le plus facile, c'en était un autre que Harry considérait comme le plus simple. A la différence du premier, celui-ci ne pouvait être lancé à l'aide d'une baguette magique, car elle était précisément la cible de cet intéressant maléfice.

Coincée entre les paumes de Harry, la baguette se mit à luire d'une faible couleur violacée qui enveloppa également les mains du jeune homme. Dans un petit bruit, semblable à l'éclatement d'une bulle, le halo s'évanouit tandis que le fin morceau de bois s'envolait au-dessus de Harry pour en orienter l'extrémité derrière lui.

Baptisé « l'Œil » par Groves, ce sortilège était un espion sécuritaire. Dans son journal intime, Groves ne manquait pas d'ajouter les circonstances pour lesquelles il avait inventé ce sort :

_Je le confesse, j'ai commencé à gagner en popularité à partir de ma quatrième année et, bien évidemment, j'en profitais quand le cœur m'en disait. Je n'ai jamais aimé mes conquêtes mais je leur vouais une passion sincère._

_Malheureusement, comme on peut s'en douter, certaines conquêtes déclenchèrent des conflits qui, rapidement, s'avérèrent être des problèmes particulièrement contraignants. Malgré mes capacités hors-du-commun, il m'arrivait souvent de me retrouver en mauvaise posture face à des jaloux coriaces et déterminés._

_Aussi me vînt l'idée de créer l'Œil. Un sortilège plus complexe qu'on ne saurait le croire, car alliant la magie mentale, la sorcellerie et, plus important que tout, l'instinct. Indépendante, la baguette magique assure les arrières de son propriétaire en flottant au-dessus de lui. Chaque mouvement est détecté, enclenchant le lancer d'un sortilège – en général, il s'agit du sortilège le plus utilisé par le sorcier._

Malgré la complexité annoncée par Groves, les quelques essais de Harry s'étaient révélés très fructueux. Utilisant de simples objets qu'il balançait par-dessus son épaule, sa baguette s'était rapidement révélée d'une précision et d'une vivacité satisfaisantes. Au tout et pour tout, vingt minutes avaient suffi à Harry pour maîtriser ce sortilège.

Néanmoins, l'Œil souffrait d'un énorme défaut : face à un ennemi, le sortilège était imparable, ou presque. Face à plusieurs ennemis, en revanche, le maléfice dévoilait sa faiblesse, car il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : si le premier adversaire était neutralisé, les autres auraient le temps de se préparer à contrer les attaques de l'Œil – et Harry serait en plus vulnérable._ Tout n'est que timing,_ se répétait souvent Harry.

Approchant rapidement du lieu du rendez-vous, Harry songea qu'il serait malavisé de montrer à son poursuivant où il se rendait – et qui il rejoignait. Décidant de faire un petit détour, Harry passa devant le couloir menant à la pièce où l'attendaient les trois Serpentard, puis il bifurqua sur la gauche. En un instant, il repéra une porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sa baguette passant entre le sommet de son crâne et le liteau.

Refermant la porte, Harry attendit. Même si la magie mentale ne développait que l'esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ses autres sens n'en subissaient pas les mêmes effets, car il ne rencontra aucune difficulté à percevoir les murmures de ses poursuivants, malgré la lourde porte en bois.

‒ Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

‒ Je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait dû le suivre de plus près !

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. Les deux voix lui étaient inconnues, mais masculines. Si les aspirants Mangemorts et Casey étaient encore dans la salle commune, l'identité des curieux se révélait d'elle-même : des sixième année. Pour Harry, seuls des amis de Casey pouvaient être susceptibles de le filer. Avaient-ils, eux aussi, demandé à entrer dans le cercle fermé de Rosier et compagnie ?

Harry leva la main droite, dans laquelle retomba sa baguette magique, comme télécommandée par sa paume. Les pas s'éloignaient, puis s'évanouirent. Inutile de s'occuper d'eux, il avait un retard relativement important et attendait avec impatience de découvrir le rôle que les filles lui réservaient dans la revanche d'Ava sur Lindenberg.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry pénétrait dans le cachot où il avait enfermé Casey. Entourant le bureau, les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui d'un air mécontent.

‒ On ne t'a jamais appris la ponctualité ? lança Coldtrip d'un ton froid.

Cette voix glacée était bien plus appropriée à son joli visage pâle et givré.

‒ Il y a eu une… complication, dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Il s'avança vers le bureau en ignorant les regards interrogateurs et baissa les yeux sur un bout de parchemin. C'était un organigramme hiérarchique. Au sommet, « Fabio Lindenberg » était relié à quatre autres noms qui s'alignaient plus bas, notamment « Timothy Greed ». D'un bref coup d'œil, Harry calcula une vingtaine de noms.

‒ Et tout ce beau monde serait... les alliés de Lindenberg ? s'étonna-t-il légèrement.

‒ Exactement, répondit Ava. Lindenberg est le fils du secrétaire d'Etat auprès de la ministre et ne manque jamais de le faire remarquer. Il a énormément de relations, au sein du ministère, de Poudlard comme du conseil d'administration. C'est une très vieille famille de sorciers, et plus encore, ses ancêtres ont toujours occupé des postes importants ou côtoyé les puissants.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

‒ Tu as pu entrevoir la fortune de Todd lors de sa fête, cet été, mais la richesse de Lindenberg dépasse considérablement la sienne, ajouta Greengrass. Tu ne connais peut-être pas la totalité des noms de ce schéma, mais tu devrais pouvoir deviner une chose, un point commun entre ce crétin de Lindenberg et cet abruti de Greed…

‒Le ministère, dit Harry.

‒ En effet, reprit Greengrass. Lindenberg Senior est un homme rusé, intelligent et prévenant – tout le monde te le dira, ça. Depuis qu'il est entré au ministère de la Magie, il n'a cessé d'être le meilleur ami de tout le monde, offrant des postes de choix aux familles les plus respectables et réglant des soucis plus ou moins graves sans jamais se détourner de la légalité.

‒ Et tous ces étudiants ont un parent bien placé ? demanda Harry, assez surpris.

‒ Pas tous, répondit Ava. Certains sont seulement les amis de Lindenberg, d'autres ses fans et d'autres encore, ses sbires. Certains ont grandi avec Lindenberg et lui sont dévoués, mais il en paie d'autres aussi pour le protéger. Il se perçoit lui-même comme un héros du Quidditch, l'un des attrapeurs les plus incroyables qu'on ait jamais vus à Poudlard…

Harry haussa les sourcils. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, Lindenberg paraissait être un mélange de Drago Malefoy et de Cormac McLaggen.

‒ Et donc… poursuivit-il. Que suis-je censé faire ?

‒ Les rumeurs vont bon train, expliqua Coldtrip. On raconte que Greed a une dent contre toi et qu'il lui tarde de te donner une bonne correction. Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas Greed, ce soudain élan d'animosité peut paraître bizarre, mais le fait est que ta copine serait un trophée à son tableau de chasse. Et, maintenant que tout le monde sait que tu connais des sortilèges dont on n'a jamais entendu parler, il te considère sans aucun doute comme un obstacle.

_Sans oublier sa défaite lors de notre affrontement,_ songea Harry.

‒ Et les trois autres, sur la même rangée que Greed ? interrogea-t-il.

Le nom de « Milton Pencil » lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Un robuste garçon qui ne trainait jamais très loin de Greed. Discret, mais toujours moins que Loom.

‒ Pencil est dans notre classe, indiqua Greengrass. Tu l'as sans doute remarqué, il est toujours collé au cul de Greed. La perversion est à Greed ce que la brutalité est à Pencil, pour résumer ; nombreuses ont été les mésaventures attribuées à tort à quelqu'un d'autre que Pencil, qui était pourtant le coupable.

‒ Au sein de Poufsouffle, on présente Greed comme le meilleur duelliste, enchaîna Ava. Peut-être est-ce le cas, il n'empêche que Greed et Pencil ne se sont jamais affrontés. Or, Pencil non plus n'a jamais perdu un combat. Il faut voir aussi comment il se bat : Greed est patient, alors que Pencil te balance tellement de maléfices à la tête en quelques secondes que cela relève du miracle si tu réchappes à la première vague… Même les garçons n'ont jamais cherché le duel avec eux !

Ce qui, pour Ava, semblait être une indication très éloquente sur la menace représentée par les deux Poufsouffle. Harry, toutefois, se désintéressa de Pencil rapidement pour s'intéresser aux deux autres noms « Roger Fools » et « Benedict Vassell ».

‒ Fools est le meilleur ami de Lindenberg, révéla Coldtrip. Quand Lindenberg doit tabasser un élève, Fools est en embuscade au cas où ça tournerait mal. Quant à Vassell, c'est la groupie la plus tordue de Poudlard. Lindenberg pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, elle le ferait. C'est une allumée.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

‒ Et ces quatre-là représentent les menaces les plus sérieuses ? demanda-t-il.

‒ Oui, répondit Ava. Lindenberg n'est pas complètement stupide, il sait parfaitement que je ne lui pardonnerai pas ses propos. Il n'est jamais seul. Greed, Pencil, Fools et Vassell seront sans aucun doute les obstacles pour lui mettre la main dessus. Les autres, nous ne sommes sûres de rien, à part pour Cameron Bolding.

Elle désigna un nom qui composait à lui seul la troisième ligne.

‒ Le cousin de Lindenberg, précisa Greengrass. Il est à Serpentard, un grand copain de Casey, mais d'une autre trempe. Bolding ne méprise pas les enfants de Moldu, à partir du moment où aucun d'eux ne vient le contrarier. En revanche, il est astucieux et très doué en potions. On ne l'a jamais vu se battre, mais le duel n'a jamais duré bien longtemps : c'est un lâche, il préfère affronter son adversaire à grand renfort de potions.

‒ De potions ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

‒ Des potions d'Eblouissement, d'Etourdissement, de Sommeil, etc., dit Ava. Bolding est très astucieux, comme Lucy l'a fait remarquer. Il arrive à dénaturer certaines potions liquides pour en faire des gaz. Il y a deux ans, il a impressionné tout le monde quand il a plongé le préfet de Poufsouffle dans un coma qui a duré deux mois…

Indéniablement, Lindenberg s'était merveilleusement bien entouré. Néanmoins, il restait une dernière question à éclaircir :

‒ Et moi ? interrogea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

‒ Nous permettre d'atteindre Lindenberg, répondit Coldtrip. Avec les sortilèges inconnus dont tu as le secret, tu pourrais nous débarrasser de la moitié des gardes-du-corps de Lindenberg, et nous offrir une chance de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Harry acquiesça lentement. Plus que les sortilèges, il possédait également des potions dont les professeurs et les étudiants n'avaient probablement jamais entendu parler. Il soupira. Ramener le laboratoire de Groves à son esprit lui rappelait qu'il lui restait énormément d'objectifs dont il lui fallait se débarrasser : à commencer par créer une petite fortune à Leandra, parcourir tout le legs de Groves et découvrir le secret du rideau noir.

‒ Ce serait pour quand ? demanda-t-il.

La mauvaise nuit de la veille commençait à lui peser sur les paupières. Ses yeux piquaient et il sentait son esprit vagabonder, se laisser distraire. Cependant, il resta concentré sur la réponse, car elle lui donnerait au moins une petite idée du délai qu'il restait pour préparer la vengeance d'Ava.

‒ C'est ce qu'il nous reste à déterminer, reconnut Coldtrip. Ou plutôt, c'est à toi de déterminer quel moment serait idéal pour frapper.

‒ A moi ?

‒ Nous ne sommes pas naïves, rétorqua Greengrass. Maintenant que tu as intégré l'effectif des journalistes de Poudlard, tu as sûrement accès aux Archives des Poufsouffle.

‒ Je ne vois pas en quoi…

‒ Lindenberg est une victime, l'interrompit Ava. Si quelqu'un réalise quelque chose qui troue le cul de tout le monde, il se sentira obligé de faire pareil ou mieux. Bien évidemment, c'est à condition que sa gueule d'ange ne soit pas menacée… Il n'irait jamais affronter un Lorods.

Harry lança un regard circulaire aux trois jeunes femmes, comprenant enfin son rôle.

‒ Autrement dit, je dois parcourir les archives concernant Lindenberg pour trouver un truc qui serait cool mais qu'il n'a jamais fait, c'est ça ?

‒ T'es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air, commenta Coldtrip, goguenarde. Bref, tu as compris ; il te suffira de faire une remarque innocente pour que Lindenberg prenne la mouche. Alors, tu pourras agir.

‒ Bien sûr, nous ne promettons pas qu'il mordra à l'hameçon, ajouta Greengrass. Si ce plan ne marchait pas, ou bien il te faudra neutraliser tous ses sbires, ou bien nous devrons attendre que le bal de Halloween soit lancé mais, même pendant le bal, ton aide sera la bienvenue.

Sans aucun doute que le bal de Halloween aurait présenté moins de problèmes pour attraper le Poufsouffle, mais Harry sentait que les trois jeunes femmes préféraient agir avant. Frapper au mois de septembre, ou début octobre, aurait un bien meilleur effet. La crainte qu'elles avaient jusqu'alors inspirée n'en serait que plus forte, surtout si Lindenberg et son clan étaient réduits à néant.

Néanmoins, Harry était soulagé. Cela lui laissait le temps de se pencher sur les merveilles que lui avaient léguées Groves.

‒ Alors ? s'enquit Ava.

‒ Ok, répondit-il. Je vous tiendrai informées de mes… heu… progrès.


	37. Lleoryn

Un éclair de lumière fendit les airs et percuta un dôme verdâtre, renvoyant le sortilège sur son lanceur tandis que jaillissait derrière la barrière une sphère bleutée. Rowena bloqua son propre sortilège qui alla s'écraser contre un mur. L'attaque de Harry parut sur le point de toucher son adversaire, mais sa boule lumineuse heurta à son tour une coupole qui enveloppa la statue afin de la protéger.

Les mains de Harry se joignirent. Lorsqu'il les écarta, un grésillement métallique accompagna l'apparition d'une nouvelle sphère, d'une intense couleur rouge. A peine eut-il lâché la boule, que son sortilège se précipitait vers Rowena au moment même où une attaque identique fusait vers lui.

Les deux sphères se percutèrent à mi-chemin et luttèrent férocement, jusqu'à ce que celle que Harry avait invoquée disparaisse. Le dôme verdâtre se matérialisa encore autour du sorcier. A temps.

‒ Je pense que nous pouvons nous arrêter ici, déclara Rowena d'un ton satisfait. Tu progresses étonnamment vite, Harry Potter. Tes progrès sont indéniables, et même inespérés, mais il reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur la magie mentale. L'erreur que tu as commise sur le dernier échange est tout à fait normale : tu as pensé que maintenant que ton sortilège n'était plus dans tes mains, tu ne pouvais qu'attendre de suivre son évolution.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur aux saphirs qui habitaient les orbites de la statue.

‒ Nos deux sortilèges étaient de puissance égale, expliqua Rowena. Normalement, ils auraient dû s'entrechoquer puis dévier de leurs trajectoires, mais ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme ça. La raison en est simple : j'ai gardé le contact avec mon sortilège pour lui donner plus de force. Le tien a été brisé, le mien a reprit sa course.

‒ Donc… il est possible d'augmenter la puissance d'un sortilège sans le toucher ?

‒ Non, bien sûr que non, reconnut Rowena. Ce que tu n'as toujours pas compris, visiblement, c'est que ma discipline ne demande un contact physique, mais un contact spirituel. Mes mains ne touchaient plus mon sortilège, mais mon esprit y restait connecté. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tes progrès récents sont encourageants pour la suite. Tu ne tarderas pas à comprendre comment ça fonctionne.

Harry ne demandait qu'à le croire.

‒ La prochaine fois que tu viendras, apporte donc un emploi du temps, reprit Rowena. Au vue de tes résultats, il est venu l'heure pour toi de suivre plusieurs cours. Godric ne pourra pas être ton professeur avant que tu n'aies exploré toutes les facettes de la magie mentale. Ce sera soit Salazar ou Helga, donc.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Rowena regagna son piédestal pour redevenir une statue inanimée. A peine la sculpture eut-elle retrouvé sa place que Harry, se remettant doucement de la nouvelle, prenait la direction de la porte du fond. Il n'oubliait pas l'avertissement du chaton selon lequel il ne serait pas facile d'atteindre Lleoryn, mais Harry était prêt à tenter le coup.

Posant prudemment la main sur le lourd anneau accroché à la serrure, il tira. Satisfait, la porte pivota sans résistance, révélant un petit vestibule au fond duquel se trouvaient deux escaliers – celui de gauche montait, celui de droite descendait. Il referma la porte et prit une inspiration si profonde qu'il en frissonna.

Dans une explosion de fumée, Leandra apparut à côté de lui, surexcitée. Quand Harry lui avait demandé comment il pouvait la contacter, il était resté quelque peu dubitatif ; et pourtant, une simple inspiration engendrant un frisson suffisait pour que la magnifique blonde sache qu'elle était appelée.

Par souci de préserver ses secrets, Harry avait attendu d'avoir refermé la porte du fond pour la prévenir. Leandra ne sembla pas se demander comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici, toutefois. Très heureuse, elle lui saisit le bras avec bonne humeur et contempla les deux escaliers avec un très grand sourire.

‒ On va où ? s'enquit-elle.

Harry n'en avait aucune idée, et il s'en inquiétait. Si l'un des escaliers menait à Lleoryn, était-il possible que le deuxième conduise à une pièce que Leandra n'était pas censée découvrir ? Il n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps. Aussi léger qu'une plume, plus douce qu'une brise, une voix lui parvint faiblement aux oreilles.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais il la reconnut sans peine : c'était la même qui lui avait demandé de retrouver Lleoryn. Leandra ne paraissait rien avoir entendu. Harry l'entraîna vers l'escalier qui descendait. La magnifique blonde fit surgir une petite sphère blanche qui projeta une lumière dense, éclairant les marches usées. Guidés par le sortilège de Leandra qui flottait au-dessus d'eux, ils descendirent progressivement l'escalier en spirale.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'on va chercher ? murmura Leandra, curieuse.

‒ Lleoryn, répondit Harry.

Leandra haussa les sourcils en tournant vivement la tête vers lui, ses longs cheveux soyeux lui envoyant un délicieux parfum indéchiffrable. Surpris, Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il vit qu'elle était encore plus étonnée que lui.

‒ Lleoryn ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

‒ Tu connais ? demanda Harry, dubitatif.

Leandra reprit la marche, l'air effaré.

‒ Pour commencer, il est quasi-impensable qu'un tel mot puisse être apparut dans ce monde ! déclara-t-elle. C'est un mot typiquement Nehoryn, un dialecte très ancien que seuls les doyens savaient encore parler, non sans peine.

‒ Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'étonna Harry.

Comment un mot typique de l'ancienne langue Nehoryn pouvait-il se retrouver à Poudlard ?

‒ Etymologiquement, ça signifie « Celle qui sait », répondit Leandra. Lleoryn est une légende antique de mon peuple, qui remonte à l'époque d'Astaroth.

‒ Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? interrogea Harry, ahuri.

‒ Quand le Cercle des Mages décida de supprimer Astaroth, il rallia d'abord à lui des alliés de tout notre monde, raconta Leandra. Au début, les humains pensaient que nos forces suffiraient pour vaincre Astaroth, mais le Démon était bien plus puissant qu'on ne l'avait soupçonné. Les premiers raids furent décimés, avant que mon peuple ne prenne part à la guerre, avec à sa tête une mage du nom de Lleoryn.

« Les humains de mon monde ont toujours présenté Byr comme le héros de la guerre, mais ils ont omis de se souvenir de Lleoryn. Car c'est grâce à elle que Byr parvint à donner le coup de grâce à Astaroth. Les pouvoirs de Lleoryn, disait-on, égalaient presque ceux d'Astaroth, mais nous soupçonnons le Démon de ne jamais avoir révélé la totalité de son pouvoir.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Lleoryn périt pendant la bataille finale. Selon la légende, personne ne put jamais récupérer son corps, car un phénomène incroyable se produisit : des flammes blanches firent disparaître sa dépouille, sans en laisser la moindre trace. »

_Bizarre, _songea Harry. _Vraiment très, très bizarre._ Certes, les légendes avaient toujours été un support pour les fantaisies les plus incroyables, avaient subi d'innombrables changements tout au long des siècles, mais Harry faisait davantage confiance à la version Nehoryn qu'à celle de mages humains comme Ooghar.

Mais comment Lleoryn pouvait-elle se retrouver dans ce monde si elle était morte dans le sien lors de son affrontement contre Astaroth ? Toutefois, la question la plus pertinente qui trottait dans l'esprit de Harry, c'était : la Lleoryn de la légende était-elle la même que celle qu'il allait trouver au pied de l'escalier interminable ? Il ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'était Lleoryn, en plus. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une coïncidence, car il doutait qu'une dépouille ait un quelconque intérêt dans la guerre contre Malphas et Beherit.

Curieusement, un détail traversa brusquement l'esprit de Harry :

‒ Allandra m'a entendu parler de Lleoryn, révéla-t-il.

‒ Ah ? s'étonna Leandra. Et elle ne t'a rien dit ?

‒ A toi non plus, apparemment, fit remarquer Harry. Je croyais que vous partagiez toutes vos découvertes quand vous échangez vos places ?

‒ Pas toujours, répondit Leandra. Nous pouvons garder des secrets, nous aussi.

L'étrange particularité des deux sœurs paraissait encore plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait pensée, mais il ne tarda pas à se débarrasser de cette impression. Ils avaient, en effet, atteint le bas des marches. La lueur blanche flottant au-dessus d'eux éclairait brillamment un couloir sombre et humide, dont les murs de pierre brute étaient presque entièrement recouverts d'un épais tapis de mousse verdoyante.

Harry ayant pris le réflexe de passer ses journées, en dehors des cours, avec la magie mentale, toutefois, il eut rapidement conscience que la mousse n'était pas naturelle ou dissimulait l'une des épreuves qui rendaient « Lleoryn difficile à atteindre ».

‒ Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? demanda Leandra d'une voix étrange.

‒ Hein ? Heu… par hasard, pourquoi ? prétendit Harry.

La magnifique blonde observait les parois d'un air à la fois incrédule et intense.

‒ Tu sens la magie ? reprit Leandra.

‒ Oui.

‒ C'est de l'occultisme, murmura la Nehoryn d'une voix lourde. Et de l'occultisme à un grand niveau.

Harry se souvenait encore du rapide cours que Leandra lui avait donné, après son réveil. Deux disciplines constituaient la magie divine : l'élémentarisme et l'occultisme. Elle lui avait même affirmé que Damar lui-même rencontrait des difficultés dans cette branche… Comment était-ce possible ? Comment de l'occultisme pouvait se trouver à Poudlard ? Même Groves, Harry le savait, n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence d'une telle forme de magie…

_Décidément, Poudlard possède des secrets plus étonnants les uns que les autres, et l'année ne manque pas de surprises,_ pensa-t-il.

‒ Ah ! s'exclama soudain Leandra, réjouie.

‒ Quoi ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

‒ Je reconnais cet enchantement, répondit-il d'un ton joyeux. C'est un Chaotien !

‒ Un… quoi ?

‒ Un Chaotien, répéta Leandra. Tout comme la sorcellerie, l'occultisme a ses sous-branches et l'une d'elles s'appelle : la Chaotie. La Chaotie est une discipline relativement simple, si on lui oppose les autres. Son but majeur, c'est de provoquer le chaos dans l'esprit de ses victimes.

_Me voilà rassuré_, grommela intérieurement Harry en frissonnant, tandis que Leandra fixait les parois avec une intensité telle qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu chercher à transpercer les murs de son simple regard. Puis elle eut un brusque sourire satisfait.

‒ Donne-moi la main, ordonna-t-elle. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne la lâche pas et ne t'arrête pas !

Harry prit la main tendue de Leandra, qui la serra étroitement puis l'entraîna vers le couloir. A peine eurent-ils franchi les premières mousses qu'une obscurité totale s'abattit sur eux. Quasi-instantanément, Harry sentit un froid mordant pénétrer ses pores pour glacer ses entrailles. Un filet de sueur glaciale descendit le long de sa nuque, tandis que son sang tambourinait avec un vacarme assourdissant contre ses tempes.

Il ne distinguait ni Leandra, ni même le bout de son nez. Gelé et angoissé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il s'aperçut rapidement que les ténèbres n'étaient rien, comparées à ce qui semblait s'y cacher. Quelque part autour de lui, un horrible cliquetis retentit. On aurait dit des ongles – ou des griffes – qui heurtaient la surface de pierre du sol.

‒ Leandra ? murmura Harry, la voix extraordinairement rauque.

‒ Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle.

La voix de la magnifique blonde lui parut étrangement lointaine, mais sa sérénité le rassura un peu… mais vraiment un tout petit peu.

Les griffes semblèrent se rapprocher. Bien malgré lui, Harry allongea le pas, mais Leandra lui attrapa le bras dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur et le tint fermement, l'obligeant à adopter une marche plus lente, plus naturelle. Les griffes cliquetant contre le sol lui donnèrent l'impression d'être à moins d'un mètre lorsque, brutalement, il fut aveuglé par le sortilège de la Nehoryn. Battant des paupières, il recouvra la vue et se retourna.

Le couloir était identique à celui qu'il avait vu en atteignant le bas des marches. Que s'était-il passé ? Jetant un regard en biais vers Leandra, il remarqua que la jeune femme paraissait plus satisfaite que bouleversée par l'expérience. Avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers lui :

‒ Le Cauchemar, annonça-t-elle. Il plonge la victime d'une obscurité paranoïaque ayant le but final de lui perdre sa trajectoire. Acculée par les bruits qu'elle entend, la victime s'arrête pour essayer d'affronter ses hallucinations, perd définitivement le sens de l'orientation et se trouve piégée dans les ténèbres abyssales de l'enchantement jusqu'à ce que le maléfice soit levé…ou qu'elle meure.

‒ Charmant, marmonna Harry, encoure choqué.

Il était étonnant de constater que Leandra demeurait aussi fraîche qu'à leur arrivée au pied des escaliers, mais Harry s'intéressa presque aussitôt à l'arche qui se dessinait dans la paroi, juste derrière la Nehoryn. L'ouverture n'aurait rien eu de particulier, si une étrange substance dorée n'en avait bouché tout l'espace. A l'évidence, le promeneur devait obligatoirement traverser la substance s'il voulait passer de l'autre côté de l'arcade.

Leandra et Harry s'en approchèrent, lui un peu plus prudemment que la jeune femme.

‒ Encore de l'occultisme ? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

‒ Non, répondit Leandra d'un air amusé.

Visiblement, le malaise de Harry vis-à-vis de l'occultisme la divertissait beaucoup. Leandra le gratifia d'un sourire compatissant puis reporta son attention sur la substance.

‒ De l'alchimie, déclara-t-elle alors.

‒ Chouette ! dit Harry sans enthousiasme.

Leandra pouffa de rire et s'approcha de lui pour le contourner puis lui sauter sur le dos. Index pointé vers l'arcade, elle lança d'un ton rieur :

‒ En avant, cheval !

Harry réprima à grand-peine un soupir et obéit. Leandra ne s'était pas trompée pour l'obstacle précédent, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance pour celui-ci. A mesure qu'il s'approchait de la substance, il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à une bulle qui aurait été coincée dans la porte, sauf que la chose n'éclata pas lorsqu'il la traversa.

Il ne ressentit aucune sensation bizarre – rien d'humide, ni de froid, absolument rien. La seule chose qui changea, ce fut son poids ou, plus précisément, celui de ses vêtements. De ses pieds à ses épaules, son uniforme s'alourdit brusquement tandis qu'il émergeait de l'autre côté de la substance pour apparaître à l'extrémité d'un corridor étonnamment long. A l'inverse, il aurait facilement cru que Leandra était descendue de son dos tant elle avait gagné en légèreté. _Déjà qu'elle ne pèse pas lourd…_ songea-t-elle.

Harry poursuivait son chemin de plus en plus pénible. Ses chaussures paraissaient peser vingt kilos chacune, ses genoux peinaient à soulever son pantalon quand il faisait un pas et, presque implorantes, ses épaules lui faisaient atrocement mal. Après la sueur glacée du Cauchemar, sa transpiration perla sur son corps, chaude et salée.

Leandra entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Curieusement, ce simple geste allégea très sensiblement Harry. Dans un regain d'énergie, il accéléra très légèrement l'allure, réalisant en un coup d'œil que la sortie n'était pas aussi loin qu'il l'avait cru. Haletant, dégoulinant et près de s'effondrer, il distingua un autre écran identique à la substance dorée, mais blanc.

Lorsqu'il le franchit sans même le sentir, Leandra descendit de son dos et l'aida à s'adosser au mur. Se laissant glisser au sol, Harry inspira profondément, heureux de retrouver un uniforme d'un poids normal. Ses épaules meurtries le tiraillaient et ses jambes ankylosées semblaient se préparer à lui annoncer qu'elles ne feraient plus aucun effort avant le lendemain.

‒ Tu te débrouilles très bien, le félicita Leandra en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Elle fit apparaître un petit couteau, semblable à ceux utilisés en cours de potions. Trop épuisé pour lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire avec, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-corps lorsque la magnifique blonde s'entailla le pouce sans en ressentir la moindre douleur.

‒ Mais… articula-t-il d'une voix épuisée.

‒ Goutte, dit Leandra en lui tendant son pouce. Le sang de mon peuple contient beaucoup plus de vitamines que celui des humains, et certaines sont même uniques à mon peuple.

Dubitatif, Harry sentit Leandra plaquer son pouce contre ses lèvres puis le retirer. Léchant les traces de sang qu'elle y avait laissé, il nota aussitôt que le liquide n'était pas salé comme celui des humains, mais étrangement fruité. Dès qu'il avala sa salive, une douce fraîcheur parcourut toutes ses veines, apaisant ses épaules et ses jambes meurtries, arrêtant sa transpiration en une seconde.

Stupéfait, il vit Leandra baisser les yeux sur l'entaille de son pouce, qui se refermait déjà sans laisser la moindre trace d'une cicatrice. Encore un peu fatigué, mais à présent disponible pour poursuivre l'aventure, Harry se redressa doucement en se remettant péniblement de l'étonnant pouvoir du sang des Nehoryn.

‒ Merci, dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

‒ Merci à toi, cette aventure est très amusante, répondit Leandra avec chaleur.

Après l'occultisme et l'alchimie, cependant, Harry redoutait la suite du parcours. A présent un peu plus en forme, il s'intéressa pour la première fois à l'endroit. C'était une sorte d'alcôve, et aucune issue ne se présentait à eux. Comment cet endroit pouvait-il exister dans Poudlard ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas, mais quelque chose était certain : ce n'était pas Groves le créateur de cette zone. Les lieux semblaient dater des Fondateurs eux-mêmes, même si Harry ne savait pas comment lui était venue cette certitude.

‒ Là ! dit Leandra en désignant un pan de mur vierge.

Sans doute due à la fatigue, Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur sa magie mentale. Rectifiant ce détail, il put effectivement déceler une empreinte magique sur la paroi désignée par Leandra. C'était infime, tout comme la passerelle, mais les scintillements étaient bien présents et perceptibles.

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers le mur. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, Harry percevait mieux les scintillements qui paraissaient dessiner une grossière échelle en bois. Malgré son aspect assez décourageant, elle était solide, comme le prouva le pied qu'il abattit lourdement sur la marche la plus basse.

‒ On dirait qu'on approche ! dit Leandra d'un air rayonnant.

Sans attendre, apparemment convaincue qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, elle grimpa à l'échelle sous le regard exaspéré de Harry. _Lui arrivait-il de perdre son enthousiasme ?_ se demanda-t-il avant que son état d'esprit change brutalement lorsque, soulevée par son ascension, la jupe de Leandra révéla l'absence de sous-vêtements.

Si Harry se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise en suivant la courbe des fesses de Leandra, son bas-ventre lui inspira une profonde honte. Les joues enflammées et le pantalon plus étroit qu'à l'ordinaire, il suivit la magnifique blonde sans relever la tête, livrant une bataille impitoyable contre la vision imprégnée dans ses pupilles. _Je lui avais pourtant donné de l'argent pour des vêtements et des sous-vêtements !_

Il rejoignit bientôt Leandra mais attendit d'être debout pour relever les yeux. Soulagé, il sentit que son visage avait reprit une teinte normale, et son pantalon avait retrouvé son confort. Tout bien réfléchi, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à effacer la vision sublime qu'il avait aperçue, car ils se trouvaient à présent dans l'endroit le plus bizarre qu'il eût jamais vu.

Quatre colonnes s'élevaient pour se rejoindre en une voûte au-dessus d'eux. Suspendu à la clé de voûte, un énorme lustre d'or massif projetait une lueur bleuâtre, spectrale, sur les murs nus de pierre grise. Au centre de l'endroit, quelque chose confortait l'hypothèse de Harry : aucune liaison ne rapprochait la Lleoryn de la légende et celle qu'il cherchait.

Aucun sarcophage, aucune sépulture. Juste un coffret d'or et d'opale, posé sur un piédestal de pierre très simple. Harry lança un regard en biais à Leandra, espérant qu'elle lui révèle toutes sortes de pièges, mais la jeune femme paraissait singulièrement fascinée par le coffret. Un pli entre les sourcils, il s'approcha de la Nehoryn, qui ne cilla même pas.

‒ Leandra ? appela-t-il, déconcerté.

La magnifique blonde ne répondit pas, hypnotisée. Derrière lui, Harry entendit un déclic et fit volte-face avec la même vivacité que le soir où Allandra l'avait rejoint sur la passerelle. Pour la deuxième fois, sa baguette magique se retrouva dans sa main sans qu'il ait plongé sa main dans sa poche, mais ce détail était le cadet de ses soucis.

Le coffret s'était ouvert. A la manière d'un serpent fasciné par le mouvement d'une flûte, une chaîne en argent, étincelante, s'éleva du coffret, attirant dans sa courte ascension un médaillon de cristal, au premier regard, à l'intérieur duquel brûlait une unique flamme bleue et froide. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas bougé, rien touché – comment le coffret s'était-il ouvert ?!

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à ce mystère. Comme attirée par un aimant, la chaîne en argent fendit les airs à une vitesse prodigieuse. Harry ne distingua qu'un bref éclair argenté, accompagné d'un sillon bleu. Néanmoins, le destinataire était évident. Tournant avec brusquerie la tête vers Leandra, il eut tout juste le temps de voir la chaîne se refermer autour du cou de la Nehoryn avant que celle-ci ne laisse échapper un léger soupir, puis s'effondre de tout son long.

‒ Merde ! souffla Harry en s'agenouillant précipitamment à côté d'elle. Leandra ? Leandra ?

Il la voyait respirer : la poitrine de la Nehoryn se soulevait lentement, régulièrement, comme si elle s'était simplement endormie.

‒ Leandra ?

‒ Elle ne t'entend pas, dit une voix douce.

Harry tourna à nouveau la tête si brusquement qu'il eut, cette fois-ci, conscience de la douleur qui lui transperça la nuque. Douleur éphémère, car il l'oublia totalement dès que son regard se posa sur la propriétaire de la voix.

_Lorca ??!_ Non, ce n'était pas Lorca, mais la ressemblance était impressionnante. La femme se rapprochait, ses pieds nus flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants encadrant un visage pâle mais plus doux que celui de Lorca. La ressemblance était vraiment étonnante, et l'erreur de Harry finalement confirmée : la femme était sans doute possible la fameuse Lleoryn.

‒ Vous êtes… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

La femme posa un regard d'une douceur envoûtante sur lui.

‒ Celle que tu cherchais, reconnut-elle.

‒ Mais… balbutia Harry, incrédule. Comment est-ce… possible ?

Lleoryn rit. Un rire entêtant, du genre de ceux qu'on n'oubliait pas.

‒ Les réponses arriveront en temps voulu, mon garçon, affirma-t-elle. Vous avez été étonnants dans votre parcours, aussi bien Leandra que toi, Harry. Aucun être humain n'aurait jamais été capable d'atteindre cet endroit, pas même avec l'assistance d'une Nehoryn. Et pourtant, tu me regardes. Vraiment impressionnant.

Harry la regarda plus attentivement, d'ailleurs, réalisant soudainement quelque chose.

‒ Vous n'êtes pas un fantôme, commenta-t-il.

‒ En effet, admit Lleoryn. Je suis une empreinte. Mes pouvoirs m'ont permis de préserver une partie de mon essence magique dans le monde des vivants, afin que j'accomplisse mon ultime devoir.

Harry reporta brièvement son attention sur Leandra, et plus particulièrement le médaillon.

‒ Vous vouliez léguer votre collier ?!

‒ Et bien plus encore, assura Lleoryn. J'ai affronté Astaroth, Harry, et j'ai connu son passé sur ce monde-ci. Il a dû faire appel à ses Reliques pour emprisonner Malphas et Beherit, mais son seul pouvoir m'a vaincue. Mes connaissances vous seront plus qu'utiles dans la guerre contre les Démons.

Harry la dévisagea.

‒ Vous saviez que la guerre se déroulerait dans ce monde ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix lente.

‒ C'était une évidence, même à mon époque, révéla Lleoryn. Malphas et Beherit emprisonnés, le risque qu'ils se libèrent demeurait présent. Votre monde est plus grand que les deux autres, les populations plus nombreuses et, plus important encore, les Démons le considèrent toujours comme le Royaume d'Astaroth. Il était évident qu'ils viendraient prendre leur revanche même si leur créateur a péri des millénaires auparavant.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. C'était un raisonnement d'une effroyable logique, en effet.

‒ Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? reprit-il, toujours aussi déconcerté par ce mystère.

Les yeux noirs et étincelants de Lleoryn se plissèrent quand elle sourit.

‒ Vous comprendrez bientôt, je vous le garantis, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai fait la dernière chose qu'il me restait à faire, je peux désormais quitter ce monde définitivement. Prenez soin de vos alliés, Harry, car il vous en faudra.

‒ Attendez ! s'exclama Harry.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser cette question mais, après tout, Lleoryn paraissait savoir tout ce qu'il se passait en dehors de cette pièce.

‒ Lorca… dit simplement Harry, hésitant.

Lleoryn lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

‒ Lorca est ma descendante, reconnut-elle.

‒ Pourquoi donner le médaillon à Leandra, alors ?

‒ Pensez-vous que ma descendance ne s'est limitée qu'à une lignée ?

‒ Vous voulez dire…

‒ Leandra et Allandra sont également mes descendantes, approuva Lleoryn. Elles représentent les derniers membres de ma lignée, ce n'est pas un hasard si elles sont ici. Et je me réjouis que vous soyez leur plus proche allié, Harry. John Guard a parfaitement choisi son candidat. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire adieu, mon jeune ami, et bonne chance.

Un halo de lumière blanche enveloppa Lleoryn, qui lui adressa un dernier sourire avant que la clarté ne devienne si intense qu'elle fut entièrement engloutie. Se protégeant les yeux derrière son bras, Harry vit bientôt l'aura exploser dans un flash aveuglant qui le projeta en arrière. Sa tête heurta sèchement un mur.

Maugréant, il se frotta vigoureusement l'arrière du crâne. La douleur s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux : Leandra et lui n'étaient plus dans la crypte, ils se trouvaient à présent dans un couloir qu'il reconnut sans peine. C'était celui du rez-de-chaussée.


	38. Super Serpentard

La disparition de Leandra était pour le moins intrigante. Elle aurait été inquiétante si Lily était tombée sur un Harry surpris ; or, ni lui, ni le professeur Williams ne semblaient penser qu'il y avait lieu de s'inquiéter. A l'évidence, tous deux savaient où était la magnifique blonde. Mais quand même, c'était le deuxième jour de cours qu'elle manquait, et seuls les étudiants avaient l'air d'avoir remarqué l'absence de Leandra.

‒ Tant que Harry ou le professeur Williams ne s'inquiètent pas de son absence, c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'alarmant, déclara Lily.

Réunies dans leur dortoir, pendant que Mary glanait des anecdotes dans la salle commune afin de remplir les pages des journaux de Poudlard, Lily et ses amies tentaient tant bien que mal de déterminer ce qui pouvait expliquer l'absence de Leandra. En général, quand un étudiant était absent plusieurs jours de suite, le directeur de maison faisait une brève annonce pour rassurer les camarades.

Dans le cas de Leandra, cependant, le problème était tout autre : de mémoire, Lily n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elle ait reçu une lettre depuis le début de l'année. Autrement dit, la magnifique blonde ne pouvait avoir quitté Poudlard pour se rendre au chevet d'un proche. Sans oublier le fait que Lily ne rejetait pas l'éventualité que Leandra ait pu venir du même monde que Horol et le professeur Williams…

La conversation surprise dans le bureau du professeur Williams n'était connue que de Sonia et Nathalie, bien que cette dernière n'en ait été informée que la veille. Lily avait médité un long moment sur la confiance qu'elle pouvait attribuer à Nathalie, mais Sonia avait argumenté avec pertinence, même si Lily ne considérait pas que « la manie de Nathalie à se promener en sous-vêtements dans le dortoir » fût un argument convaincant.

‒ L'important, je pense, c'est de se concentrer sur le carré Harry-Williams-Leandra-Allandra ! dit Nathalie.

Le sérieux de Nathalie aurait été intact si elle n'avait pas été en sous-vêtements. Lily et Sonia, cependant, connaissaient suffisamment leur camarade pour savoir qu'elle plaisantait rarement dans des discussions de ce genre.

‒ Que savons-nous ?

‒ Que le professeur Williams vient d'un autre monde, répondit Sonia.

‒ C'est peut-être une métaphore, objecta Nathalie. Enfin, je veux dire… vous croyez vraiment qu'il existe d'autres mondes ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

‒ Il y a énormément de livres sur d'autres mondes, annonça-t-elle. Certains relatent même des récits jugés plus ou moins sérieux. Le ministère mexicain de la Magie a même déclaré, vers le XVIe siècle, qu'une de ces histoires était entièrement véridique, preuves à l'appui. Les quatre aventuriers qui auraient traversé le portail seraient revenus avec la carcasse d'une créature que l'on n'avait encore jamais vue dans ce monde-ci.

Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle oublierait l'extraordinaire stupéfaction inspirée par une photographie récente de la fameuse dépouille, à présent devenue un squelette. Une créature de deux mètres de long et un mètre soixante de haut, à la fois bipède et quadrupède, au crâne très aplati et aux pattes dotées de griffes rétractables et acérées. Tous les experts s'étaient accordés à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un authentique squelette, et non d'un canular.

Nathalie eut une moue indécise, mais elle s'immobilisa dès qu'elle aperçut Sonia se redresser au maximum pour regarder dans son soutien-gorge. La petite brune afficha une expression de totale innocence, mais ses deux amies n'étaient pas dupes : elles connaissaient très bien le don de la comédie que possédait Sonia.

‒ Bref, reprit Nathalie en lançant un regard méfiant vers la petite brune. Williams n'est pas de ce monde-ci, admettons. Elle serait aussi plus puissante que Dumbledore et Vous-Savez-Qui à l'en croire. Elle a également une sorte d'espion, le dénommé Horol, et connaît Leandra, Harry et une certaine Allandra bien avant la rentrée…

« A partir de là, on peut en conclure que ce n'est pas un hasard si ces trois-là sont venus ici, à Poudlard. Trois questions : pourquoi ? Que savent-ils que nous ignorons ? Et que nous faut-il penser de Newman et de Boyle ? »

Toute l'utilité de Nathalie apparaissait à présent clairement. Petite-fille d'un Auror reconnu et respecté, la grande brune avait passé autant de temps avec ses parents qu'à écouter les vieilles histoires de son grand-père. Involontairement ou non, elle avait développé une mentalité assez similaire à celle d'un Auror.

Au grand déplaisir de Lily, toutefois, le réveil de Mary émit un tintement sonore, annonçant le moment venu pour elle d'effectuer sa patrouille nocturne. Poussant un profond soupir, elle vit du coin de l'œil Sonia lui adresser un grand sourire. Sa bonne humeur ressurgit aussitôt. Avec affection, elle déposa un baiser affectueux sur la joue de la petite brune, qui se tortilla sur son fessier avec bonheur.

‒ A tout à l'heure, dit Lily d'une voix lasse.

Ce n'était pas tellement de partir en patrouille qui la dérangeait, c'était surtout d'avoir laissé à Mary l'occasion de partager les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait récoltées, pendant le dîner. Il paraîtrait – et Lily doutait que ce fut un mensonge – qu'un préfet de cinquième année avait été agressé la nuit dernière alors qu'il faisait sa ronde à proximité de la tour des Serdaigle.

Ainsi le voulait le règlement de Poudlard : les préfets étaient autorisés à patrouiller, mais dans un petit périmètre. Les préfets-en-chef, pour leur part, devait effectuer leur ronde dans tout le château. C'était un gage de confiance : le préfet-en-chef et son homologue féminine n'étaient pas choisis en fonction de leur passé scolaire, mais de leurs capacités à se défendre contre tout élève déterminé à ne pas se laisser attraper.

D'ailleurs, Lily avait été très étonnée de recevoir l'insigne de préfète-en-chef. Des filles telles que Demetra Coldtrip, Kimberley Stewart ou encore Marilyn Rashell auraient été dignes de ce poste. Lily dominait en potions, mais Coldtrip la dépassait en défense contre les forces du Mal et Kimberley en botanique. Quant à Marilyn, la métamorphose lui posait autant de soucis qu'à James ou Sirius ; en d'autres termes, aucun.

Mais c'était Lily qui avait finalement été choisie. Sonia s'amusait à dire que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle pour pouvoir crier aussi fort, et c'était peut-être le cas. Tout au long des sept dernières années, la belle rousse ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu Marilyn ou Kimberley crier. Concernant Coldtrip, elle se demandait même si la Serpentard connaissait ce verbe.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Lily marqua toutefois un temps d'arrêt. Assis autour de la cheminée, les Maraudeurs étaient amputés d'un membre, et pas des moindres : James.

‒ Où est James ? lança-t-elle.

‒ Il voulait faire sa patrouille plus tôt, répondit Remus.

‒ Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire taquin. Tu as prévu quelque chose avec lui ?

Lily sourit.

‒ Non, tu sais bien que mes projets ne concernent que toi ! prétendit-elle.

‒ Quand tu veux, répondit Sirius en tirant la langue à la manière d'un chien excité.

Lily lui lança un regard rieur et poursuivit son chemin, s'enfonçant dans le trou circulaire puis franchissant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

L'amitié distante entre les Maraudeurs et les filles de Gryffondor était récente. James avait été le premier admirateur de Lily pendant un moment, mais il avait finalement abandonné. Jamais Lily n'avait méprisé quelqu'un autant que lui et, pourtant, c'était celui qu'elle préférait, même si c'était avec Remus qu'elle discutait le plus et Sirius avec qui elle plaisantait le plus. La tête dégonflée, James était devenu quelqu'un d'adorable, mais leur relation n'irait pas plus loin.

Rapidement, toutefois, l'étonnante décision de James de faire sa patrouille plus tôt s'échappa au profit d'un tout autre jeune homme : Logan Mirves. Chaque ronde commençait de la même manière. Une fois engagée dans les couloirs, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le Serpentard apparaîtrait devant elle. Leur dernière – et seule – rencontre s'était gravée dans son esprit, la hantant pendant des jours.

Continuait-il à introduire des choses dans le château ? La question revenait sans cesse, et Lily, sans méchanceté, espérait que oui. Malgré sa promesse de le dénoncer si elle le surprenait, ses espoirs se concentraient uniquement sur les autres secrets que détenait Mirves. Car elle s'était aperçue, dès le lendemain de leur rencontre, qu'il avait dit vrai : Shea Evans et Selena Walsh, des sorciers ayant vécu cinq siècles auparavant, avaient effectivement été des sorciers connus, respectés, mais surtout parents d'un Cracmol.

Comment Mirves savait-il ça ? Lily se le demandait bien, mais son objectif était de pousser le Serpentard à partager davantage de secrets avec elle. Toutefois, elle redoutait de s'en faire un ennemi : la dernière fois, il était ivre, complètement assommé par un alcool dont elle ignorait tout. Se montrerait-il aussi « gentil » s'il était sobre ?

Lily émergea de ses songes bientôt. Fraîchement entraînée dans les couloirs du sixième étage, elle releva brusquement les yeux lorsque, au fond du couloir, un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit d'un angle pour disparaître derrière l'autre. Tirant sa baguette magique, elle accéléra le pas au moment où un trait écarlate fusait dans la direction inverse. _Encore un duel !_ soupira-t-elle.

La voix qui s'éleva, cependant, la figea instantanément sur place :

‒ C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Sang-de-Bourbe ? ricana Mulciber.

Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer. Intervenir frontalement lui garantissait déjà une année soumise à des agressions et des humiliations de toutes sortes. Elle n'avait pas oublié le supplice de Mary deux semaines après que celle-ci eût attrapé Mulciber hors de sa salle commune. Elle avait été retrouvée baignant dans son sang, heureusement juste à temps pour qu'une hospitalisation soit évitée.

Lily inspira profondément et bifurqua subitement sur la gauche. Elle savait que c'était lâche et indigne, mais c'était le seul moyen pour se préserver d'une vengeance. Tournant à droite, tout en essayant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque, elle atteignit l'angle du couloir à pas de loup et retint son respiration en lançant un regard dans le corridor voisin.

_Par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ??_ pesta-t-elle mentalement. Mulciber était engagé dans un duel contre un sixième année de Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il était également à Gryffondor. Ricky Dinamaro.

Lily se souvenait encore très bien du seul tête-à-tête qu'elle avait eu avec le sixième année. Le bal de Halloween, l'an dernier, avait été particulièrement malsain. Le Camouflage, cet alcool indétectable et très apprécié, avait coulé à flots. Nathalie en avait d'ailleurs été victime. A une seconde près, Lily serait arrivée trop tard, mais elle était intervenue à temps.

Alors qu'elle recherchait Sonia, qui s'était cachée quelque part dans le château, Lily avait été témoin d'une scène peu banale. Dinamaro, le phallus raide et brandit, s'apprêtait à explorer le puits d'amour de Nathalie, assommée par le Camouflage. Lily avait tenté la négociation, mais la propre consommation de Dinamaro l'avait rendu sourd à tout sermon, à tout bon sens. Elle en était venue à utiliser sa baguette magique, après qu'il eut réussi à lui enlever sa jupe.

Malgré sa sobriété, Dinamaro restait identique au souvenir que Lily en gardait. Si elle l'aidait, il la menacerait de révéler à Mulciber qui l'avait neutralisé si elle ne faisait pas exactement ce que Dinamaro désirait. Et quoi qu'il désire, il était inévitable que Lily n'apprécierait pas.

Hésitante, Lily finit par relâcher la pression sur sa baguette magique et s'éloigner. Elle n'était pas préfète-en-chef pour rien, mais sa tolérance avait des limites. Entre une année de mauvais traitements par Mulciber ou une année de sexe indésirable avec Dinamaro, elle choisissait leur laisser une chance de s'entretuer plutôt que d'intervenir. Elle savait qu'elle ne respectait pas le devoir qui lui avait été confié, mais une pensée lui redonna du baume au cœur : l'approbation de Sonia.

‒ Tu as bien fait de ne pas intervenir ! lui dirait la petite brune. Personne ne te verra toute nue avant moi ! Et si un garçon te voit nue avant moi, je lui lancerai un sortilège d'Amnésie !

Cependant, Lily se demanda rapidement si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester à proximité du duel opposant le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. Car si l'aile orientale était parcourue de sorts de toutes les sortes, ce qu'elle entendit dans l'aile septentrionale était bien moins rassurant.

Lily s'immobilisa, le cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine, l'oreille tendue. Elle jurerait avoir entendu… Elle n'avait pas rêvé : un grognement étrange, féroce, s'éleva du couloir tout proche. Que les Lorods réussissent à s'introduire dans Poudlard, elle ne s'en était pas ; qu'une bête inconnue et sauvage y parvienne, c'était autre chose. Or, à en juger par les grondements, il s'agissait inévitablement d'un animal féroce.

Lily recula d'un pas, mais se figea d'horreur. Elle entendait l'animal renifler, comme s'il avait brusquement senti son odeur. _Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ?_ se lamenta-t-elle. Mais à peine eut-elle cette pensée qu'une autre, désagréable, germa dans son esprit : Jamais s'était-il également retrouvé face à cet animal ? Lily fut parcourue d'un frisson glaciale, qui se répéta dix fois plus fort lorsque la bête apparut à l'angle du couloir, face à elle.

Incrédule, Lily crut rêver. La créature avait une longue tête aplatie, au milieu de laquelle deux yeux sombres étincelaient d'une leur sauvage. Puissantes, ses pattes étaient dotées de longues griffes acérées qui cliquetaient sur le sol dallé tandis qu'elle approchait lentement. Sonnée, la belle rousse ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette créature à celle, photographiée, dans le livre sur l'hypothèse d'autres mondes.

Pire, la créature y ressembla violemment lorsqu'elle se redressa sur ses pattes antérieures, très à son aise. Sa peau recouverte d'une épaisse tonsure noir de jais, la créature leva sa patte aux griffes immenses puis l'abattit sur Lily. Au même moment, un claquement sonore résonné. Le cerveau de Lily se remit à fonctionner. Elle aperçut une longe langue de cuir s'enrouler autour du cou massif du monstre, qui fut projeté en arrière avec brutalité. L'extrémité de ses griffes ne firent qu'effleurer Lily, mais elles déchirèrent malgré tout son uniforme. Les morceaux de tissus volèrent, mais Lily ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Lorsque la créature s'effondra, Lily aperçut le propriétaire du fouet, qui se volatilisait déjà au bout de sa baguette magique. Parfaitement sobre, Logan Mirves offrait un visage que très peu de personnes lui avaient sûrement vu. Glacial, impitoyable, le regard brûlant d'une flemme de cruauté terrifiante, le Serpentard pointa sa baguette magique sur le monstre et décocha un trait de lumière éblouissant.

En un clin d'œil, la créature roula sur le côté et bondit dans les airs, frôlant le plafond avant de retoucher le sol dallé avec souplesse, à moins de deux mètres de Lily. Le monstre émit un bref crachement, semblable à un chat, mais sans conteste plus intimidant. Quelque chose jaillit, en fouettant les airs avec la force d'un fouet. Ecœurée, Lily réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une langue, celle de la créature, qui atteignit Mirves au poignet.

Une profonde entaille s'y forma aussitôt, déchiquetant la manche du Serpentard, qui lâcha par inadvertance sa baguette magique sous l'impact. La créature s'élança aussitôt vers lui, mais le jeune homme ne broncha pas, observant la course du monstre avec un étonnant sang-froid. La préfète-en-chef, cependant, ne resta pas inactive : sa baguette magique se leva et décocha vers la créature un éclair de lumière rouge, qui heurta l'animal au moment où celui-ci bondissait.

Le monstre, propulsé encore plus haut par le sortilège, passa au-dessus de Mirves. Une de ses griffes, toutefois, atteignit le Serpentard à l'épaule, écorchant l'uniforme et faisant jaillir dans une bruine des gouttelettes de sang. Apparemment insensible à la douleur, le jeune homme fit volte-face, récupéra sa baguette et recula rapidement, sans pour autant se presser.

La créature, décidément pleine de surprises, s'était réceptionnée tranquillement sur le mur et y restait accrochée, comme une araignée. Levant sa tête immonde vers les deux élèves, elle leur adressa un sourire carnassier et lécha lentement, amoureusement, le sang de Mirves qui perlait sur sa griffe.

‒ Va prévenir quelqu'un, ordonna Mirves d'une voix incroyablement calme.

‒ Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul, rétorqua Lily.

A sa propre surprise, Mirves n'insista pas. Tout au moins, Lily le crut, car soudain jaillit, entre le bras et les côtes du Serpentard, un jet de lumière mauve qui projeta Lily contre un mur avec douceur. Comme ligotée, elle essaya de se débattre, mais elle comprit rapidement que Mirves espérait justement cette réaction : plus elle s'agitait, plus ses forces l'abandonnaient.

‒ Relâche-moi ! protesta Lily.

‒ Compte là-dessus, ma belle, ricana Mirves.

Impuissante, Lily vit la créature bondir vers son unique adversaire à une vitesse fulgurante. Le Serpentard arqua les genoux, comme pour se préparer à sauter, ce qu'il fit. Au moment où son monstrueux ennemi ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, le Serpentard exécuta un salto-arrière. Son pied heurta l'animal au menton. Plus incroyable encore, la créature fut catapultée vers le plafond, comme si Mirves avait été doté d'une force surhumaine.

Heurtant le plafond avec le sommet de son crâne, le monstre se réceptionna laborieusement au sol et poussa un rugissement hargneux. Lily sentit le cri vibrer dans ses entrailles et frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

‒ Approche, sac à merde, approche ! marmonna Mirves entre ses lèvres.

Lily nota soudain un détail alarmant : le Serpentard paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et ses jambes flageolaient. Etait-il possible qu'il ait été empoisonné par la griffure ? La belle rousse déglutit avec difficulté et se débattit, mais ses dernières forces la quittèrent presque aussitôt. Il n'y eut plus que ses yeux pour lui obéir.

La créature bondit une nouvelle fois. Mirves s'accroupit, et Lily le vit armer son poing. _Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?_ s'étonna-t-elle. Sa stupéfaction passa quasi-aussitôt à l'incrédulité lorsque la manche de Mirves se déchira sur toute sa longueur. Insoupçonnable, la musculature de Mirves paraissait dépasser tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, car c'était ses muscles qui venaient de rompre les coutures de son uniforme.

Ahurie, Lily le vit se redresser au moment où la créature le surplombait de toute sa taille. Sans la moindre hésitation, Mirves envoya son poing dans la poitrine velue du monstre, qui sembla s'arrêter dans les airs l'espace d'un instant. Puis un borborygme franchit ses babines lorsque le poing ferme du Serpentard transperça sa peau, faisant jaillir une cascade de sang noir. Lily, les yeux exorbités, regarda le liquide dégouliner le long du bras levé de Mirves. _Il sort d'où, ce type ?_

Mirves rejeta la dépouille au sol, extirpant sans peine son poing de la poitrine de la créature. Il sembla vaciller, mais il retrouva presque aussitôt son équilibre et s'approcha de Lily. De face, le doute n'était plus permis : le Serpentard était souffrant. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front et ses yeux étaient fiévreux, tandis qu'il passait sa manche intacte autour des cuisses de Lily pour la soulever et la reposer parterre – apparemment, il s'agissait du contre-sort de ce curieux maléfice qu'il lui avait lancé.

‒ Espèce de…

Elle s'interrompit. Au premier mot prononcé, Mirves s'était mis à afficher un sourire narquois des plus provocateurs, mais il bascula presque instantanément. Lily n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que le Serpentard s'effondrait lourdement au sol, les yeux entrouverts et son épaule toujours sanguinolente.


	39. L'Objectif du Professeur Williams

Lily s'était à peine agenouillée aux côtés du Serpentard lorsque, dans un sursaut, elle vit jaillir de l'autre côté de Mirves le professeur Williams. Malgré ses talons, la nouvelle enseignante se révélait d'une discrétion surnaturelle, arrivant même à s'approcher dans un silence total. Sans un regard pour Lily et l'air parfaitement calme, elle examina rapidement la blessure à l'épaule et posa une main dessus.

Une légère lueur orangée se matérialisa dans sa paume. Plus la lumière s'intensifiait, plus Lily remarquait que la blessure se refermait en suintant d'un épais liquide noir qui n'était sans nul doute pas le sang de Mirves.

‒ Vous auriez dû aller chercher de l'aide lorsqu'il vous l'a dit, Lily, déclara-t-elle.

Lily la regarda, stupéfaite.

‒ Comment savez-vous qu'il me l'a demandé ?

‒ J'observais, reconnut le professeur Williams.

‒ Vous… et vous n'êtes pas intervenue ? s'exclama Lily, incrédule.

Le professeur Williams lui lança un regard à la fois amusé et ironique. Lily comprit aussitôt le message : la jeune enseignante l'informait qu'elle savait parfaitement que la préfète-en-chef avait entendu sa conversation avec Horol. Sans doute cela expliquait-il qu'elle n'ait pas utilisé sa baguette magique pour guérir le Serpentard.

‒ Vous êtes curieuse, mais peu méfiante, reprit le professeur Williams. Le charmant garçon ici présent est un étudiant comme Poudlard n'en connaîtra jamais plus. Aucun autre élève, à part lui visiblement, n'aurait survécu plus d'une minute au poison du Transhcor ; or, lui, il a réussi à rester debout plus de deux minutes.

Sans oublier qu'il avait été capable de transpercer la créature à l'aide de son seul poing.

‒ Détrompez-vous, dit le professeur Williams en plongeant une main dans la poche de Mirves pour en sortir un petit flacon contenant un liquide rougeâtre. Savez-vous ce dont il s'agit ?

‒ Non, admit Lily, intriguée.

‒ C'est une potion très complexe dont les composants sont, pour la plupart, interdits ou sujets à un contrôle particulièrement sérieux des ministères de la Magie. Communément, les maîtres de potions l'appellent « la solution de Puissance », mais il y a encore deux siècles, les sorciers la surnommaient « l'Elixir divin ».

‒ Divin ? répéta Lily, interloquée.

‒ En raison de la force musculaire phénoménale qu'elle confère. Dans le monde moldu, toute personne buvant cette potion résisterait sans peine à ces instruments de mort que vous appelez « pistolets ».

Lily contempla le flacon presque plein. Au vu des capacités qu'elle offrait, il était logique que ce breuvage fasse l'objet d'une surveillance étroite du ministère de la Magie. Comment diable Mirves avait-il réussi à s'en procurer ?

‒ Ne soyez pas naïve, Lily, dit le professeur Williams. Votre camarade a fait entrer dans cette école suffisamment d'ingrédients illicites pour se retrouver à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, voire même au-delà.

‒ Si vous êtes au courant de ça, pourquoi ne le dénoncez-vous pas ? s'étonna Lily.

Le professeur Williams eut un sourire étrange.

‒ Retrouvez-moi à la bibliothèque pendant que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Il a besoin d'un long repos, et plus grand sera le confort, plus vite il se rétablira.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur la créature – un Transhcor, d'après elle – et la dépouille se volatilisa instantanément pour une destination inconnue. Se relevant, Lily la vit soulever le Serpentard à l'aide d'un nouveau sortilège. S'éloignant, elles se séparèrent au bout du couloir. Lorsque Lily, quelques pas plus loin, lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle se trouvait être seule dans le corridor.

La miraculeuse disparition du professeur Williams ne faisait plus aucun doute : non seulement Leandra et elle venaient du même monde, mais elles étaient en plus de la même espèce. Seule la magnifique blonde avait su, jusqu'à présent, disparaître de la sorte.

Qu'est-ce que le professeur Williams savait sur Mirves ? Pourquoi s'était-elle intéressée à lui, au point de pouvoir lui révéler d'énigmatiques informations ? Pourquoi lui demander de venir la rejoindre à la bibliothèque ? Lily se le demandait bien. L'attitude du professeur Williams à l'égard de Mirves était des plus étranges. Que pouvait-elle bien savoir sur le Serpentard qui la pousserait à le laisser affronter un danger mortel ?

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Lily ne s'étonna même pas de trouver le professeur Williams dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle y entra. Comment Leandra et elle faisaient-elles pour se déplacer à une telle vitesse dans Poudlard ? Elle ne se sentait même pas la force d'y réfléchir, et rejoignit son enseignante devant le comptoir.

‒ Vous vous souvenez du devoir que j'ai donné pour notre dernier cours, j'imagine, lui dit son professeur.

‒ Sur Hipposcodius l'Affabulateur, approuva Lily.

D'origine grecque, Hipposcodius l'Affabulateur avait été un sorcier marquant de l'Antiquité à cause de ses incroyables récits, qu'il affirmait véridiques, sur des êtres dotés de pouvoirs hors-du-commun. A mesure qu'elle avait parcouru les différentes légendes, Lily avait été intriguée de découvrir l'histoire de deux hommes maléfiques s'opposant à leur maître, qui les vainquit à l'aide d'antiques et mystérieux artefacts pour les emprisonner sur d'autres mondes.

‒ Exactement, dit le professeur Williams en posant un énorme livre usé sur le comptoir. Voici le livre que personne, dans votre classe, n'a songé utile de consulter. Peut-être parce qu'il était dans la Réserve, mais j'avais espérais que quelqu'un aurait l'idée de demander à Mrs Pince si Hipposcodius l'Affabulateur ne faisait pas l'objet d'un ouvrage de la Réserve.

« Ce bouquin, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que la biographie d'Hipposcodius, écrite par son fils à l'âge de vingt ans. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est énorme, et pour cause : il contient toutes les anecdotes d'Hipposcodius, détaillées avec une précision remarquable. Toutes les légendes, toute son existence, a été retranscrite fidèlement dans cet ouvrage.

« Le moment le plus bouleversant de la vie d'Hipposcodius se produit quand il a votre âge. En quête d'un objet particulier, il parcourt le marché de sa ville natale, lorsqu'il découvre un très étrange assemblage de feuilles protégées par une couverture de cuir – le premier livre que l'on ait jamais vu. Intrigué, il le feuillette rapidement. La première chose qu'il note est la motif qui le poussera à dépenser une fortune pour cet ouvrage : la langue figurant sur les pages du livre n'appartient à aucun dialecte du monde connu.

« Hipposcodius s'est trouvé une passion : déchiffrer le langage. Il y passera quarante ans mais finira par comprendre le langage utilisé, et ce grâce à une expérience des plus bizarres : selon lui, Hipposcodius se retrouva un jour dans un tout autre monde que le sien. Un monde aux très vastes cités entourées de murailles et de tours, de grands édifices de pierre dont les fenêtres ne seront pas plus larges qu'un coude… »

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.

‒ Un château ? tenta-t-elle.

‒ Tout à fait, approuva le professeur Williams. Hipposcodius a découvert mon monde, en fait. Depuis cinq millénaires, les humains de mon monde ont adopté une ère « moyenâgeuse ». En tout cas, c'est ainsi que vous la qualifieriez. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hipposcodius n'y resta pas très longtemps, retraversant un portail qui le ramena dans son monde. Toutefois, il put y faire une acquisition unique en son genre : un manuscrit racontant l'histoire d'un démon ancestral.

« La légende des deux hommes maléfiques cherchant à tuer leur maître, c'est l'histoire de ces mêmes démons dont je vous parlais lors de mon premier cours : Malphas et Beherit. Astaroth, leur créateur, rencontra de telles difficultés face à eux qu'il dut faire usage d'antiques reliques de sa création qui lui conférèrent des pouvoirs inimaginables. »

Lily hocha vaguement la tête, mais autre chose occupait son esprit :

‒ Quel est le rapport avec Mirves ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

‒ Hipposcodius fut considéré comme un grand orateur, jusqu'à l'ère chrétienne en tout cas, où les sorciers décrétèrent ses récits de « contes païens », expliqua le professeur Williams. Il faut avoir une excellente connaissance du monde de la magie pour savoir qu'il est très similaire au monde des Moldus : quand les civilisations abandonnèrent leurs dieux pour une unique entité divine, les sorciers se considérèrent comme supérieurs aux autres races.

« Et l'une des grandes décisions des sorciers de l'ère chrétienne fût de découvrir le mystérieux livre acheté par Hipposcodius. Pour vous donner une idée de leur détermination, ils passèrent un siècle complet à retracer la descendance d'Hipposcodius, croyant que le bouquin avait été un héritage familial. Ils anéantirent même sa lignée directe, mais ne trouvèrent jamais le livre tant recherché.

« S'ils avaient prit la peine de lire la biographie d'Hipposcodius, ils auraient su qu'à peine dix jours avant sa mort, l'Affabulateur avait vendu cet ouvrage à un ami de longue date. Un noble du nom de Nevos Galmir. »

Surprise par la fin du récit, Lily regarda le professeur Williams pendant un moment, avant de se rendre compte que le nom du noble aurait dû l'interpeller. Car c'était, à l'évidence, ce que la jeune enseignante attendait. Lily eut beau chercher, cependant, elle ne trouva rien d'étrange à ce nom.

‒ Pour cette fois, je vous donne la solution, déclara le professeur Williams d'un ton patient. Il se trouve que Nevos Galmir n'est autre que l'anagramme de Logan Mirves. Plus récent encore que l'Antiquité, le Moyen Age. Vous vous souvenez de ce que Mirves a dit ? Après avoir fait son explication sur les gerfauts et les familiers ?

Lily la regarda d'un air interdit.

‒ Il a fait référence à un étudiant qui, en l'an 1003, avait créé la polémique en se baladant en compagnie d'un chat capable d'atteindre la taille d'un lion, lui rappela le professeur Williams. Et devinez quoi ? Ce fameux élève de Poudlard s'appelait Marvin Slog.

‒ Encore une anagramme, nota aussitôt Lily.

‒ Parfaitement, reconnut le professeur Williams.

‒ Alors, vous pensez que Mirves… détient le fameux livre acheté par Hipposcodius ?

Le professeur Williams eut un sourire.

‒ Je ne le pense pas, je le sais, rectifia-t-il. Il est impossible, dans votre monde, que quelqu'un ait eu connaissance de la différence entre les gerfauts et les familiers, car les gerfauts sont une particularité unique des mages de mon monde. En outre, j'ai pu constater qu'il connaissait les différents sortilèges capables de vaincre des Lorods.

« Et pour conclure, la rumeur prétend que le livre refit surface en 1791, alors en possession du professeur de magie noire de Durmstrang, un certain Samir Gloven. Il est toutefois une chose à noter : c'est que les ancêtres de Mirves n'enfantèrent jamais de fille… »

Lily fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

‒ Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient autant changé de nom, alors ? s'étonna-t-elle.

‒ C'est là tout le mystère, admit le professeur Williams, mais ce n'est d'une importance quasi-dérisoire. Mon objectif principal, c'est de découvrir ce que contient l'ouvrage, car il nous sera plus qu'utile dans la guerre contre les Démons. Si mon hypothèse est la bonne, Astaroth fut le rédacteur de ce grimoire. Il était prudent : il aura laissé une trace dans ce monde, car il n'avait certainement aucun doute que Malphas et Beherit referaient surface.

Lily hocha lentement la tête. Le raisonnement du professeur Williams était pertinent, mais une chose la chiffonnait singulièrement. Avec un regard méfiant, elle reprit la parole :

‒ Pourquoi me dîtes-vous tout ça ?

Le sourire que la jeune enseignante afficha n'était pas de nature à la rassurer.

‒ Mirves n'a délibérément adressé la parole qu'à deux personnes, indiqua-t-elle avec ce même sourire malicieux qui inquiétait Lily. Si la première est Harry, c'est vous la deuxième. Or, j'ai parcouru le dossier scolaire de Mirves, et je peux affirmer sans me tromper que vous êtes plus apte à lui soutirer des informations que Harry.

Connaissant la raison pour laquelle Mirves avait été renvoyé de Durmstrang, Lily s'inquiétait, à juste titre, des projets du professeur Williams.

‒ Détrompez-vous, intervint celle-ci d'un air goguenard. Vous offrir corps et âme à Mirves ne nous permettrait pas d'atteindre le livre. Je vous demande seulement de devenir une camarade agréable, aussi proche que possible… de répondre à l'espoir de Mirves, en somme. Car s'il est intervenu ce soir, ce n'est pas pour tester ses capacités ou vous impressionner, mais pour vous sauver la vie.

« Je ne connais pas Mirves, mais je peux déjà vous assurer qu'il ne fait jamais un geste envers quelqu'un d'autre sans raison. Lors de sa cinquième année, il a affronté trois de ses camarades de septième année contre un garçon de quatrième année qui, à l'heure actuelle, fait la une des journaux d'Europe de l'Est pour avoir découvert une étonnante propriété curative de la Corne de Baltruc.

« L'année dernière, les Aurors soviétiques ont découvert qu'un Mangemort tentait de recruter des mages noirs. Lorsqu'ils lui sont tombés dessus, un mystérieux sorcier est intervenu afin de venir en aide au Mangemort, qui a pu prendre la fuite. Six mois plus tard, les Aurors hongrois étaient contactés par ce même Mangemort, qui les informait qu'un réseau de recrutement était implanté à la frontière austro-hongroise. »

Lily se souvenait de cette affaire, qui avait occupé une partie de la rubrique internationale des journaux britanniques. _La Gazette du sorcier_, mieux renseignée, avait annoncé que le coup de filet tant espéré avait échoué à quelques minutes près et que le Mangemort avait été incarcéré pour purger une peine de dix ans, au lieu de la perpétuité que les soviétiques lui promettaient. Toutefois…

‒ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Mirves a quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire ?

‒ Depuis le premier cours où il a révélé ses connaissances sur les gerfauts, j'observe tant bien que mal votre camarade, révéla le professeur Williams. J'ai pu l'observer de si près que je sais qu'il a un tatouage à l'épaule, c'est vous dire… Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui ne trompe pas : ses connaissances. Les Aurors soviétiques ont été confrontés à un sorcier dotés d'un très grand savoir en matière de sortilèges « inconnus ».

« Or, ces sortilèges sont très communs, dans mon monde, bien que sensiblement différents. La coïncidence est trop grosse à avaler, d'autant que j'ai assisté à une démonstration de Mirves la semaine dernière, quand il a attrapé deux Lorods à l'aide d'un maléfice qu'aucun sorcier de ce monde ne connaît. »

Lily hocha très lentement la tête, enregistrant les propos du professeur Williams. Disait-elle la vérité ? Sans doute, mais était-il possible qu'elle vise juste ? En cours, Logan Mirves était tout juste au-dessus d'elle, ne brillant que par sa facilité à comprendre le fonctionnement d'un sort. Jouait-il la comédie ? Lily ne savait plus que penser.

‒ Faîtes-moi confiance, dit le professeur Williams. J'ai affronté des créatures bien pires qu'un vulgaire Transhcor, je sais reconnaître un sorcier puissant quand j'en vois un. Mirves n'est sûrement pas un maître, mais il est encore moins un novice. Il détient des connaissances qu'il ne peut avoir acquises ailleurs qu'auprès d'un bouquin rédigé par Astaroth. Je vous parie qu'il ne serait même pas intéressé par l'histoire de Malphas et Beherit, car il la connaît déjà.

Quand bien même il la connaîtrait, Lily ne voyait toujours pas en quoi elle pourrait être utile : malgré ses interventions pour nettoyer les couloirs des Lorods qui les infestaient, Mirves était toujours aussi solitaire. Il n'accordait visiblement pas sa confiance facilement, sinon aurait-il déjà transmis le livre acheté par Hipposcodius à Dumbledore.

‒ Quand bien même vous ne réussiriez jamais à atteindre le grimoire, reprit la belle femme, ce ne serait que miracle si vous n'obteniez pas d'importantes informations sur lui. Mirves vous a à la bonne, comme on dit. Faîtes en sorte que ce soit toujours le cas, et il vous accordera peut-être une confiance totale. Montez vous coucher, la nuit porte conseil.

Lily acquiesça, soudainement épuisée. Saluant le professeur Williams, elle s'éloigna et arrêta sa marche au niveau des portes de la bibliothèque. Se retournant, elle n'eut même pas à poser sa question que la belle enseignante l'informait :

‒ Leandra va bien, elle a juste besoin de repos. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle.

Le sujet était clos, de toute évidence.

Prenant le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, Lily laissa son esprit vagabonder. Etait-ce possible ? Le professeur Williams croyait-elle réellement que Mirves détenait un antique grimoire rédigé par la main du créateur de Malphas et Beherit ? Pensait-elle vraiment Lily capable de gagner la confiance du Serpentard au point qu'il lui révèle la cachette de l'ouvrage ? Et s'il le faisait, quelles seraient les conséquences ?

Lily frissonna. Le Serpentard connaissait la méthode de préparation de potions prohibées que le ministère de la Magie interdisait ; que se passerait-il s'il découvrait que Lily s'était jouée de lui pour offrir le grimoire ancestral au professeur Williams ? Comment réagirait-il s'il venait à découvrir que sa confiance avait été trahie ? Mais, surtout, offrirait-il une totale confiance à la préfète-en-chef ?

Lily soupira profondément. Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendrait quand elle avait reçu son insigne de préfète-en-chef, elle aurait remercié Dumbledore de bien vouloir le reprendre. Pourquoi le Serpentard n'adressait-il la parole qu'à Harry et elle ? Aurait-il un don prophétique ? Voyait-il en Lily et Harry des personnages importants pour l'avenir ? Ou ses dernières interventions ne relevaient-elles que de la coïncidence ?

‒ Tu en as mis du temps !

L'air boudeur, Sonia était descendue dans la salle commune pour l'attendre, enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre. Emergeant de ses pensées, Lily eut tout juste le temps de réaliser qu'elle était entrée dans la tour Gryffondor que sa petite tornade brune préférée se jetait à son coup en passant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir récité le mot de passe…

‒ Désolée, marmonna Lily, quelque peu déphasée.

‒ Je m'inquiétais, lui reprocha Sonia en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily eut son premier sourire depuis sa rencontre avec le Transhcor, tandis qu'elle portait Sonia vers leur dortoir.

‒ Un vilain garçon a essayé de me faire chanter, mentit-elle.

‒ Han ! s'indigna Sonia. Il t'a touchée ?

‒ Il a réussi à m'embrasser, se plaignit Lily, amusée.

‒ Han ! Il faut que je te fasse un bisou guérisseur, alors ! s'enquit la petite brune.

Lily rit doucement et approuva vivement. Dès qu'elle eut arrêté de hocher la tête, les lèvres de Sonia se plaquèrent contre les siennes avec une passion qu'elle lui rendit naturellement. Cette soirée avait été si étrange, si fatigante, que Lily ne désirait qu'une chose : se changer les idées.


	40. Le Défi

Octobre approchait inexorablement, mais Harry piétinait toujours dans la mission qui lui avait été confiée par les filles de Serpentard. La bande à Lindenberg était étonnamment compacte et unie, ne laissant jamais le sixième année de Poufsouffle sans surveillance. Malgré les lectures incessantes qu'il avait faites dans les archives des journaux de l'école, Harry n'avait trouvé ni un exploit, ni même un défi suffisamment impressionnants pour Lindenberg.

Outre cette légère irritation d'être incapable de se débarrasser rapidement de la vengeance des Serpentard, il se sentait constamment observé. Quand il était dans la salle commune, lorsqu'il se promenait dans les couloirs, pendant les repas ; quoiqu'il fasse, il sentait une paire d'yeux à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu public ; ses seules retraites étaient le laboratoire, les Archives, le Temple et la Salle sur Demande. Mais pour rejoindre ces endroits, il lui fallait se démener pour semer ses poursuivants.

Soupirant en ressassant toutes les complications qui le suivaient comme son ombre, il lança la premier caillou qu'il attrapa et la regarda disparaître dans le lac. Le dos appuyé contre le torse du jeune homme, Leandra trempait ses pieds dans l'eau tout en compulsant l'un des grimoires légués par Guard.

La magnifique blonde s'était réveillée au bout d'une semaine, mais aucun changement notable n'était à signaler. Elle était toujours aussi fraîche, innocente et joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire, même si Harry sentait qu'elle s'inquiétait de cette perpétuelle présence qui le traquait où qu'il alla. Il paraissait que la « fusion » avec Lleoryn avait développé une plus grande expressivité chez la Nehoryn.

Les rares moments où il se détendait complètement, c'était quand il apprenait. Lily n'avait pas manqué de raconter son périple contre le Transhcor et l'intervention salvatrice de Mirves ; un motif idéal, aux yeux de Harry, pour intensifier son entraînement. Tellement concentré sur ses progrès et ses nouvelles et futures connaissances, il en négligeait totalement ses amis comme le laboratoire. Et bien souvent, il se reprochait de ne penser qu'à lui : la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Noël se rapprochaient très vite, et Leandra refusait catégoriquement qu'il lui prête de l'or pour qu'elle s'offre quelque chose.

Harry laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Leandra lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule :

‒ Tu t'ennuies ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Non, assura Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je réfléchis juste.

Il consulta sa montre et réprima un grognement.

‒ Tu devrais y aller, suggéra-t-il.

‒ Ah mince, j'avais oublié ! s'exclama Leandra d'un air rieur.

_Pourquoi donc Lorca tient-elle à rencontrer Leandra un samedi après-midi ? _Harry ne cessait de se répéter la question, sans trouver une réponse tangible. Enfilant ses chaussures, son amie se releva et épousseta ses vêtements pendant que Harry l'imitait. La magnifique blonde saisit aussitôt son bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le château.

‒ Si tu me promets un bisou, je te raconterai tout ce qu'on a dit, lança Leandra avec gaieté. Et si tu réussis à convaincre Sonia de me révéler le secret des bisous magiques, je t'en ferai un le matin et le soir toute l'année.

‒ D'accord, dit Harry.

S'il s'était inquiété de l'influence de Sonia sur Leandra, Harry s'en réjouissait de plus en plus, en partie parce qu'il recevait une fois par jour une promesse de bisou de Leandra. Certes, il en faisait beaucoup plus que la Nehoryn, mais ça lui permettait de se faire secrètement pardonner des regards souvent indiscrets qu'il portait sur la silhouette de son amie. C'était involontaire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la sensation de manquer de respect à Leandra. Aussi ne manquait-il jamais une occasion de se « racheter ».

Abandonnant la magnifique blonde devant l'escalier de marbre, il se dirigea vers la porte des sous-sols sans accorder un regard de plus à son amie, de peur de la reluquer une nouvelle fois. _C'est ridicule,_ s'écria une petite voix dans son esprit._ Leandra est magnifique, autant profiter des beautés pendant qu'on le peut encore !_ Un raisonnement pertinent, mais Harry se refusait à se rincer l'œil sur Leandra.

Rapidement, ses états d'âme le délaissèrent. Il avait parcouru trois couloirs lorsqu'il sentit une fois de plus l'invisible présence qui le pourchassait. Harry sentit l'agacement monter en lui. _Si j'étais toi, je ferai appel à mon instinct ! _ricana-t-il intérieurement en bifurquant dans un autre corridor. Il pensait rejoindre la salle commune, mais maintenant qu'il était suivi, il changea sa destination.

Son dernier cours avec Rowena s'était achevé sur un exercice horriblement difficile, qui avait nécessité plusieurs journées d'entraînement intensif. Baptisé « l'Ouverture » par Groves, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de développer certaines capacités naturelles, comme l'ouïe ou l'intuition. Plus fine, son oreille capta les pas d'au moins trois personnes qui paraissaient être collées les unes aux autres ; plus aiguisé, son instinct lui permettait de situer plus ou moins les positions de ces enquiquineurs.

A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols, Harry repensa au premier cours avec Salazar, le successeur de Rowena dans son apprentissage. La statue aux yeux verts s'était révélée patient, attentif et précis dans toutes ses explications :

‒ Comme tu le sais, je serai ton professeur dans les sciences occultes, lui avait rappelé Salazar d'un ton tranquille. Rowena ayant jugé ton niveau suffisant pour mon art, je vais les décrire et te permettre de mieux les aborder quand nous commencerons réellement. Les potions que j'ai l'intention de t'apprendre ne nécessitent pas de magie mentale, mais tu pourrais y trouver une certaine aide.

« Sous ma tutelle, tu apprendras à différencier les différentes potions, les différents poisons, à raccourcir les méthodes et les temps de préparation. Nous décortiquerons chaque ingrédient et en soulignerons les forces et les faiblesses, afin que tu puisses toi aussi inventer des potions de ton œuvre. Je t'enseignerai les secrets des antidotes : même déjà préparé, un antidote n'attend qu'un potionniste digne de ce nom pour l'améliorer.

« Nous aborderons ensuite l'alchimie, où la magie mentale est indispensable et les potions, un outil vital. Comment dénature-t-on une pierre ? Comment créer des pierres semi-précieuses en utilisant des morceaux de verre ? Comment fabriquer un espion indépendant ? Tout cela, tu le découvriras pendant mes cours.

« Nous attaquerons aussi la magie noire. Qu'est-ce que la magie noire ? Quand est-elle nocive ou bénéfique ? Quels sortilèges sont les plus redoutables ? Lesquels sont presque inoffensifs ? Je te montrerai que la magie noire n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tout en te recommandant une certaine prudence à l'égard de certains maléfices.

« Pour conclure, nous verrons la magie obscure. Qu'est-ce qu'une ombre ? Peut-on l'utiliser à des fins bénéfiques ou malveillantes ? La lumière est-elle l'ennemie de l'obscurité ? Comment peut-on la combattre, la contourner, la vaincre ? Sache, Harry Potter, que rien n'est infaillible, toute chose a une faiblesse. »

La présentation terminée, Salazar avait annoncé que leur prochain cours se répartirait entre les potions et la magie noire, des disciplines bien plus abordables que les deux autres, mais Harry attendait impatiemment de découvrir cette énigmatique magie obscure. S'il repensa à ce cours avec le Gardien aux yeux brillants d'une lueur émeraude, c'était avant tout parce qu'il trouvait que les sous-sols seraient un endroit idéal pour s'entraîner.

Malgré l'arrêt des cours de Rowena, retournée peut-être pour toujours au simple état de statue inerte, Harry savait qu'il lui restait certains progrès à faire. Selon le Gardien de Serdaigle, une parfaite utilisation de l'Ouverture ne demandait qu'une brève seconde ; or, en cinq minutes, le jeune homme ne réussissait toujours pas à situer précisément les trois présences.

‒ Quand vous pourrez détecter l'emplacement réel de votre cible, vous aurez maîtrisé toute la magie de votre esprit, avait conclu Rowena.

Fort heureusement, les sous-sols étaient immenses et Harry, en approchant du laboratoire, put enfin localiser ses poursuivants, et même anticiper leur trajectoire. Tournant dans un corridor, il sortit sa baguette magique et entendit les pieds droits faire des pas plus petits : _Ils ont tourné !_ sut aussitôt Harry, qui fit volte-face et décocha un éclair de lumière éblouissant en direction d'un point invisible.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent en même temps qu'une cape d'invisibilité bondissait en l'air. Le Serpentard eut un sourire goguenard en reconnaissant trois sixième année, dont le complice de toujours de Warren Casey.

‒ Hugh Chamberlain, David Macworth et Terry Smeltings… cita Harry. Êtes-vous donc idiots ou aimez-vous simplement être des pantins ?

‒ Ta gueule, Potter ! cracha Chamberlain en sortant précipitamment sa baguette.

Il fit jaillir un jet de lumière vers Harry, qui para l'attaque d'un geste désinvolte en adressant à son adversaire un sourire narquois. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, c'était de la comédie : Harry avait attentivement relu chaque livre déjà compulsé de Groves, pour découvrir que son mentor moyenâgeux encourageait à la vantardise afin d'énerver l'adversaire.

‒ Expliquez-moi une chose, dit Harry en faisant les cent pas d'un mur à un autre. Vous n'avez de cesse d'exprimer votre fierté d'être de sang pur, de traiter les enfants de Moldus comme de vulgaires sous-hommes, et pourtant vous vous pliez aux volontés de Mulciber et sa bande…

‒ Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour atteindre le sommet, répliqua Chamberlain.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

‒ Le sommet… répéta-t-il avec amusement. Le sommet de quoi ? De Serpentard ? Si Rosier et compagnie étaient au sommet de Serpentard, pourquoi perdraient-ils leur temps à engager des sixième année pour s'attaquer aux autres ? Pour leur permettre de faire leurs preuves ? Désolé d'avoir à te l'annoncer, Hugh, mais ils se foutent de votre gueule.

‒ Tu ne sais rien sur eux, comme sur nous ! gronda Chamberlain.

Harry lui lança un regard torve.

‒ As-tu remarqué que Casey était passablement négligé par Mulciber et les autres depuis qu'il a échoué ? demanda-t-il. Oui, bien sûr… et quelque chose me dit que tu t'en réjouis, car c'est vers toi qu'ils se tournent maintenant. Ton amitié pour Casey est claire : tu l'apprécies, mais il serait encore plus sympathique si tu te retrouvais mieux placé que lui…

Chamberlain déglutit légèrement, visiblement mal à l'aise que Harry ait compris son manège.

‒ C'est triste, soupira Harry d'un ton faussement affligé. Passons un marché : si un sortilège a la chance de m'atteindre, je laisserai son auteur me ridiculiser en public. Si je réussis à mettre deux d'entre vous hors d'état de nuire, le troisième gagnera un séjour à Ste Mangouste. Assez tentant comme défi, non ?

Pour toute réponse, trois maléfices fusèrent vers lui et rebondirent sur un bouclier d'or, qu'un éclair de lumière traversa une fraction de seconde plus tard pour atteindre Macworth au torse. Le sixième année s'envola brutalement et percuta sans douceur le mur du fond. Profitant de la stupeur des deux acolytes, Harry fendit les airs de sa baguette et projeta une lueur violette pas plus grosse qu'une mouche.

Reprenant contenance en se voyant viser, Smeltings invoqua un bouclier. Le sortilège brisa sa défense et le fit trébucher, mais Harry fut trop occupé à dévier l'attaque de Chamberlain pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Plusieurs sortilèges et maléfices plus ou moins dangereux filèrent dans deux directions opposées, sans jamais atteindre leurs cibles respectives.

Harry ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Eclatant d'un grand rire sincère, il bloqua sans peine un nouveau maléfice malfaisant de Chamberlain et brandit sa baguette. BANG ! Un serpent se déversa de sa baguette, déployant son long corps aux écailles luisantes pour se dresser devant Harry et encaisser sans broncher deux nouveaux traits de lumière rouge.

Dans un moment de nostalgie, alors qu'il relisait le manuel de Duel écrit par Groves, Harry ne s'était pas privé de repenser au maléfice de Drago Malefoy, dont le serpent avait révélé le don de Fourchelang du jeune homme. En parcourant plus attentivement différents livres du mentor moyenâgeux, Harry avait découvert un sortilège très similaire, mais nettement amélioré, car le reptile occupait une fonction beaucoup plus défensive.

_Passons aux choses sérieuses, _ricana Harry avec une malveillance joyeuse. Ouvrant la bouche en lançant un regard mauvais aux deux Serpentard, il laissa échapper un sifflement ponctué de crachotements :

‒ _Occupe-toi de celui de gauche !_ ordonna-t-il.

Les couleurs des visages des deux Serpentard s'évanouirent instantanément, leurs yeux plissés s'écarquillant brutalement d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Harry ricana en levant sa baguette très calmement, tandis que l'énorme serpent rampait rapidement vers Smeltings. Celui-ci parut se ressaisir en réalisant la menace reptilienne qui s'approchait de lui, et sa baguette décocha une averse de sortilèges qui rebondirent tous, sans exception, sur les écailles noires et luisantes du maléfice de Harry.

D'un mouvement négligent, Harry fit disparaître le serpent pour faire jaillir immédiatement le sortilège le plus simple qui soit. Son éclair de Stupéfixion atteignit Smeltings à l'estomac et le fit rejoindre Macworth avec tout autant de brutalité. La comédie de Harry faillit cependant lui coûter cher, car un faisceau écarlate envoyé par Chamberlain le manqua d'extrême justesse, et le sourire de Harry s'évanouit.

‒ Une dernière volonté, Hugh ? interrogea Harry.

‒ T-tu ne me f-fais pas peur ! bredouilla Chamberlain.

Mais à l'évidence, le dernier adversaire de Harry se remettait difficilement de la révélation sur la capacité du nouveau Serpentard à parler la langue des serpents. Ce qui ne l'handicapait pas de ses connaissances en magie noire, néanmoins, comme il le prouva en projetant un maléfice que Harry identifia instantanément : c'était le même que celui utilisé par Casey quand il avait été agressé le soir de la rentrée.

Harry dévia le sortilège d'un geste brutal et toisa Chamberlain. Il n'avait plus envie de rire, ni de jouer la comédie. Et visiblement, le visage qu'il offrait tétanisait Chamberlain, car celui-ci recula légèrement en lançant un regard apeuré vers l'angle du couloir. Harry tendit sa baguette au moment où Chamberlain tournait les talons pour s'enfuir.

Un jet de lumière fusa en produisant un craquement retentissant et atteignit Chamberlain dans le dos. Le Serpentard étouffa un étrange borborygme et s'effondra lourdement au sol. Harry le rejoignit rapidement pour le retourner d'une légère secousse de sa baguette. Rigide comme un morceau de bois, Chamberlain tourna un regard effrayé, seule partie de son corps mobile.

‒ Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry d'un ton tranquille. Ce sortilège s'appelle « Hémorragie latente » et je l'apprécie beaucoup, surtout en ce moment. Pour te donner une petite idée, il ne faudra que deux minutes, voire trois, aux guérisseurs pour soigner ton hémorragie après qu'ils t'aient libéré de mon sort. Et comme je ne doute pas qu'ils te sauveront, je vais te confier une missive que tu transmettras à tes merveilleux potes : s'ils ont un problème avec moi, qu'ils me le disent eux-mêmes au lieu de m'envoyer des pantins incapables.

Adressant un sourire goguenard à Chamberlain, dont les yeux semblèrent se remplir de larmes rapidement, Harry tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait conscience qu'il s'était un peu laissé emporter, d'autant qu'il aurait pu utiliser un maléfice un peu moins dangereux, mais il fallait marquer le coup ! Annoncer la couleur de la guerre futile que Mulciber et compagnie cherchaient à déclencher.

Lorsqu'il atteignit les couloirs fréquentés, il s'arrêta brusquement et revint sur ses pas pour se stopper finalement devant un corridor. Adossée contre un mur, Lorca, qui semblait avoir déjà fini son entretien avec Leandra, l'observait avec un sourire satisfait.

‒ Si vous continuez sur cette voie-là, je vais finir par considérer que vous épouser sera le seul moyen pour récompenser vos efforts, commenta-t-elle en s'approchant. Certes, je n'approuve pas particulièrement le maléfice dont vous avez fait usage, mais son intérêt dans la mission ne peut que vous sourire dans votre ascension au sein de Serpentard.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, pris d'un soupçon :

‒ Vous ne teniez pas tant que ça à rencontrer Leandra, n'est-ce pas, affirma-t-il alors.

‒ Vous êtes perspicace, remarqua Lorca. La convocation de Leandra consistait à l'éloigner de vous pour que vous vous occupiez des espions de vos camarades. En d'autres termes, vous et moi avons accompli nos objectifs.

‒ Et vous êtes venue m'offrir une récompense ?

Le sourire de Lorca s'élargit légèrement.

‒ Même si j'aime être contemplée, la récompense que j'ai à vous offrir relève d'une nature un plus sérieuse, avoua-t-elle. En trois semaines, vous avez fait des progrès phénoménaux sans le soutien de l'enseignement de Damar. Oh, inutile de vous inquiéter, je me fiche complètement de savoir comment vous avez atteint un tel niveau. Cependant, votre potentiel m'intrigue et la récompense que j'ai à vous offrir, c'est de disputer un duel contre moi.

Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils. Un duel contre Lorca ? Même s'il avait progressé, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde d'être à un niveau beaucoup plus faible que la Nehoryn, mais le défi le tentait sincèrement. _Il me permettrait d'évaluer mon niveau réel !_ songea-t-il, et avec la malice la plus affamée, une petite voix d'ajouter : _Et l'occasion de s'intéresser aux sortilèges que tu repousses, comme le sort Déshabilleur._

Harry donna virtuellement un coup de poing sur la bouche imaginaire de la petite voix, même si ses lèvres tressaillirent légèrement.

‒ Pour quand ? demanda-t-il.

Une lueur réjouie traversa brièvement le regard sombre de Lorca.

‒ La mi-octobre, ça vous laissera le temps de progresser davantage.


End file.
